Derpy Fangirl (and Guy!) Brain Meats
by Seraph of Enigma
Summary: A large, for-fun project full of writing challenges involving Skylander parings. Multiple authors are involved: Undead Prowess, Shadowdawn199, Stargazer 559, Life Strong, HazardTheAssassin, Air Spirit, XandyPants, Technow, Lily Windwave, Hootie Hoot, SolarPhoenixStar, SCP-049
1. Snuffed Out - Shadowdawn199

Note from Seraph: _Before we begin this is a collection of stories from multiple authors. I started a writing challenge in which we gave each other a Skylander (or two) love interest to write about and the results were interesting enough for publication. Some of the pairings work better than others. I think it's obvious which characters we enjoyed writing about and which we didn't. But we powered through each challenge regardless.  
I left these largely unedited. All I opted to check was spelling as I wanted each chapter to maintain the different author's style and feel. Enjoy our derpy stories!_

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

Note from Shadow: _So, Seraph of Deviousness challenged me to write Flameslinger, and unlike every fangirl ever, I was not filled with glee. Something bad may have happened to him as a result. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Snuffed Out**

He was gone.

She had been left breathless, in shock. How… it wasn't possible. He was Flameslinger. Legendary archer, champion Skylander. He couldn't be... dead.

At yet Rider had stood there, tears rolling down his own cheeks. She'd had collapsed into his arms, and they'd cried together.

That had been three days ago. Today was his funeral. She couldn't hear the words of the sermon over the pounding of her own heart. She watched Spyro struggle with tears as he spoke, and Sunburn openly cry as he honored Flameslinger's memory.

He hadn't wanted to be buried in the ground. She joined the group around the pyre, and looked him one last time. He looked like he was resting. His hands were folded across his chest, clutching his precious bow. His fiery eyes were closed, uncovered from his blindfold, though it hung around his neck. He wore what he always wore, the tunic and breeches that had seen him through countless fights, and his death.

And then, they set him alight. She closed her eyes. She couldn't watch him burn. They all stood, in silence, grieving.

The song started, then.

Whirlwind sung first, a lilting lullaby, telling a story of braving the storm. Sonic Boom joined next, singing of a mother's embrace. Cynder and Spyro raised their voices, singing of a brave warrior's sleep. And slowly, one by one, every Skylander joined.

They all sang different songs, in different voices. Hot Dog and Voodood sung in low, rich tones, and Stealth Elf sung in pure, high notes. Wham-Shell, Zap and Gill Grunt sung in voices like the ocean, ebbing and flowing, while Tree Rex and Drobot sung a harmony, weaving their tenor voices together.

Finally, finally she sang. She sang the song about love, about loss, and even though she was crying, she was also smiling. He would have loved this for a sendoff. Everyone had turned out for his funeral. Everyone.

They'd all miss him. He had been life and light and laughter, always ready with a joke, always ready to defend the innocent.

She didn't understand why he had to go. He'd said they be together till death did them part. Why so early did he have to die?

She remembered when she'd met him, when she was new. He'd been cocky, showing off, and she'd been teasing, trading quips with him as he'd shown her around. How he'd shown her his pride and joy, a little hollow by the beach, a place he used for archery practice. They'd flirted and laughed, and eventually gotten together.

She remembered the dancing, now. She was awkward dancing in public, but she loved it, especially if she had someone to dance with. And so he'd taken his special spot, the archery place, and dressed it up into a little ballroom.

_"What do you think mon amour?" Flameslinger grinned at her. She stared at him. The little hollow was illuminated by the soft glow of candles, and waltzing music played. A blue sheet had been laid out on the sandy floor, dotted with points of light from the stars above._

_"This is amazing. Thank you." She breathed wonderstruck. Flameslinger gathered her in his arms._

_"For you, this is not worthy," he replied. Shadow kissed him lightly, and then backed away. She mocked bowed._

_"May I have this dance?" She asked him, smiling. He grinned back, and danced they had._

She would never be able to dance again. How could she, now he was gone? His fire, something they'd both thought would be eternal, had dimmed and died. Ashes, ashes that was what remained.

She thought back to the last thing he'd said to her, his parting words as he embarked upon that fatal mission.

_He smiled, standing up. "I have to go, mon ange. But I will return to this heaven of ours, soon."_

I have to go, my angel. But I will return to this heaven of ours, soon.

She wished with all her heart he'd spoken truly.


	2. My Purple Savior - Stargazer 599

Author: Stargazer 559  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**My Purple Savior**

W-Where am I?

I can see anything… It's so dark

My hands and feet are bound together…. Have I been kidnapped!?

N-No! Not again! Someone get me out of here!

Help me…!

I don't want to die! Not like this….!

HELP ME!

* * *

It was just your average day at the Core of Light, home of the legendary heroes the Skylanders and their portal masters. Everyone was relaxing, taking advantage of the today's peace… well all except one certain portal master.

"Tch! What the hell!? This wasn't supposed to happen!" An elegant, yet high-pitched feminine voice growls at the strange device.

The petite African American teen glared at the small watch-like machine with ice blue eyes as sharp as daggers. She's been tinkering around with this particular device for a few hours now, and so far it hasn't been showing any results.

"I really don't see why I even built this stupid thing, it's freaking useless!" She yelled, as she threw the device on the other side of the room, grumbling in frustration and anger. She thrashed around on the couch in the lab on her ship, until she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Hello, Is anyone home?" An eerily sweet voice sung out.

Star gritted her teeth, as her hair grew frost, and her hands into long claws of ice. She glared at the door in front of her, as a black fog-like substance seeps through the cracks of the door.

Her vision clouded, and the smoke seemed to suffocate her, wrapping her tightly as if she were a baby being swaddled in a blanket of death and darkness. Panic raced through her, as she struggled to get out of the mysterious fog.

She screamed bloody murder that was all she could do. The last thing she heard before she blacked out were the cries of the purple dragon, and the devious laughter of who she dreaded most… Eve.

* * *

Star

Ugh, what just happened..? The last thing I remembered was someone crying out my name, and demonic laughter. I open my eyes to see that the room was pitch black, I could hardly see my own hands in front of my face.

I try to sit up, but I notice that both my arms and legs are tied together to a metal that is usually used for surgery, and scientific experiments. My eyes widen in fear, as I struggle to escape from it.

The hair at the back of my neck begin to stand up as soon as heard, that familiar, yet feared voice echo in the darkness.

"Well, well, well" It sung. "It's good to see you, old friend"

"Don't give me that crap, Eve! Show yourself!"

The voice sighed, as the room slowly began to light up, and the owner of the voice made herself present. Her inky black hair was tied into ponytail. She was wearing a white lab coat, over her black skin tight ensemble. Her red eyes were glinted with evil and malicious intent as she strolled her way over to the metal table.

"Look at you, Star You look so defenseless, it's so adorable!"

"If I weren't tied to this table…"

"Oh, but you are Now let's have some fun!" Eve giggled, as she brought over a cart with surgical tools, and empty glass jars.

"W-What do you want from me…?"

Her crimson red eyes, stared into my sea blue ones. Her pupils dilate; her smile grew crooked and wide.

"I want you, of course" She stated. "Everything about you is just so fascinating; I want it all to myself. That's why I'm going to take it."

She took out a blue marker from her coat pocket, lifting my shirt and began to draw marks on my skin. My eyes start to prick, and tears started to roll down my face as she continued to mark my body.

"S-Somebody.. help me!" I cry out, the devil woman looks down at me and smiles.

"No one is going to save you, little one. You should have just given up on life by now; I can't wait to hear your beautiful screams"

I close my eyes as the tears rapidly fall, she's right I should just give up now; Nobody is going to save me! I open my eyes once more, to see the raven-haired woman pick up a scalpel from the cart.

"Now relax, this will only hurt a lot!" She grins, as she pierced my skin with the scalpel slowly peeling my skin. It felt like I had someone thrown in me in a boiling pool of gasoline, as she slowly tore off a piece of my skin.

"Where is your hero, hm?!" She cackles, as she digs the scalpel deeper into my body. I cry out in agony, making the the table shake intensely. Someone please just end this torture. Anyone, please…

Suddenly there was a loud bang the resonated throughout the whole room, causing it to shake, like there was an earthquake was happening.

"W-What was that…?" The demon girl croaked, as she heard the metal door being constantly rammed from the outside.

A smirk appears on my pain-stricken face.

"Hehe, you're dead now, they know I'm in here."

The door flew off the hinges, and there I saw him. His purple scales glistened in the dim lighted room, his chestnut brown eyes burning with fury and anger as he bared his fangs at the black clad woman.

"Let her go, or I won't hesitate to burn you alive." He growled.

"Spyro..?"

The demon woman growled, and turned into black smoke that dispersed into thin air.

"Don't think this is over, Star Gazer! I will have you…."

I sigh in relief, as I see Spyro unlock my chains from the table.

"Thank god, you found me!" I smiled, as I sit myself up, but was soon stopped by the large gash that was made on my lower abdomen. I clutched onto the wound tightly trying to stop the crimson from flowing out of my body.

"Let's get that wound patched up, alright?" The dragon sighs, looking at me with eyes full of concern.

All I could do was nod as he searched the room for anything that could help stop the bleeding.

"Hey Spyro?" I began. "Where are the others?"

I could see him tensing up at my question. He looked down at the white tilted floors to avoid my gaze.

"T-They were busy.."

"Liar." I stated, He would always stammer with his words when he was either nervous, or lying. I learned this while being a portal master for some time now. He winces at my statement, and sighs.

"Alright, I came here by myself. I was worried when I heard you scream, since no one has ever heard you sound like that before. So I decided to go after you."

"Spyro.." I sighed, as I slowly rolled of the table. Making my way over to the dragon, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you.."

His face then turned into a deep crimson shade, he looked back at me with a small smile on his face. I smile back also, feeling a blush form on my own face.

"Hey, Star?" he perked up a bit.

"Yeah.." I respond calmly, starting to feel everything getting dark and cold.

"I love you…"

A small smile grew on my face.

"I love you to-..."

My heart stops, and I slowly fall on the cold, blood-stained floor. (Which is most likely my own blood), the light fades from eyes, and I close them for the last time.

* * *

Note from Star: _I apologize. My stories usually end up crappy if I don't plan them before hand. So yeah...*shrugs*_


	3. Undaunted - Undead Prowess

Author: Undead Prowess  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

**Undaunted**

Prowess meandered behind Fright Rider, her arms crossed as he led her to a meeting between the Undead Skylanders. With the mass breakout from a prison known as Cloudcracker Prison, a new group of Skylanders had been revealed. The Trap Team. Apparently, they had never been mentioned before because they stayed at Cloudcracker Prison, and only dropped by here and there. How Prowess had never realized before now they existed, she would never understand, but she was slightly disturbed by how an entire group of Skylanders existed and she didn't even realize it before a few days ago.

Sometimes it was scary just how much slipped past her notice.

With that said, the Undead Skylanders had wanted to talk between themselves—and her—about the Cloudcracker Prison breakout. However, Prowess had not bought that at first. She soon found out that Roller Brawl had actually wanted to orchestrate the entire thing. Roller Brawl had history with Kaos, and everyone knew it. The information honestly made many far more afraid of her than the rest of them. Combine her being a vampire, as well as once having a loving relationship with the most well-known (even if most comical) villain in Skylands, and you notice that people tend to never want to talk to you.

Prowess had never alienated her for it. Rather, she had attempted to speak to the vampire a few times. Vampire or not, Prowess had never seen Roller Brawl bite somebody without cause or reason and she had certainly never seen her act in a way that suggested she had any loyalty remaining towards Kaos. In fact, if you suggested she had any loyalty remaining to Kaos, she would likely bite you for that. Truth be told, Prowess didn't blame her.

Prowess soon realized how far her mind had wandered when she almost smacked face-first into the Tree of Life. She tripped on a root and only barely managed to steady herself before hitting the ground. Rider stopped Fright and glanced back at her, hollow eyes wide in surprise. "Are you feeling alright, miss? It is not like you to not be aware of your surroundings…"

Prowess steadied herself and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. He was right; that was really unlike her. She shook Roller Brawl from her mind and concentrated on walking to the meeting. Though, with her, it was hard to keep focus on an activity that seemed so aimless. Her mind continually wandered. First to the Tree of Life, then to Roller Brawl again. It only stopped when she reached the meeting and said vampire spoke. Prowess watched everyone carefully, taking them all in.

Hex had her arms crossed as well, and she was pretending to take more notice of the dirt than anyone around her. Roller Brawl was standing next to Eye-Brawl, fidgeting, it seemed. Prowess quickly lost interest in figuring out what everyone else seemed to feel like and focused on what Roller Brawl would feel so nervous about. Cloudcracker Prison; sure, Kaos had broken it open, but what did she care more than the rest of them? They had a bunch of prisoners to round up, that's all Prowess knew.

"All right, all right," Rider called. Fright squawked in support of his friend. Prowess had learned quickly Rider did not feel like Fright's owner or master and had rightly so been chewed out when she referred to Rider as such. "Quiet. Roller Brawl; what is it you called us all here to say?"

Roller Brawl took a deep breath and stepped to the center of the circle of Undead Skylanders. They were behind the Tree of Life, and the foliage around them kept them free of prying eyes (as far as she could tell). Whatever Roller Brawl had wanted to say, she wanted to tell it to them, and only them. She nervously poked at the ground with one of her roller-skates, and then began to speak. "My brothers… I found out where they are. Kaos… he took them, and he put them in Cloudcracker Prison. Don't ask me how, I only found out a short while ago… My visit to the underworld?"

Grim Creeper, who was leaning on his scythe, furrowed his brows and looked at her. "What about your visit to the underworld? I thought you had gone there to do a few rounds of the derby."

A few more nods and murmurs of agreement.

Prowess sniffed. She had noticed that Roller Brawl had failed to talk to her directly before heading off to her supposed derby, and Prowess oftentimes found that people hated to speak to her directly. Especially if they felt the need to lie about something. She was known to most as being irritable and while a good portal master, not the first you'd go to for advice or for comfort or to tell a truth.

Roller Brawl scuffed the blade of her left roller-skate on the ground. "I didn't go to the derby. I had been told by… a friend that my brothers were at Cloudcracker. I couldn't believe it. So I went there to investigate… they're not the same," she shook, "they've changed. Kaos did something to them… They're mad, crazy, they just… they didn't even recognize me. And now that the breakout has happened, I'm concerned. People kill vampires when they act that way…"

Night Shift's voice cut through the air and Prowess found herself glaring at him. He spoke so loud, she was certain half of the Citadel had heard him. "What kind of vampire is your family, Roller Brawl? Origin or modern?"

Roller Brawl gave him a blank stare. "Um… vampire?"

Night Shift sighed. "Do you need to drink blood, or do you use it as a form of healing?" He asked, more urgent this time. Prowess watched them talk. She only tended to speak when spoken to. She would add in her two cents if it felt necessary, but for the most part, she would provide a silent support. Hex was now watching with intrigue shining in her white eyes and Cynder was watching almost nervously. Brawl was sitting on his rear, so as not to have his upper body sticking out of the trees while Eye sat where he normally did between Brawl's shoulders. They all were doing the same she was, so it wasn't like she was being antisocial or rude.

Roller Brawl tilted her head and raised a brow, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Er, we need it to survive. Obviously. Why else would I go out and kill animals? …That's sort of the reason the Life elementals can't stand me."

Oh yes, Prowess knew all about that. The Life elementals never took kindly to Roller Brawl, but didn't seem to mind Night Shift. She would have thought it would be the obvious, but then, Night Shift's overall personality was quite amusing. The Life elementals, Zoo Lou in particular, could not stand Roller Brawl. They hated how she went out and slaughtered animals only to drink their blood. Prowess sometimes wondered why. It wasn't like Roller Brawl could help it.

Night Shift drew in a long breath, and then exhaled. "Roller Brawl, you are an origin vampire. I thought they had been wiped out ages ago—I myself am a modern vampire (don't tell Freeze Blade that, I will never hear the end of it). Origin vampires need blood to live. Modern vampires, on the other hand, do not. I use it as a weapon (biting, that is) and when I do suck blood, it helps me heal… Your brothers were likely deprived of blood for a long duration of time. For all we know, they were even rewired to have a taste for certain species' blood…" He shook his head and shrugged, as much as he could with mainly mist for arms.

Prowess glanced back at Roller Brawl, biting her lower lip. That sounded horrible, even to her. Prowess knew how primal an origin vampire could be. While Roller Brawl herself had apparently not known there were two different kinds, Prowess had been told about the two different types by Night Shift a while back. Origin vampires were known to be primal, and survive using methods considered slightly unorthodox or animalistic. Roller Brawl showed this with animalistic hisses and snarls she would throw at her enemies, even the slashing she did with her clawed gloves defined the origin vampire within her.

Meanwhile, Night Shift, even if defiant and indignant, he was actually a great deal calmer than Roller Brawl and not as violent or primal as she tended to be. While Prowess could see the obvious differences, she had never seen Roller Brawl act on primal instinct when she needed blood. She had never allowed herself to go without blood for more than necessary. Prowess suddenly felt uncomfortable. She knew what was coming next…

Roller Brawl stared at Night Shift, shock replacing her confusion from earlier. "Then we have to rescue them!" She tensed. The rest of the Undead Skylanders, Prowess too, exchanged looks among themselves. None looked too eager.

Night Shift gave a hearty sigh. "Roller Brawl, after the breakout, they could be anywhere. And in a primal mode like that—they won't care who you are. They'll want to tear you to shreds." He turned to look at Hex, went to speak, and shook his head. Instead, he looked towards Prowess. "Say something…"

Hex gave a snort. "Why? Are you afraid I'll be too blunt? Too bad for you I don't listen to you," Hex ignored Prowess as she opened her mouth to speak, and began to talk herself. "Roller Brawl, what Night Shift is trying to say is we have no idea where they are and they have most likely gotten themselves killed by now. Elves don't take kindly to being attacked by crazed vampires from nowhere, you know," she hovered above the ground a little higher. "If they are as bad as you say, they could die from lack of blood too."

Roller Brawl glared at Hex with all the hatred she could manage. Prowess decided it was probably time for her to step in. She stood up and walked between the Undead elf and vampire. Hex had a thing where she had to be as blunt and aggravating to all new members of the Skylanders as possible, and apparently, even after seven months, Roller Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, and Grim Creeper were still considered new. Grim Creeper hastily moved away from Hex and Rattle Shake's tail went vibrating as Hex turned away and floated back to the sidelines.

Prowess turned to face the rest of the Undead Skylanders gathered. "Look, maybe it looks bleak from here, but we can at least try. This is family we're talking about."

Hex sniffed and Rider glanced away. Night Shift gave an awkward shift, while Grim Creeper seemed to take a sudden new interest in his scythe. Rattle Shake just flicked his tail, setting his rattler off again. Chop Chop grunted. Ghost Roaster's chain made clanking noises as he pulled his mace away from Hex's gown, so as not to accidentally disturb her. Eye-Brawl seemed to shift a bit too. Prowess huffed and put her hands on her shoulders. "Right. So none of you know anything about family?"

"Mine was full of drow and they sort of hated me, does that count?" Rider chimed in, his voice tense. Fright gave a birdy growl and squawked at him. "I don't mean to be snappy, Fright. But you know it's true."

Grim Creeper nervously stroked his scythe. "My parents carted me off to Ghoul School and… didn't like what they heard when I was failing. They still want nothing to do with me to this date."

Prowess sighed. It figures that she and Roller Brawl would be the only two knowing what it felt like to have a family member in mortal danger. She recomposed herself and looked around at the circle of Undead Skylanders. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We still can't just give up like that," Prowess stated with finality, making sure it was clear her decision was set in stone. "Understand?"

Wow, Spyro's job was hard. And all she was trying to do was convince a small group of Undead Skylanders to work to help Roller Brawl out!

She was greeted with nods and murmurs of agreement, though Hex was giving her a challenging look. After that, they all began to disperse. Prowess sighed and sat down on the ground. Roller Brawl, she noticed, had stayed behind. Prowess glanced up at her. "Don't mind me; I stay out here by myself a lot. Helps me think."

Roller Brawl rolled her eyes. "Why are you like that? You just had a bunch of people help me look for my brothers, who could be _anywhere_ in Skylands, and you want me to just walk away without even saying thank you?" Roller Brawl sat down ahead of Prowess and seemed to look her over. "Thank you, Prowess. And stop acting so dramatic and quiet. You'll start to remind me of Hex at this rate!"

Prowess snickered at that. "You're welcome. And Hex doesn't stand up for people, now does she?"

"No, not unless it's Rider. When it's about him, you listen or you get a skull to your face," Roller Brawl grinned. She tilted her head up to look at the canopy of tree leaves and branches above them. "But in all seriousness… I did want to thank you. You've shown more care for me than most of them," she looked away from the canopy and nodded in the general direction of where the Undead Skylanders had gone.

Prowess suddenly felt very self-aware indeed. She wasn't complimented very often. She had adapted the usual 'stay away and pretend to not exist' approach on Earth, and it served her well. She wrote stories and she listened to music and she only cared for a small group of people. Most saw her as an angsty teenager and half the time she didn't bother to disagree, though she did wish they'd realize she never meant to draw attention to herself. The exact opposite, actually. So to be talked to, especially with compliments, one on one, was a welcome change… even if it felt odd. "Nah… they have funny ways of showing it, but they do care," Prowess murmured in response.

Roller Brawl looked at her, square in the eyes. Prowess couldn't help but take in the milky, lavender-pink scheme of her eyes. Roller Brawl was a pretty Skylander, that couldn't be denied. In fact, Prowess was almost certain Hex was still nasty to her since she was worried Roller Brawl could attempt to take Rider from her. Prowess blinked once she realized her mind had wandered once again, and cursed at herself within her mind as she heard Roller Brawl continue to speak. "Come on. Take a compliment, wouldja? …Prowess, if we do go to find my brothers, can you be the one to come with me? I like the other Portal Masters, but—"

"—One of your own element would probably fit the situation best," Prowess finished for her nodded. She gave a small smile. A rather embarrassed one at that, from her comment on 'taking compliments'. That was easier for Roller Brawl, the stylish, pretty, and fun Undead Skylander (who also had that knack for making anybody feel better if she felt they needed it) that more than a few Skylanders had crushes on. Not so much for the slightly overweight, socially awkward Earthling Roller Brawl was talking to. "Yes… I'd like to."

Roller Brawl smiled. "That'll be great!" With that, she stood and skated away.

Prowess gave a groan and flopped backwards, splayed against the ground. She could pluck dead leaves from her hair later. She knew she was bisexual. Several others knew as well. But there was no way; no way at all she was beginning to get self-conscious and weird around Roller Brawl. A Skylander, and an origin vampire, at that! She would be better off stapling a "kick me" and/or "punch me" sign to the back of her jacket.

* * *

Over time, prisoners were rounded up and caught in Traptanium Crystals… but Roller Brawl's brothers were still never found. As the search wore on, always coming up empty-handed, Roller Brawl's faith began to noticeably dwindle. Prowess had grown disappointed herself.

Nothing truly struck home until a party did return with news… as well as a body. Prowess was still back with the Skylanders, while Roller Brawl had gone off for a bit of training (led by Chill and Hex, which made Prowess feel slightly uneasy). Uneasiness was replaced with horror when Grim Creeper, Night Shift, and Cynder all returned with a vampire's body. It was in a black body bag, which made Prowess feel even sicker. As an Undead Portal Master, death was not something she was queasy about… but this was one of Roller Brawl's brothers.

Night Shift had confirmed that. He had asked for her to come with him, as they couldn't just bring his body onto the island like that. Night Shift, Grim Creeper, and Cynder had also been accompanied by a live Life elf named Aubrey. The Life elf had explained that the vampire had attacked his wife and that the only thing that could be done was to kill him before he killed his wife. This one of Roller Brawl's brothers was Mathew or Matt for short. Aubrey had managed to confirm that he had indeed been deprived of blood for a long period of time, and what little he was given was blood from elves. Aubrey had identified him as being one of her brothers because he had had a picture of Roller Brawl and the rest of their family in his pocket, along with his identification and gold.

The other Portal Masters had dealt with Aubrey and Matt's body. Prowess had immediately sought Roller Brawl… Prowess found she wanted nobody else talking to her about what happened to Matt, and what probably wound up happening to her other brothers. Prowess had found her where she had said she would be, training with Hex and Chill. They sure were giving her the roundabout.

Hex was playing as her adversary. Chill was giving commands (she seemed far too adept at that for Prowess' liking). The sparring match seemed quite violent, but then again, Prowess had realized most Undead sparring matches were violent. It wasn't a discriminatory comment; it was a true fact, actually. Undead Skylanders were notable for their brutal sparring matches (even though Chill tended to orchestrate a lot of rather tough spars). Prowess cleared her throat loudly, causing Roller Brawl to slip as she came around a turn and hit the grassy ground. Hex quit moving and floated, arms crossed. Chill composed herself and glanced over at Prowess.

Roller Brawl stood up, dusting herself off. "Hi, Prow!" She exclaimed. She skated over to Prowess with an eagerness that had seemed to build up in her as of late whenever Prowess showed up. Prowess too had soon been unable to deny it; she had a crush on the Undead Skylander Roller Brawl. But neither had officially said anything, and that was fine with Prowess… especially with what she was about to tell Roller Brawl.

Prowess looked straight at the ground. "Roller Brawl? …We should probably speak alone, in private… Something's been found."

Roller Brawl seemed to perk up at that, as if she didn't quite believe what she had just heard. Prowess kicked a particularly tall tuft of grass and led Roller Brawl towards a thicket of trees, next to where Flynn used to keep his balloon on the white pedestal. Hot Dog and Molta were wrestling nearby, blissfully unaware of what had been found.

"What did you guys find? Why are we here?" Roller Brawl asked, as well as a plethora of other, similar questions. Prowess tried to speak, only to find herself interrupted.

It was painful to see her so excited when she had terrible news to give. "Roller Brawl! It isn't anything good so please hush!" She exclaimed at last. "…Matt… He attacked a Life elf, desperate for blood, I would guess… I suppose Kaos deprived him of blood for a long period of time, and then just let them all loose. They probably got locked in Cloudcracker for serious attacks on people. But when we talked in more detail about their prisoner profiles, we learned they hadn't been in that prison for very long, right?" Prowess continued without her response. Prowess and Roller Brawl had spoken in more detail about her brothers' imprisonments and she had eventually found that they had only been imprisoned for a week and a half. "They were still desperate when the mass outbreak occurred. They were still mad and hungry. Kaos must have rewired them for elven blood, because they went after an el—"

Before Prowess could finish, Roller Brawl let loose a throat-ripping snarl. She turned away from Prowess. "Hex said something about them attacking elves! Remember the first day I mentioned something about my brothers?" She snarled again. "I just thought she was guessing at the time, but now… Prowess, she hates me, why wouldn't she work with Kaos to work against me? She's always—"

Prowess cut her off, rising up and walking around to face her. "Are you even listening to yourself? Eon trusts Hex through and through, someone would have realized something—it's not easy to just work for Kaos and be a Skylander at the same time…" Prowess tried to reason with her. "I'm sure Hex was just guessing, like you said."

Roller Brawl's tense, angry posture slowly drooped. She quit growling, and suddenly, hugged Prowess. Prowess was taken aback by the sudden contact. Roller Brawl clutched onto her tightly, pressing her face against Prowess' shoulder. "I knew it was more than likely they had been killed… or captured… or something… but I never wanted to believe it," Roller Brawl eventually rasped. "I thought there could be a chance…"

Prowess held onto her just as tightly. "I know… and I can promise you one thing," Prowess felt a surge of primal anger boil in her veins. She tensed her grip on Roller Brawl without meaning to. "Kaos will never, ever touch you, or anyone you love, ever again."

Roller Brawl's voice hardened. "I _know_ he won't…" She then let go and gave Prowess a smile. "That includes you."

* * *

Note from Undead Prowess: _Blaaaaah I feel like I wrote 3,759 words of crap. It was going good but then I felt describing the searches would be unnecessary and it just blah. I can't write anything that isn't dark or depressing, I hope you all know. XD_

_As an official author's note, I wanted to say that, I really like Roller Brawl's character. I think she can be taken in quite a few ways. The spunky diva she seems to be, a reject to most due to her being a vampire (I choose for her to be an origin vampire because that gives me more leeway to manipulate a nice story around her), and makes for a very diverse range of character. She can be violent and angry, and then sometimes she can break down and just want support. And then Prowess is just…..Prowess._


	4. Balance - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

* * *

**Balance**

It was early morning; the first light of day was barely visible as a grey coloring to the sky in the east. While the air wasn't crisp it was cool with the promise of a much warmer day carried on the gentle breeze. Despite the early hour there were already individuals on the Isle of Light out and about. Multiple sets of feet crunched on the gravel that made up the track that wrapped around the Skylander training grounds. Off to the side the Citadel of Light rose up like a sentinel against the steadily lightening sky.  
There was the sound of one pair of feet slowing while the others carried on at least for a few paces before they too slowed. "Flagging already?" a slightly gruff female voice asked in amusement.  
"Aye, leave t'e poor woman alone, wouldja, Stealt'," another chided. "We've trained all our lives. She's not used to it. It is enough t'at she even makes t'e effort."  
"Thanks, Chill," the third voice said as her breath came in pants. "No, keep walkin'. I'm not stoppin'. I'm just not runnin' anymore." For Skylands Seraph was a rarity in that she was human. Chill's Nordic heritage at least made the human look less out of place next to the green skinned elf but it was obvious she was different. Chill had strange blue eyes without whites and Seraph had brown irises suspended in white. The three of them were dressed in running shorts, shoes and athletic tops of various colors. Stealth's long blue braid had been balled up into a bun on the back of her head much like Seraph's golden one. Chill's pale hair was kept short and was nearly plastered to her head with sweat. The trio had been running for a while. Despite all her bluster Stealth was showing signs of fatigue as well.

"Alright. I guess we can hit the showers," Stealth made a show of pretending to be annoyed. She liked to push the Life Portal Master to be her best but at least knew when enough was enough.  
"Leaving so soon ladies? And here I thought I might join you." The voice that spoke had a slight hiss on certain sounds and a rich accent similar to one of Latin America on Earth.  
"T'at is my cue," Chill murmured as she separated from the others and walked past the shadowed form of the serpentine Skylander that had spoken. She gave him a curt nod as she strode past.  
"If you're still up for it later we'll go another round this afternoon." Stealth gave the Portal Master a bow with her hands pressed together in front of her before she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I can still clear a room, I see," the new arrival said sourly.  
"Aw Rattle," Seraph said with a wave. "They just don't like company if it gets in the way of their strict mornin' regime. That and we all need showers. We're not very nice smelling right now. It's sort of embarrassin' when someone not with us from the beginnin' joins us." The look she gave him was supposed to be hint enough but the undead Skylander didn't leave.  
"My patrol has just ended," the snake said as he slithered up closer to the Portal Master. "I was unable to arrive any sooner than now. Such a shame, I would have loved to join you this morning señorita."  
Seraph put a hand up as the Swaplander neared her. "Ah, didn't you hear me earlier? We all smell like sweaty old gym socks. Personally I find myself offensive and am embarrassed to be around anyone as I am."  
"Even the most beautiful desert flower has moments in which she is not perfect but no less beautiful." The rattle snake took his feathered sombrero off and held it to his chest as he bowed deeply for the human.  
Seraph couldn't help but smirk at the undead Skylander. "Your flattery won't always work, you know."  
He flashed her a toothy grin, his fangs still retracted and tucked neatly against the roof of his mouth, "Oh but I am still allowed to try, am I not?" He flipped the hat back up onto his head and extended an arm. "Come; allow me to escort your radiance to your room."

"Just make sure you're upwind," Seraph said hesitantly as she slipped her narrow hand into his.  
"I am undead, chiquita. There is not much that I find offensive when it comes to odors." He draped her hand around the crook of his elbow and slithered off with the Portal Master walking at his side.  
Seraph rolled her eyes, contrary to popular belief the undead Skylanders did not smell like decomposing messes. "Uh-huh," she simply agreed.  
"I could always swap out my lower half with Freeze Blade, Free Ranger or such and I could most certainly join you on a run then," the Skylander said nonchalantly.  
"In that case do it. Run them hard and when you swap back let them deal with the sore muscles and stiff joints."  
Rattle Shake laughed, "Oh my little cariñosa, you are an amusing one."

When Seraph emerged from her rooms clean and dressed in a grey t-shirt with jeans and sandals she was surprised to find Rattle Shake leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. His arms were folded over his chest and the brim of his hat had been pulled low as he tilted his head down. When he heard her close the door he pushed his hat back up and grinned at her, his blue eyes smiled as well.  
"People are goin' to talk if you keep hangin' around outside my room, you know," Seraph smirked as she waved him to follow her down the hall.  
The Skylander lifted his chin up, "They already talk. Such little pendejos. I have no worries. Let them."  
"The way all of you in the undead element don't give a flyin' flip about what others think amuses me so."  
Rattle Shake's scales made not a whisper of sound as they slid effortlessly over the floor in the hall. "We have learned to thicken our skins, Maestro de la Vida. But not our hearts," he added in a murmur when he gently took Seraph's hand and threaded her five fingers with his four.  
Seraph smiled warmly and squeezed the hand back. "A fact I'm eternally grateful for, Rattle."

The Skylander and Portal Master duo made their way to the mess hall to grab breakfast. Rattle Shake like the other undead didn't need to eat but did so simply to be social. While Seraph may have been aligned with the element of life she didn't have a problem with any of the undead Skylanders and greeted them as she would anyone else. That morning she and Rattle Shake joined the table that seated Spyro, Cynder and Sonic Boom.  
Spyro looked amused when Seraph sat down with a plate full of eggs, bacon, something that looked like grains of some kind she called grits and toast with a glass of cranberry juice. For the dragons the usual fare was, well, what Seraph referred to as the meat counter at the supermarket. They may have preferred it raw but the dragons still had manners.  
Cynder's paws were planted firmly on the ham hock she had before her as she ripped a chunk off with the deft movement of her head and chewed it only slightly before swallowing. "That's all fat, you know," she said in disdain over the bacon. "Eat real meat once in a while." She couldn't hold the serious look and eventually flashed the Portal Master a grin. "I see Stealth and Chill didn't run you into the ground yet."  
"Stealth certainly tries," Seraph replied before she took the salsa Rattle offered. She practically smothered her eggs in it. Sonic Boom sighed softly when the familiar yellow color had been covered. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Miss B!" the Portal Master gasped when she realized how uneasy her breakfast made the griffon feel.  
The dark furred and feathered griffon nodded, "It will be fine. Please don't let me keep you from the foods you like." She didn't used to have a problem with eggs, at least not until the curse that kept returning her offspring to eggs had been set upon her.  
Still Seraph decided to try and keep the eggs out of the griffon's sight as she ate carefully.

"Better than what Rattle eats," Spyro tilted a horned head towards the Swaplander. He had a plate piled ridiculously high with sticks of some sort of fried item.  
Rattle Shake only grinned, "What? I love churros. If I'm going to eat when I don't have to I'm going to eat what I like." He picked up one of the long, cinnamon and sugar covered confections and took an enormous bite of it. "You should try them sometime amigo," he said with a mouthful. "Quite different from your barbaric practices," he teased as he waved the half-eaten item around at the stone bowls that held the bones from the meals the dragons and griffon were enjoying.  
"Sugar will rot your teeth. And your brain. Just look at Pop Fizz!" Sonic Boom sniffed.

With breakfast out of the way and a calm day without any distress calls Seraph was left to wander the Isle of Light at her leisure, alongside Rattle Shake of course. They had stopped under the shade of a tree momentarily. The human brushed a long strand of gold hair back behind her ear; she must not have gathered it all up right into the pony tail. With a grunt she pulled the band out of her hair and smoothed everything back into place before she put the band back around the newly remade tail. She blinked at Rattle Shake when she saw him grinning at her with his arms folded across his chest.  
"What?"  
"The little pout that you made when trying to gather all of your golden locks up. Qué lindo mi corazón. Me vuelve loco."  
Seraph grinned at the snake, flipped her lower back reaching ponytail over her shoulder and took it in hand before she flicked it across his face. With his scales it wouldn't tickle him but it just might make him…  
Rattle Shake sneezed following the assault of her hair over his sensitive nose and backed up when she advanced to do it again. "I yield, I yield!" the Skylander laughed. "Tener compasión chiquita!"

Seraph gasped and looked shocked, "Did the mighty Rattle Shake just beg a little girl for mercy?" Seraph squealed a moment later when the Skylander pounced and wrapped his long tail around both of her ankles while his arms came around her shoulders. Her arms were free but she pretended he had her tightly bound anyway.  
"Me, beg for mercy? Never!" the Skylander said with his chin on her right shoulder. "You spit on my honor, señorita. And on that of mi madre así como mi padre y mi familia! For this I fear I must teach you a lesson."  
Seraph was laughing too hard to take him seriously. He had spoken with such drama that it sounded cheesy. "And what," she gasped and tried to bite back a giggle, "and just what are you goin' to do about it?"  
The Swaplander shook the rattle on his tail, normally it was a warning sound but in the current situation it was all for the fun of it. "I will feed you to el chupabara!"  
"I thought he only ate goats," Seraph snorted. She laughed and tried to squirm away when the snake took to more or less gumming her shoulder and neck.  
"Well then, make it the cucuy!" The Skylander exclaimed, once again in an overly dramatic way.

Seraph's knees buckled as she let her laughter double her over. "Oh I can't breathe, stop being such a goober!" she laughed and wiped at tears.  
"Curses!" Rattle Shake feigned harm, "the sound of laughter, my one weakness!" He clutched at his heart and swayed around dangerously before he fell back in the grass under the tree and his hat popped off to land right on his muzzle.  
The Portal Master snorted in laughter as she nudged his tail with her toes. He twitched in an outrageous manner as she did so. Seraph did it again to much the same reaction before she finally caught her breath and lay down in the grass next to the Skylander. She lifted his hat up to see him already looking at her with a grin. "A side of you that no one else sees. How could they ever take you seriously if they did?"  
Rattle Shake shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head as Seraph placed his hat on his chest. "What can I say precioso, you bring out the best in me."  
Seraph smiled at him and ran a single finger along his lower jaw. "Well good. A smile always did suit you best." The Portal Master leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

* * *

Note from Seraph: _I actually enjoyed this. It was easier to write than I thought. Thank you real life significant other; you made the perfect basis for Rattle Shake._


	5. Lifetimes - Life Strong

Author: Life Strong  
Challenger: Stargazer 559

* * *

**Lifetimes**

A millennium. A century. A score. A year. A month. A week. A day. How long would it take for him to forget her? More importantly, did he want to? Did he want to wash himself of the pain he caused her? Yes, he did. But did he really want to forget the way that the fair skinned blonde laughed as she twirled in his hand under the stars, or the way that she would giggle when he would do something stupid? The answer is no, he didn't. And he would never, ever want to.

* * *

"Ready for the portal master's orientation ceremony?" Hot Head asked his best friend with a devilish smirk, his eyes pinpointed on the stage in front of them.

In only a few hours, each of the new portal masters that had arrived in Skylands recently would walk across the stage and find their respective elements. It was exciting for sure, but Crusher couldn't help but to feel nervous about the whole ordeal.

"I guess so," Crusher sighed after a moment, "why wouldn't I be?"

Hot Head shrugged and sent a rather flirtatious wink in Ninjini's direction. The female giant huffed and sent him a rather nasty hand signal. Hot Head frowned, "What did she just do?"

"Well some humans like to refer to it as 'flipping the bird'," Crusher laughed this time, his voice sounding like a bunch of rocks grinding against each other. Probably because that's practically all his voice was.

"I know that!" Hot Head contoured, his flames burning to a pinkish color on his cheeks, meaning he was blushing.

Crusher snickered, "Then why did you ask?"

"Oh never mind!" The giant huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "I'll see you at the orientation, okay?" He then walked off and sent the bird back to Ninjini, while Crusher just shook his head. He then turned his gaze back to the stage; he had a really good feeling about tonight.

* * *

'In out in out in out,' she told herself as she paced the stage back and forth, running her hands through her naturally pale blonde rapidly. To say the eighteen year old was nervous was an understatement. She, in a sense, was about to die. Out there was a huge crowd of Skylanders and the helpers and she couldn't help but to fear they wouldn't like her.

"Are you okay, Jane?" One of her best friends, Belak, asked, his chocolate eyes trained on her as she mumbled nonsense to herself, "You're acting stranger than Xirc when he takes cough medicine, and that is saying something."

"Hey! I am not weird!" The insanity demon roared after that, his mouth half full with raw sheep.

Both Jane and Belak stopped to look at the demon. Xirc stayed oblivious to them as he ate another sheep. Whole. He then coughed up the bones and wool onto the stage, presenting the gooey mess to them like he was proud.

"Oh that is nasty," Jane gagged, clutching her stomach and turning. She had never done well when it came to vomit, and she really did not want to puke now.

Belak only dead panned at the demon, "Really, Xirc, you're not?"

"Nope!" The demon roared as he started jumping and doing flips rapidly, "Is she okay over there?" The demon stopped and looked at Jane, who was still noxious and nervous, which was causing her to shake somewhat, "She looks like she gonna die."

"I'm okay...somewhat," Jane said as she curled up into a ball to calm herself, "I'm just really nervous and now noxious."

Belak frowned and walked over to her, as did her other best friends Prowess, Tech, Airy, and Zenet. The group of six was always a strange sight to others, but they had been a team for years and worked quite well together. Prowess laughed lightly and patted her back, "And I thought I would be the one who wouldn't dress up to this thing."

Jane looked down at her outfit and laughed; while the others were wearing nice clothes, she had put on a grey Imagine Dragons t shirt, ripped skinny jeans, a pair of brown combat boots and a brown leather jacket, "That doesn't really help, Prowess."

"Well, you're laughing aren't you?" Prowess countered as Spyro grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, Skylanders, are you ready to meet the new portal masters?" Spyro called out over a microphone, stepping onto stage. He shuddered when he saw Xirc's 'present' from earlier and glared at the demon. He then cleared his throat and smiled, the curtains drawing back as the portal masters got in their place.

The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at this point, not because of the portal masters, but because of the element pool. The element pool was a small bird bath like device that when a portal master places their hand in it, it tells them what element they were.

"First up, we have Prowess!" Spyro smiled as the portal master walked up to the elemental pool. She dipped her hand in it once and it turned to a purplish black color, signifying the Undead. "And she is Undead everyone!"

The crowd cheered as each portal master dipped their hands in slowly and was let known of their respective element. Jane stood nervously at the back of the stage when Spyro happily announced, "And last, but certainly not least, we have Annabelle!"

The other portal masters looked at her, confused, until she cleared her throat, "Um, Jane was a nickname my friend got out of some book she read. Everyone called me that so I wouldn't get mixed up with my best friend, Anna." The others then nodded and slowly Jane walked to the front of the stage and dipped her hands into the pool. It turned Orange, for tech. The crowd cheered as Spyro started his ending speech, and all of the Skylanders cheered for them except one.

"Do you see that one girl?" Crusher asked Hot Head, who nodded absent mindedly, "I think I know her from somewhere."

"Dude, that's stupid. They just got here!" Hot Head laughed as Crusher continued to stare. He knew he knew her. Just looking at her he knew he did. Then, their eyes connected and it all came back to him.

* * *

"Gotta catch me, slow poke!" The hyper blonde girl giggled happily, her long curly hair blowing in the intense winds. Crusher ran after her with a laugh, his teenage heart beating in his chest.

After a few minutes he came up behind her and picked her up by her waist, making the girl laugh louder. Her shining silver eyes bore into his and he smiled, "I can't believe I'll be an adult soon."

"Neither can I, boulder brains," she said as she hugged him, smelling of jasmine and lilacs, "but be careful in the mines, okay?"

"Okay, Annabelle," he smiled back.

The earth below them trembled then, and the couple fell apart. Arkeyan robots came at them and picked Anna, who was screaming and kicking, off the ground and carried her away.

Crusher yelled for her, but no matter how hard he tried, he never got her back. That was the last time he saw Annabelle. Until now.

* * *

Crusher gasped and ran to the portal master, who had just exited the stage. "Annabelle, wait!" He yelled, making her stop and look at him.

"Yes?" Jane asked him nervously, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Crusher smiled at her, his heart besting in his chest, "Do you remember me?"

Jane shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, but I've never met you before."

With that, she walked away, and Crusher stood there speechless, his heart broken.


	6. The Heat is On - HazardTheAssassin

Author: HazardTheAssassin  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**The Heat Is On**

A band of sweat rolled down Hazard's face as he paced back and forth behind the gates of the Coliseum-styled arena. It was times like this where he would question himself why does he dress in all black whatever the circumstances are. Especially during the summer's relentless heat. His senses returned to normal when he heard the announcer say, "Hazard versus Smolderdash." Hazard groaned loudly because he knew that she had a whip. Out of all the weapons he trained against, a whip was one of the only exceptions. Smolderdash was new, as well as the Swap Force Skylanders. He knew nothing about her except that she had a whip; not even how she looked like.

The gates rose and the two stepped into the rather blank arena. Hazard chose this one because he disliked others due to the hazards and traps. He found them as a distraction. His Skylander friends and fellow Portal Masters were cheering for him while the rest of the Skylanders cheered the opposing force. Hazard groaned even louder when he realized he couldn't use his abilities. If he were allowed to this battle would be done in a heartbeat. When he gazed toward Smolderdash his heart skipped a beat. There was something about her that really appealed to him. However, Hazard's admiring was cut short by Smolderdash drawing her whip and entering a battle pose. Hazard followed and the announcer said, "Three... Two... One... Fight!"

Immediately, Hazard rushed forward at alarming speeds and attacked the solar guardian while she parried with her whip. She then launched herself into the air, created a sun, and slammed it into the ground sending smaller suns everywhere. Hazard dodged them, and took the event to his advantage by ending up behind Smolderdash when she landed. Hazard, wanting some amusement, tapped on her shoulder. Before she turned around completely he backhanded her and kicked her arm, disarming her and she fell down looking up at him. She started crawling backwards as Hazard raised one of his swords dramatically, taking his time. However, the drama backfired on him since Smolderdash was able to reach her whip and wrap it around the raised sword, throwing it into the audience.

Hazard was shocked by the surprise attack and was fazed by it. Smolderdash activated Eclipse mode and started to wreck the Portal Master until she had him on the floor, holding the sheathed whip close to his neck. They glared at each other as if someone was going to drop dead. Hazard was starting to lose his senses just from staring at her. Her eyes seemed to carry him away, hypnotic almost. Hazard's consciousness snapped back to him when the announcer blared, "K.O.!"

Almost as soon as he said that Hazard teleported rapidly to where both swords were and then teleported to the empty seat next to Tech and his other friends.

"What happened down there?" Tech asked Hazard as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Hazard lied. He knew full well what went wrong. It wasn't the lack of his abilities or not training against a whip. It was her. Smolderdash made him lose his focus, he was thinking about her more than what he was actually doing. He couldn't really figure out what he felt towards her. Was it fear? Familiarity? Love? Hazard hoped it wasn't the last, he thought that would be uncomfortable. And Smolderdash being new certainly didn't help. It would be odd to just arrive and already be in a relationship.

Hazard than mentally slapped himself for dwelling on it, he just wanted to clear his mind and not worry about anything. The tournament continued, ironically Smolderdash lost the next round to Rip Tide, who also turned out to be the champion. Hazard then found himself in a grassy plain, fighting, well, air. Smolderdash, who wanted to speak with him, found him doing so.

"The problem with fighting an imaginary opponent is that he is greatly skilled yet easily defeated," Smolderdash said while he was finishing up.

"I hope you don't think you're a master at combat," Hazard replied rather rudely.

"And by the look of things, you don't like losing," she continued, ignoring his comment.

"Are we on the same track?

"I know you could have won, but why didn't you?"

"Because I never trained against your weapon type!" Hazard yelled, clearly agitated.

"Then why can't you keep your eyes off me?" Smolderdash asked with a smirk.

"Fine. I thought you were kinda cool and caught me off guard," he half-lied.

"No, Hazard, the truth," she asked. Smolderdash was really getting on his nerves now. Why was she so persistent?

"The truth is we should stop talking," Hazard snuck his way out of the conversation and left the area.

Smolderdash stayed right where she was and sighed. "He sure is stubborn, I'll give him that," she said to herself and walked in the opposite direction.

Hazard sat down on a bench with his hands folded. About a million possibilities came to his head, but no matter how he narrowed it down, it always came the conclusion of two outcomes. Both were his choice: Speak now, or never. Hazard desperately searched for other options, but to no avail. He pondered on what he would do, and what was for the better. The Portal Master came to a final decision. He was going to do it.

"Smolderdash!" Hazard called the solar guardian. She whipped around immediately and raised a brow at the sight of him.

"Yes?" she asked almost in confusion.

Hazard smiled sheepishly and said, "Actually, I could use some of your help." After a bit of talking, she explained a whip's strategies, sequences, and even weak points. At the end Hazard said, "Also, I have the answer to your question."

"Oh, and what is that?" Hazard pulled her closer kissed her right on the lips, nearly scaring her in the process. They pulled away and looked at each other until Smolderdash said, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered with a smirk. And just like in the arena, they drew their weapons, and fought. Fighting until the heat faded away.

* * *

Note from Hazard: _This one is kind of short because toward the middle-end I ran out of ideas and sat here for nearly three hours not knowing what to do. So, I cut it short._


	7. Paper - Air Spirit

Author: Air Spirit  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Paper**

'_The air element is made up of many... Blah blah...'_

Airy was already completely bored. She glared at the thick, yellowing pages of the book Sonic Boom had plopped in front of her. "I don't wanna read this!" She moaned, leaning back in her chair. Looking up to the ceiling she could see the tall peaks of bookshelves, stocked with thousands books Eon had collected over the years.

And he READ them all. This was definitely Airy's least favorite place in the whole world.

Sonic Boom snapped her beak disapprovingly. "How are you supposed to be a good Portal Master if you don't know the history behind your element?"

"I DO know the history behind air! But can't I read something more exciting? Like an adventure book?" Airy replied hotly, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip. She slouched in her seat, staring at the rim of the wooden table instead of the disappointed looking griffin.

"Airy, if you want to be done sooner, I suggest you start reading." Sonic Boom's voice echoed around the empty library.

"Can't I go to Tech and ask him to give me a long and boring lecture? He's a know it all... In my opinion."

"Airy, no. Read. I'll leave you to it." Airy waited until Sonic Boom left to peek over the table. It was just her and the book... And maybe Hugo, which Airy did not look forward to.

She sighed in defeat, sitting up straight and turning the heavy pages to find an interesting page. "Nothing!" She exclaimed aloud, banging her head against the table. She slammed the book with a loud THUD, and ran a hand through her long blond hair, which fell past her shoulders. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" A new voice asked from behind her. Airy turned and peaked over the chair, then smiled at the new arrival. It was Countdown.

"Hiya Countdown!" She chirped in a moment of happiness, waving. The Tech Skylander looked at her and blinked.

"Hi. What're you doing in here? I never see you here." He questioned her innocently.

Airy sadly explained her scenario. After she finished, she turned back around, slouching again, her good mood gone. Countdown clanked up next to her and looked at the book. "Seems boring,"

"IS boring." Airy concluded bitterly, glaring at the worn leather cover.

"Why don't you come with me? Do something better than this?" Countdown asked her excitedly.

Airy shook her head. "I dunno... Sonic Boom'll have a fit if I so much as get up to use the bathroom before I finish this book!"

"She won't know!" Countdown snorted.

"She knows everything. Why don't you stay here with me?"

"Well..."

Airy looked up at him with pleading green eyes. He sighed slightly and nodded the bomb with eyes he called a head.

"Fine."

He stood in front of a chair beside her, looking at her expectantly. After a while of her staring at him curiously and him staring back expectantly, he chuckled and held up his hands. (Er... bombs...)

"Airy, I can't pull out the chair."

"Oh!" Airy's face flushed pink, making her look like a cute little doll in Countdown's point of view. She pulled out the chair and let him sit down with a loud clank.

Airy looked down at the book, about to open it and start reading, when a mischievous and crazy idea popped into her mind. Seemed fun!

Her eyes lit up, and so did her face. "Come here Countdown, I got a plan..."

* * *

After a lot of ripping and tearing, giggling and folding, the Skylander and Portal Master were surrounded by dozens of paper airplanes, made of a certain yellowing paper.

While Airy launched the planes into the air, Countdown watched with amusement. Airy summoned her air abilities to make the planes swirl and flip through the still air, suddenly having a grand time.

They must've been doing this for hours, laughing, throwing, and preventing near head explosions, and gotten very into it. They didn't hear the familiar taps of talons striding across the marble floors, or the pages left in the book rustling.

But both heard the all too familiar screech of outrage that belonged to none other than Sonic Boom. Airy could only imagine what Sonic Boom saw her as:

One middle school aged girl, about 5'1, sitting in a firm oak wood chair, bits of paper littering her sandy hair, and her green eyes glistening with excitement, thrill and now guilt.

"We're dead." She squeaked.

Very soon they were being scolded, yelled at and told their behavior was irresponsible and childish. Though Airy felt guilty, both Countdown and her looked like they were about to erupt into fits of laughter. Giving each other a glance, Airy mouthed the words: "That was fun," smiled and turned to tell Sonic Boom it had been her fault.

* * *

Note from Airy: _I liked writing that!_


	8. Light My Lamp - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Light My Lamp**

"Wakey wakey Shadow!"

Shadow started, waking up with a jolt, and promptly fell with a thump out of her bed.

"Ow," she grumbled, sitting up and turning to the grinning hybrid standing by her.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Camo told her loudly and enthusiastically. Shadow cringed back, holding her ears.

"Not so loud, Camo, you're right next to me," she whined. Camo danced around, waving his tail and nudging her up.

"Hurry up and get dressed, then meet me at the mess hall! We have a lot to do today so you get your date!" Camo waved cheerfully at her, then ran out of her room.

The Portal Master moaned. She should never have told Camo about that. The hybrid had even offered to be her wingman! She'd been so sure about doing this, about finally asking _her _out, and now the time had finally come she was having serious second thoughts.

Shaking her head again, she went into her bathroom. The Skylanders were having a party that night to celebrate Valentine's Day. Skylanders took every opportunity to throw parties, and Valentine's was a great excuse for one.

She shook her head. If she kept thinking about it, she would only get more nervous. Pushing everything love related out of her mind, Shadow grabbed her hairbrush and set about taming her short, but wild mane of reddish blonde hair.

It turned out that Camo was so impatient that he'd actually doubled back from the mess hall and waited outside her room. He jumped as Shadow emerged, dressed and hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Finally," Camo told her as he trotted by her side. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"I take less time to get ready than any of the other Portal Masters, including the male ones, and you still tell me I take too much time? Excuse me, at least I don't take half an hour to take a bath," Shadow replied, crossing her arms and looking at the hybrid.

"Whatever," Camo waved her off.

They made it to the mess, and ducked inside. The noise level of the room was high, and the place was packed full of Skylanders. Shadow and Camo wove their way through the tables, greeting everyone they passed, trying to find one particular table.

"There they are," Camo pointed a claw towards their destination. Shadow followed him, and plonked herself down on the bench when they reached it.

Spyro chuckled. "You should wake up earlier, before rush hour hits," the dragon remarked, indicating the masses around them. Camo sighed.

"I know. She sleeps in forever," the hybrid replied dramatically.

Cynder, who hadn't noticed the new arrivals, turned and raised a brow at the plant dragon.

"It's only 7 o'clock, Camo," Cynder replied, shooting a look to Shadow, who smiled back.

Camo looked affronted. "Well. I'll just go get breakfast, shall I?" He turned and stalked off.

Shadow laughed. "Drama queen!" She called to his back. She got a rude tail flick in return.

Flashwing, who had been keeping her silence until then, burst out, "Are you going to ask her today?"

Shadow buried her head in her hands, embarrassed. Flashwing patted her back. "Don't worry. Have courage and maybe she'll say yes," the dragoness said reassuringly.

"It's that maybe I'm worried about," Shadow replied. Spyro looked lost.

"What?" he asked. All three girls stared at him.

"Valentine's Day, Ninjini, Shadow's crush, ring any bells?" Cynder asked sarcastically.

"You look gorgeous," Roller Brawl stepped away, pleased with her handiwork. Shadow looked at herself in the mirror.

She did look… okay, at least. Roller Brawl and the other girls had ambushed her and demanded to be allowed to help her dress for the party. Shadow had agreed, as she was ever the tomboy, and had had no clue about what to wear that night. She ruefully thought that maybe she should get out more.

Hex glided over, and examined her. The sorceress nodded approvingly. Shadow plucked at the short black skirt she wore, and studied her tight covered feet.

Cynder, who was sitting with Sonic Boom and Flashwing on Shadow's bed, called to the Portal Master. "Do a twirl," she urged.

Shadow obliged, twirling awkwardly. Sonic Boom clicked her beak. "I love your hair," the griffin sighed.

Flashwing and Roller Brawl beamed. The two had braided the middle of Shadow's hair, tying it with a dangling gem, and left the rest loose. Shadow had to admit she agreed with Sonic Boom.

"Is she ready yet?" Sprocket called from outside the door. The golding had declined being a part of Shadow's dressing up, but was waiting anxiously with Camo and Sunburn outside the door.

Flashwing jumped off Shadow's bed, and opened the door. "Yes," the gem dragoness replied. Shadow played with a loose strand of hair nervously as she was shepherded out the door.

"Stunning!" Camo cried, throwing himself into Shadow's arms. Shadow caught him.

"Easy there, this shirt feels so gauzy your claws might rip it the moment you touch it," The Portal Master warned. Sunburn snorted behind her.

Shadow shrugged back, turning around and making a face that said 'they made me wear it'. Sunburn nodded, understanding now.

"Without further ado, ladies, I think it's time we went," Cynder announced suddenly, walking off down the corridor. They all filed off after her.

"There she is," Camo nudged Shadow, spotting the Portal Master's object of affection.

Shadow looked. Ninjini was more stunning than usual, but she hadn't put much effort in. The genie had let her scarlet hair down, and polished her armour. Other than that, Ninjini seemed like she didn't care for the party. She was standing in a corner, chatting to Tree Rex.

Camo turfed Shadow off the barstool. "Off you go," he patted her head, and shoved her into the crowd.

Shadow glared back at Camo, and walked over to Ninjini.

Tree Rex waved at her as she approached. "Hello," he greeted.

Ninjini turned around to face her, and smiled. "Good evening, Shadow. I take it you were also roped into coming?" Ninjini asked. Shadow smiled nervously.

"Ah, actually, no. I came of my own accord," the Portal Master replied. Ninjini raised a brow.

"I like the atmosphere," Shadow explained hurriedly.

"There is that," Ninjini conceded. Tree Rex cocked an eyebrow at Shadow. She stared at him, confused.

"Anyway, maybe you can explain to me the meaning of this... Valentine's Day. Why do you humans have it, exactly?" Ninjini continued, unaware of the exchange between Shadow and Tree Rex.

Shadow started. "Oh… well, I don't know the origins of Valentine's Day, but normally it is used as a day to express love to a significant other. Sometimes people ask others out on this day, too," Shadow brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and wondered if the room was getting any hotter.

Ninjini had a carefully blank look on her face. "I see," Ninjini nodded slowly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" They both blurted out simultaneously.

Tree Rex roared with laughter, slapping his leg. Camo appeared behind him. The two partners in crime hi-fived.

Shadow and Ninjini just stared at them.

* * *

Note from Shadow: _I don't do fluff. Was that fluffy?_


	9. Ups and Downs - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

* * *

**Ups and Downs**

"Guess what time it is!"  
The blonde haired, fair skinned and brown eyed human woman looked up from the books and papers she had been focused on. She looked over the top of her wire framed glasses at the beaky grin being given to her by the red, blue and yellow phoenix and dragon hybrid standing with his front claws on the desk. "Time to get a new lock on the door?" she replied with a sigh.  
"Pft," Sunburn tossed his head. "_What_ lock? I just opened the door and came right in." He extended a talon and nudged one of the open books in front of the woman. "Geez, Seraph. I'm beginning to think you're a human, female version of Hugo. What in Skylands are you doing with a book written in our runes? I thought you couldn't read 'those funky little hieroglyphics' as you called them."  
The Portal Master's lips bunched up into a grimace before she pointed to the other open book. It was a reference book with translations. She then pointed to the page she had been writing on, a translation of the Skylands text.  
"Why?" Sunburn blinked. He took the Skylands tome away and browsed over it. "Oh, Eon's homework," he rolled his strange red and yellow eyes. "Doesn't he like, give you any free time?"

Seraph sat back in the chair she was seated in. "Yes, I finish this paragraph and I'm done for the day."  
"But, you didn't guess what time it is!" the hybrid continued, affronted.  
With a sour look Seraph took the feathered quill she had been writing with and poked the Skylander between the eyes. He went cross eyed to look at the black smudge the quill left behind. "Time for a new lock, like I said."  
Indignantly Sunburn reared back and pushed off the desk. He muttered as he walked around to the side she was seated on. Sometime during his traversal he managed to almost clean the ink from his forehead, what was left gave the appearance of a faded bruise. The dragon hybrid braced himself on the chair the Portal Master was in and rested his head on her left shoulder. "It's time to come have some fun with Sunny," he said as if it were a command. "All work and no play make Portal Master a drag."  
"Portal Master is going to be grumpy if she gets in trouble with Eon," Seraph insisted. She did her best to ignore the brightly colored eye and clicking beak so close to her face.  
Sunburn gave a screech suddenly and teleported to the other side of the desk again. "Now!" he demanded. "This is too perfect; the timing has to be just right!"

The Portal Master had jumped with the loud noise that started near her ear before it was suddenly in front of her. "Sunburn!" she snapped, "That's the best way to get me to dig my heels in like a stubborn mule and flat out refuse to do anythin'!"  
Sunburn sighed and tilted his head back before he opened his beak wide. "Ugh, I'm sorry. Please follow me?" he asked as he strained to see her face while his head was still back.  
"Why?" Seraph asked. She straightened the papers and books on the desk as if she intended to sit back down and resume work.  
Sunburn got antsy again and began to dance around in place. "You remember Fire Kraken's exploding tomato soup?"  
"Yes," the Portal Master said flatly.  
"I got him to whip up another batch of it. You know how Jet-Vac is fighting a cold?"  
"Yes…" Seraph answered warily as she eyed him suspiciously. She suddenly knew where the hybrid was going.  
"You remember when he tricked you into eating haggis? Funniest thing I've ever seen that I didn't do, by the way," Sunburn grinned at her, "well how would you like to get back at him? He's in the dining hall like, now. The soup is the only thing available. We gotta hurry!" Sunburn said impatiently.

Seraph knocked the chair over when she nearly tripped over it in her haste. With a mortified look on her face she made a dash for the door. Sunburn giggled as he loped after her on all fours, his wings folded loosely so they bounced with every stride he took. He knew that would get her moving. Seraph would try to get there to warn the sky baron but should only arrive just in time to see the soup splatter the air Skylander.  
"No running in the halls, please!" Hugo pleaded with the Portal Master when she blew past him and made him spin in a full circle.  
"Sorry four eyes," Sunburn cackled as he ran circles around Hugo and made the portly mabu stumble away groggily. Sunburn almost skipped as he trailed Seraph through the corridors of the citadel and towards the dining hall. The Portal Master could move when someone lit a fire under her, so to speak. Sunburn was impressed with her speed for a creature that only had two legs.

The Portal Master's hands shot out to grab the doorjamb and turn her quickly into the dining hall. The room was wide and long, lined with many tables and chairs to accommodate a veritable army of Skylanders. There were a few others present and seated at tables playing cards or holding muted conversations but Seraph hardly saw any of them. Her brown eyes searched frantically for Jet-Vac. She found him and raised her hand as she inhaled to call out to him.  
It was too late. The bowl held carefully in the sky baron's claws shattered at the same time several loud pops sounded. Some of the present Skylanders dashed under the tables but most just stared at the poor drenched sky baron.  
"Just in time!" Sunburn screeched between guffaws. The hybrid wound up on his belly just inside the door as he laughed and beat his wings against the tile floor.  
Jet-Vac stood there dumbfounded. The eagle-like Skylander slowly turned and looked past the quickly approaching Portal Master to Sunburn. "Ye bloody vulture!" he snapped over the howls of laughter. "Lookit what ye did!" He brought his arms up then flapped them downward to fling soup, bits of tomatoes and flecks of the ruined bowl around him.  
"Oh my God, are you alright?" Seraph asked as she skidded to a stop in front of the Skylander.  
"Do Ah look all right?" the sky baron grumbled. His beak clacked as he looked past Seraph to the cackling hybrid. "What ye see in 'im Ah'll never understand," he muttered.  
With a sigh of defeat Seraph simply opened a portal for the sky baron so he could avoid a walk of shame. Jet-Vac grunted his thanks as he stepped inside and the light winked out.

At Seraph's insistence Sunburn had stayed to help clean up the mess. Seraph left the cleanup all on Sunburn; she merely supervised from the corner with her arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face. The hybrid happily recounted the tale to any Skylander that dared question him about what had happened. Some shared in his mirth but most didn't. Sunburn was still chuckling over it when he and Seraph finally left the dining hall and took to one of the parapets in the upper level of the citadel. It was hard at times to think of the citadel as a functioning protective fortress but the low ramparts that lined the walk were a good reminder. Sunburn flew alongside the outer wall as Seraph walked the long strip. The Portal Master still hadn't spoken to him since she demanded he clean up the mess. If Sunburn hadn't decided to follow her he wouldn't have known where she was going.

"Are you going to stay mad at me all day?" the hybrid questioned.  
"Pullin' pranks and havin' fun is one thing. But to make someone miserable when they're already not feelin' up to snuff? That was cold, Sunburn." Seraph flashed him a dark look as she stepped quicker in an effort to pull ahead of the hybrid that flew alongside her lazily in circles so he could stay airborne at such a slow forward advancement.  
"Well I thought it was pretty hot, the soup was steaming after all," Sunburn replied with a grin. The Portal Master didn't look amused. Sunburn's grin faded and he sighed as he pulled up and allowed Seraph to stride ahead before he landed lightly on the parapet. His claws clicked softly as he slowly padded up to walk alongside the Portal Master. "I'm sorry," Sunburn said with genuine emotion. "I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you would find it funny."

Seraph shook her head, "There's a time and place for everythin', Sunny. On one hand your timin' is impeccable. On the other hand it's the worst ever. Choose your timelines a little better."  
Sunburn looked down at his claws as he walked. He didn't like it when Seraph was upset with him. He didn't like to see her brow furrowed so much. All he wanted was to make her smile and laugh. Her humor was just different than his he supposed. The hybrid's head came up and he increased his pace to put him neck-and-neck with Seraph. He leaned to the side and nuzzled her arm gently at first but with more conviction when she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry," he said again.  
Eventually she reached out to stroke his head and rub along his throat the way the hybrid loved. "Apology accepted. Don't pick on the weakened or sick again, okay?" she prompted.  
"Done deal," the hybrid replied. He stopped when the Portal Master did and took a seat with her when she lowered herself to the walkway and propped her back up on a stone rampart. The view looked out over south eastern side of the island; the beach was a small sliver of land before the water rippled out and fell over the edge of the island. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but a few balloons did drift by lazily as well as one or two airships.

Sunburn ruffled his wings then folded them against his body before he laid his head in the Portal Master's lap and looked up at her with his yellow irises. While it was true the hybrid's feathers did burn when touched he had control over the heat his body emitted. Obviously at the present moment he didn't want his molten feathers or scales to harm the woman he watched carefully. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
Seraph scratched again at the hybrid's scales, this time at the base of his skull where it met the back of his neck. "Why did you approach me to begin with? I mean what drew you to me and not say Sonic Boom or Whirlwind? Or some other nice dragon or phoenix girl?" There were certainly no shortage of ladies come calling on any of the Skylanders with their fame so widespread.  
"Yer exotic," Sunburn grinned. Seraph rolled her eyes and gave a look that screamed 'really?' at him. "Seriously," the hybrid said as he sat up on his haunches. "You're an alien babe, is that cool or what? I mean if you want to get technical you're like a hybrid between an elf and… whatever Chill is. I'm a hybrid too! It made perfect sense!" Obviously he wasn't serious about the hybrid part but that's how Sunburn liked to describe humans at least.  
"Oh please," Seraph scoffed. "Exotic? Babe? I don't buy it." She didn't even bother to mention the hybrid issue; it had been rehashed too many times to warrant another discussion.  
"Well you don't have to buy it. I did," the hybrid grinned. "And let me guess, you're with me because of my rugged good looks, quick wit and endless charm?" he flashed the cheesiest grin possible with a beak.

Seraph laughed, finally laughed, and playfully pushed the hybrid away with her palm against the side of his face. "You're so full of yourself. But you knew that already didn't you?"  
"Hey, one of us has to be full of themselves to add some balance to this relationship," Sunburn smirked as he righted himself and tickled Seraph's arm with his feathery tail. "You ground me and keep me real. 'Nuff said."  
"You're a handful, I'll give you that," Seraph chuckled. "You make life a little more excitin'. A little more crazy. A little more fun. Don't get too 'real', you hear?"  
"Loud and clear," Sunburn said softly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the Portal Master's cheek. "Don't ever get crazy on me now."  
"The world would implode if I did. There's too much within you as it is."  
"True dat," Sunburn grinned.

* * *

Note from Seraph: _I hated this one so much. I don't know, it just didn't feel right. But I got it finished._


	10. Hardwood - Undead Prowess

Author: Undead Prowess  
Challenger: Stargazer 559

Note from Seraph: _The challenge was given as Perverted!Tree Rex so it gets a little weird in places. You've been warned, read at your own risk._

* * *

**_Hardwood_**

Prowess darkly glared at more dying shrubs that had only shown after Tree Rex had finished clearing out a dead tree. She and Tree Rex had been chosen to clear out all the debris from around the railroad that led into the mines. They had been fixed by the molekin, and the track was ready. Except for the masses of vegetation that had grown around the track, as well as all the dead and dying small shrubs everywhere. From the test runs of the trains, the fumes given off had begun to take a toll on the overly abundant wildlife.

Due to her involvement in the Undead, she was to remove the dead plants and was supposedly supposed to help them 'move on'. As deep as that sounded, help a plant move on? Eon had explained to her that she was intended to become a reaper, eventually—a Portal Master all the same, but as a reaper, she would help dying creatures move on into the next life—and her first assignment was to help plants move on.

Right. So how exactly did you help a plant move on?

Tree Rex snorted in her direction. "Having fun fondling leaves over there?"

Prowess shot him a glare. "I'm helping it 'move on', as Eon says. Shut up with your nonsense before you even start," she hissed snappily. She was in no mood for his antics today. She was already frustrated and having a fifteen-foot-tall giant constantly making dirty and dark jokes was annoying all by itself. Not to mention some of his jokes were simply too close to home for her. She ignored him and went back to touching the leaves of the dying shrub tenderly.

Tree Rex only shook his big head. "Keep touching it that way and staring at it with that fixated expression, somebody might think you're thinking about something different," Tree Rex mused.

Prowess cut her eyes at him. "Nope, only you. So shut up." Prowess suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through her fingertips, it seemed… The plant felt even limper in her hands, but the rush of power was there. It spread warmth like no other through her body… but then was briskly replaced with a cold and sharp emptiness that seemed to prick at her skin from the inside out. It filled her, until she felt like she would turn to stone from the frigidness of it. She clenched her eyes shut. She wanted it all to go away… and it did. It slowly dissipated the natural warmth of her body returning. She opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness. Tree Rex was watching her with an amused expression.

"Hey, what kind of shrub is that anyway?" He asked.

"The kind I want to shove up your—" Prowess's retort was cut short by a shout. Prowess jerked her head and felt an uneasy tug at her heart. Tree Rex had a pained expression on his face.

"Prowess," he said, "did you feel that?"

"I felt something uneasy, after that scream, so let's go check it out." Prowess got up to walk past him, and shivered as something brushed her shoulder, seemingly teasingly. She shivered and swallowed hard. She then whirled to face him, her face burning. "I SWEAR if you touch me or talk to me again in the way you have all of today, I will report you so many times and I DO remember everything you have said to me. Maybe you were a tree one day and gender didn't matter and since you think of most plants as being male DOESN'T mean you get to treat females however you want, so KINDLY do me a favor and STOP." She snapped at last.

That seemed to get his attention. Tree Rex reared away from her. "What are you talking about, Prowess? I didn't do anything just now."

"But you don't deny doing anything any other time," she stated, "that's nice." She felt even worse and then turned back towards where the shout came from. "Come on, I hear some of the others already heading there, it sounds like it came from the mines…. Grah, we told those molekin to leave that mine alone," she grumbled.

Tree Rex seemed more subdued after that. Good, if it made him behave, she would snap at him more often… she didn't need him dragging up old wounds and memories. She fought the living vegetation and finally reached the train tracks. She looked up and gasped at the opening of the mine—or what used to be the opening. The mines had collapsed yet again. She cursed the molekin's horrible eyesight; almost certain someone's bad eyesight had made for faulty walls yet again. Honestly, why did the molekin keep coming here? What was so special about these specific mines?

Tree Rex easily brushed the trees out of his way like they were nothing. She pointedly walked away from him, wanting to completely ignore him now. She watched as several other Skylanders—Spyro, Wash Buckler, Rattle Shake, Sprocket, and Cynder—all gathered around the mines' opening. A few other Portal Masters had arrived as well. Adam's fiery-red hair was so noticeable it was almost like a beacon, not to mention his short stature. Seraph wasn't that far off, either.

Prowess arrived at the scene with a frown on her face. The uneasy feeling in her chest wouldn't leave her alone. "What's happened?"

"Front of the mines collapsed," Spyro explained, "and we think one of the workers was inside…" Prowess's eyes slowly widened as he spoke. She remembered Eon talking to her about becoming a reaper as well as the certain feeling she would get when a spirit was calling to her to be released. He described it as an uneasy tug, and sometimes, a dark or foreboding, oppressive feeling.

She felt that.

She bit her bottom lip and backed away some. "A-anyway to get into the mines?"

Adam casted her a sideways glance. "We're workin' on it. You look a little pale. Doing alright, Prow?"

Prowess quickly composed herself and gave him a defiant look. "Yes, I am. Come on Tree Rex, let's go finish this."

"Ooh, sure," Tree Rex grinned as he followed her.

Prowess groaned inwardly and stuffed her hands deep in her pockets. There was a reason she disliked Tree Rex's 'attentions' so much. He objectified her, and teased her constantly. Normally, she'd just blow all of that off. But… some of his comments… made her uncomfortable.

Back on Earth… there was a reason she was so snappish and mean. Okay, it sounded crazy to some, but she would constantly have to put up and listen with a creature she didn't see until she was older. He called himself Breach E. Grimm (how she figured out the spelling, she didn't know, it was just sort of… there, in her head?). He spoke to her, but he wasn't nice. He was actually very mean and crude. For a long time, all he did was taunt and purposely whisper words of deceit and lies into her head. Then, once she turned thirteen, she finally caught glimpses of him in her head.

He was a black wolf, with large, feathery wings. He had forest-green eyes, and a smirk was always plastered to his face. He continued to talk to her, and in her dreams on Earth, he even went as far as to say a figure in her dreams was … was her daughter. In her dreams, she would see a blackish-gray wolf pup. She could stand up on her hind legs and walk like a human, but she was still a wolf pup. Soon after that, this Breach began to tell her Hurricane, the pup, was hers. Her daughter and the father was Breach.

That had started a very dark spiral in her mind. Prowess had been unable to process this. She wrote off Breach as insane, crazed, and everything else as well as many other unclean words… but ever since she entered Skylands, she had not caught a glimpse of Breach or Hurricane. She had not heard him, not seen him, not anything.

But she would never forget his proclamations of Hurricane being her child, nor his goading and explicit words. Tree Rex brought those memories back, kicking and screaming.

She hadn't realized she had stressed herself to the point of shaking. She shot Tree Rex a dark and hateful glare, daring him to say a word. She approached the last dying shrub she could see, and began to touch and caress its leaves carefully.

"Wow Prow, I never realized how jumpy you were about a few dead plants… would you rather see a live one?" He boldly stated. She wasn't stupid and with Tree Rex, there was always innuendo in his words. Always.

Prowess curled her fists around a couple of the dead plant's leaves, her job of plant reaper all but forgotten. She stood up, stark-stiff, and narrowed her eyes darkly at him. "What is wrong with you? What of 'STOP' do you not understand?" She hissed at him. "I don't like you. You're ten fucking feet taller than I'll ever be, and for Christ's sake, what are you, ten thousand-plus years old?" She defensively squared her shoulders at him and crossed her arms. "Just, why?"

"Because you're cute, and it's a shame to see nobody has tried to claim you yet," he explained emotionlessly. "Why, Prow, it's only compliments I'm giving you…."

Prowess backed up. Compliments? Those were his ideas of compliments? Breach's voice only replayed in her head.

_You're just a beautiful toy, I mean; obviously you are if you have a daughter at the age of twelve!_

She had no daughter, Breach was insane, and so was this stupid tree morph. She was now livid. She bared her teeth in a very feral manner, despite being human, and felt her back arch like an animal's. "Those are not compliments. I have heard all of those before—in fact, since I was seven years old, I heard those 'compliments' constantly. They are not compliments, its harassment, and trust me, you don't want to know what I'll do if you keep it up," Prowess's voice was beginning to break but she kept her overall-defensive posture. "I hate you, and everything you say. Sometimes I think you're even worse than _him_."

Tree Rex seemed stunned by her sudden burst of anger. "Prowess… who's _him_, exactly?"

Prowess whirled away from him. "Nobody you need to know. But you do need to know he treated me as badly as you do and all you do is bring up memories of him!" Now she was shaking and she didn't care if he saw.

"Prowess… I joke, a lot, I know… but I didn't think… That it would…" Tree Rex honestly seemed lost for words. She arched her shoulders and flared her nostrils. He had screwed up big this time. "..Prowess?"

"Yeah?" She growled, again, pure animosity showing.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't realize… all of that," he murmured. "I'll leave you alone, I promise…"

Prowess sighed in relief, but she didn't dare let him know. She turned around and only glared at him with glossy eyes. She stalked past him. "I'm going to go make sure I'm not needed at the mines. Stay here and help with the vegetation," she muttered. "And leave me alone."

"I understand," Tree Rex nodded, sadness etched in his eyes. She didn't care. He needed to know. And now he did.

* * *

Note from Prowess: _Okay... so Prowess, we just learn a lot about her here. I exaggerated a lot in this, and it was to show how dark she can be and how if you overstep your boundaries with her, you've lost your chance, buddy. Anyways, here's this, and I know it's not as good as it could be... It's 1:49 AM, and I just wanted to finish something._


	11. Strangelove - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: The derpy fangirl herself

* * *

**Strangelove**

"Dodge, dodge!" the blonde haired human urged as she leaned forward in the bleachers. "Oh!" she groaned a moment later as her excitement turned to defeat.  
"I'm going to win that bet after all," a smug voice said.  
Seraph glanced out the corner of her eye at the grinning blue fur ball that was Pop Fizz. "It ain't over yet!" the Portal Master firmly told the gremlin in her light southern US drawl. She tried to ignore him and looked back to the battle field as Chop Chop clocked Bash good with the pommel of his blade. Bash's skull was thicker than that and he easily shrugged it off before he swung his heavy, spiked club tail at the undead Skylander.  
"Oh but it will be soon," Pop Fizz shrugged before he slurped on the straw stuck down the neck of one of his potion beakers. The purple liquid fizzed just like a carbonated beverage and smelled a lot like grape soda.  
Seraph grumbled and let her eyes roam the stands. Sitting all around her were Skylanders of every type and element alongside mabu and a few individuals from other races. It was a contest day, which meant that two Portal Masters signed up a roster of Skylanders and set them on each other in training matches. The other Skylanders and spectators placed friendly bets on each match. Seraph waved back at copper haired Shadow, the Portal Master she was against. Shadow had Bash on the field and Seraph set Chop Chop against him. Bash was winning after what had started out to be a no contest win for Chop Chop.

"All it takes is one careless move," the gremlin said as if he heard Seraph's thoughts.  
"I still can't believe you bet against me," she sighed and elbowed the Skylander.  
Pop Fizz elbowed her back, "I can't believe you didn't see it coming. I've been trying to get you to play a little game of potions with me all week. One way or another you're helping me test them!"  
Seraph rolled her eyes at her friend. Out of all the Skylanders she had sparked up a friendship with the insane alchemist the quickest. Of course she knew his other side, the brilliant mind that could solve any problem and gave him insight to things others would have thought beyond him. Perhaps Pop Fizz was a master actor; maybe he just liked having everyone think he was insane as it gave him room to think and work. Whatever the reason was she knew him in public as one way and away from others another.

"Care to up the odds a little?"  
"Huh?" Seraph looked away from the match as Chop Chop rolled his right shoulder and backed away from Bash.  
"If say, Chop Chop makes a miraculous comeback and trounces Bash I will sit with you every day for a week and translate the runic texts Master Eon gives so you don't have to flip through that massive translation tome. If Bash wins you drink this right here in front of everyone." As the Skylander spoke he dug through his potion pack until he found a strange metallic purple concoction that he held up and swirled in front of Seraph's face.  
"What's it do?" she asked carefully.  
"It's just a little fun. Good clean fun. Nothing that will harm you and nothing that causes any permanent effects."

Seraph took the bottle and held it up to the light. It was thick and she couldn't see through it at all. "That's what you said when you convinced Slam Bam to try one. His fur is still growing back." When she turned it upside down it poured slowly almost like molasses. The Portal Master wrinkled her nose; she could just imagine the thick texture.  
"No hair loss with this one. Scout's honor. You would look like you were cosplaying Kaos without hair. Poorly I might add. Your teeth are too good and your personal hygiene is way too advanced for him. Too advanced for a few Skylanders I know, to be honest." Pop Fizz extended a blue clawed hand and took the potion back when it was handed off to him.  
Seraph laughed, "Why thank you. It feels nice to have someone say my teeth are pretty and I smell good."  
"There's this one fragrance you wear, what did you call it? Hawaiian Ginger? Voodood loves that one. Ever noticed how he comes around more often when you're wearing it?" Pop Fizz gave Seraph the largest grin he could muster.  
"Hush, you," the Portal Master grunted. "Fine. I accept the raised odds." She was going to start dousing the menfolk with that fragrance then just to see what Voodood's reaction would be. Starting with Pop Fizz naturally.

During a brief timeout Shadow came to speak with Seraph. The Portal Masters climbed up the bleachers to get to the snack stand that wasn't swarmed by Skylanders or the mabu spectators that had come to see a show.  
"You really thought a sword could best Bash?" Shadow laughed. Her accent placed her from Australia, Portal Masters came from just as many varied backgrounds as Skylanders. She flicked a lock of loose copper-blonde hair out of her eyes and grinned smugly at the golden blonde next to her. Age separated them by quite a few years but height-wise they were roughly the same.  
"Hey, Chop Chop is resourceful," Seraph defended her choice. "He nearly had Bash that once."  
"But he didn't strike fast enough," Shadow raised a finger to illustrate her point, "and Bash was able to get his tail in to knock that infuriating shield away." She made the motion like she was playing baseball and swung an imaginary bat to exaggerate the point.  
The blonde Portal Master waved Shadow's grin off as she reached the snack stand. "There's still time to turn it around."  
"I heard the number of bets against you outnumber those for."  
"Yeah, yeah," Seraph snorted. "You want anythin'? My treat."  
Shadow barked out a laugh, "See! Even you are admitting defeat! No, you can buy when you lose. Right now I'll take care of myself thank you very much."  
The older of the two Portal Masters ordered an ice cream cone with extra fudge before she turned back around and strode past Shadow with her head in the air.  
"That would be more impressive if we weren't the same height!" Shadow called back to her. She laughed when Seraph's reply came in the form of a rude hand gesture that Shadow knew was all in good fun.

The blonde Portal Master made her way back to her seat as Shadow trailed off back to her perch nearly on the other side of the arena.  
"Did you forget about me?"  
Seraph had barely sat down to take a bite out of her cone when Pop Fizz questioned her. She sighed and held her cone out, the gremlin bit off the other side then pushed her hand back towards her. Seraph looked at the cone and blinked absently.  
"That's all I wanted," the gremlin shrugged.  
Seraph narrowed her eyes at the cone. "You better not have cooties," she teased before she ate it anyway.  
"Did you two ladies have fun comparing the size of your…" the gremlin trailed off, "what _do_ women compare the sizes of when bragging?  
"Well I guess it would be our -"  
"My virgin ears!" Pop Fizz gasped as he clapped his large paws upside his head when the word left Seraph's lips.  
The Portal Master took another bite of her cone and laughed at the shocked look on Pop Fizz's face. "Oh come on. You've heard me curse like a sailor before. That was _tame_."  
"I know, the things that come out of your mouth," the gremlin looked at her askance then back to the match. "I guess I should be honored to know your more crude side. But your language at times makes me blush. You just can't see it on account of all the fur." He motioned vaguely to himself.  
Seraph laughed and resumed consuming her frozen treat. "Imagine how I must talk to a boyfriend." She could only grin in a trollish manner when the gremlin's eyes widened and the red color _did_ bleed through his fur by way of a purple tint.

"Get up! Come on Chop Chop!" Seraph was on her feet screaming about fifteen minutes later. The undead Skylander had his feet swept out from under him and he appeared to be stunned. "You don't have any lungs for air to be knocked out of, you can shake it off!" the Portal Master yelled as she cupped her hands to her mouth. "Move it, arkeyan!" she commanded him. Chop Chop had wanted her to shout at him so, he had requested it. That was far more motivating for him than the Portal Master's usual pep talks to her combatants.  
Bash waddled up to the undead Skylander, lowered his head and roared loudly as a large stone outcropping erupted from the ground and flung Chop Chop out to the sidelines. The arkeyan slowly pulled himself up only to drop to one knee and bow his head at Bash thereby signaling the end of the match.  
"Augh! No!" Seraph yelled and shook her fist at Shadow across the way. The other Portal Master was laughing as she jumped over rows of seats to join Bash on the field. Seraph stayed put, Chop Chop had specifically stated that she was not to go to him; win or lose she was to let the undead arkeyan construct walk off the field on his own. Seraph's expression changed instantly and she laughed, "Good one, Shadow!" she called out.  
"Well we tied in the end!" Shadow yelled back over the sound of cheers and people paying up on their bets. "Three to three, not bad if I do say so myself!"

The sloshing of liquid made the color drain from Seraph's face. She turned back around to see Pop Fizz flashing the same trollish grin at her she had given him earlier. "I believe we had a deal, my dear friend," he said sweetly.  
"Damn," Seraph groaned. "I was really hopin' to get your help on those runes." She sighed and took the potion from Pop Fizz before she uncorked it and sniffed it. She raised a brow and looked at the gremlin, "Why's it smell like mint?"  
He placed his hands to either side of himself and leaned back slightly on the bench, "Would you rather it smell like moldy bread?" The way he swung his legs over the edge of the seat gave him a forced look of innocence.  
"Well of course not," the Portal Master grimaced, "It's just that… what are you tryin' to hide?"  
"I think you're going to get a kick out what it does. Trust me, Seraph. I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would make others think less of you. It will be common knowledge that you lost a bet. Everyone will get a good laugh out of it but nothing bad will come of it."  
"God save me," the Portal Master said as she looked skyward. "Yeah, you heard me," she repeated as if she was having a conversation with someone unseen. "At least let me enjoy whatever comes from this." The human closed her eyes, held her breath and drank the potion in one long pull.

"Well?" Pop Fizz asked. "Judging by how your face hasn't contorted is it safe to assume the taste was just as pleasant?"  
"Yeah, actually," Seraph answered as she smacked her lips. She felt a little dizzy and could hear others drawing attention to her so she began to worry about opening her eyes.  
Pop Fizz chuckled suddenly. "Don't be shy. Have a look," he cooed softly.  
When Seraph opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a lavender gremlin with a champagne underbelly, the markings were strikingly similar to Trigger Happy's while the gremlin had dainty clawed feet and hands like Pop Fizz. The gremlin was obviously female by her contours. It was strange how different females tended to be from males in certain races. Apparently in gremlins the females had definable necks and shoulders. Strangely enough the she-gremlin was dressed in the same black tank top and jean shorts Seraph had been wearing. "Who are y-" Seraph stopped in midsentence when she noticed the gremlin's mouth was moving as she spoke. The gremlin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Fizzy!" Seraph cried out when she realized he was holding up a mirror and she was looking at herself. "You made me shorter! Argh! I was short enough!" Seraph clutched her now furry head, her fingers separated to make room for her quivering ears between them.

Pop Fizz laughed heartily as he put the mirror away. "But no comment about the fact you're a gremlin? I wracked my brain trying to decide what Skylands race you would be. You're an elf, though and through Seraph. But I couldn't collect the things I needed to craft a potion to grant you their appearance. So I worked with what I could get. You're a very fetching gremlin, you know."  
"Seraph!" Shadow shrieked suddenly. "Oh Jebus!" she broke down into peals of laughter. "Never," she gasped for breath, "never let me bet against Pop Fizz. _Ever_! Oh you're so cute!" she sniggered as she tried to pick up the gremlin Portal Master. Seraph was half her size now, still a handful so the squirming of the lavender and pale gold gremlin won her freedom.  
Seraph shrugged her shoulders and dusted herself off. "Hey, even my clothing shrank down to fit. Except for my shoes," she wiggled her bare toes. "What happened to those?" she looked around but couldn't seem to find them. Her ears twitched randomly as she looked at the faces of Skylanders and others that came by to see what the fuss was about.  
"Er, magic?" Pop Fizz asked uncertainly. "Anyway I notice that you're not mad," he grinned widely at the temporary gremlin. "How about causing a bit of havoc while you have the chance?"

"Do it!" Shadow snickered as she sat down near the two gremlins. "No one would know it's you! I won't tell if you won't tell."  
For a moment Seraph seemed to seriously consider it. She shook her head, "I can't. How long does it last?" she turned to the other gremlin.  
Pop Fizz just grinned at her for the longest while. "The rest of the day. Come on! Take advantage of it!" he half danced in excitement.  
"Geez, she's such a stick in the mud," Shadow rolled her eyes. "You have another of those? I'll take it and go terrorize someone myself." Shadow leaned forward expectantly and put her hand out in anticipation.  
"I um, can't." Pop Fizz said as he turned to face Shadow. "It was made specifically for Seraph. I mean if you're willing to give me a lock or hair or a finger nail or som-"  
"You made the potion using a part of me?" Seraph asked in surprise. "Fizzy!" She looked affronted and afraid to ask how he gathered his items.  
"You shed!" he exclaimed. "I kept finding your long blonde hairs all over the lab! I just made use of them," he defended himself.

Seraph's little clawed gremlin hand smacked against her furry face as she groaned. "You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"  
"Do I ever do anything without thinking?"  
"Yes," Shadow answered his rhetorical question. "Alright, it's been fun kiddies," she said as she stood up. "But I've got to go meet Hootie for an impromptu mission out at Stormy Stronghold." She grinned and ruffled the fur on Seraph's head. "Go be a tiny terror. Do it!"  
"Shadow!" Seraph complained as she swatted away the other Portal Master's hand and tried to straighten her fur with a scowl.  
"Your fangs are cute," Shadow waved as she walked off.  
"I changed my mind," Seraph said with her ears back on her skull, "I'm going to terrorize Voodood and say Shadow sent me."

Half an hour later Seraph had accomplished her mission.  
"Gremlin!" Voodood roared as the purple and champagne figure of Seraph streaked by with her soft brown eyes wide and her hands out in front of her.  
Pop Fizz had heard the whole thing. He was in stitches and couldn't stop laughing even when the orc stomped up to him. "She went thataway," he snorted and pointed in the opposite direction Seraph had fled. Seraph had surprised Pop Fizz when she used a 'chipmunk' voice to talk to Voodood and asked him annoying questions like a five year old might. There were many, many repetitions of 'why' after just about every answer the orc gave.  
Voodood narrowed his eyes and only when he turned did Pop Fizz see the doodles Seraph had left all over the orc's prize dragon skull helm. Everything from "Shadow rulez" complete with backwards 'z' to "orcs r smelly" and little faces that resembled chat room emoticons.

"Psst!"  
Pop Fizz's ears swiveled towards the sound.  
"Pssssst!" the hiss came again and sounded more urgent.  
Carefully the blue gremlin moved towards the bush that had apparently hissed at him. Through the foliage he saw a pair of familiar brown eyes. "He's gone," the Skylander chuckled.  
"That was so much fun!" Seraph exclaimed as she burst out of the bushes. The lavender gremlin danced around clapping her hands. "Who else can I terrorize before this wears off?"  
Pop Fizz made a note to use a little less of Trigger Happy's influence next time, the potion was apparently affecting Seraph's usual calm and stoic demeanor. However he was completely okay with exploiting it. "Eye-Brawl," Pop Fizz said without missing a beat.  
Seraph's ears lay back flat on her skull. "But he's two people. They could divide and conquer."  
"Then Fright Rider. Fright alone will make for a fun adventure."  
"Big skeletal chicken that he is," Seraph grinned maliciously. Her little fangs poked out when she did so and the way she held her ears gave her a downright devious look.

Several hours later the mysterious pastel gremlin had assaulted and pestered Fright Rider, Zap, Bouncer, Scorp, Dune Bug, Wash Buckler and Slobber Tooth. The last of which had tried to eat her and forced her to flee the island on a balloon just to avoid using her Portal Master magic and giving herself away. When Seraph did return to the island she made sure to stay clear of the dining hall when the earth element vanished within. Instead she found herself on the beach walking towards the end of a small finger of land that never vanished as there was never a change in the tide. The water lapped gently at the sand and the occasional spray of sea left little droplets of water in the temporary gremlin's fur. Pop Fizz was sitting there near the surf enjoying the sun and Seraph decided to join him.  
"You know what?" Seraph said with a grin as she sat down next to Pop Fizz, "today was awesome. Seriously. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun and got in so much trouble doin' it. I think I was a kid, actually."  
The blue gremlin nodded and studied the lavender she-gremlin next to him. She seemed to have limitless energy; his potion had a lot of tweaking left to do before he made use of it again. "The other Portal Masters will be returning soon. I can give you the remedy to change back whenever you're ready."

"You mean I didn't have to spend the whole day in a fur coat!" Seraph snorted. She shoved Pop Fizz and nearly knocked him over. "Slobber Tooth almost ate me!" she scowled.  
The blue gremlin caught himself with a large paw and dusted it off with the other. The alchemist laid his ears back. "A moment ago you were going on about how much fun you had!"  
"Yeah," Seraph grinned and leaned back on her hands in she sand. "I did have fun. Thanks. Losing that bet wasn't the end of the world like I thought it was."  
After that the gremlins fell silent for a while and simply watched the light dance off the rippling surface of the water. A gillman craft popped up suddenly after traveling up the side of the waterfall that emptied into thin air off the edge of the island. Two sets of eyes followed it down the shoreline to the dock a fair distance away where it moored and began to accept the non-Skylander travelers that had come to watch the matches that day.

"Hey Pop?" Seraph broke the silence with.  
"Yeah?" the Skylander answered.  
"Could you make a potion that gives me wings? I'd love to fly."  
"Sure," the alchemist nodded as he leaned back in the sand, his potion pack sat next to him to allow it. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of sand in his fur but he would survive. "But you might end up being a dragon or griffon to pull it off." He closed his eyes to simply bask in the late afternoon sun.  
"I could deal with that."

Silence again. Only the soft sound of the breeze and sea disrupted it.  
"Fizzy?"  
"Hmm?" Something blocked the light and shadows fell over Pop Fizz's eyes. He cracked one open before both flew wide to find Seraph leaning over him with a grin.  
"I ever tell you how utterly adorable you are?"  
Pop Fizz was frozen in place, his ears twitched as he looked up at the Portal Master wearing the face of a gremlin. "Uh, no. Don't think you have," he answered slowly. Seraph moved closer and Pop Fizz held his breath.  
"Well you are. Has _anyone_ ever told you that?"  
The blue gremlin felt trapped with the sand below him and the Portal Master hovering over him so close. "No one's ever bothered to get to know me to decide that." A nervous tone had crept into his voice. He wasn't sure what to make of the Portal Master hovering over him like she was.  
"Oh. I guess there's a first time for everything then." Her eyes seemed heavy suddenly as she closed them partially. The grin she wore turned much warmer with it.  
"Ye-" he never got to finish his word; Seraph had dipped her head in so quickly and claimed his lips with her own. Pop Fizz relaxed for a moment and simply enjoyed the contact that was so new and exciting to him.

"No!" Pop Fizz gasped as he bolted up and grasped Seraph by the shoulders. "No, you can't. We can't. It's not allowed. Skylanders and Portal Masters aren't supposed to mingle this way."  
"Why?" Seraph looked hurt. No one had ever told her anything about it.  
"It's a professional relationship," Pop Fizz sputtered. He put his palms together and gestured as he spoke. "Portal Masters are _here_," he motioned to his right, "and Skylanders _here_," he pointed to the left. "We work together but we have our own parts to play." He separated his hands and shook each one individually before he brought them back together and laced his fingers. "Intermingling blurs lines and can disrupt the flow."  
Seraph cocked her head to the side; it obviously didn't make any sense to her. "It can work, Fizzy. It's not like there aren't already undercurrents of favorites. I already spend nearly the whole day with you."  
"I know, I know," he sighed as he clamored to his feet and began to pace the strip of sand. "And I love your company. It's just that this can't happen." He heard the sand crunch as she got up and when he glanced over his shoulder she stood with her back to him, sand covered the seat of her shorts and backs of her legs. "Hey look, I'm sorry Ser-" he reached out to touch her shoulder but the lavender gremlin shrugged away before she broke into a run. Pop Fizz was left there standing bewildered with his hand still poised to take Seraph by the shoulder. "What just happened?" he whispered to himself.

Seraph made it halfway across the beach before she summoned the magic to simply warp herself into her room within the citadel. The sand vanished, the sun was muted and filtered through a thin curtain suddenly and the breeze was stilled by the pale blue walls decorated with paintings of angels, part of what Seraph had taken her Skylands name from. The first choked sob shook her diminutive gremlin frame and she tried to swallow the sound just in case someone was outside the door.  
Had she read the signs wrong? She was sure he had been flirting with her all day. Even before then Seraph had felt like the gremlin looked at her as something more than a friend.  
"Idiot," Seraph hissed at herself. She made a tiny whimper as she pressed her back to the door and slid down it. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. That's why I never _ever_ approached a guy before." She went to cradle her head in her hands but nearly shrieked at the lavender fur that covered them. She jumped off the floor and ran into her small bathroom to look in the full length mirror on the back of the door. It was her, alright. She could still see a lot of the features in the gremlin face that stared back at her that she had always seen in the mirror. The Portal Master rubbed furiously at her cheeks, the fur was damp and would show tear tracks even after the moisture was wiped away. It was odd how the female gremlins were less ball and egg shaped like Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz were. Or maybe that was just the alchemist's potion at work. Seraph put a hand on her reflection and listened to the soft tinkling sound of her claws on the glass. A moment later and her forehead bumped it as she sobbed quietly to herself, the shuddering gasps for breath the only sound in the room.

Two hours later the potion had worn off and Seraph sat on the floor at the foot of her bed once again human. She stared at her feet, clad in the leopard print platform thongs she so loved once again. Magic indeed had kept them with her but unseen. The sun had more or less set, at least it provided no light for the room she had sequestered herself in. Instead there was a very soft purple glow in one corner atop the low chest that sat there. Situated on the flat surface was a terrarium that held large, beautiful mushrooms and the source of the room's only light. They had been a gift from Shroomboom when the Portal Master was newly arrived. The Life Skylander had given such gifts to all of the Portal Masters. He tried his hardest to find bioluminescent fungus that matched most closely each individual's favorite color. Seraph had always loved purple and so the light that gave definition to objects in her room resembled a black light. Certain other colors reacted to it and there were bright neon splashes of color under the glow when in normal light they looked ordinary.

Her room was full of little gifts from Skylanders, each Portal Master's room was. The Skylanders had banded together to make the Portal Masters feel as welcome and comfortable as possible. Seraph had a little plush cat from Whirlwind and Sonic Boom. It was some form of feral Skyland's cat that bore horns and two lion-like tails. Seraph possessed a stereo crafted by Sprocket, Drobot and Gearshift that played MP3 files she brought from Earth. There was a collection of pure alabaster seashells from Wham-Shell. She kept them right next to the terrarium so they would glow at night. A gorgeously crafted bone lined mirror hung on the wall from Grim Creeper. The ghoul had carved each Portal Master's himself he had said using bones supplied by Hex. Seraph's looked like vines flowing around the oval mirror's edge; you couldn't even tell it was bone. She had various gems and mineral rocks from the Earth element, some rare Skyland's volcanic rock from the Fire element. And the Magic element had given her a hairbrush that would style her hair for her simply by brushing it. She just told it how she wanted her hair and it was as easy as that. Seraph preferred to keep it long and in the natural wave it grew in but she had her moments in which she toyed with the brush.

Her eyes eventually found the shelf near the bathroom that held so many gifts from Pop Fizz. The alchemist had constantly given her things. And she had to admit, she smuggled things in from Earth for him. How had she misread the signs? It just didn't make sense to her. Seraph sighed and tilted her head back to rest on the edge of the mattress. She looked up at the ceiling, painted with the constellations from Earth she could see on a clear night if she looked skyward. Star Strike had done that for her; only at night would the stars glow. Seraph stared at Orion for a while and could almost hear the wind in the trees back home. There were different sounds when the wind tousled the leaves in the elm, hackberry, oak, crate myrtle and ash trees around her. She imagined the warm Texas night air and thought of simpler days, back in her childhood when she actually had the time to just sit out on the bench swing under the old ash tree in her back yard and stargaze.

Her reverie was shattered by a knock at the door. It was light, almost timid. Seraph stayed put, her eyes turned to the door but her head stayed back and angled towards the ceiling. The knock came again, braver the second time but still light.  
"Seraph?" Pop Fizz's voice was so quiet, so muted and so different from his usual boisterous self. "I know you're in there. Please, open the door?"  
The Portal Master tilted her head back into a normal position and finally turned it towards the door. A sliver of light from the hall beyond seeped under the door frame and she could see the shadow from the gremlin's feet. He shuffled about as if nervous. _Well he should be_, Seraph thought to herself. She felt bitter at the moment and then strangely numb after a few more breaths. She'd never felt the sting of rejection before, Seraph had never approached anyone on her own. She was too shy for that, she relied on them to be gentlemen and approach her first. Of course the first time she turned the tables it had to go wrong.

There was a thump at the door; Pop Fizz's shadow grew darker. He apparently had leaned on it in some way. "I'm sorry. Can we talk, please?"  
Seraph knew she was probably hurting him with her silence. Part of her wanted to go with that. The other part of her wanted to end the pain. She listened to the part that wanted to end it. She soundlessly climbed to her feet and walked to the door before she cracked it open a small amount. Light poured in and forced the Portal Master to squint until her eyes could adjust. Pop Fizz jumped back and his eyes traveled up from where he last remembered her face to be towards where it normally was. His large yellow eyes looked sad, he held his ears low in defeat as he stood there wordlessly looking up at her.  
"May I come in, please?" he nearly whispered. "The hall isn't the place for this conversation." His hands were clasped behind him and his posture looked so defeated. Seraph didn't say a word. Rather she stepped to the side and opened the door. Pop Fizz walked in carefully and the light behind him slowly faded as the door shut. He blinked a few times to get used to the dimness. There was an etheric sort of beauty in her room with the glowing fungi in the corner and constellations on the ceiling. Slowly the little blue gremlin turned around. The purple light washed over one side of him and made his blue fur on that side glow a brilliant azure. At the right angle his yellow eyes too were neon colored.

The Portal Master sat down on the floor right by the door to effectively block Pop Fizz's only exit. Unless he wanted to go out the window. She bent her legs at the knees and draped her arms over them. Her eyes were downcast; the lids hooded the whites of them and prevented them from glowing brightly in the bioluminescent light.  
The gremlin remained standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Seraph. I never intended to." His voice cracked with emotion. Pop Fizz let the room fall silent as he stood before the taller human. Though she was currently more his height being that she sat on the floor. "I, I had some time to think things over. I talked it out too. Would you look at me, please?" he asked her softly.  
At first Seraph didn't budge. But eventually she rolled her head up and let her eyes focus on him. His eyes were out of the light and looked normal, hers though glowed brightly and finally Pop Fizz could see the pain there. Pop Fizz's brow only melted more to mirror her pain as he dropped down to the floor in a seated position. Slowly, almost mechanically he dug two potions out of his bag. He set a red one on the floor near Seraph's toes and held the pale blue in his claws carefully. Now Pop Fizz had his eyes downcast.

"The truth is," he said with a crack in his voice that drove it into falsetto tones. He cleared his throat to bring it back to a normal sound, "the truth is I do care for you. A lot. I have been flirting with you this whole time. And it was so exhilarating and exciting when you would accept my gifts with a hug and smile. But I was terrified as well. I'm a gremlin. You're a human. I don't even look like a _normal_ gremlin. I'm broken. Flawed. And wrong in the eyes of so many others. I couldn't tell if you were just being friendly or if you felt the same. And I had accepted that. I mean like I said we are Portal Master and Skylander. Mentor and Charge. That is the relationship we're supposed to have, the relationship that is allowed. I could get you in trouble if others found out I liked you. I could make you lose your status as a Portal Master and I couldn't do that."  
Seraph's mouth felt dry as her tongue worked behind her teeth. "Do you really think Master Eon would revoke my Skylands privileges?"  
"I don't know," Pop Fizz tried to shrug. "But I do know others would talk. About us. I don't want anyone to look at you as less than you are. What do you see in a loon like me? I take great pleasure out of randomly shaking potions until they explode. I have a habit of getting hyper and turning into a beast when I drink certain brews. You're a level-headed den mother of sorts. You look after everyone and are razor sharp. You find answers for problems; you've counseled many a Skylander and fellow Portal Master about life issues in general. You're a good listener. You're kind and open minded. Easy to talk to and easy to get along with. You enjoy the company of the undead as much as the living and mingle effortlessly with all the elements. Everyone likes you, well maybe like is too strong a word for some. But no one hates you. Me? Yeah my reception is mixed. I get tolerated for the most part. Not accepted."

Now he did look as miserable as Seraph felt. Her heart went out to the gremlin, this was the side of him that she knew and no one else did. His vulnerable side. His intelligent side. The true Pop Fizz was what had attracted Seraph to begin with. Sure his public personality was great fun at parties but she loved the more reserved side of him. "I saw you," she answered at long last. "That is what I see in you. You." She held a hand out to motion to him. "I don't care if others talk about me behind my back. I don't care if no one understands. I like you, Fizzy. A whole lot. I want to see where it goes."  
Pop Fizz inhaled deeply and tilted his head to the red potion at her feet. "Pick it up and hold onto it. You'll need it later." He lifted up the blue one in his hands before he stood and offered his free hand to Seraph to help her stand. "I ask you again, are you sure you want to take a chance on me? I can be a very demanding individual. Insecure barely covers it. I know you're fond of elves and while Rider and Flameslinger may not be on your radar there are certainly enough that we interact with for you to catch the eye of."  
Seraph stood with his help and smiled for the first time since they parted ways. "Oh, was that a hint of jealousy?"  
The gremlin twitched. "Maybe," he admitted.  
"And what of getting in trouble?" Seraph fingered the neck of the bottle he had given her idly wondering what it was.  
Pop Fizz's ears finally stood up, "To hell with that. If you're willing to take the plunge with me then I'm not going to let it worry me."  
"Yes, Fizzy. I'm willing."

"You never called me crazy, never recoiled from my antics. You stood by me the whole way." He raised his potion bottle and uncorked it. "Hold onto yours for now. Mine comes first," he flashed Seraph a devious grin.  
"I know I'm in trouble when you grin like _that_," Seraph exclaimed. Pop Fizz gave her thumbs up as he drank the potion in one go.  
As expected the gremlin increased in size. However it wasn't his berserker form he took. His fur remained the same color, nothing about his coat changed. The Skylander tilted his head as he gained a neck to separate it from his shoulders. He maintained a more streamlined appearance but was still obviously a gremlin with his blue fur and long ears. His clawed hands and feet were still overly large for his now human or elven proportions but they seemed to work well anyway. He rolled his broad shoulders and flexed his fingers as the transformation reached its end. Pop Fizz was now roughly a foot taller than Seraph with a broad chest and thick limbs. He might have been able to pass as a man in costume at the right event. He had a more defined jaw line now and flashed a flirtatious grin at Seraph, his canines still pointed while the rest of his teeth remained blunt. "What do you think?"  
"Whoa," Seraph breathed. "Whoa," she grinned again. "You have a potion for _everything_."  
The gremlin shrugged the first true shrug he had ever managed. "Well if I was going to turn you into a gremlin I thought I could do something to make me a bit more human. I'm terribly sorry though, I just couldn't bear the thought of parting with my fur. Humans look so naked, it's almost indecent! Oh don't get me wrong, I think the furless look is wonderful on you. It's just not _me_."

"Well I like the new look," Seraph said as she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You remind me of Beast from X-Men. Or maybe Nightcrawler. Hmm, more like a combination of the two. They are mutants, supposedly humans but with some very obvious differences."  
"X-Men. That'll be the name of the potion, then." Pop Fizz watched the human run her hand over his shoulders, his fur was longest there and on his head almost like a shaggy mop of hair. He closed his eyes and grinned as she threaded her fingers through his fur and stroked him lovingly. "I'm not a cat you know."  
"Then why are you purring?" the Portal Master teased him.  
It was true, a low rumble rolled out of his throat as she ran her hands over his chest, face, shoulders and arms. "Open the door and make sure you hold onto that potion bottle," he growled softly into her ear.  
Seraph was startled by the sudden aggression but she didn't fear him as she reached behind her and opened the door. Light once again flooded the room and before Seraph could turn to face the door Pop Fizz growled again and rushed her. The Portal Master was bulldozed out into the hall and pinned between the far wall and Pop Fizz with a gasp. "Fizzy!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "What's gotten into you?"  
"Do you trust me?" Pop Fizz murmured against her lips.  
"Yes," she whispered back before her lids closed and she accepted the kiss that started tender then grew in intensity.

"Good," Pop Fizz growled again when he broke the kiss and grazed her lower jaw with his teeth. Seraph tilted her head to the side as he nibbled along it and worked down her neck to her shoulder. The potion was clutched in one hand but she brought the free one up to press into the thick mop of fur that covered the back of his head. Seraph sighed softly when he took to kissing her shoulder and her head rolled to the side. When she opened her eyes her heart stopped. Shadow stood in the hall, her blue-grey eyes wide and jaw slack. The other Portal Master just stared at the display. Her shoulders were slumped and she bent her right arm up at the elbow to wiggle her fingers in a half sort of wave.  
"Fizzy," Seraph's voice cracked. The gremlin growled softly and rolled his lips back from his teeth to nip at her left shoulder. "Fizzy," she tried again to get his attention.  
Breathing heavily on Seraph's skin Pop Fizz brought up a claw to tug gently on the tank top and strap under it. He pushed both down her arm and never once moved his head back. "Don't squirm; it'll only hurt for a moment."  
Seraph's eyes never left Shadow's face. "What do you…" she gasped a moment later and clenched her jaw in pain as the gremlin bit her. She felt his teeth sink into her shoulder, just between the tattoo that covered her chest and the large butterfly wings on her back. "Fizzy," she squeaked as he released her and raised his head. His eyes were soft and apologetic.  
"Open the bottle, Seraph. Pour some into my hand." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he leaned back enough to give her room to move. She complied and spilled more than a little on the floor. "It's alright, we don't need the full bottle," the gremlin whispered soothingly to her. He took his wet hand and placed it on her wounded shoulder before he rubbed gently. The wound slowly vanished and Pop Fizz used more of the potion to clean the small trickle of blood from her skin. When he was finished he stepped back to let Seraph examine the pink scar that now decorated her shoulder. It looked similar to a vampire bite except for the fact his lower canines marked her as well. "Everyone will know, Seraph. You will remember me here and on Earth each time you see the scar. I have marked you; claimed you. You are mine," he purred huskily at Seraph and knocked the potion bottle out of her hand to thread his fingers with hers and push her arm up above her head as he nipped at her ear with his blunt teeth.  
The Portal Master closed her eyes and sighed softly, she rather liked the attention. Her eyes fluttered open again to find the other human still in the hall.

"Damn. You're one kinky hair ball," Shadow said at last as her eyes landed on Seraph's fresh scar. "Um, hi," she waved again at the other Portal Master. "Pop Fizz told me everything. About today I mean. He wanted me to come along as his wingman, er wingwoman but uh. Yeah, I think he managed on his own." Shadow looked away pointedly when Pop Fizz took to kissing Seraph's shoulders and neck again with soft growls.  
The blonde Portal Master wasn't quite sure about the scar yet but she kept stroking the back of the gremlin's head as he lavished her in affection. "Yeah," she said as her face reddened in embarrassment. "He did damn well on his own." Seraph squirmed lightly when Pop Fizz leaned a little more heavily on her.  
Shadow laughed nervously at first. It eventually gained momentum into one full of mirth. "You still turn bright red after _that_ display? You didn't seem very embarrassed by it when it was happening." She grinned widely at the other Portal Master. "Don't worry, Seraph! I don't give a flip who you're sucking face with! We've all got our quirks," she winked.  
The older Portal Master was forced to tilt her head up when Pop Fizz decided to kiss her throat. "Thanks," she croaked to Shadow as she rolled her eyes as far to the side as possible to see the other human.

Shadow scuffed her feet and hooked a thumb over her shoulder, "I think I'm just going to take my leave now. Disaster averted. Everyone looks happy. _Very_ happy," she smirked. "So uh, get a room you two and I'll see you in the morning!" she said cheerfully before she turned on her heel and strode down the hall. Shadow sighed heavily when she turned down another hall, she really didn't need to see that. It was akin to seeing her parents make out. She made a mental note to get even with the gremlin somehow. There was a shuffle ahead of her and Shadow's head snapped to the side when she reached another junction to see Hootie trotting towards her.  
"Hey!" the brunette waved. "You see Seraph? Chop Chop," Hootie shuddered at the mention of the undead, "said he hadn't seen her since the match this afternoon. The Magic Skylanders say she's still here, they can feel her magical signature but no one knows where she is."  
"Yeah, she's back at her room," Shadow motioned back down the hall.  
"Cool, thanks! I found that crystal she was looking for. Might as well give it to her." Hootie resumed her jog as she moved past Shadow.  
"I don't think now's a good time!" the copper haired Portal Master called after her friend. Hootie either didn't hear or chose not to answer. "Oh boy," Shadow grinned as she waited in the hall and began to count.

"Oh my God!" Hootie screamed a moment later. "What are you doing to her, Pop!?"  
"Hootie!" Seraph squeaked. There were voices that followed the exclamations but they were too rapid and soft to make out anything and Shadow was laughing too hard anyway. She doubled over in the hall and clutched at her sides as she imagined what Hootie must have seen and how her face must have looked. Eventually Shadow's laughter turned into coughs and she had to brace herself on the wall as she wheezed between giggles.  
Shadow had closed her eyes to wipe at the tears that had streaked her cheeks and jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. Shadow looked up to see a red faced Hootie standing in front of her with fists propped on her hips.  
"You could have told me she was, ah, occupied." Hootie's voice was flat and bore an edge of embarrassment.  
"Please," Shadow snorted and giggled, "please tell me all you saw was some serious making out." She flashed a grin and held two fingers up by her mouth as if they were fangs.  
"How do you unsee it?" Hootie asked. She rubbed at her shoulder remembering the bite on Seraph's.  
"Bwa-haha!" Shadow cackled, "You don't! Welcome to my world!"  
Hootie could only groan as she and Shadow walked down the hall, away from the center of excitement. "Never a dull day in Skylands, huh?"  
"Nope," Shadow grinned.

* * *

Note from Seraph: _So yeah. I fangirled pretty hard on this. Man I'm gonna abuse those potions to no end! It's maaagic! As for the biting I dunno; I just pictured him as a little feral at times *shrug*_


	12. Frozen Tears - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Frozen Tears**

"Chill? May I come in, please?"

Chill whimpered, and curled even tighter into a ball. She wished they'd stop coming. She wanted to be left in peace to grieve.

The door opened with a faint whisper, and someone sighed. "Oh, Chill..."

Chill peeked out her fingers to see who her unwanted guest was. It was Shadow. The Portal Master approached tentatively, picking her way through the mess of ice shards that littered Chill's floor.

Shadow made it over, and seated herself on the edge of Chill's bed. Chill closed her eyes and willed the Portal Master away. She felt a cool hand on her brow a moment later. Chill weakly pushed Shadow away, but the Portal Master refused to budge.

"Go away..." Chill croaked, her parched lips cracking open. Shadow responded by brushing Chill's wet blonde hair out of her face, where it had been soaked and plastered down by tears.

"No," Shadow whispered back. She tucked an arm under Chill's back, and lifted the unresponsive Skylander into a sitting position.

Chill buried her face in Shadow's shoulder, and began to weep anew. "She gone... and I... I never told her I loved her!" Chill wailed, sobbing. She missed the flash of pain and sadness across Shadow's face as she cried into her shoulder.

Shadow cradled Chill, murmuring soothing things. Chill hiccupped, shifting.

The movement drew Shadow's attention to something lying on the bed.

It looked like a picture. Shadow freed one hand, trying not to disturb Chill, and levitated the paper over. The Portal Master stared at it.

It was a picture of Chill... and seated next to her was a beautiful platinum blonde, and delicate ice crowned graced her head. That was Chill's Queen!

Shadow flicked the paper away. It fluttered down to rest beside her. The Portal Master scowled, and gathered up magic to shoot the picture further.

Then she noticed the writing on the back. It tiny, elegant cursive script the message read,

_'To my dearest guardian, Chill,_

_I have sent you this small copy of the portrait to you, because although you may see it on your patrol, I hope that a personal copy as a gift will brighten your heart. Seeing it gladdens my own heart, so I know you will treasure this._

_Yours faithfully,_

_The Queen.'_

Shadow nudged the paper onto the floor, and rubbed Chill's back.

Eventually, Chill drifted off into a restless sleep.

Shadow carefully laid Chill out on her bed, tiding the covers and making sure the Skylander stayed warm.

The she slipped out. It was night time now. Seraph awaited her outside Chill's door. The older Portal Master swept the younger into a hug. Shadow felt like crying, but couldn't.

"She'll never love me," she said despairingly. Seraph squeezed the dusky copper's shoulder, and led her friend away.


	13. Love Game - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: XandyPants

* * *

**Love Game**

"Come on Seraph!"  
The knocking on her door was getting annoying. With a grunt the blonde Portal Master approached it and threw it open. "I'm comin', Adam! Sheesh!" she nearly growled at the slightly taller Portal Master that stood there. Adam blinked slowly at her and put his hands up in defense. Seraph looked him over from head to toe, eventually settling on his eye liner. "Oh no. There's no way you're gonna be prettier than me. Congrats, now I take longer," she said before she strode away from the door and left it open.  
Adam sighed softly and moved into the room but not far from the door. He ran a hand through his shaggy, currently purple, hair and clasped his hands behind his back. "Well maybe I'm wearing more makeup than you but you are showing a lot of leg in those shorts," he commented. "Almost a little cheek."  
"I would thank you not to pay attention to my backside," Seraph's voice drifted out from the bathroom. "And they ain't that short."  
Adam laughed, "But you did that for someone else to pay attention to."  
"Exactly. I would comment on the fact it looks like you painted your pants on but your reasoning is the same as mine."  
"Technically I always dress this way. Anyway Rider's going to wonder where we are."

Seraph popped her head out of the bathroom, a mascara brush in hand, "And thanks for not going to meet him without me."  
"We had a deal," the young man replied as she vanished once again. "The both of us simultaneously bombard him until he caves and we finally get an answer for which way he's going to swing. I'm not underhanded enough to try and gain ground without you."  
"Nor am I," Seraph answered. Her voice sounded slightly muffled. "You're sure you're cool with this? I'm anxious myself. One of us is goin' to be upset if things go as planned."  
"We understood the possibilities before we settled on the plan," Adam reminded her. He let his eyes roam the room as he waited on the woman. Seraph liked purple judging by the bed spread and had apparently kept every gift ever given to her by the Skylanders. She had shelves filled with little trinkets that tied to the element of the gift giver. Aside from the obvious bed and dresser there wasn't too much furniture in the room. She had a desk that provided the only chair and her bookcase which was equal parts books and baubles. Then again all of the Portal Masters had such modest rooms. At least they had rooms; the Skylanders were in dormitory setups mainly by element.

"I get my shoes on and I'm ready," the woman announced as she scurried out of the bathroom. The dark liner and purple shadow made her brown eyes appear to have a golden hue. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked at her fellow Life Portal Master. "You could have sat down, you know. I'm not gonna flip out because you wrinkled the sheets or moved the chair."  
Adam waved dismissively, "I'm fine. We'll be sitting the whole time we're out today anyway. Not sure if I'm ready for an all-day ride. Do you even know what animals we'll be riding?"  
"Not a clue," Seraph shook her head. "Rider said he had somethin' in mind for inexperienced folks like us."  
"You don't think this whole thing is weird, do you?" Adam began slowly. He finally did sit down next to Seraph at the foot of the bed as she fished her shoes out from under it. "You like Rider. I like Rider and we're trying to find out which of us he likes."  
"It is kinda weird, yeah. Normally girls would be eyein' each other like strange cats and guys would be puffed up like attack dogs in a similar situation. But we're not two girls or two guys. We're still gonna be friends in the end. It's not like we don't have other options." Seraph laughed suddenly and shook her head, the blonde ponytail that came down to the seat of her pants flicked up to hit Adam's arm when she did. "That sounded much better in my head. Of course it'll be hard on the other person. But it's not the end of the world."  
"The elf just needs to make up his damn mind," Adam agreed.  
"Right," Seraph grunted as she tied the second shoe. "Let's go meet our joustin' friend and see what he has planned. It was a lot easier to get him to set up the ride than I thought." She snagged a small backpack she had sitting near the door and merely flashed Adam a grin when he gave her a questioning look.

"You sure you wanna wear black?" Seraph glanced to Adam out of the corner of her eye.  
"You sure you want to wear those shorts?" he retorted as they walked through the citadel halls.  
The woman grumbled and pulled them down a little. The backpack made it difficult and should help take attention away from her but the other Portal Master made her paranoid with his comment. "Better?" Adam leaned back and she tugged on her shorts again with a glare.  
"They're fine. Just giving you a hard time."  
"Good because if you make me feel like I gotta go back we're gonna be even later."  
The pair remained silent for the rest of the trek through the halls and down the stairs to the main floor. They met a few other Skylanders and Portal Masters and exchanged quick words before they moved on and exited the building.

Rider stood at the bottom of the stairs with Fright milling about nearby. The undead elf was clad in his standard red and black armor but lacked his helmet and halberd. Rider's shaggy black hair was tousled softly by the wind and he didn't seem to notice the arrival of his two companions. Instead his attention was on Stump Smash and Camo in the garden that decorated the front lawn. The two were apparently arguing about the presence of ivy on a young tree.  
"Ivy has every right to grow!" Camo said hotly as he lashed his leafy tail threateningly.  
"It'll suffocate the tree; I ain't sayin' ya gotta kill it. Just move it! Like over ta the lattice arbor _meant_ for it."  
"Why don't you herd the tree to another place, huh?" the dragon hybrid snorted. "Why should I move the ivy?" Camo's face lit up at the sight of the Life Portal Masters. "Oh! Oh! Seraph, Adam!" he said excitedly. "Maybe you two can talk some sense into bark for brains!"  
Stump Smash pounded his mallet hands together. "Tell the overgrown lizard that movin' a tree ain't as easy as movin' a vine!"  
"You mess my garden up and I ain't gonna be too happy," Seraph said with a wagging finger.  
"Uh, move the vine?" Adam suggested with a shrug. He may have been Portal Master of Life but he was more into the animal side of it than plant like Seraph.  
"Well that hardly helps," Camo fumed.  
"Then keep the vine under control so it don't kill off the tree," Stump Smash grumbled.  
"Compromise! Good boys!" Seraph said with a smile before she turned away from them to face Rider. Camo and Stump Smash continued to argue about it but they were tuned out.

"She was being a girl," Adam beat Seraph to the punch. "Had to put her face on," he grinned.  
"You did too, Pretty Boy," Seraph muttered good-naturedly.  
Rider shook his head, "You remembered sunscreen? It will be a long ride."  
Adam slapped his head, "No," he growled. "I forgot it."  
"Relax," Seraph smirked as she dug into the backpack she carried. "I got you covered." She tossed the bottle to him and Adam began to apply it to his face and other exposed areas as Rider led them down to the beach and docks for Flynn's ship.  
"Can't we just portal in to this place?" Adam asked as he handed the sunscreen back off to Seraph.  
Fright warbled and Rider stroked the skeletal bird's clavicle and nodded, "We could but why not enjoy a more leisurely day with someone else doing all the work?" He missed the amused glance Adam and Seraph exchanged.

"So, where are we going?" Seraph questioned as her feet made the transition from stairs to sand and she walked carefully to avoid getting any in her shoes. Adam's low Converse sneakers made it much harder for him and he had already begun to grumble about the sand under his heel.  
"An island called Greenstone Glade," Rider answered as he glanced back over his shoulder. He was a little nervous with both of the Portal Master's behind him. He felt like they were plotting something when he couldn't see them. "There's a wilderness preserve there with a nature trail to ride through. An easy ride since neither of you is that familiar with a mount. You said you wanted to learn and here's your chance." Rider made a clicking noise and Fright dropped back to walk with the Portal Masters. The undead ostrich kept his head up high as he strutted alongside Adam and eventually moved to separate him from the other Portal Master.  
Through Fright's ribs Adam caught Seraph's grin and head tilt up towards Rider. He was still explaining the trail and sights they would see and completely oblivious to what went on behind him. Fright made a soft chirp that sounded almost like a question before the two humans broke into a trot to flank Rider on either side.  
"Sounds awesome, you go there often?" Seraph questioned.  
Rider glanced to her on his right then Adam on his left. No, having them behind him was more comfortable. They both flirted notoriously with him and suddenly he realized he was in for a long day with both of them there competing for his attention. "Um, sometimes. When I wish to get away for a while. I miss being alive," he admitted. "It wasn't an easy transition to undead. It wasn't for any of us," he amended with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," the Portal Masters said in unison.  
"Don't be, I've adapted. Just like the two of you have adapted to Skylands." The elf offered a warm smile to both. He could play their game as well and keep them guessing which way he leaned.  
"Well hello there Skylander and Portal Masters!" a familiar and flamboyant voice called. "So I understand you're lookin' to catch a ride with the legendary Flynn?" The mabu pilot stood on the dock next to the plank that led up to his very shiny and expensively overhauled ship. He bore his trademark grin and had his hands on his hips. He flipped his red scarf out to billow in the wind but it only whipped around to smack him in the face. Flynn bat at it a few times then gave up and held onto the tails to still it. "I can get ya where ya need to be, piece of cake!"  
"Thank you, Flynn," Rider said in a tone slightly flatter than what he had just been using with the Portal Masters. "This isn't official Skylander business so you won't have to be on the lookout for enemy craft."  
"Oh perfect!" Flynn's face brightened up. "I just had her detailed. But also sad, she would have been beautiful in aerial combat," he sighed. "Oh well!" Flynn's tone changed instantly and his expression grew jubilant. "All aboard Captain Flynn's awesomely amazing air ship of awesomness!"

Fright strutted up first and nearly head butt Flynn out of the way so he could take over the whole plank himself. Rider hid his smirk as he turned slightly away from Flynn so he could board.  
"If there's anything Captain Flynn can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," he pointed at Seraph with both index fingers and clicked his tongue with a wink. He had to grab his scarf again when it flapped up into his face once more.  
"Well," Seraph began with a sweet smile, "Adam here tends to get air sick. So if you could just tell him how smooth you fly that would be perfect."  
As if he knew what Seraph was trying to do Adam bat his eyes at Flynn and gave him a coy grin. "I'm very afraid of flying as well. But since you're such a great pilot maybe I could stay with you and I would feel braver."  
Flynn recoiled slightly and made a face, "Uh," he took in Adam's eyeliner and blinked absently. "You know your Skylander friend knows all about bravery. Being undead and all. I think he could do a better job of getting you over your fear of flyin' than me. I have to focus on flyin' or uh, it will be a bumpy ride and only make it worse on you."  
The male Portal Master stuck his lower lip out in mock disappointment. "Well okay. If you say so. But I still think you would be better company." His smile turned timid and Flynn let go of his scarf purposely so it would smack him in the face again and allow him to amble off blindly as he complained about it.

Seraph snorted in effort to suppress her laughter and elbowed Adam when he finally boarded the ship. The two Portal Masters set off to stand next to Rider at the rail before Flynn finally boarded and headed for the bridge.  
"So," Seraph began as he propped her elbow on the rail and cradled her chin in her palm, "You goin' to show us how to mount up? I might need a little help. Sometimes my balance isn't all that great." Adam rolled his eyes behind her so only Rider could see.  
The undead elf leaned on the rail himself, he placed his back to it and propped his arms alongside the support. "If Fright wasn't such an unusual case I could show you right here. Even though you won't be riding a skeletal ostrich the principle is the same." Fright bobbed his head and warbled as he began to strut around on deck without anything to occupy his attention.  
"What will we be riding?" Adam inquired. He took the ostrich's departure as an opportunity to move onto Rider's other side so the elf was once again between the two Portal Masters. "Does Skylands have horses that aren't the talking kind? It would be kind of weird to ride a talking horse. Almost like riding an elf."  
Rider's eyes widened and he coughed before he stood up straight. The elf grasped his throat and took a few steps away from the rail.  
"Swallow a bug?" Adam asked before he thumped the elf on the back. The Portal Master flashed Seraph a grin. She couldn't decide if she was going to laugh or stare in horror at him over how he had phrased that.

"I," Rider coughed again and shook his head. A moment later a water bottle was sloshing around in front of him held aloft in Seraph's hand. Rider didn't need to quench thirst but he accepted it anyway and opened it for an excuse to not have to talk for a while.  
"I got the mental image of a piggy back ride," Seraph giggled. "With a cowboy hat held in hand and waving around in the air while the poor elf looks disgruntled."  
"Heh, yeah," Rider managed a half smile. He cleared his throat and handed the water bottle back off to Seraph. She shrugged and finished it for him.  
Flynn had decided to make a reappearance and the mood shifted from goading Rider to trying to ward Flynn off when he realized Adam's antics were supposed to be a distraction so the pilot would leave the lone woman on the ship alone. It took Adam and Rider both flinging an arm around Seraph at the same time for Flynn to get the hint and return to flying the ship so they could reach their destination. It did give Rider a short reprieve from his two hopeful suitors at least.

About an hour and a half of dealing with Flynn's random appearances the ship finally reached the destination Rider had set. "You know how to reach me when you're ready," Flynn waved from the deck of the ship after his three passengers had disembarked. "And if you get overwhelmed with your friends, Lady Portal Master," he winked at Seraph, "I'll be here double time to whisk you away."  
"Ah, thank you Flynn. That's very kind of you," Seraph answered half-heartedly. "I'll keep it in mind." She purposely stepped back between Rider and Adam. She had a brief thought about perhaps making Rider feel the same way but he didn't seem to wiggle out of it like she was currently with Flynn. Right? The Portal Master glanced to Rider and noticed his jaw was clenched as he kept his head tilted up to watch Flynn. No, Rider must deep down actually enjoy the attention from her and Adam.  
"Thank you Flynn. Goodbye Flynn," the male Portal Master waved. "We're going to go explore the wild jungle now. I heard there's a carnival a few islands over. Why don't you check it out?"  
"Oh! Rides and cotton candy!" the mabu said excitedly. "I uh, better go make sure they don't have a need to a world-class pilot such as yours truly," he said as he cleared his throat and tried to stand up taller.

Finally Flynn pulled away from port and left the trio to themselves.  
"So," Adam began as he draped a thin arm over first Rider's shoulder then the second over Seraph's, "Where's this place we're heading?"  
"Down the road," Rider pointed. He whistled and Fright lopped along ahead with an easy gait.  
"This place is beautiful," Seraph said as she took in the forested basin below.  
The port sat up high on a ridge and the island proper spread out below. There was only one other cluster of buildings on the ridge above the lower reaches. An inn, general store, small medical office and land transportation depot were packed tightly together before the slope downward began. Below the trees hid any other structures and gave the appearance of lush carpeting when viewed from above.  
"I can still appreciate the wonders of life even if I've been removed from them," Rider said with a forlorn expression. He slipped away from Adam and walked backwards as he beckoned the two Portal Masters to follow him. "They're expecting us."

The air was warm in the midmorning sun and promised not to get too much hotter during the course of the day. Colorful song birds flitted about in the smattering of trees on the ridge and vanished into the canopy below while their songs drifted through the air.  
The races seen in the outpost were varied, elves walked alongside mabu, gillmen and even a few forest dragons that were named for the moss-like covering of hair they possessed. Rider was the only undead and the Portal Masters the only humans. It wasn't Rider that drew eyes but rather Seraph and Adam.  
"Portal Masters?" a mabu woman dressed in overalls and wearing a sun hat asked an elven blacksmith.  
"Wow, humans!" a wide eyed gillman child exclaimed to his friends while pointing.  
"You must come here a lot. No one's shouting about an undead bird or Skylander," Adam pointed out.  
"My guilty pleasure," Rider beamed. "You two are the only to have ever seen it. I thought you would appreciate it and my interest in it more than anyone else."  
"Aw, cuz we love you, Rider!" Seraph proclaimed proudly. "And this is nothin' to be ashamed of." She came up next to Rider and touched his armored shoulder gently. "I find it sweet that you're still so in touch with life. So many others in your element have lost the compassion they once knew." She added a smile to her statement and slid her hand down to brush against the bare flesh of his upper arm before she reached his gauntlet and let her arm relax again at her side. She didn't miss the barest of smiles flash across his face before a kangarat called to him from the door of the transportation depot. Fright stood proudly next to the building as if to say he had got the kangarat's attention in the first place.

"Master Rider! When you told me you were bringing companions I never expected Portal Masters! How marvelous it is to finally meet not one but two!" the furry store attendant said as he gave a little hop. His long puff-tipped tail vibrated in excitement. "Come, come! Let me show you the mounts I have set aside for your friends!" He broke into a trot towards the gated fence that wrapped around to the back of the building. The kangarat waited for Rider and the Portal Masters to catch up and close the gate before he scurried off to the next gate, the one at the back of the holding area. "So like you said, Master Rider, I picked mounts for beginners. And I'm sure the Portal Masters will be delighted! I have heard all about what is available on Earth and think you will be pleasantly surprised. Come, come! They are already saddled and awaiting your approval!"

"Perthe, I would like you to meet Lady Seraph and Sir Adam," the Skylander introduced the two. They gave awkward waves and sheepish grins.  
"The missus ain't gonna believe this," Perthe grinned as he leaned on the second gate.  
Rider motioned for the Portal Masters to go ahead of him with a bow. Adam was the first to move with what could only be called a mock curtsy preceding the act. "Jurassic Park is real?" the male Portal Master exclaimed a moment later. Suddenly he was bubbly and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Are you seeing this, Seraph?"  
"Yeah," she replied in awe. She stood slack jawed next to him and didn't even notice Rider's amused expression as he came up on her other side.  
Out of the stables and milling about with bridals and saddles in place were two dinosaur looking creatures. One was a dusty red with a single black stripe that ran from neck to tail before the animal turned cream colored on the underside and the second was a vibrant blue with an indigo stripe and powdered blue underside. They were bipedal and strutted around like birds with the bobbing of their blunt nosed heads atop long necks and hand-like paws tucked in close to the chest. The red one bore a crown of rounded horns and seemed overall larger than the blue one. They cocked their heads at the new arrivals and lowered them before they trot up quickly to inspect the humans with the snuffling sound of noses working overtime.

"Trekkers," the kangarat said proudly. "They won't bite," Perthe laughed when Seraph tried to use Adam as a human shield.  
Rider couldn't help but laugh as well. The shorter of the Portal Masters still tried to hide her face when the blue trekker continually nosed her. Seraph didn't take kindly to his mirth and abandoned Adam to cling to Rider instead. The trekker followed her and Rider ended up pushing the animal's curious head away. "Can't you just talk to her?" Rider asked. The lack of horns on the lizard's head engendered her as female; Rider at least knew that much about the mounts.  
Well Seraph _could_ communicate with wildlife and he knew that but the Portal Master was toying with the elf and the trekker gave her the perfect excuse. "I haven't learned to speak trekker yet!" She protested and moved Rider right in front of her.  
"Oh please," Adam rolled his eyes. "Leave goldilocks alone, please," he said simply. The blue trekker pulled back and resumed milling about waiting for someone to give her direction. "What would you do without me?" the purple haired Portal Master chuckled.  
"Flirt with me twice as hard," Rider gave a sly grin. That got their attention, the Portal Masters gave each other wide-eyed looks, so he could admit he knew what was going on but couldn't help them resolve the issue.

Fright squawked from outside the pen and pecked at the first gate as if to say he was irritated at being left out. Rider inclined his head, made a quick hand gesture and Fright took a step back before he waited patiently on the other side. "What are their names?" Rider asked as he turned back to the attendant.  
"The bull there is Rust Bucket. Don't ask," Perthe held his hands up with a chuckle when both Portal Masters gave him raised and questioning brows. "The cow is Bluebonnet. Mildest mannered I have and easiest to ride. They'll do ya right if you treat 'em well."  
Rider took Bluebonnet by the reins and led her to the holding pen. "They're both aligned with Life; they shouldn't have any problems at all." He looked at Seraph and tilted his head for her to follow him.  
The woman flashed Adam a devious grin and he deadpanned it as he took his index and middle finger on one hand and pointed first at his eyes then her and back to his eyes. In a rather unlady-like and immature moment Seraph stuck her tongue out at the other Portal Master.  
"Swallow a bug?" Rider asked in amusement.  
"No!" she gasped as she straightened up and turned back around to watch where she was going.

"Close the gate, please," Rider asked once Seraph was in the holding pen with him. The attendant took Rust Bucket by the reins and led him up to the gate but didn't go through it. Adam moved up to lean on the wooden fence and made faces at Seraph when Rider had his back turned. Seraph did the same as Rider checked to make sure the saddle was on the animal properly. The elf stood back up just as Seraph's face went blank and he turned to pat Bluebonnet on the neck. "Hold here on the saddle. Don't take the reins yet, you don't want to wrench her head when you climb up. Now put your foot in the stirrup, no other foot. That leg has to swing over her back. Good, like that. Now step up and get your leg over her back."  
After a few false starts Seraph managed it, the backpack she wore only seemed to make it harder on her. She sat wide-eyed on the animal whose shoulders were above her head when she stood next to it. Her knuckles went white on the saddle horn as Rider made Bluebonnet do a simple turn.  
"You can take the reins now," the undead elf laughed. "Don't pull on them or jerk them around. It could make her act in reflex and do something you don't want her to do."  
The woman took the reins and froze when Bluebonnet shook her head and the tremors ran all the way down her back to rattle Seraph in the saddle. "Whoa girl. Uh, this is gonna take some gettin' used to. She bobs a lot. It makes me nervous. She doesn't have any front legs to balance on."  
Rider pat Seraph on the knee, the easiest thing for him to reach that wouldn't be considered too personal. "That's what her tail is for. Adam, your turn."

"Let me show you how it's done," the second Portal Master grinned as he took the reins from the kangarat and led Rust Bucket through the gate before he closed it on his own. He paused only long enough for Rider to check the saddle. Unlike Seraph Adam stayed close to the elf and asked what he was doing each time he pulled on something and why it had to be done.  
Rider dusted his hands off as he righted himself. "Did you see how Seraph mounted up?"  
"Like a scared little girl, yeah I saw."  
"Shut up," she snapped at her friend.  
Adam held a hand up and directed Rider to take a few steps back so he could mount on his own. If Seraph was going to take the helpless girl approach then he would take the macho man one and hope all went well. With a smug expression on his face Adam mounted up smoothly and easily. He took the reins on his own and managed to make Rust Bucket turn without Rider there to guide him at all. "Piece of cake," the Life Master boasted. All Seraph could manage was a flash of one very rude finger and a glare that screamed show off.

"Now y'all wanna be careful when you goad em on," the kangarat said as he came into the holding pen and moved to the second gate. "They respond well to vocal commands. If you make a clicking sound and tell em 'go' they'll take an easy trot. You tap em with yer heels and they're gonna run. You flap those reins and it's an all-out sprint. Don't sprint em, yer saddle bags are full and heavy when combined with you. Take it easy and they won't get tired and stubborn on you. Tell em 'whoa' and 'easy' to slow or stop em. Yer Skylander friend should be able to handle anything else that comes up. If you get lost just find the edge of the island and follow it back." He opened the gate and held his hand out.  
Seraph moved forward slowly with Rider there to guide her. Fright chirruped at her as she passed and bobbed his head as he fell in stride with the trekker. Rider went back to ensure Adam was going to make it out smoothly. "I guess we have water and stuff in the saddle bags?" the woman asked as she strained to see behind her and studied the bulging sacks that flanked the animal she rode.  
"Your ass looks fine!" Adam couldn't resist telling her when she was twisted at such a strange angle. She turned bright red and whipped back around to face forward. Rider walked stiffly up beside Seraph to swing up onto Fright's back. He coughed and looked straight ahead much to Seraph's relief.  
Perthe prattled on as if he hadn't heard nor seen the exchange. "You have two meals worth of chow in those bags," the kangarat attendant nodded. "Yer Skylander friend requested an all-day ride. So then I leave the two of you in good hands. Enjoy your ride!"

Rider took the lead and wound his way along the path that began to fold in on itself in a zigzag to get down to the bottom of the rise the buildings occupied. Once the trio of riders reached a certain point the settlement vanished and it was only them, the trail and a lush forest alive with the sounds of birds, animals rustling through the underbrush and the wind in the trees.  
"Does Fright enjoy these outings?" Seraph broke the silence with a question. She flinched, after so long a silence it sounded as if she had yelled.  
"He does," Rider glanced over his shoulder. The three of them were forced to ride single file at least until they reached the basin because the trail was so narrow. "He gets to amble about at his leisure and inspect wildlife. You'd think nothing had changed the way he's been known to play with wild birds or trekkers." Rider smiled fondly and reached out to stroke Fright's head. The ostrich warbled happily and flapped his boney wings with a rattle and click.

As soon as the trail widened and the landscape grew flat the Portal Masters came up on either side of Rider. Seraph was on his right and Adam on his left. The Skylander's solid white eyes flicked between the two for a while until he became comfortable with the silence.  
It was Adam who broke the silence that time. "So hot shot, what can we expect on this ride?"  
"Lots of greenery and animals. Possibly many you haven't yet seen. There's a lot to explore in Skylands and none of you get out all that much," Rider replied.  
"Eon keeps us busy," Seraph murmured as she tilted her head up to look through the branches that cast a shadow on just her. "Once we get further along in our studies we'll have more free time and come along on more missions. Thank you for bringin' us along on this."  
"Well to be fair," the Skylander chuckled, "The two of you did hint very loudly and persistently that you wanted to get away and do something like this. You had a free day and I figured why not?"  
"Just can't get enough of us, huh?" Adam suggested with the waggling of his eyebrows. Rider simply shook his head, the barest of smiles played on his lips.

"I can't feel my butt anymore!" Seraph complained near the midday mark. "And I gotta go to the little girl's room."  
Rider looked surprised, "Oh forgive me! Being undead for so long I tend to forget about the normal functions of the living! Here, this is a good place to stop so you can rest." He directed Fright off the trail and into a small opening in the trees. "You should have said something sooner, my apologies." The Portal Masters filed in after him and both dismounted rather ungracefully.  
"Ow. I think I pulled an ass muscle," Adam huffed as he rubbed at his. "My butt can't decide if it's numb or sore. Weird." Seraph walked in a hobble after she took her backpack off, she muttered to herself as she vanished into the tree line to find a place to take care of business at. Bluebonnet tried to follow her until Adam whistled at the trekker and she turned back around to stare at him blankly. "Let the lady have her privacy, sheesh lizard lips." He thumped the thick neck of his own and Rust Bucket made a noise akin to a bugle before he tossed his head and moved to nose through a nearby bush.

Rider paced back and forth like a caged animal. Fright stood near the tree line with his head cocked to the side as he watched the elf. Eventually Adam took notice.  
"What's eating you?" the human questioned. His kicked out first one leg then the other in an effort to restore feeling to his back side.  
"I know the two of you planned to ambush me on this ride," the elf said. He looked up at the Portal Master as he paced. "And I still went through with it. You are right, I do need to quit stalling and do something already."  
Adam's face brightened, could it be he was about to get the news he had been eagerly awaiting? "Shouldn't you wait until Seraph gets back?"  
Rider stopped pacing. "I had thought of that. Adam, I can't do this in front of both of you. Someone will get hurt, you both know that. I need to spare at least that much pain and humiliation. No one wants to be shot down in front of another."  
The Portal Master's back stiffened, he knew why Rider was telling him all that he was. "I'm the one being rejected," he said bluntly.  
"I'm sorry," Rider said as he turned to face Adam and held his hands out. "I'm flattered, really. But my interests aren't in the same vein as yours."

The human ran a hand through his messy purple hair, shook his head and turned away. "Should I just ride back to the ridge and save you the guilt when you let Seraph know?"  
"No, no," Rider said as he stepped up next to the Portal Master. "I can't tell her today. Not on the heels of _this_. It wouldn't be right."  
Adam pointedly looked away from Rider, his jaw clenched and jutting out. "You better not wait too long. If she thinks she failed today someone else will sweep her away before you know it."  
"And who mi-"  
Rider was cut off by Seraph's shrill scream. He and Adam both jerked around to find the trekkers standing straight up with their heads in the direction of the scream. Fright gave an angry cry before he took off in a run right through the brush towards the distressed Portal Master.  
"Forget this shit," Adam growled. He broke into a run himself with Rider hot on his heels. The two of them crashed through the underbrush of the forest and followed Fright as he continued to make angry sounds.

By the time Fright, Rider and Adam arrived Seraph was standing with her back against a tree and her hand tight around the shorts she hadn't been able to button or zip yet. A tangle of brambles held fast the large form of an ax wielding ogre. The brute roared and waved his arm impotently, of his vertically placed eyes only the bottom one was open as the other had a thorn dangerously close to it.  
"He attacked me!" Seraph shrieked indignantly. "Had my shorts around my ankles and he just barged through the trees!" Her face was bright red, partly from rage and partly from embarrassment.  
Adam kicked the ax out of the ogre's hand as Rider went up to make sure Seraph was alright. She babbled again about the indecency of the whole thing while he tried to get her to just tell him if she was hurt. There was a crash off to the left and Adam's head snapped that way as did Fright's. "Heads up!" the male Portal Master yelled, "We've got company!"

Seraph hissed and spat as she frantically tried to close her shorts up so she didn't have to hold them. "What the hell are they doing here? I thought you said it was a wildlife preserve!"  
"It is!" Rider defended his earlier words as he took a step in front of the woman and held an arm out to keep her behind him. "They must be poachers. There are several species here hunted for their pelts or other attributes."  
"Then I'm hunting them," Seraph growled.  
The undead elf looked over his shoulder when he heard a rustle and saw the two trekkers stalk through the trees as if they were getting ready to bring down an animal for a meal. They passed to either side of Seraph and moved in the direction Adam was staring as he sent vines snaking over the ground to snare the feet of the charging ogres. "Be careful! Some of them can teleport!"  
"So can we," Adam snarled. He punched up in the air and a thick growth of vine shot up to catch an ogre under the chin and hardened into a spire before foot long spikes erupted from it and caught other ogres that had thought they could simply move around the obstruction. The trekkers and Fright roared as they fell on the ogres like hunting animals. They kicked, bit and scratched to scatter the ogres and whittle them down to smaller groups.

Rider balled his hand into a fist and cursed silently his lack of a weapon. Fright was already engaged with the enemy but there was little he could do. The elf's eyes fell on the ax Adam had taken from the first ogre and he threw himself into a roll to snag it and bounce back up on his feet before he met the charge of an ogre too distracted by Rust Bucket's kicks to notice the elf. "Stay on defense!" Rider yelled to Seraph when she glided past him and jerked an ogre up by the ankles to hang upside down from the tree she had summoned the vine from.  
"No, this is personal. Spying on me!" she growled.  
The male Life Master backpedaled to step closer to Seraph. "Watch my back. You were always better with the plants than me. There's a hive of bees nearby that I think I can get to help us." She nodded back about the same time a huge tree root pulled up and tripped an ogre before it rolled over the large creature and pressed him down into the dirt painfully.

One particularly large ogre dressed in armor black as pitch stomped into the area and hung back. Instead he bellowed at his fellows and directed them with a heavy pointing hand on where to go. He grinned crookedly and teeth large enough to pass as tucks poked out from the corners of his mouth. He spoke ogre so his commands were lost on Rider and the Portal Master, their effects however weren't.  
"They're flanking us!" Rider yelled. The ogres outnumbered them at least four to one and who knew how many more might have stayed hidden to move on his group.  
"I don't think they're poachers!" Seraph called to the Skylander. Too many of them were dressed in armor; she didn't know much about poaching but was pretty sure armor wasn't part of the dress code.  
Adam grunted as his back hit Seraph's. He could feel her pony tail whipping about as she threw her arm out to send vines, tree limbs and roots out to hinder the advancing ogres. "It wasn't bees, it was wasps. Don't swat at them when they swarm and they'll leave us alone," the Portal Master said softly.  
"I can spare enough attention to keep Bluebonnet and Rust Bucket from bothering them if you'll focus on the wasps," Seraph replied. She grunted before she flipped her hand over and drew her palm near her face to blow out pollen that irritated the ogre's eyes as well as caused them to itch furiously. She flicked her other wrist and summoned needles like those found on a cactus that shot out to embed themselves in the ogres.

Rider's borrowed ax wasn't weighted right for him, the ogres were bulkier and over all stronger so Rider found the weapon unyielding. He did what he could but was stuck mainly in a defensive mode. The elf simply couldn't get enough momentum behind him to attack with the ax let alone recover from an attack. Fright screeched and ran over an ogre that had nearly surprised Rider from behind. "Thank you, old friend," the undead elf murmured as he swung up onto Fright's back. The ostrich would allow him to focus a little more on combat, he trusted Fright completely to keep him safe in the melee while he focused on the heavy weapon. Rider turned Fright away from the massive swarm of wasps that suddenly poured in through the trees and went straight for the ogres. Rider might not feel the venom from their stings but it would still cause his muscles to lock up and slow. He couldn't afford to become incapacitated. Portal Masters or not Rider felt he needed to be there to help lessen the load on them.

The wasps Adam had found were huge, if not for the fact the Life Master could coax them into leaving her be Seraph would have been terrified. She shuddered at the thought of a wasp larger than her hand stinging her then imagined what the whole nest of them would be capable of. She dropped down into a crouch before she blew more pollen out at the nearest ogres. It drifted in around their knees and swirled up as their legs churned it and made it billow upwards. Seraph had gone so low on purpose; she didn't want to affect the wasps. By going so low though the effects of the pollen took longer to register. When the first ogre groaned and fell over after teetering dangerously Seraph knew the attack would still work. "Sweet dreams," she murmured as she stood up and raised a bramble wall to hold the ogres in the area of her pollen cloud.

There were just so many wasps, Adam struggled to keep them all in check and focused only on the ogres. The thrashing and swatting of irritated ogres at least worked in the Portal Master's favor. As the ogres angered the wasps Adam was able to use less influence. He willed Seraph to keep the ogres from getting too close though or the wasps might turn on them just as easily. Rust Bucket bellowed and ran up to stand behind Adam, Bluebonnet wasn't far behind. Adam could feel the fear from the trekkers but couldn't spare any attention to calm them. The animals were smart enough to realize though it was safest there next to him and Seraph.

Fright rode down many ogres; the wasps broke up groups and managed to drive them off while Seraph dropped other individuals with a multitude of pollen attacks that ranged from paralysis to slumber or poisoning. The area began to grow quiet as the ogres bellowed and ran from the relentless stings of the wasps. Adam finally relaxed once the swarm was out of sight and he could withdraw his influence. His heart was pounding and his breathing heavy. As the threat of combat faded the memory of what he had been talking to Rider about before the attack came back. With a grunt and scowl Adam stalked away from Seraph and kept his eyes downcast when Rider rode up next to him and asked if he was hurt.  
"I'm fine," the Portal Master snapped. "I'm going to scout and see if the ogres had a camp nearby."  
"Take Rust Bucket with you," Rider said as he turned around in the saddle. Adam kept his head down and didn't give any indication if he heard. A moment later and the red trekker strode by Rider to join Adam. Rider sighed heavily as he dismounted and pat Fright on the shoulder bone.

"What do you want to do with them?" Seraph asked as she kicked one of the snoring ogres. "Most of them are just in a deep sleep. I think a few were poisoned enough to expire and the paralysis won't hold that much longer." Seraph pursed her lips and decided to restrain the ogres affected by her pollen as an added precaution. She turned in a full circle to take in the battle field. Just as many ogres were restrained by vines, tree roots and brambles. Some had been affected by her pollen attacks but not all. Those individuals that were still fully aware shot death glares at the Portal Master and Skylander.  
"Adam went to scout; we should probably send for more Skylanders and open an investigation into what was going on here."  
Seraph nodded and ran her fingers through her ponytail. She made a face when she found a tangle and worked it out slowly. "I guess this cuts the ride short."  
"Yes," Rider murmured softly. He furrowed his brow and looked around the area. "Seraph," he began slowly and softly.  
"Hmm?" she turned to face the elf. Rider had his eyes downcast and seemed interested in the dirt suddenly. The Portal Master followed his gaze but didn't find anything of interest. "What did you..." she gasped suddenly and stumbled forward to cling to Rider.

"Seraph!" the Skylander barked as she hit him hard. Behind her stood the black armored ogre, he had just teleported in and the ax in his hands was stained red. Seraph leaned heavily on Rider and trembled. The Skylander understood when he saw the splatters of red in the dirt. She clutched at her right side with one hand and held onto Rider's shoulder with the other as if she were afraid she was going to fall. Rider scowled and snarled at the ogre just as he teleported away. Rider pulled Seraph to the dirt just as an ax swung over their heads. "Adam!" Rider yelled in hopes the other Portal Master was nearby.  
With an angry screech Fright head butt the ogre and made him stumble. The skeletal ostrich was joined by Bluebonnet; the trekker kicked at the back of the ogre's knees and dropped him to the dirt before she scrabbled at the back of his head with her small claws on her forearms. Fright kicked and scratched as well and slipped a peck in when the opportunity presented itself. The ogre's armor made most of them useless just as Bluebonnet's attempt to bite.

Rider was torn as he sat in the dust with Seraph. The Portal Master's face was twisted in pain and she hunched over to protect her wounded side. Her clothing was soaked and her skin stained crimson. Rider's gauntlets slipped in the crimson liquid and all he could think to do was bunch up Seraph's shirt and press it to the wound. "Adam!" the Skylander yelled again, this time with panic in his voice. "Hold on Seraph," the elf said softly. He moved a lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail and left a streak of blood on her forehead when he did.  
"I'll be fine," Seraph groaned. "See to the ogre," she insisted.  
"No you will not be fine. We need to get you out of here. But is it safe to move you?"  
"Rider," Seraph grunted.  
"Can you summon in more Skylanders? We shouldn't wait."  
"Rider," Seraph tried again to get his attention.  
Rider fretted, "How much blood loss is too much? Oh we need to stem it."  
"Rider!" Seraph shouted at the elf that had gathered her up in his arms. "Oh my God, would you chill? I'm fine! I can heal!"

Reluctantly Rider let her go and moved her hand before he let her shirt hang loose and through the rip in it he could see smooth skin once she wiped the blood away. There was no wound, no scar. Her skin was unmarked once again. Rider laughed in relief. He looked back to the ogre to find Adam had returned and raised a rock as a weapon over the head of the dazed attacker.  
"I'm sorry, I over-reacted," Rider sighed and relaxed.  
"You think?" Seraph snorted as she turned around and sat on her knees. "Light I'm tired though, that was a lot of healing."  
The elf reached out to cup her cheek and stroked it gently with a thumb. He smiled at her when she looked at him. "Don't scare me like that." He searched her face for a moment and went for it. Rider drew the Portal Master in for a kiss heedless of the fact they were still seated in the middle of the battle field.

The feel of portal magic made Seraph jerk away from Rider. "Adam!" she gasped. "Oh Adam," her face fell and she balled up her shirt over her heart. Her emotions were mixed, Rider had just made his choice but her friend had left obviously in pain. Rider stroked her cheek again and she reflexively leaned into the comfort. A moment later and she was wrapped up in the elf's arms as tears rolled down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to hurt like that when a win was involved.  
"Are you okay?" Rider asked her softly.  
"We knew only one of us could... win," she choked. "But somehow," she sighed and shook her head to let her thought just drop. She squeezed Rider harder, enjoying his proximity at the same time she felt guilty over it.

The two sat together for several more minutes with the trekkers and Fright watching over them. Either Adam or the mounts had finished off the armored ogre; he lay in a heap behind the entwined human and elf. After a long period of silence a portal opened.  
Jane stepped out from it and gasped at Seraph when she saw the other Portal Master covered in blood. "Oh God! Adam didn't say anything about you being wounded!" She raced up to the human and dropped down to her knees next to the older woman.  
Rider let Seraph go and moved back so the Master of Tech could inspect her. "I healed it, I'm fine," Seraph insisted.  
"I see this," Jane looked between Rider and her. She flipped her light blonde hair back over her shoulder before she rose to her feet. "So Adam says the area is clear? A few ogres ran to escape the wasps but he didn't follow them far. He's rallying more Portal Masters and Skylanders right now. We're going to get more out here to check it out. Is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look. "Adam looked wounded, not physically but. Yeah, he was really depressed for some reason."

Seraph took Rider's hand when he offered it and helped her stand. "Yeah, everything's alright. Or it will be." She squeezed Rider's hand and allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "We're just a little shaken, that's all," Seraph said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
Jane smoothly climbed back to her feet and cocked her head. "Damn woman, you're a mess. Go get yourself cleaned up." Seraph looked as if she had almost rolled in a crimson puddle.  
"After the others arrive," Seraph sighed and closed her eyes. "And then I'm gonna take a nap. I don't know if I used too much magic or lost too much blood but I feel like crap."  
"You look it too," Jane grinned and shoved her in the shoulder. Seraph stumbled and leaned heavily against Rider for support before she cast a weak glare at the other Portal Master.

Carefully Rider led Seraph to a large rock and helped her sit. The Portal Master rubbed at her eyes, heedless of the fact she was smudging her eyeliner. "Thank you," Seraph murmured softly as the elf knelt down in front of her.  
Rider took one of her hands in his and cupped the side of her head with the other while his thumb stroked her cheek. "Are you going to be alright?"  
Seraph nodded and let her brown eyes settle on his white. "Yeah. I'm gonna be fine." She squeezed the hand she held and gave Rider a small smile. She really was happy Rider had chosen her but she didn't want Adam to feel the sting. Her friend probably wouldn't want to see her after that day. Seraph leaned forward and rested her forehead against Rider's. "One day we need to come back and finish our ride. I want to see more of the island."  
"Of course," Rider replied softly.


	14. Gold and Blue - XandyPants

Author: XandyPants  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

Note from Seraph: _Hey, this one is kinda cool. It builds off the "Love Game" challenge I wrote and turns it into a two-shot of sorts with a different character focus._

* * *

**Gold and Blue**

As she thumped her hand against his door, Stealth Elf began to wonder if the portal master was even home. She hadn't seen him for a week or so and the thought of him returning to Earth had crossed her mind and made her chest tighten, but she refused to believe that. Adam had said on multiple occasions that he'd sooner die than return home, stating that there was nothing left for him there except a meaningless job and an uncertain future. As a portal master it was his duty to see to the wellbeing of the team, as well as make appearances and whatnot. There was also the paperwork side of things. Each portal master had a study in the library and the desk in Adam's was almost to the point of an overflow. Stealth had been in the library reading when she had caught wind of Hugo's ranting and had decided to check up on the absent portal master herself. Surely he wouldn't just up and leave without telling someone? That was something a coward would do and she did not take him for a coward.

By the time the door swung open Stealth was sure her knuckles were about to split. She glared at the portal master for all of three seconds before she realized he was in nothing but a pair of skimpy boxer shorts. She wasn't sure whether to stare at his lean frame or avert her eyes to prevent an inevitable blush from spreading across her cheeks. Her heart started to pound against her ribs as she eyed him carefully trying to decide what to do. His hair was a mess, more so than usual and where there should have been a thick layer of eyeliner was nothing but bare skin. His eyes were half lidded in an annoyed glare as one arm hung limply by his side, the other rested lazily against the door frame.

"Adam?" Where was the portal master she knew? The man who made sure there were no frowns in a room, the man who grinned mischievously at everything and the man who's eyes were so bright with fun and light. All of these things were missing and it felt wrong. Now was not the time to flirt with him.

"What do you want, Stealth?" She had never heard his voice to sharp. Straight to the point with no pleasantries. Stealth found her ears drooping slightly. Suddenly she wasn't so confident with her self-imposed mission.

"Ah. Your desk, in the library, is over flowing with work. I was worried so I came to check on you."

"Well. I'm fine. Just not feeling the best. I'll catch up on it tomorrow or something. Can't be bothered right now."

Stealth looked him in the eyes before pushing her way past him and entering his living quarters. She stared at the mess in awe. Once perfect bamboo planked floors were covered in clutter and junk! Clothes were scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the chairs, on the back of the couch. She dreaded to think was his bedroom looked like.

"What exactly is this?" She demanded hands perched firmly upon her hips as she continued to look around.

"Floordrobe," the unamused portal master yawned as he flopped down onto the couch and pulled the blanket back over his mostly exposed body. It was a very dark shade of green that faded to lighter shades; in fact it was almost black in some places. There were silver vine designs crawling all over it originating from the bottom left corner. It had been a gift from all the Life Skylanders when Adam had complained that his room was too cold.

"Well I can see that! It's disgusting! Is all of this dirty?"

"No clue. I kind of just wear what smells the least offensive."

The she elf blanched and turned away. "How can you live like this?" She was not amused when the only answer she got was a snicker from the portal master. She decided to bring up one of the reasons she was really there. Pulling out a small white envelope with his name scribbled on it, Stealth dangled it before Adam's face and waved it slightly.

"This was on your desk. It's been there for weeks! It's dated and signed by Hugo. Were you aware of this?"

"Yeah. I was getting to it." He waved her off, clearly wishing for her to go but she had no intentions of leaving.

"You'll get to it alright. Today, in fact. Get up, get dressed, get ready, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Piss off, " he hissed and rolled over so his back was facing her. "I'll get to it another day."

"No! You'll get to it today or I'll tell everyone you wear boxers with ponies all over them." That brought a snort from the male as he rolled back over to face her, his eyes once again shining brightly with the light they usually did. He slipped a hand down and pulled the blanket back to reveal his boxers.

"Actually they're Autoponies...robots in disguise?" Her silence confirmed that she had no idea what he was on about. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's an Earth thing. But go ahead and tell them. I don't care."

Hands on her hips, Stealth scanned the room. There had to be something to motivate him. Not only was there a serious amount of work to be done but the chance to spend the day with someone she had feelings for was too good to pass up. She would not let him ruin their would-be quality time together. Adam was flamboyant and didn't care if people knew what he was wearing under his jeans. His hair was always outrageous and clearly he didn't care if anyone saw the state of his living quarters so maybe she could use friendship as a trigger.

Seraph was out with Rider so there was no surprise there. Using that against him would be cruel and it would be her last resort. By now everyone knew what had happened between the three of them and although on the day he had claimed he was fine, it was quite clear that he was not. He hadn't spoken a word to either of them since and it was unnerving for most.

He was also rather close with Prowess despite how much they mocked each other and argued so maybe there was something there she could use. A grin broke out under her mask as she remembered an accident that had happened not too long ago. Prow's prized dragon lamp had been broken and no one seemed to know who was responsible. To Prow the lamp had been priceless. She had been so devastated and angry that no one had dared come forward for fear of a gruesome murder. Maybe if she could somehow threaten to pin the blame on him it would motivate the human into getting his butt into gear and onto his task.

Kneeling down in front of him, careful to avoid the only clothes that seemed to be clean and folded, Stealth used one hand to cup his face and make him look her in the eyes.

"How about this? If you don't get your butt up and moving I'll tell Prow it was you that broke the lamp." He couldn't see it but she was grinning wickedly behind her mask. The crinkle of her eyes would have given her away but she hardly cared.

"...ARE YOU NUTS?! SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"Then get moving."

The Hall of Legends was far bigger than he could have ever expected. It was elaborate with polished marble floors and deep mahogany walls. Pictures of past heroes hung proudly on the walls with lustrous silver frames; a small engraved inscription decorated the bottom of most frames giving the name and element of the hero. While the frames displayed the portrait of the hero, beside each one stood a golden figure of the individual. These figures looked exactly like their real counterparts, save the gold and deep midnight blue colouration. They were life sized and looked as if they would come to life at any second sending Adam into a slight paranoid state of mind. Generation upon generation of proud Skylanders decorated this memorial and here he was now, glancing upon their faces and learning about them as requested by Master Eon and Hugo.

Both Eon and Hugo had insisted repeatedly that he visit the Hall but for over a week Adam had put it off with any means that he could but today he had been forced to leave the safety of his room to be shipped off on some educational field trip. Beside him Stealth Elf walked silently as they made their way from one corridor to another, walking the seemingly endless halls of time. She had insisted on accompanying him here and had certainly not taken no for an answer with the threat of destruction at the hands of Prowess still hanging over his head. Not that he minded Adam was admittedly rather fond of the elf but found expressing anything more than friendship terrifying right now.

"Just how long have you been putting this off?" Her voice was but a whisper as they walked, far quieter than usual, almost as if she feared that talking would awaken the statues from their slumber.

"Ahh...over a week?" He flinched as he spoke. While it was his own fault that he had been sulking and feeling sorry for himself, he didn't want to disappoint anyone who had faith in him as a portal master, especially Stealth Elf.

Stealth scoffed and shook her head, causing her braid to swish gently against her back. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments to calm her temper and control her breathing before reaching up and cuffing him upside the head.

"It is a portal master's duty to learn the history of Skylands! To shun your duties so carelessly is unbecoming of you! I cannot even begin to express my disappointment! You're better than this, Adam." Although her voice was still but a whisper he felt the harsh blows she had dealt him, harsher still because they were true. He had shunned his duties and wallowed in his own self-pity because things hadn't gone the way he had secretly hoped. He had become lazy and he may as well have turned his back on all of them but that was not what stung the most. What had hurt the most was the image of his father now coming to mind. The man had once been proud of him but ever since Adam had admitted a few things they had grown apart. His father was lazy and selfish and that was something Adam never wanted to be but the past week had seen him act more like his father than ever before and it disgusted him. Stealth was right. He was better than this.

Silence stretched between them for over an hour as they walked. The gap between them was larger than it had been when they had first arrived and although both had things they wanted to say neither dared to break the quiet. It was when Stealth realized that she was walking alone did she break from her self-imposed silence as she turned to look at the portal master. He was standing a little way back staring at a picture on the wall. The Life elf backtracked and stood beside him.

"Adam?" He was looking so intently upon the portrait of a unicorn standing proudly against a backdrop of rolling hills and with the wind tugging at her mane and tail. Beside the portrait stood the life sized blue and gold statue, rearing up and ready for action. Adam seemed almost hypnotized by it. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open ever so slightly in the speechless awe he sometimes went into. He was fascinated and somewhere in her stomach she felt the unpleasant bubbles of jealously forming.

"Her name was Mystery, magic element. She refused to tell anyone her true name and even to this day no one knows who she really was before she was a Skylander so they've named her 'Mystery'."

"She's beautiful. I've never seen an actual unicorn before. I mean, yes, we have Whirlwind but she's a dragon hybrid."

"Don't let Whirlwind hear you say that."

"Never would I wish to upset her," he chuckled as he took a sweeping bow before turning from the statue and continuing along the hall.

"Hell hath no fury like Whirlwind when she's pissed."

Time stretched on as they passed from the section of the Hall dedicated to the ancient heroes including the Giants who had achieved legendary status to the more recent heroes including Stealth Elf and Chill. Legendary Stealth Elf stood right beside Legendary Chill and Adam made it a point to stop at Stealth's portrait first. He snorted.

"They sure managed to capture your seriousness. A perfect likeness! OOHF!" The elbow to his gut came faster than he imagined it would but that did nothing to wipe the smirk from his face. When he finally righted himself he knew he was being glared at. Adam decided to push his luck just a bit further.

"She looks amazing, really beautiful and deadly."

"...She's me."

"So let me get this whole thing straight. Skylanders can train and then compete in gladiator style combat events inside an epic sports arena for the honour of becoming immortalized as a golden statue?"

Stealth nodded as she looked at him, wondering just where this was going. "Yes. The statues stand watch as guardians over all of Skylands. Only special portal masters can bring them to life and summon them to protect Skylands."

Adam nodded and continued to examine first the portrait before moving on to the statue. He purposely took his time and it wasn't long before he felt Stealth looming over him. He then moved on to Chill, making sure to study her picture and statue very carefully.

"You know, she looks really good in the gold and blue, truly beautiful. A true warrior."

"Uhuh, and?" Stealth grunted as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"I'm just saying, Chill looks amazing. That's all."

"Alright, fine. Chill looks good, she always does. Time to move on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away, struggling to get her jealousy under control. Stealth didn't know what she was more frustrated over, the fact that he had complimented Chill or the fact that he had been staring so intently at her own legendary counterpart. It was ridiculous...right? Legendary Stealth had been created from her right? So basically they were the same but they were different at the same time. Was she really so jealous over him looking at a statue and had she really viewed herself as a rival for the portal master's affections? It was all rather confusing and something she would ponder later, but for now she wanted to get as far away from the two statues as possible.

They still had so much more to see and learn before summoning Flynn to take them back home.

With his desk in the library finally tidy Adam took the chance to sneak off back to his room and to sit down on the plush couch he had purchased with some of the gold he had earned since he had been in Skylands. It was a wonderful purple colour with silver and black cushions stacked onto it. He had spent a full two days cleaning his quarters and another full day cleaning his desk and finishing up his paper work. No one had needed to remind him to do these things and he felt rather proud. Seraph had poked her head in the doorway a few times to check on him but other than that he had been alone.

With his place finally clean and tidy and his coffee table tree of junk, Adam felt it was only right that he should be able to sit down and enjoy a break. A mug of steaming hot red liquid sat idly on the table as it cooled. When he judged that it had had enough time to cool he gently picked up the cup and took a sip.

"That smells good," came the almost whispered voice behind him. He didn't mind that she had let herself in but did not like it when she tried to frighten him like she just had. He decided to keep that to himself though and simply pat the cushion next to him for her to sit.

"It is. Forest berry tea," he mused as he took another sip before handing her the cup to do with as she liked. He was slightly surprised when she pulled down her mask and took a sip, closing her eyes to fully savor the flavor.

"It's nice. Sweet, but with a nice subtle punch of tartness."

"That sweetness would be the sugar I added." He snorted when she handed the cup back and pulled a face at him, "Your body is fine. A little sugar won't ruin it," he muttered, kissing her temple without really thinking. It was nice to have someone there, someone he didn't have to smile in front of all the time. She rested against him and closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder as she relaxed. Their trip to the Hall had changed everything. After his stunt in front of Legendary Chill and Legendary Stealth Elf, Stealth had refused to leave his side and had held his hand right up until they had left. It went without saying that her jealousy had peaked as he had complimented Chill and her own legendary counterpart and as a result she had exposed her emotions without the use of so many words. He had always been fond of her but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that she would feel the same way. He had never acted upon his feelings for fear of her indifference and rejection. Rider's rejection still stung but not nearly as much, in fact, Adam felt that he was now ready to speak to both Seraph and Rider and apologize for how he acted afterwards towards them.

"What are you thinking about? Your face is so serious."

"Seraph and Rider. I need to apologize and stuff. I was a jerk. I just didn't want Seraph to see just how much it got to me."

"Does it still hurt?"

"...Yes. But not as much. It will always hurt. I had prepared myself for the fall before we even set out. I flirted more than I felt because I knew he would pick her. He's not one to go for men anyway so really the nagging hope in the back of my mind was never going to get what it wanted, a knight in shining armor to sweep my off my feet."

She seemed to think on that for a while, still leaning against him. "So you set yourself up to take the fall...but even still...to be shut down like that."

"Ahh, don't worry about it. Like I said, I flirted more than I felt and hey, they're happy. That's all I really wanted in the long run. What are friends for if not to help those closest to them find happiness?"

"Having said all that. You still do have feelings for Rider, yes?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Her body stiffened at his words as she turned to look him in the eye. "I won't play second best, Adam. I am not some rebound you can fling away once you're done. If we're going to do whatever ... this is, I need you to know that. I am no consolation prize."

"I promise, you are not a consolation prize and I will never see you as such. To me, no one even comes close to you, not even those gold and blue girls."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence as the pair relaxed on the couch, Adam taking a nap after a while and Stealth just enjoying the warmth of his body beside her and the comfortable silence that filled the room. At one stage she even dared to place her hand around his and when he tightened his to gently hold her hand she could not contain the smitten grin that had found its way onto her face.

* * *

Note from Xandy: _So this is my reply to Seraph's 'Love Game'. Adam lost out as expected and now we see the back lash of emotions he has to deal with. Yes he sulks and can get quite lazy. He has a poor relationship with his father and hates the thought of being like him. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too dull!_


	15. Love and Faulty Programming - Technow

Author: Technow  
Challenger: HazardTheAssassin

* * *

**Love and Faulty Programming**

"This thing ain't gonna blow up in both our faces, right?" Bouncer asked for confirmation. He was currently strapped to an operating table-like piece set on a conveyor belt, surrounded by all kinds of machinery.

"Hey, I built it. What could possibly go wrong?" Technow shrugged it off.

Bouncer was strapped to an oversized operating table linked to an entire sequence of what from the outside looked like a lot of big metal boxes. The robot had expressed interest in becoming a living being, "Just to see how it's different," the Tech giant had said. Technow had taken that as a personal challenge, and constructed this steampunk-looking monstrosity. Bouncer had at first eagerly accepted, but was now beginning to have second thoughts.

"This is safe, right? It's been tested, right?" Bouncer asked, nervous.

Technow again shrugged it off. "Relax. I got DNA from Prowess, Jane, Hootie, Seraph, and Shadow, even myself for this. You'll be fine,"

Bouncer blinked. "Wait, aren't all of them except you girls? And that doesn't make it -"

Technow pulled a lever and the machine kicked into motion. The various groaning, whooshing and assorted, random and pointless beeps drowned out Bouncer's other complaints.

Finally, the vaguely muffled noises of Bouncer's electrical-sounding complaints died away, and Bouncer's dull, lifeless robotic form with all the lights on it having been killed, displayed on the side of the machine like it was in a museum. At this point, the commotion died down in the first part of the machine and the second part, only connected to the first by a few wires, began. A tank of dirty crimson-black liquid that looked like a mixture of blood, oil and Coca-Cola slowly emptied, and a row of lights, each inscribed with a number from 1 to 17, slowly lit up, one by one. Finally, a large green light lit up and a loud thunk was heard from an area that the machinery lead to which was closed off by curtains, followed by a feminine-sounding 'oof'.

Technow immediately realised what was about to happen and covered his eyes with his hands as a rather naked human female stormed up to him from behind the curtains. "Look what you did to me! I did not wanna be a girl!"

"I'd really rather not. I already have one person back on Earth thinking I'm a pervert, I don't wanna add to that. There should be some clothes in the cupboard over there," he blindly gestured in the direction of a door set into the wall. Bouncer walked, unsteady on her new feet, over there and put the door between herself and the scientist. She walked out a moment later wearing a bra, a lab coat that she either didn't realise or didn't care revealed her rather thin and attractive, in human terms at least, waist. A pair of shorts covered her thighs, but left her thin lower legs visible.

The only thing Technow could think was, 'I did not program attractiveness into that machine,"

Bouncer stopped in front of her, holding her petite hands on her thin hips in an uncomfortably attractive way. "Dare I ask why you have an entire wall in that walk-in closet devoted to women's clothing?

The scientist immediately shook his head, somewhat panicked. "No. You definitely should not,"

Technow and Bouncer looked over as Airy and Hazard entered the laboratory. "Hey, is that Airy?" Tech asked, frowning.

Airy frowned too, somewhere between annoyed and curious. "Yeah, it's me. Why, Tech?"

Technow, totally ignoring Bouncer and Hazard, walked over to Airy and began ranting to her, "I do so know stuff about the Air element! I built a giant robot griffin! Hell, I built a giant robot roc! And gave it to you as a birthday present!"

"Just because you can build robot birds doesn't mean -" Airy stopped as she realised something. "Wait. How do you know I said that when you were on a completely different island with no way of hearing - you were spying on me, weren't you?!" Airy furiously accused.

Hazard interrupted. "Why is Bouncer looking dead on the wall over there? And who's that?" he asked, pointing first to Bouncer's body, then to Bouncer herself.

Bouncer then suddenly saw a great chance to get back at Technow. "Does that matter?" she asked in as seductive as she could manage, grasping Hazard's arm and leading him out of the lab. "I know a place that sells pies I've always wanted to try. Whaddya say we go and sample them together?"

As Hazard finally gave in and allowed the teenage girl to lead him away, Bouncer swiftly turned and stuck her tongue out at Technow, before leaving the room.

Tech sighed. "Daaayum. They always said back on earth I'd end up making myself a robot girlfriend. But I somehow doubt they meant I'd be making one for someone else, or whatever applies to this scenario,"

Airy frowned. "Wait, if that," she pointed to Bouncer's body on the wall, "is - no, of that, er, she, was -" she pointed to the door, "and that was, then -" she pointed to the unoccupied robot "What the hell is going on here?" she asked Technow, who was staring into space with a soft smile on his face.

"Love," he answered. "Love and faulty programming."


	16. Elementalist - Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

**Elementalist**

"The elementals test states that you are a life element. Portal masters of the life element are caring and always look out for each other"

Lily didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to be a life element! She wanted to be an Elementalist, a portal master that controls all of the elements. But most of all, She didn't want to be the opposite element of Wolfgang.

No one expected a portal master to fall in love with a villain, nonetheless for the villain to be in love with the portal master. But it somehow just worked out. Lily trusted Wolfgang with her life, Even if no one else did. She always took him in his trap when she was out and about, just in case she needed help (she pretended to just to see him) and, after sometime. He didn't seem like such a villain!

But now, things have changed. Lily thought she'd probably have to hate him now. Because of her being a life portal master and his being an undead villain. Either that or she'd rarely see him and he'll be off with some weird undead portal master.

"I guess we were never meant to be." She said under her breath. Feeling a burning in the back of her throat as she tried to choke back the tears that where threatening to fall on her pale cheeks.

* * *

Rain was showering Lily's minty green umbrella as she walked past the exit of the mabu market, the hood of her raincoat covering her hazel eyes.

She looked at the ground, staring at the stone bricks and her black boots. She looked up to see the glowing light coming from the portal that would take her home, to Eon's citadel anyway. She realized that she had stopped walking, and decided to just think for a minute or two.

Home…

She didn't really have any memory of her home; all she knew is that she had a younger sister, Sariah that is probably with Glumshanks doing whatever Kaos told them to do. Lily had immediately adapted to her new location. And even made some friends-

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain to the back of the head. And then, Darkness.

* * *

Lily's eyes jolted open only for her to close them again. Argh, what was this green water. And how was she breathing? She opened her eyes again and realized that they acted as if nothing where there either. She looked around and saw a horrifying sight.

She was in Kaos' new palace.

She swam forward and touched the front of the thing that was containing her, and then stared in terror at what she saw then.

All the other portal master trainees were with her.

She heard a disgustingly familiar cackle as a short figure walked into the room. Followed by a tall, skinny figure.

"Finally Glumshanks, we have the power of all the elements, ALL OF THEM! At our fingertips."

"That's great Lord Kaos but… isn't Sariah's sister an elementalist?"

"No, you fool." Kaos yelled at his servant "She just got assigned the Life element today, but how foolish of her to ACTUALLY believe that the elements would replace her true power. Sure, she was labeled as a life element. But the fact that she CAN do other elements does not change."

Lily then realized what Kaos just said…

_"Sure, she was labeled as a life element. But the fact that she CAN do other elements does not change."_

It doesn't change! She is still an elementalist at heart.

"Thank you Kaos." She thought. And raised her fist, and then punched the surface as hard as she could. Shaking it, but not even cracking it.

Kaos whirled around "oh? What have we here? Has one of Eon's soldiers woken up? Well, I can tell you. ALL OF YOU! That you can NEVER break the green orb. EVER! So you might as well just sleep." He grinned.

"Wait, wasn't there one weakness, Lord Kaos" Glumshanks reminded the portal master.

"SILENCE GLUMSHANKS!" Kaos yelled at him, and then turned to Lily, "well, I could tell you. Since you won't be able to get out anyway. the weakness is-"

Before Kaos could finish his sentence. There was a loud guitar sound followed by a sound wave that swept him off his feet.

The orb shattered. All of the other portal masters woke up. They landed on their feet.

"Sorry, Kaos." A tall male portal master with spiky brown hair said "but I think you won't be taking over Skylands this time around."

Every portal master summoned a Skylander. And the Villain that triggered the shockwave, Wolfgang, leaped from behind a door. Surrounding Kaos.

"YOU FOOLS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kaos shrieked in frustration.

"We've defeated you, that's for sure" Wolfgang growled.

"GLUMSHANKS! GET THE PORTA-PORTAL!"

"I've got it master!" Glumshanks said.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FOOL! USE IT!"

Glumshanks threw a small blue chip at the ground. And just like that. Glumshanks and Kaos disappeared.

* * *

All the portal masters and Skylanders stared in shock. But Lily was feeling something different.

She ran toward Wolfgang, Jumped in his arms, and welcomed his strong embrace.

Everyone cheered.

"Still gonna hate me because of our elements?" Wolfgang teased Lily.

"I'll think about it." She replied jokingly.


	17. Some Assembly Required - Hootie Hoot

Author: Hootie Hoot  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

* * *

**Some Assembly Required**

"No, Shadow, I'm telling you: Jane and Grim are just friends," Seraph of Enigma explained to her luncheon partner Shadowdawn. "Jane has a thing for Spy Rise. What in the worlds makes you think any differently?"

The copper haired, Australian Portal Master rolled her eyes and took another bite of her calzone. "Tha's jus a cover. You shou' see da way-"

"Finish your food, young lady," the blonde Life Master admonished, pointing at her companion with her spork. "What will Cynder think?"

Shadow gave her a "Yes, Mom," look and swallowed her mouthful. "Like she'd care. She eats like a dragon. Anyway," she continued. "Who's to say Jane doesn't have a thing for Grim, too? Although..." She looked thoughtful. "Jane's never shown me any pictures of him in a French maid outfit..."

Seraph sighed and shifted her rump-length ponytail from her shoulder to her back. "Look at us. Gossiping like schoolgirls." Seraph had a wistful look on her face as she twirled her utensil around in her spaghetti, not actually catching any of the saucy noodles.

"...I'm still in school," Shadow corrected, but then looked past Seraph. "Hey, Drobot's coming over here!"

Both watched as the armored Tech dragon emerged from the cafeteria entrance and padded up to their table. His head had been ducked low as he walked, but now perked up to address the two. "PARDON ME, LADIES," he began, and Shadow swore she detected some sheepishness beneath the electronic voice filter. "MAY I JOIN YOU?"

The women looked at each other before re-facing him, both with an inviting expression. "Of course!" Seraph enthused, patting the wooden chair next to her. "We love company! And our topic of conversation was getting stale. Do you have something to share?"

Drobot whirred uncertainly as he took his seat. "I, ERM...ACTUALLY WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST SOME ADVICE FROM YOU TWO."

"Advice?" Shadow parroted, replacing her brownie in its little plastic container. Drobot asking for advice was far more interesting than a chocolaty confectionary, at least for the moment. "Well, sure, what kind of advice?"

The dragon cleared his throat with a drone. "IT'S ABOUT YOUR FRIEND, MISS HOOT."

Shadow's eyes widened, immediately seeing where he was going with this. Seraph seemed to as well, for the eldest Portal Master shot her a warning glance that said, "_don't you say a word."_

"About Hootie?" Seraph repeated, lacing her fingers beneath her chin. "What about her?"

"I...HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO HER, AND I'M NOT SURE HOW TO GO ABOUT IT," he admitted.

Shadow looked ready to burst with excitement, but Seraph kept her cool. "Well, she's more comfortable talking with others in person, so let's go see her right now."

Drobot recoiled. "RIGHT _NOW_?!"

"Sure!" said Seraph, lifting up her tray. "We were about to go and meet her and the others for a session, anyway! You should come with us!"

Drobot still looked unsure. "I'M-I'M SURE IT CAN WAIT IF SHE'S BUSY..."

"Pish posh," Seraph brushed off with a wave of her hand. "Your needs have priority, too, Drobot."

"BesidesIbetHootiewouldlovetoseeyou!" Shadow blurted out, earning a withering look from her friend. Shadow settled back down. "Uh...what I meant to say was..." She noticed Seraph quirking a brow at her. "We'll be your wingmen?"

Seraph resisted the urge to face palm. "Why don't you go on ahead? We'll dump our trays and catch up."

Drobot cast an odd look Shadow's way before returning to his state of worry. "...ALRIGHT...IF YOU THINK THAT'S BEST..."

"We do," Shadow assured him a bit too quickly.

As Drobot hopped back down to start for the door, Shadow couldn't contain her excitement any longer and frantically whispered to Seraph, "OH MY GOD HE CRUSHES HOOTIE."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Ruins training grounds..._

"Okay, good, Hazard. Now Hootie, take the right stage," Technow called. The brunette, short-haired Magic Master followed his direction and stepped onto the right side of the battlefield. She wore jeans and a black Serenity tee shirt, although she wished she'd picked something lighter.

She shot Hazard a strange look. "Aren't you hot in that cloak, Danny?"

Hazard snorted. "I'm nothing if I can't work in uniform in uncomfortable conditions." He lowered his hood anyway, letting his brown hair loose to catch some breeze. "And, please, _Calyn,_ on the battlefield, I'm Hazard."

On the sidelines, Jane, Stargazer, Airy, Prowess and Xandy watched expectantly.

"So, someone tell me again," Airy piped up. "What is Technow doing with that machine?"

Jane tore her gaze away from her sketchbook. "Technow's developing a system that tracks our elemental energies as we use them, for scouting purposes," she explained. She peered over at her neighbor, Prowess, who also drew in sketchbook. "Drawing dragons again?"

Prowess snapped her head up briefly before going back to work. "Maybe. Drawing Spy in a French maid outfit again?"

Jane averted her gaze. "Maybe..."

Xandy didn't seem to hear them, instead inspecting Technow's latest brainchild from a distance. "Sounds useful for sporting events, too," the purple haired Life Master remarked. "You know, so we can compare our progress against each other."

"That's so cool!" Star exclaimed, and Airy nodded jovially in agreement.

They all fixed their attention back on the two competitors, who looked ready to fight; Hazard crouching down a bit and Hootie planting her legs apart firmly. Technow raised a purple flag emblazoned with a shimmering gold Sky Rune.

"Alright, you two. Spar!"

Hazard wasted no time and immediately disappeared, leaving Hootie to stiffen, expecting a swift attack from behind. She whirled on her heel and unleashed a burst of Magic from her hands as she did, unfortunately hitting nothing but air. She could only stand confused for a moment, though, before a pair of arms reached around from behind her and wrapped around her neck, one hand gently pressing the flat of a dagger against her neck.

"Looks like you could use some conditioning," Hazard jeered good-naturedly. Hootie made a noise.

"Close combat never was my thing," she admitted, her body taking on a lavender glow. "At least, not like this."

With a flash, her human form melted away and grew to the size of a Giant. Hazard was forced to let go or be dragged into the air. When the light faded, Hootie towered over her opponent as an enormous owl, her predominantly white feathers splashed with violet, lavender and red. She blinked her massive golden eyes at Hazard, who was surprised, but utilizing his entire assassin training to keep calm.

"Um..." he murmured, sheathing his dagger and conjuring some fire in his palm. "How fireproof are you? I don't want all your feathers to burn off..."

Hootie trilled her feathers ruffling_. "Give it your best shot, puny human!"_ she roared telepathically, not meaning to get so loud but also finding it hard to keep her 'voice' down. She raised her magnificent wings, the resulting updraft allowing her to get airborne without even flapping, and brought them down, rocketing forward at a speed that seemed impossible for such a large body and grasped Hazard's comparatively tiny body in her talons, rocketing skyward.

"Whoa!" Star gasped, craning her neck back. "Since when did her owl transformation get so hugemongous?!"

"Looks like someone's been practicing," Xandy mused.

"Arrgh! Hootie!" Technow shouted up at the owl. "You're flying out of range!"

Hootie's sharp owl ears caught his voice through the swish of air rushing past her ear tufts and jerked to a halt, allowing herself to plummet a few yards before catching herself in a hover. Hazard disapproved the rough jerking about and struggled in her iron grip.

"Why...can't...I..._teleport_!?" he growled. Hootie trilled again.

_"That's Magical interference for you! I just recently got the hang of it! Of course, it's much easier to manage when I'm making physical contact." _She gave him a tiny squeeze to emphasize her point. _"Hence why I couldn't do it until you got me in a deadlock. You can train to overcome it, of course." _She smiled down at him around her golden beak. "_I just wanted to catch you off guard for once! Sorry for getting a bit rough."_

"You surprised me alright..." he muttered as Hootie descended. "Unacceptable. An assassin is never caught off-guard."

Hootie alighted on the ground, sending up a swirl of dust, but didn't release him, instead looking down at him with a teasing gleam in her eyes_. "Not even if I do...this?!"_ She ducked her head and started preening his hair with her beak and prodding him in his sides.

"Ack! Hey, ha ha! Stahp!" he chortled and the others on the sideline laughed as well. Hootie loosened her grip on him to let him swat her away. "There are-ha ha!-serious repercussions for tickling an assass-ahahaahaa!"

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone fell silent and turned to see the trio of Shadow, Seraph and Drobot push open the gate and let themselves onto the grounds. Hootie fully released Hazard and trained her miraculous eyes on the newcomers. Technow crossed his arms over his chest, lab coat ruffling.

"Oh, c'mon, guys," he derided. "I thought we agreed on a Portal Masters-only session? You know, so the Skylanders' elemental energies wouldn't interfere with my readings?" He gestured to his machine, which didn't seem any worse for wear from where everyone else was standing.

"I'm sorry, Tech," Seraph apologized with a meaningful look towards the clearly uncomfortable dragon next to her. "But Drobot has something important to say to Hootie."

Hootie promptly discarded her transformation, shrinking down to her normal self with some relief. Maintaining such a large Magical persona was draining, to say the least. She strode off the battlefield and approached her friends and the Skylander. "What's up?"

Seraph gave Drobot an encouraging nudge and the dragon stepped closer. "UM..."

Hootie, oblivious as ever, cocked her head to the side. "Do you need something from me, Drobot?"

"NO..." Drobot brought forward one of his wing casings and removed a small book from it. "I'VE FINISHED YOUR PIECE OF EARTH LITERATURE. I-I THOUGHT I'D RETURN IT BEFORE I FORGOT..."

Shadow's mouth fell open. That was_ it_? No, that _couldn't_ be it!

Hootie's green eyes lit up. "Oh! _Where the Red Fern Grows_, my favorite!" She accepted the book from him with a smile. "Thanks! Did you like it?"

Drobot angled his head down and to the side a bit. "I-I IDENTIFIED WITH IT."

Shadow couldn't take it. She cleared her throat to grab the two's attention and Seraph watched with interest. "You know, Drobot, maybe you can talk to Hootie about it over a Nintendo game?"

"Oh, good idea, Shadow!" Hootie agreed. "If Tech doesn't need me, that is." She turned to check with the engineer.

Technow sighed. "Yeah, I'm good here. Thanks for your help, Hootie."

"Thanks!" She took the end of Drobot's wing. "Shall we go? I warn you: I'm very good at _Super Smash Bros._!"

Drobot whirred with his maw hanging open, but didn't protest, and followed her out of the arena.

As the human and dragon couple left, Shadow blew a tuft of hair out of her face. "Well, how do ya like that?" She sneaked a look at Jane's sketchbook spread open in her lap. "Oh, so you _have_ been drawing Grim..."

"SHADOW!"


	18. Bridge of Light - Shadowdawn199

Author: ShadowDawn199  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Bridge of Light**

It was a pleasantly warm morning, and a calm breeze cooled down what might have made it hot otherwise. For the young Portal Master sitting outside on a broken wall, the weather couldn't have mattered less.

"Shadow, whatcha doing sitting on a wall?" A voice called up to her. Shadow didn't even appear to register the question. Hootie jumped up and down, waving at her friend, trying extreme measures to get Shadow to notice her.

Shadow sighed. "Hootie, I can see and hear you. I'm just busy," Shadow looked down at Hootie, finally acknowledging her presence. Hootie made a good natured face at her.

"You know it's rude to not answer people back, right?" Hootie asked her. Shadow nodded, distracted. Hootie searched for a way up unto the wall to see exactly what her friend was doing. The brunette spied a jutting brick in the wall, and another above it, leading to a natural path to the top.

Hootie quickly jumped up and made her way up to Shadow. She sat herself down beside the other Portal Master, and peeked over to see what Shadow was doing. She looked like she was painting something.

Hootie leaned over closer to see what it was. It was blue, and white. Just as Hootie strained closer, Shadow finished what she was doing with a dramatic flourish, and ended up elbowing Hootie in the process.

Hootie, already in a precarious position, was overbalanced and began lean dangerously backwards. Hootie quickly latched onto Shadow's arm. Unfortunately, this just meant that when Hootie lost her seat on the wall Shadow went tumbling after her.

Thinking quickly, both Portal Masters conjured up a portal. Hootie's was placed higher than Shadow's, so that teleported them. They landed with a thud on the beach, in a large sand dune.

"Oof," Hootie wheezed. Shadow had fallen on top of her. Shadow hurriedly climbed off Hootie, and helped her friend up.

"Sorry 'bout that," Shadow smiled sheepishly. Hootie waved it off.

"It's fine. Now, show me that painting," Hootie did her biggest smile, and stretched out her hands. Shadow laughed at her friend's eagerness, and handed the painting over.

Hootie looked down at it. It was a bright pastel painting of Whirlwind. Hootie smirked knowingly. "Let me guess… you forgot all about your first date anniversary, and hurriedly knocked this up last night?" Hootie guessed. Shadow sighed.

"Yes," she took the painting back, and hurriedly signed it. Hootie chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's very nice. I'm sure Whirlwind will love it," she reassured. Shadow perked up.

"Really? You think so? Great! So, I put this rainbow here because-" Hootie held up a hand to cut her off.

"Please, no overloading me with details. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for your girlfriend and giving this to her?" Hootie knew better then to get her friend started on explaining, especially since Shadow would probably end up talking to her and forget to go see Whirlwind.

Shadow smacked her own forehead, proving Hootie's point, and rushed off.

"Haha, that girl…" A voice said from behind Hootie. Hootie jumped around. She spotted her friend Seraph sitting on a beach towel waving at her. Hootie frowned. Seraph was half transparent.

Seraph giggled in an undignified manner. "Pop Fizz let me try out an invisibility potion. I have another two, if you want to take one with me," she explained. Hootie grinned.

"And wreak havoc as invisible women? I'm up for that!" Hootie cheered, smiling impishly. Seraph grinned back at the Portal Master's enthusiasm.

"But first, breakfast," Seraph waved a hand at the picnic blanket in front of her. Hootie stared.

"You come prepared for everything, don't you?" Hootie remarked. Seraph just winked in reply.

Whirlwind paced around her island anxiously. Where _was_ Shadow? Whirlwind twitched her ears. She was sure she'd just heard something.

"Whirlwind, you there?" She heard a voice ask. Whirlwind grinned. There she was. Whirlwind bounced over to Shadow, and enveloped her in a hug.

Shadow ruffled Whirlwind's fur. "Happy anniversary," she told her, placing a kiss on the hybrid's forehead. Whirlwind grinned up at her, and captured Shadow's lips in a quick kiss in return.

"Happy anniversary to you too," Whirlwind murmured back, nuzzling her partner's neck.

"Do you want to see what I made you?" Shadow asked, stroking Whirlwind's feathered ears. Whirlwind nodded eagerly, springing out of the embrace, excited. Shadow unveiled her gift.

Whirlwind stared at it for several long seconds. Shadow looked anxious. "Do you like it?" The Portal Master asked nervously, picking at her nails.

Whirlwind broke into a broad smile. "I love it!" She squealed, setting down the painting and leaping at Shadow, pushing her to the ground in her happiness.

Shadow laughed, trapped. Then the girl smiled wickedly, and began to tickle Whirlwind's side.

"Aah! No, no tickling!" The hybrid wriggled, trying to avoid Shadow's fingers. She jumped off the Portal Master, who merely pushed herself into sitting. Whirlwind mock glared, narrowing her eyes comically.

Shadow broke eye contact first. "No, please don't be angry with me, I can't bear it," she raised her hands in defeat. Whirlwind shook her head at Shadow's antics.

Whirlwind remembered suddenly. "Oh! Do you want to see what my gift to you is?" The hybrid exclaimed.

Shadow nodded eagerly, waiting. Whirlwind tapped Shadow's nose. "First, though, you need to portal us both to Woodburrow," Whirlwind told her, looking mischievous.

Shadow sighed dramatically, and waved her hand. A second later they were at the Woodburrow gate. They strolled off down the path.

"Oh hey, Shadow, Whirlwind!" Someone called from above. The two raised their heads.

"Hello Blast Zone!" Whirlwind called. The furnace knight waved down at them and rocketed off.

"So…" Shadow started causally, "what's your gift?" Whirlwind trotted up to the Great Pool sitting in the middle of Woodburrow.

Shadow poked the water dubiously. "Are we going swimming?" The Portal Master asked, puzzled.

Whirlwind laughed. "Nope," she sang. She trotted up the stairs and hopped on the first fungus pad of the enormous Left Tree. The Skylander looked back at the bemused Shadow, and beckon with her tail, before racing up the tree. Shadow followed.

"So, we just stand here, and it'll launch us into the pool?" Shadow eyed the drop, and backed away. It was a long, long way down.

Whirlwind took her place on the propulsion pad. "Yup. Don't worry about it, it's perfectly safe," the hybrid nodded, confident. Shadow stared at the pad for a few long seconds, and then stepped on it gingerly.

"Here we go!" Whirlwind whooped, activating the pad. It shot the two right off, and they rocketed down towards the pool. Whirlwind cheered, assuming a dive bomb position. Shadow just shut her eyes and waited for impact.

Rufus was explaining the details of a mission to Spy Rise and Fire Kraken, when he was dowsed with water as Whirlwind and Shadow splashed down, disappearing through the pool.

Fire Kraken giggled at the poor cougar, who was now dripping wet. Rufus gave him a sour look, and marched off.

Shadow landed lightly. She opened her eyes. She appeared to be on a floating island, and Whirlwind was bouncing gleefully off an island in front of her.

"Are we bouncing?" Shadow finally understood. Whirlwind nodded, twirling. Shadow laughed and joined her, jumping from island to island, propelled by bounce pads.

They spent a long time doing this, and while both of them fell once or twice, the magic of the place teleported them back.

Finally, they reached the end of the course.

Shadow collapsed on the ground, exhausted. "That was great," she panted. Whirlwind shook her head.

"Don't stop now, we're almost finished. Only one last jump," Whirlwind pushed Shadow back up, and nosed her over to the edge of the final island. There was nothing below them.

Shadow stared at it. "Do you trust me?" Whirlwind asked softly. Shadow nodded, and took a running jump, leaping off the island. Whirlwind smiled and jumped after her.

They both landed on a springy bed of flowers. Shadow recognised them as the elemental flowers. They changed colour depending on what element a Skylander was. Shadow nudged a flower and was disappointed that it didn't change colour.

Whirlwind appeared beside her. "Oh, wow, Shadow, look," Whirlwind breathed. Shadow turned around. She gasped.

A bridge of rainbow light shone in front of her, connected to the courtyard of flowers. The colours rippled in the setting sun.

Whirlwind walked over to the bridge, and Shadow followed. "Shadow, this bridge, it only exists for a very certain time," Whirlwind said in hushed awe. She's never seen the rainbow before, and it was amazing.

Whirlwind lifted a foot, and very slowly and carefully placed it upon the bridge. The light rippled slightly, almost like water, but her foot stayed. Shadow placed a hand against the bridge, wonderstruck.

The two reverently climbed the bridge together, and stood at its apex. "This is beautiful... magical," Shadow sighed. Whirlwind pressed up against her, in silent agreement, and they watched the sunset together.


	19. Life in the Fast Lane - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Life in the Fast Lane**

The afternoon sun washed the Isle of Light in a warm glow. It was a lazy day, not scorching outside but warm enough. Only the most resilient to the heat had bothered to make a day outdoors. Under the shade of a wide table umbrella sat the Portal Masters Hootie and Shadow along with Boom Jet and Drobot. The group was playing cards.  
Shadow's slender fingers tapped the backs of her cards as she looked around the table to the other players. Drobot's draconic face was hard to read and Boom Jet always seemed to have a smirk plastered in place. Hootie wasn't even paying attention, the brunette had her cards face down on the table and her neck craned to search the skies. "Lose them again?" Shadow asked as she fingered one card in contemplation.  
"Yeah," the older of the two Portal Masters said. "They were over there a second ago," she pointed behind her. "But now well, who knows." She shrugged and turned back around to pick up her cards. "Your move, Shadow?"  
The copper haired Portal Master smirked as she laid out a red card that read "Skip" on both the top and bottom of the card; one was printed right-side up from her point of view and the other upside-down so it could be read by the person opposite of her.  
"Bah!" Boom Jet grunted as play skipped him and went to Drobot.  
The tech dragon sighed and moved his paw to the draw pile to take as many cards as it took to get a red card. He ended up drawing six until he finally got one. Drobot played a red two and motioned to Hootie for her turn.  
Hootie looked at it, well she didn't have any red cards but she did have a green with a number two on it so she played that.  
"So not fair!" Shadow whined as she was forced to draw cards. She had the fewest cards in her hands and as they were playing Uno she had been the closest to winning. _Had_ been. She ended up drawing about fifteen cards before she finally pulled out a card that matched the number on the face up deck and slapped a yellow card on top.

"Oh, I don't have any yellow cards or twos," Boom Jet sighed. "Guess I'll just have to play this one, then," he shrugged before he placed a black card that read "Wild – Draw 4" down on the pile. "Mmm, I pick blue."  
Drobot clicked his tongue as he was forced to draw four cards. Luckily he had a blue card. "I am deeply sorry, Miss Hootie," he said in his mechanical voice as he played a solid blue card with the words "Draw two" on it.  
"Well at least it's not like the time I played Shadow alone and she played skip card after skip card and followed them with reverse order cards. She nearly cleared her hand in one turn!" Hootie rolled her eyes as she went to draw her cards. Her hand hovered over the draw deck when she heard something in the distance steadily grow nearer.  
"Found em," Shadow said as she pointed off behind Drobot.

The screaming grew louder as a figure strapped to what looked like a hang glider plummeted to the island. Actually, it looked more like it was being driven towards the ground by a rocket with the trails of fire behind it. At the last possible moment the hang glider swung up and soared right over the umbrella.  
"Woo!" the figure on the underside whooped as the umbrella threatened to fly up after her passing.  
Boom Jet gripped the umbrella's pole with a grimace as the cards blew away in the updraft. "Thank you!" he called out sarcastically.  
"Sorry!" a male voice so unlike the female one that had called out earlier yelled back.  
"Ugh, anyone lose their hand?" Shadow asked as she tried to straighten the piles on the table. A chorus of no followed. "Alright, then let's keep playing." The order of cards might not have been right when Shadow reassembled the face up deck but so long as the blue draw two was on top it didn't matter.

"My heart is still in my throat!" Seraph yelled when her speed decreased to more of a lazy glide rather than high velocity dash. If she hadn't been decked out in a protective jumpsuit her knuckles would have been white against the bar she held so tightly to. Her long blonde hair was for the moment contained under the helmet she wore and the visor as well as goggles she wore under it hid her brown eyes. Her range of movement was fairly restricted, the safety harness for the hang glider kept her stretched out in the most aerodynamic shape possible. The Skylander that had been fueling her high speed, maddening dash chuckled as he drifted down beside her. The fire that spouted in a plume from the top of his head was matched by the flames that licked out of every joint on the suit of armor and streamed out in a jet at the bottom of his feet.  
"I'm surprised you didn't scream yourself hoarse. My ears are ringing!" Blast Zone commented.  
"My throat is scratchy now," the Portal Master admitted. "How about that island over there to land on?" She tried her best to loosen a hand from the rail and pointed to an island that was maybe about a hundred feet across. It was dotted with trees and rock outcroppings. It was possible there was a cave on it judging by how the island was deeper than it was wide.  
"Yes, Captain!" Blast Zone saluted as he jetted up once again to take ahold of the top of the hang glider and direct her flight towards it.

With enough safety measures loosened Seraph was able to brace for a landing and trotted across the grass to slow her momentum and eventually came to a stop. Her knees were shaking as she began to unfasten the buckles that held her to the glider. Blast Zone helped on some of the straps out of her reach. "My legs are like jelly!" The Portal Master laughed. She wobbled away from the hang glider and let her legs fold so she was sitting in the grass. She removed the helmet next and shook out the braid she had tied her hair in before she slipped the goggles up onto her forehead. "Woo," she grinned at the furnace knight. "Don't think I've ever gone that fast before. Not to mention even _flown_ like that. I can't decide if I'm scared to death or just had the most fun of my life."  
Blast Zone hovered up to her with a chuckle. "A little of both, I would say. You're white as a ghost!" The Skylander extended a hand and helped her stand. "And you're quite fashionable in that orange jumpsuit I must say."  
"I feel like I'm wearing a prisoner uniform," Seraph rolled her eyes. "The black and white bands apparently used in Skylands are ancient history on Earth. Orange is all the rage; prisoners would stick out like sore thumbs if they escaped." She unzipped it and shrugged out of the suit to walk around in her t-shirt and jeans.

Blast Zone had only barely heard her. He had turned to investigate something when he heard a small sound. The Portal Master came up beside him and touched his forearm to get his attention. She looked concerned when Blast Zone placed a hand up as if to stop her from advancing.  
"We are not alone," the furnace knight said softly.  
"Do I need to call for backup?" Seraph asked as her brow furrowed.  
"Not yet. Go stand by the trees," Blast Zone tilted his helmeted head towards a clump of three. "Wait for me there."  
Seraph did as she was told and jogged up to the trees. She stood in the middle of them and crouched down to peer around the trunk of the one that tried to block her view of the Skylander as he approached the large rock in the middle of the island. Now that she thought of it Seraph could hear the echo of something over the sound of the wind in the trees she was tucked away between. The Portal Master held her breath as Blast Zone drifted up over the face of the rock and vanished on the other side of it.

The Skylander hovered slowly to the ground. The island did indeed hold a cave and the outside showed evidence of recent visitors. He found broken crates, discarded lamp helms and lengths of dirty and frayed rope. Seraph should be fine for the time being in the trees he had left her at, the Portal Master was feisty when she needed to be and could take care of herself. All of them could, they were growing into their magic nicely by that point. Carefully Blast Zone pushed into the cave. The gentle slope of the entrance quickly turned into a steep incline. He had no trouble navigating it as his afterburners adjusted automatically to compensate for differences in elevation when he was "grounded."  
The only thing Blast Zone was worried about was the light he cast over the brown stone walls. They would see him coming if they didn't hear him. Blast Zone fought the urge to race in with fires roaring, he still didn't know if the others on the island were friend or foe.

Noise from around a tight bend made Blast Zone back up a few paces. He willed his fires to burn lower and for once in a rare while his armored feet touched the rock. The light he produced was tremendously diminished but not totally removed. The knight crouched down low as he hugged the wall in the turn and moved painstakingly slow. He could hear voices, some laughed and others growled. But as for how many there were the Skylander couldn't tell yet. There was a considerable echo in the cave and it made it hard to judge distance as well as number.  
After what felt like an eternity Blast Zone finally reached the main cavern. He had only seen the island from one angle but apparently it was wider on one end at the bottom. The room he found himself in stretched out longer than the grassy knoll atop did. There was more equipment by the entrance. Crates that weren't broken had an assortment of digging tools ranging from picks to shovels and a few smaller trowels and things that resembled garden claws. Another box held crystals. Wide and flat crystals made of a translucent, milky yellow material. Blast Zone recognized them at once. Despite their milky appearance they were very good when used as focus crystals, particularly for lasers meant to replace drills. The magical properties of the crystal would allow the laser beam to be much wider a standard beam; they were used in siege machines more often than anything else. Now he could hear the voices more clearly and heard troll tongue echo and reverberate off the walls.

Blast Zone's strange glowing eyes narrowed as he cursed under his breath. He was going to need backup after all, if not for the island he was on for the others in the area in case they too were occupied by trolls mining for the crystals. The fire knight carelessly let his fires flare up in anger. The sudden increase in light didn't go unnoticed and the trolls raised the alarm as individuals armed with picks rushed at him. Blast Zone eagerly met their charge with one of his own. He was reluctant to toss bombs around due to the unknown structural integrity of the cave network but that didn't mean he was less effective.  
Bombs were out but his flamethrower breath wasn't. Blast Zone leaned forward and opened his mouth wide to wash the trolls in a stream of fire that sent them shrieking back deeper into the cave. The furnace knight kept himself between them and the door; he wouldn't allow any to get up to the Portal Master. "Is that all you've got, cowards?" he taunted them. "There's only one of me, come at me!" he roared.

Metal pinged and ricocheted off Blast Zone's right shoulder. He glanced to the side to see a groove in his shoulder pauldron. The knight snorted and thumbed it; it could be pressed out later. Another ping sounded but that time Blast Zone heard the crack of the gun and his head angled up to see a troll on a higher ledge aiming down at him. The green skinned troll shouted something in his native language and fired again. There was a flash of fire at the gun's muzzle as the projectile left the barrel and hit Blast Zone right between the eyes. The Skylander groaned and stumbled backwards. That shot hadn't bounced off but struck him squarely on the forehead. It made the fire element stumble around in a slight daze as his vision blurred and his ears rang. Everything went black and Blast Zone crumpled to the cave floor.

When the Skylander came to the first thing he noticed was the hum of engines. The second was that he was hanging from the ceiling of a cargo bay by reinforced chains. The Swaplander groaned as his vision cleared. The chains holding him rattled as the ship he was on hit turbulence and Blast Zone was jostled. He heard a troll voice and then saw one of the ugly burnt orange creatures scrabble up to him with a crooked grin. The troll rattled on about something and began to point furiously behind him. Blast Zone just stared at the troll as he hopped around and yelled at him. Finally the troll picked up a wrench and threw it at the Skylander. It hit Blast Zone in the chest and the troll growled before his arm surged forward yet again to point at something. Finally Blast Zone looked and his fires instinctively retreated. "No," the Skylander almost whispered.  
The troll that had thrown the wrench laughed and hobbled back up to stand near Seraph. The Portal Master was unconscious and lay on her side, bound from shoulders to feet in thick rope. The troll picked her up by her hair and spoke to Blast Zone in troll tongue. The Skylander couldn't understand and began to thrash in his bonds. He couldn't leave Seraph at the mercy of the filthy troll.

The troll dropped Seraph, her head made a soft thump on the floor of the cargo hold. The troll pointed up at Blast Zone and yelled at him angrily. Blast Zone only roared in defiance as he let his fires flare up hotter and hotter. If he could weaken the chains then the troll would feel his wrath. "Release me now!" Blast Zone demanded. "If I am forced to break free you will feel the heat of a thousand furnaces!"  
The troll went for a blaster that hung on a peg in the corner and leveled the weapon at Blast Zone before he fired.  
The furnace knight gasped in surprise when the icy chill of something unnatural covered his chest and refused to melt under his heat. It was so cold it bit at the knight and made him squirm and thrash even more. His only recourse was to make his fires hotter nearest the unnatural chill to keep it from hurting him so.  
The troll grunted in satisfaction and propped the blaster on his shoulder with his other hand on his hip. He watched Blast Zone's struggles weaken before he decided to put the blaster back on the peg.

Again the troll moved to Seraph and lifted her head up. He said something in a tone that Blast Zone didn't like as he stroked the Portal Master's face almost tenderly. Blast Zone's will returned in an instant and he thrashed against his bonds. The troll just laughed at him and pointed a dirty finger back at the blaster.  
"To the depths with you!" Blast Zone roared. He ignored the icy fingers of pain on his chest and flared up the fires under his feet to blast the chains there with white-hot flares. The chains snapped and fell to the floor with a clatter.

Now the troll sprang to action. He grabbed the blaster again and aimed for Blast Zone's head. The Skylander scrunched his neck in as much as possible to barely miss the shot. Fire erupted from under his gauntlets to sear the chains around his wrists. But they weren't in direct contact with the fire so he had to concentrate even harder to make the heat build enough. The Skylander took another hit in the left arm and howled in pain. He let the fires cool in his right arm and focused only on the left. The chain eventually weakened enough for him to free his hand and Blast Zone lobbed a bomb that formed in his hand at the troll. The blaster was destroyed and the backlash covered the troll in the gun's ammo reserves. The troll shrieked in pain and stumbled back into the wall before the strange material covered him and secured him to the wall with tendrils of frost ebbing out in all directions.

Blast Zone turned his attention on the final restraint that held him. He broke free just as the door to the rest of the ship opened and armed trolls began to pour in. "Don't you dare touch her!" the Skylander snarled when a troll grabbed Seraph by the ropes around her shoulders and pulled her away while his gun remained trained on Blast Zone. The Skylander brought his arms up to protect his head and face from the multiple rounds simultaneously fired at him. He couldn't advance fast enough with the barrage jarring him and pushing him back. With a defiant roar he fired up his afterburners and simply used himself as a battering ram.  
The Skylander barreled through trolls and scattered others. He turned quickly and caught those that managed to escape his high speed head butt with the fire that trailed him. It was a symphony of pain played in the key of screams, bellows and groans with the occasional shriek.

The cargo hold had been cleared of trolls and Blast Zone rocketed through the halls of the ship as he searched for the troll that had taken Seraph. He found room after room abandoned or filled with trolls in an ambush. The ship must have been a battle ship to contain so many rooms. The Skylander felt frantic the longer he went without any visible sign of Seraph. Finally he found a discarded shoe in a hall and looked down the corridor it was near to see the troll that had her over his shoulder turn down another. Blast Zone roared in outrage and raced after the fleeing troll.  
He turned the corner and slammed into an invisible wall. On the other side a troll wizard, dressed in a ridiculous blue hat covered with yellow stars and matching robe, tsked and waved a finger in the Skylander's face.  
"Let me in!" Blast Zone demanded. He pounded a fist against the wall and it rippled almost like water but didn't break. The Skylander pounded on it repeatedly as the wizard just stared at him. Behind him the troll that carried Seraph shrugged her off and let her hit the floor before he pulled a knife from his belt. The knife wielding troll snarled at Blast Zone and made the motion of slitting his throat in the air before he pointed back to Seraph.

His fists stilled on the invisible barrier. Blast Zone trembled in rage and his fires crackled madly. "Please, give her back to me," he pleaded. "Don't harm her. I'm the one you want." Blast Zone's expression changed to a pleading look as he placed both open palms against the barrier. "Please," he nearly begged.  
The wizard troll grinned at him, whether he understood the Skylander or not remained a mystery. He said something to the other troll and in a flash of movement it was done.  
Blast Zone howled and pressed against the barrier. The wizard troll took the other by the shoulder and the two teleported away. The barrier vanished and Blast Zone was on Seraph in an instant. He picked her up and her eyes finally opened as she gasped and made sounds the Skylander would never forget. "Stay with me, oh light, stay with me," the Swaplander whispered. He clutched Seraph to his chest, the icy fingers from the troll blaster that had held him now nothing more that chilled stone on his armor.

The easiest way out of the ship was through the cargo hold, Blast Zone could tear a hole in the ship's hull easily. As he zipped through the corridors he littered the area in his wake with bombs. The ones furthest from him began to explode as he kicked it into high gear to get away from the aftermath. Once in the cargo hold Blast Zone piled up many bombs against one wall and hid back in the hall he had just entered from. A large explosion rocked the ship and the howl of the wind alerted the Skylander to the fact his plan had worked. With Seraph tucked tightly to his chest he threw himself out the ragged hole and jettisoned himself and his precious cargo away from the ship. He wasn't anywhere near the Isle of Light but he saw a village nearby. Surely they could help. The Portal Master was gasping in his arms; Blast Zone hadn't even gotten the chance to remove her bonds.

Hootie and Shadow burst into the room as one. They had come as soon as Blast Zone sent word. The atmosphere was heavy and silent. Both of the Portal Masters slowed down when their eyes fell on the Skylander.  
"Oh no," Hootie trembled. She felt Shadow's nails dig into her arm suddenly and all the brunette could do was to turn quick and accept the hug from her fellow Portal Master.  
"I'm so sorry," the elven healer in the room said. "I did what I could for her." He tried to make himself very small when the first mournful wails escaped the two humans that had just entered. Across the cot from him the healer watched Blast Zone sit down numbly as the strangest phenomena occurred. The being formed of fire cried. Tears made of molten liquid rolled down the armor of his face and splattered on his hands, knees and the floor. They hissed and smoldered when they hit anything other than the knight himself.

The healer felt out of place around the people that had known the human he failed to save. True he felt the pang just the same, he had lost a life and to know she had depended upon him only to fail her had cut deeply. The healer placed a hand over Seraph's and bowed his head. _I'm sorry_, he said to her. The healer squeezed her hand, it was still warm. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before he dared to look up. The two humans had sunk down the floor where they held each other and sobbed on the shoulder of the other. The Skylander looked so alone and when his strange eyes did open, strange in that they looked to be part of a face guard on the helm, they were softened and obviously locked on the lifeless form laid out before him. "I'll give you a moment. Do you need me to make any transport arrangements for you?"  
Blast Zone shook his head. "We can handle it. Thank you." His voice was so hollow and distant.  
The healer turned slowly and stepped carefully around the two humans that had nearly sunk into the floor. He closed the door behind him and simply leaned on it with a sigh. A Portal Master had died in Skylands, a visitor from Earth. It was going to be especially hard for those that had to take responsibility for it.

Blast Zone wasn't even aware of the fact Shadow and Hootie had moved next to him until he felt a chin on either shoulder and arms across his back. There was comfort with their contact, true, but it wasn't the same as his thrill seeker's touch. "I should have urged her to go for help. I wasted time scouting," Blast Zone said at last.  
"There was no way you could have known," Shadow sniffled. She pressed her forehead against the knight's shoulder pauldron.  
"How do we get her… back?" Hootie questioned reluctantly.  
"We take her to Eon," Blast Zone said quietly. He gently moved away from the two Portal Masters and ever so carefully picked up Seraph's limp form. He held her close and stroked her hair. "Eon will have the best answer."


	20. I Promised - Air Spirit

Author: Air Spirit  
Challenger: _Duh, Seraph can't remember... drop me a line whoever gave this one to Airy!  
_

* * *

**I Promised**

_I promised her I'd be there, I'd keep her safe and sound. I promised her I'd talk to her, when no one else was around._

_I promised her she would always have a shoulder to cry on when in sorrow she drowned. And I promised to cheer her up, especially when she frowned._

_I liked the way her eyes lit up, when she saw me coming her way. Something I love to remember, To this very day._

_But then I wasn't there for her, when she needed me to be._

_I had been stupid, my brain crashing like the waves in the sea._

_The next day she was gone and I was filled with deep hurt, For the next few days my sentences were short and very curt._

_And every day I think, she may be over me, but I'm still as in love with her, as I'll ever be._

* * *

Note from Airy: _On that note, I apologize for the shortness and stupidity of that... That was my Swarm one. I was feeling in a poetry mood. Sorry if that was bad._


	21. Not Very Earthy - Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Not Very Earthly**

**Loading disaster files:**  
**Present Skylands (2014 in Earth years)**  
**Disaster: Chemical creatures and Various plagues**  
**Threats: Diseased Creatures and Firestorms**  
**Survivors: 28% of the population**

* * *

Lily was doing something she never thought she'd be doing before.

She was working in the infirmary.

Half the living Skylanders and portal masters were. It was funny and sad to see them walking around in gas masks. Rushing to a bedside when they heard a cry for help, this happened a lot, and every once in a while someone would dash outside to see if the firestorm wall was still up.

Many of them just became careless. Most of them had lost everyone they loved and cared about. Others were just trying to stay alive. But Lily needed Skylanders to survive. She just did.

Everyone heard Stealth Elf's wail as Flameslinger volunteered to be put off life support because of the amount of Skylanders waiting to be cured. We all grieved, appreciated his sacrifice, and moved on.

Chill disappeared a week after Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf died. We searched everywhere. And we never found her. We didn't have the time to hope she was alive. We grieved, and moved on.

Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Sprocket, Whirlwind, Bash, Tree Rex, Roller Brawl. Grieved, moved on.

This was the worst outbreak yet. And almost everyone assumed this was the end.

Lily was starting to wonder why everyone was still not giving up hope.

* * *

"Lily!" Flashwing cried as she dashed over to the young portal master. "I don't think Prism Break's gonna last any longer. I'm sorry. He said he wants to see you.

Lily solemnly nodded her head and walked toward his infirmary bed. Dreading what might happen next.

Lily and Flashwing approached Prism Break's infirmary bed, Prism Break looked weak. Flashwing was right. He wasn't going to make it. There was nothing that could cure him now.

"Lily." The old earth golem groaned.

"No!" Lily covered his mouth "save your breath." She whispered. Even though she knew that was useless since he would die anyway.

He nodded and then just stared at her. And spent his last minutes thinking

His last glance at his true love. Her green eyes that reminded him of the forest that he first really met her in. her wavy brown hair that reminded him of the dirt in natural ground. The tears streaming down her soft face was the only natural thing he'd seen for months. The whole situation was unnatural. But he got to see something just before he closed his eyes into an endless sleep. Maybe, and he knew this was a horrible thing to wish for, but maybe she would die too? It would be nice to be with her again

Because the funny thing is, he never told her how much he loved her. But it was too late now.


	22. A Wish upon A Shooting Star - Technow

Author: Technow  
Challenger: Lily Windwave

* * *

**A Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

Star Strike looked out at the empty ocean of floating Islands from the deck of the ship whose prow she was perched on. The airship was an impressive design in itself; its shape was similar to Flynn's 'The Dread-Yacht', as he had recently begun to insist on calling it, except slightly more square and boxy. But it was so much more at the same time.

The deck itself was split into two sections, a raised part at the front where the cockpit was situated, in a similar method as to the The Dread-Yacht, but larger. The same could be said for the lower, central deck, except it was split into five vertical bars. From left to right the second and fourth were a story lower than the first, third and fifth. There were several doors set into the sides, leading to individual cabins beneath the three raised bars of the deck. Multiple ladders and staircases provided easy access between the levels. The entire deck, as opposed to the dirty patchwork of Flynn's The Dread-Yacht, was coated in a smooth, gleaming white finish, and the safety rails, doors, ladders and everything else that needed highlighting was in either gold or silver.

Again, similar to the Dread-Yacht, the back raised itself a couple of stories up, providing extra internal room, but many of the The Dread-Yacht's distinctions were gone. There was no crane or scouter; instead the entire upper area provided a helipad at the top, which was currently empty. But Star Strike knew that wouldn't last long.

Above the ship was a colossal airbag easily the size of the ship, secured with multiple reinforcements to prevent punctures, or attacks. Ropes had been replaced with thick, yet impossibly light, chains.

Star Strike was alerted to the fact that someone was arriving by the drone of helicopter rotors from the helipad, and as she turned to look, Technow stepped out. But he wasn't dressed like Technow. Instead of the usual lab coat, protective goggles, and baggy, stained pants, he was wearing leather pants, a rather fetching yellow-brown aviator's jacket with the Tech symbol on the lapel and aviator's goggles. He actually looked rather dashing and attractive.

In one fell swoop, he leapt from the two-story high helipad to land directly in front of her, with a rose that had appeared out of nowhere clutched in his teeth. Plucking the rose from between his shining incisors, he offered if to Star Strike, saying, "A present for my beautiful sky princess,"

Star Strike gladly accepted the rose, before, suddenly, everything went black.

X

Star Strike woke up, shocked. Then she sighed. "Same dream again. I wonder if it means something?"

Moving over to her window, she spotted an amazing sight. "A shooting star," she breathed in amazement. "Well, they always say make wishes on shooting stars, so, hmm," Composing herself, she took a deep breath and rushed, "I-wish-Technow-was-as-dashing-and-handsome-as-he-was-in-my-dream-whew," she burst out in one long gasp, before sighing in relief. "Now I just have to hope it comes true,'

X

Technow woke up the next morning. After freshening himself up, he went to get his lab coat, and was surprised to see that, accompanying it on the coat hanger, was a rather impressive yellow-brown aviator's jacket with the symbol for Tech in orange on the lapel. "Hmm, this looks nice," he smiled, putting it on in place of his usual lab coat.

X

Star Strike blinked in surprise and confusion, that next morning, when, in the mess hall, Technow walked in wearing the exact same jacket as he had been in her dream.

Scratching her head, she thought to herself, 'He looked a lot better in it in the dream,' as she overheard him telling the other Portal Masters, "It was just lying on my coat-hanger in the morning, and I have no idea who put it there,"

"Ooh, maybe it was a secret admirer!" Airy excitedly guessed. Technow paused as he thought about this. "Hmm, I wonder who?"

Star Strike blessed her concealing hood as she blushed insanely at the clueless inventor's wondering.


	23. Stand and Fall - Shadowdawn199

Author and Challenger: Shadowdawn199

* * *

**Stand and Fall**

"Star, come on! At this rate, we'll miss the ceremony! I can't be late!" Star flipped her brown hair out of her eyes, and jogged after a panicking Spyro, catching up to his frantic form. Star politely tapped him on shoulder.

"Spyro, chill," Star smirked, "I can just portal us in. Why you insist on running everywhere, when there's a Portal Master _chasing_ after you, I'll never understand." Spyro ground to a halt and stared in shock at the girl grinning at him. Star rolled her eyes, waved a hand, and portaled them into the arena.

"Flipping finally, Spyro," Jane groused, noticing the sudden arrival of Spyro and Star. Prowess, who was leaning on a wall backstage, smiled crookedly at Star as she moved away from Jane's angry glare. The other teen raised her hands in a what-can-you-do gesture, and Prowess snickered.

"Gigabyte, please don't eat our leader. We need him," Spy Rise scuttled up to the blonde, and hooked an arm around her waist. Jane pushed him off, and went back to throwing daggers at Spyro, who couldn't take it anymore and slunk off into position.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Seraph," Hootie told her friend soothingly, rubbing her shoulders. Seraph, who was staring at the mirror in front of her, looked at the other Portal Master, and sighed.

"I know Hootie, I just want everythin' to go smoothly. I still don't know why I was picked to formally induct the new Skylanders," Seraph tidied her honey coloured hair, tucking a few loose strands back into place.

Pop Fizz, who had come back in to check on them, answered, "Because you're one of the longest serving Portal Masters, and the ones longer serving than you, Prowess, Star, Shadow and Hootie are all camera shy and would rather turf the duty off to you. Great friends they are. Also, you're the eldest." The gremlin patted Seraph's back. Hootie smiled sheepishly.

Seraph threw back her head and shook the hands off. "Well, I'll just have to go out there and prove that at least one Portal master has the backbone for public speakin'." Seraph marched off, getting into position beside Spyro, who flashed her a thumbs up.

And then the Darkness rolled in.

* * *

Shadow, who was up in the elevated lighting and sound booth, spotted it first. She turned to Drobot beside her, and shook the tech dragon.

"Drobot, look. Is it just me, or do those storm clouds look more dark than stormy?" Drobot turned to the window, and gazed out it for a few long seconds, running the clouds through his sensors. Then he nodded curtly.

"You are correct, Portal Master Shadow. Those are indeed Dark clouds. I will send out an alert. The ceremony shall have to be postponed." Shadow nodded, and rushed off.

Drobot flipped a switch, and sirens began to blare.

* * *

Spyro stared down at the encroaching hoard of Dark creatures as they marched towards the Citadel gates. Soon they'd be in range of trebuchet fire, and then the attack would begin. The purple dragon turned to the amassed Skylanders who were busy preparing for the attack.

"Skylanders!" His voice rang out. Everyone turned obediently to listen.

Spyro cleared his throat, and began to list off their battle strategy. "Okay, firstly, all Portal Masters are to stay on this wall. Secondly I want groups of eight to form up-" Spyro cut off as the Portal Masters began to protest.

Shadow was the most vocal, and she yelled, annoyed, at Spyro, "Why? We can ruck with the best of the Skylanders, why are we getting relegated to the back lines?" Spyro wondered why they had to be difficult, and began to answer the Australian teen when Seraph cut in.

"Look, Spyro, if this is about keepin' us out of danger, I'd like to point out that Shadow is right, and that we can handle ourselves. In fact, we're safer than everyone, because we can portal ourselves out of danger. We need to be on the ground fightin', we're good enough that between us we can turn the tide of battle."

Spyro stomped his paw, giving in. He didn't want to risk anyone, but he knew that Seraph had made a good point.

"Fine. But stick by a Skylander and each other, please," Spyro sighed. He hadn't wanted them to get involved because Drobot had warned him that the forces of Darkness had looked unusually fierce and strong, and that there were more of them than the Portal Masters were used to dealing with. He hoped they'd be all right.

* * *

The Darkness spiraled down, slamming into the Core of Light. The Light pushed against the Darkness, and for a while, the two were locked together in a balance, neither one giving ground.

And then suddenly, the Light lost. A cheer rose from the Dark army as it was empowered by what was now no longer the Core of Light, but the Core of Darkness. And now, bereft of the support of the Light, the Skylanders began to fall.

Spyro cried out as Star fell, wounded, before his eyes, and Chill went down trying to save the Portal Master. Seraph and Pop Fizz rushed to try and heal their downed friends, but they were too late.

Trigger Happy was impaled on a spear in front of Jane, backed up in shock, before she growled and shot the drow responsible full of holes while tears streamed down her face. And then she was killed, and it was Spy Rise's turn to weep.

Fright had his legs cut out from under him as a troll blade tank swung its chainsaw arm. Rider went tumbling, and landed in the track torn mud beside his friend. A grenade fell beside them, and that was the last thing they ever saw. Prowess flung out bone walls into the tank, and it exploded in a fiery ball of destruction, searing the Portal Master at the same time.

Skylanders and Portal Masters were cut down viciously, falling and dying as the Darkness took over the skies above them.

"Retreat!" Spyro called, casting one last glance over his beloved Star before he fled, leaving her body and so many others to cool on the field where the Skylanders had lost.

* * *

"Everyone, they're here!" Stealth Elf called, stumbling through the cavern entrance, Whirlwind on her heels. The elf was clutching her arm in an unsuccessful attempt to quell the bleeding tides that flowed from her wound, and while Whirlwind was directing rainbow light at her, the hybrid's ragged fur and drooping wings showed that she was too exhausted herself to do much good.

Seraph rushed forwards, ushering the injured Skylanders away from the entrance, and helped them slump to the ground. The Portal Master pressed bandages to wounds, and green light poured from her palms in an effort to heal.

Spyro cast a glance around the cave, and stepped forwards. Once, the Skylanders had been many, proud and strong and fierce, but when the Darkness had overwhelmed and taken over the Core of Light, they had fallen, and now there were no more than two dozen left, including the few Portal Masters who had survived. They had fled the Citadel, and now they took what appeared to be their final stand here, in an abandoned mining cave.

Spyro lifted his frayed wings, echoing the stance he had taken before the Darkness had attacked, bringing his horns high. And as the door broke down, and the hordes poured in, he yelled his final battle cry, and plunged into the fray.

"For Skylands!"

And then everything dissolved into chaos. Fireballs rolled almost lazily through the air, and lighting bolts zinged into any target they could find. Lasers and bullets ripped holes in the unceasing masses, and dark clouds engulfed parts of the cavern, though whether these clouds were a smoky product of the explosions that sounded, or if they had billowed from the fingers of a sorceress, it was hard to tell.

Bones lanced up from floor and down from ceiling, spearing anyone between their barbs, and vines and brambles, all tipped with lethal hooked thorns, snaked around tripping and ensnaring. Over in a corner, the ground was awash with water, slime and ice, the treacherous footing bringing crashing down any foolish enough to take their chances upon it in an effort to reach the grinning Skylanders who awaited beyond.

Several combatants played chicken with their opponents, teleporting in and out, loosing orbs of magic with each jump.

Blood was spilled, but it seemed like the tide was beginning to turn, and that the Skylanders would actually defeat the sea of monsters they fought. And they began to, pushing back and back until only a few especially eager or tenacious enemies remained.

And then the noises of battle were torn and silenced with a cry.

Cynder whipped her head around to the sound, just in time to see her partner Shadow fall, a blade protruding from the young Portal Master's chest. The dragoness ran, razing the enemy responsible and skidding to a halt by Shadow.

She felt tears slide down her muzzle as she nosed Shadow's copper hair, trying so hard to say something but finding no words to express it. Weak fingers cupped the dragoness' jaw, and Cynder stared deep into dimming blue eyes. She brushed a kiss on Shadow's forehead, and held her close as death claimed the Undead Portal Master.

And slowly, every other Skylander succumbed to the same fate.

The Light died with them, and Skylands fell to the Darkness.

* * *

Note from Shadow: _We may have all ended up dead. Sorry, I just couldn't resist the lure of having an apocalyptic oneshot._


	24. Animal Magnetism - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Animal Magnetism**

The after dinner clean up in the community kitchen on the Isle of Light wasn't the best job to have but every Skylander and Portal Master rotated in to help run it. The only constant member of the staff was the head chef, a jovial mabu woman that called everyone 'child' and 'sugar' (more like 'suga' with her accent) because she couldn't be bothered to learn names. She could be heard humming in the kitchen proper while that day's Skylander and Portal Master staff cleaned up the serving line and dining room. Sunburn pushed a bus cart heavy with bus tubs filled to the brim with dirty platters, utensils and cups. He came to a stop at the drink station where the resident barista took care of what most considered the most precious of kitchen appliances. It smelled heavily of coffee and sugary syrups as the Portal Master in charge of it emptied the grounds tray into the trash alongside the bin of rinsed plastic syrup bottles for recycling.  
The predominantly red dragon hybrid leaned up on the counter that separated him from the Portal Master on the other side. "Hey baby, whaddya say we blow this place and go on a romantic balloon ride across Skylands?"  
"Really, Sunburn?" the blonde woman cleaning the espresso machine said. She didn't even bother to turn around as she brushed the loose grounds out of the interior. "You're going to try that again?"  
"Oh but my flaxen haired and fair skinned beauty, how could I resist?"  
Seraph turned around and waved the long handled brush at the dragon and phoenix hybrid. "You know, earlier today I heard you call Hootie your 'umber haired southern belle' just before you asked her if she wanted to join you for a romantic boat ride through Cascade Glade."

The hybrid blinked and puffed out his chest, "Ah but she means nothing to me, my Aquarian Queen!"  
"If you start with the star sign thing again," Seraph warned as she turned back around. She stepped a little closer to the espresso machine as Shroomboom came hopping along with his arms full of clinking pizza pans. The little fungus Skylander always worked the pizza station so he could be sure no mushrooms were ever harmed in the crafting of the pies.  
"Is he a-botherin' you Missus Seraph?" the Life Skylander asked. The pans clattered as he set them on the counter and pulled his slingshot out from under his mushroom cap.  
Seraph set the brush down in the espresso machine and turned back around with a smirk, "As a matter of fact, yes. He is bothering me Shroomy."  
"Aw, well that's not very nice of you, Sunburn!"  
The hybrid snorted and pushed off the counter. "Just forget it. I have other options, you know!" Sunburn promised as he trotted back up to the bus cart.  
Shroomboom used Seraph's help to stand up on the counter before he loaded a mushroom in his sling. "If you even think of going after Shadow next," Seraph threatened. She tilted her chin up and Shroomboom pulled back on the sling with a dopey grin complete with his tongue sticking out on the side.  
"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, you can drop the mother bear act. I'll leave her alone!" Sunburn rolled his eyes. His beak clicked on the cart's handle before he pushed it forward with a rumble and a grumble towards the kitchen and where Zap waited at the pot wash station.

Seraph laughed as Shroomboom flipped his mushroom ammo around and presented it to her as if it was a flower. "Thanks you kooky little 'shroom you." She helped him down and took half of the pans for him to the kitchen.  
"Just doing my civic duty!" Shroomboom boasted. "Someone has to keep Sunburn in check. He just doesn't get it," the little Skylander shook his head disapprovingly.  
"I agree completely!" Magna Charge said as he rolled up to the two and took the pans from them. "Thank you," the Tech Skylander said as he rolled back slightly on his on neon green wheel then rolled forward with pans balancing on his hand and cannon arm on his way to the sinks and a very disgruntled Zap. The water dragon hated dish duty, the soap and his skin didn't get along too well and he refused to wear 'retarded, girly dish gloves' as he had so eloquently described them.  
"One of these days someone will tame that womanizer," Seraph promised as she followed Shroomboom back out to the serving line and their stations for cleanup.  
"Don't hold your breath," the fungus giggled.

Cleaning the espresso machine was the hardest part of Seraph's cleanup. She was good about cleaning as she went during her shift so it was easier in the end. She had just finished wiping down the counters and machines before she gathered up her dirty towels and the bags of trash as well as recycling. "See you tomorrow, Shroomy!" she called to the Life Skylander.  
"Enjoy your evening!" His red mushroom cap bobbed over the pizza counter as a heavy hand came up to wave.  
Seraph chuckled as she flung the lighter bag of recycling over her shoulder and carried the trash out in front of her.  
"Ah now, Miss Seraph, you know you can always ask me to help," Magna Charge tsked softly as he rolled up to her and easily took the heavier bag of trash. It was only as heavy as it was due to the coffee grounds that were still damp when thrown out. The season was wrong or the grounds would have been saved to help enrich the soil in the gardens.  
"And you know I hate to feel like a bother," the Portal Master shrugged. She walked with the ultron through the kitchen and towards the back door and dumpster beyond.  
"Are you done, Suga?" a voice called out halfway through the kitchen.  
"Yes Miss Vicky," Seraph said with a wave to the mabu woman. "I just take the trash out and I'm finished."  
"No one knows that espresso machine like you, child," she smiled warmly. "It's always best when you care for it."  
"I have my ways with machines," Seraph smirked as she turned around to walk backwards and speak with the head chef.

"I will take it from here, Seraph," Magna Charge said as they reached the door. He looked out the small square porthole set in the door to the snow covered landscape. The Portal Master didn't have a coat and he didn't want her to catch cold.  
"The recycling is just outside the door; I can drop it in and be back inside in a flash. You worry too much!" Seraph dropped her dirty towels into the laundry bag, which had been Magna Charge's assigned task for the shift. He washed and dried the towels and aprons for the staff as well as napkins the silverware was rolled in. Laundry was always assigned to the Skylander or Portal Master about to rotate out of kitchen duty for a while.  
Magna Charge knew it was no use arguing with the Portal Master, she didn't want anyone to think she was given easy tasks and insisted on doing things just like everyone else. The robot opened the door and frigid air blasted into the warm kitchen. Seraph shivered and her skin pebbled instantly with goose bumps as she dashed outside to the bin. The Portal Master danced around in the snow as she lifted up the lid and flung her bag in. Magna Charge had deposited his trash in the compactor and turned it on before he laughed at the Portal Master. "I told you I could do it for you!"  
Seraph's teeth chattered and she gave him a crooked grin as she tucked her arms against her and trudged to the back door. She unfolded one arm and grasped the handle to pull. The door didn't budge. "Oh great!" she snapped. "Someone set it to lock when it was closed. We're locked outside!" She pressed her face up near the window and beat on it open palmed hoping someone would hear her. "Hey!" she yelled loudly.

"We can just go in through another door," Magna Charge said as he came up behind the Portal Master. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her back against him. Like a car he was warm to the touch and the Portal Master happily snuggled in closer against his chassis.  
"Lesson learned," Seraph said with a shiver, "Next time the gentleman can take the trash out for me."  
"Come on then," the Skylander said softly. "We have a reasonable trek to make to find the next entrance."  
The Portal Master groaned as she took the first step, Magna Charge's gears whirled as he paced himself to remain with his front flush against her back to ensure she remained warm. "My shoes are going to take forever to dry out. My poor toes!" she pined over the creeping numbness.  
"Well goodness, Seraph. You might not like this but," the robot sighed.

Seraph didn't complain the least bit as Magna Charge carried her through the snow. She was balled up tightly against the robot's warm chest plate and he kept the gears spinning in his left blaster to be sure she was surrounded by enough heat to make the trek bearable. "And there are those that claim the more tech-y of the Tech Skylanders aren't as warm as the others. What a load of bull," Seraph commented. She cuddled up closer as if to prove her point.  
Magna Charge's single green eye narrowed softly as he lowered the shutters over it. "I am afraid I will never be able to share the tender moments with you as a being of flesh could."  
"Love isn't just about the physical stuff, you know," the Portal Master murmured softly. "It's companionship. Common interest. Compromise. I think we've got it worked out pretty well. You seem to enjoy it when I help you with maintenance. It seems pretty physical to me. Different, yes. But it's something we can share. Maybe we're not a traditional couple, who cares?" the Portal Master threw her arms up. "We make it work. That's all that matters, right?" She smiled happily when the ultron thumbed her cheek gently.  
Magna Charge's eye brightened up as the shutters opened. "You do have a point there, my pet. We are unconventional but we have our moments."  
"Now then, hurry your tail up. I'm freezing out here!" Seraph muttered.

"You know why I hate the cold weather?" Seraph sighed when she and Magna Charge finally got back inside. Her feet touched the floor and she stretched out her legs to make sure they still worked.  
"Because you're used to warmer weather?"  
"Well yeah, and that," the Portal Master pointed to Sunburn as he tried to pick up Sonic Boom. The griffon wouldn't have any of it and shrieked at him before she head butt the hybrid in the face and pranced off with her head held high. "He thinks he can convince any girl he wants to go on an adventure with him knowing full well they'd snuggle up against him for warmth. That's a Skylander?" Seraph scoffed.  
"Well if you cut out his flirting, yes. That is a Skylander." Magna Charge took the Portal Master gently by the shoulder and guided her away from the Fire element. "We are a multi-cultural group. You should understand that. Why you Portal Masters are some of the most unique members of our little community!"  
Seraph whirled on Magna Charge suddenly, a smile on her lips. "You up for a movie night? No way I'm going out tonight! I want to stay inside where it's nice and warm. I have a few Earth movies. What are you up for? Action/adventure? Mystery? Thriller? Sci-fi or fantasy? Horror? I have a lot of of stuff where sheet goes boom," she offered with her alternative for cursing that amused Magna Charge. "Can't go wrong with stuff that blows up."  
"What about a romantic comedy?"  
Seraph made a face, her lips screwed up and everything. "A chick flick, for real? You just suggested a chick flick?"

The Tech Skylander laughed and shoved Seraph playfully. "Yes I did. If only to see your face. Action and adventure it is."  
"Right. Let me introduce you to Indiana Jones, then. A classic! And I promise you that you'll be humming the theme the next time you're kicking evil butt." She waved him down the hall, "Maybe Mission Impossible too. That's a fun one to hum when you're up to no good."  
"I am affronted, Miss Seraph," Magna Charge said in his most stuffy voice, "The fact that you think I would ever be 'up to no good'. Preposterous!"  
Seraph laughed and ran down the hall, "There's a first time for everything!"  
Magna Charge revved up his engines and peeled out as he gave chase. "Indeed there is, my little organic gem."  
"Okay," Seraph chortled, "We seriously need to talk about your pet names, Prince Charming."


	25. An Odd Wedding - Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Technow

* * *

**An Odd Wedding**

The sun sets as the daylight goes away

A dull rainbow in the sky, a beautiful way

All of the colors are to be seen

Except for one. And that is green

That color green shows on the grooms face

But don't worry, he's not sick

You see, human is not his race

Now let's get to the wedding quick

The bride! The bride!

Her name is Lily

The bride! The bride!

She's fun and silly

The groom! The groom!

A former villain

The groom! The groom!

Who quit his killin'

The race of the groom is broccoli

His name in fact, hit name is Guy!

That's his name I don't know why

His name his name is Broccoli Guy

Here they come, walking down the isle

Lily wearing her biggest smile

Guy knew and so did Lily

That them as a couple looked quite silly

After the ceremony, after the vows

The who's what's where's and how's

Here comes the part that young boys despise!

"Now you may kiss the bride!"

* * *

A note from Lily: _I tried to make something funny (I'm awful at humor) and it ended up being a poetry thing. If I made it seem like I wan't taking this story seriously then I'm doing a good job. Because I'm getting married to a freakin piece of enchanted broccoli!_


	26. Pop Pants - XandyPants

Author: XandyPants  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Pop Pants**

As the bundle of blue fur came hurtling around the corner, Adam tried not to visibly cringe as Pop Fizz came horribly close to knocking over several antique bookshelves all containing priceless books and artifacts collected over the many years the Skylanders had been protecting Skylands.

Not even the Great Library was safe anymore! He had retreated here for peace and quiet after a long week of nothing but work and duties.

"Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam Adam!" The furry blue gremlin all but screeched at the pink haired portal master sitting comfortably in a large red beanbag. With half of his face hidden behind the cover of a worn and torn hard back, Adam tried desperately to hide his smirk from the other. It would only encourage him if he were to see it and nobody needed that right now.

"Yes Pop? How can I help you?" Why was it so hard to keep his composure and not break out into a fit of laughter? Some role model he was turning out to be.

"I've done it! I created that soft drink stuff you asked for! Just the way you wanted it! I'm sure of it!"

There were many things Adam missed from his old life. He missed his phone which had carried all of his music, pictures, schedule and basically his entire life. He missed his old bedroom with the dark paint chipping and peeling away, posters littering the wall, his one hide away that had been completely his own space. He missed his little sister Ari although he was sure she'd be fine without him. She was a tough kid and really didn't need him anymore. He missed the junk food (although Skylands had some fabulous alternatives that he had come to enjoy), but most of all Adam missed soft drink. He had tried so hard to explain the sensation to his team, to describe the kick of the bubbles, the sweetness of the sugar and the refreshing feeling you got from drinking it. Of course they had decided that their portal master was out of his mind and most had nodded and sympathized but had walked away to think no more on the crazy notion of fizzed up beverages. The other portal masters had understood though and most, if not all had agreed with him but that had been the end of the conversation and he had felt cut off and left hanging with the 'comforting' words of "Don't worry, the craving will pass."

But unlike most other cravings, this one had not gone away and Adam had found himself pining for it more than ever. Headaches plagued his waking hours and his mood soured without his fix. It was an addiction and he knew that but there was nothing he could do about it other than go cold turkey and hope the pain eased.

That was when he had turned to Pop Fizz, a Magic element Skylander with a thirst for trouble and experimentation. He had known it was a mistake almost immediately, but he had done it anyway. He had asked if there was any way to recreate it magically. Pop Fizz had tried and had failed spectacularly every time he had attempted it so Adam had simply given up on the notion and had retreated back into his own little world of wants and cravings that would never be fulfilled, headaches and all. It had made concentrating on work nearly impossibly on some occasions.

Leaving the library, his hand clutched tightly by Pop's clawed one, the feeling of impending doom washed over him. Many looked at them while Pop Fizz happily dragged him towards his lab but no one stopped them. Adam somewhat wished they would. 'Help me,' his eyes pleaded.

For half an hour things were fine. Adam reclined on his faithful couch sipping from the beaker Pop Fizz had shoved into his hands as soon as they had entered the lab. He hadn't dared to touch it there and instead had retreated to his own room, gremlin in tow grinning wildly. Every now and then he raised it up to his lips to sip just a bit more as if it were a real drink while Pop Fizz curled up beside him and rested his head upon the portal master's lap. Adam let him be no matter how awkward it felt. Pop's one sided crush was becoming too much, even for him, but he couldn't turn him away right now, not after the gift of this almost Earth like soft drink.

The drink was pretty good. It bubbled and fizzed just right, it wasn't too sweet but it had enough sweetness for him. But there was something about it he couldn't quite understand, something nagging at the back of his mind that he couldn't shake and it certainly wasn't the buzz of sugar he could feel. An incident a few weeks prior came to mind and he shuddered, pink locks falling into view while large golden eyes looked up at him. He had asked Pop Fizz to help him create a new dye for his hair. Red in the sunlight and purple in the shade but the result had been something else completely. He had ended up with hot pink hair that with a few thorough washes had now faded down to pastel pink. He hadn't minded the colour at all but it really was not what he had been after. The laughs of the others had bothered him although he had downplayed the entire thing and convinced them that he was cool with it and that that the colour he had ended up with was in fact the colour he had intended. Perhaps he should have learned from that experience. Another mistake on his part.

Time continued to slip by slowly and soon enough the beaker was empty. Adam's headache was long gone and he was all the better for it. Pop Fizz was sleeping soundly still nestled up beside him with his head perched upon his lap. He would have switched the radio on for some background noise if he wasn't so damn comfortable.

His body slowly started to tingle but he thought nothing much of it. Perhaps another mistake on his part. He ignored the tingles in favour of remaining within his day dream. Pop Fizz was warm like a cat and it was comforting.

The first spasm came without mercy, rippling through the human's body and forcing him to double over and nearly squash his companion. He groaned in pain before it left as easily as it had come. Utterly confused the pair looked at each other wide eyed with gaping mouths. "What the HELL was that?" Adam's usually soft eyes had hardened. The usually warm hazel had changed into a cold earthly brown, further accentuated by the thick layer of black liner framing his eyes. "WELL?"

"I- I, uh. I don't know!" Pop Fizz jumped up from the couch and scurried just out of reach as the portal master's leather gloved hand shot out to grab him. "I swear, it wasn't supposed to happen!"

"But it did, and now I want to know why! It almost felt the same as when I used to drink warm milk and my gut would twist."

"You're lactose intolerant?"

"Yep. Never stopped me but I always regretted it afterwards."

"I swear. There's nothing like that in there."

"Well, perhaps I'm just POP FIZZ INTOLERANT!" Adam yelled rather dramatically at the small bundle of feet, fur and claws as he doubled over in pain once again.

"A-Adam? Are you alright?" Pop Fizz knew the amount of trouble he would be in if a portal master was seriously harmed as a direct result of his potions.

The portal master did not answer, instead he jumped up and stumbled towards the bathroom still clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth. The cry he gave out sent chills down the gremlin's spine as the human hit the floor and rolled over onto his back before getting up in an unsteady fashion, bracing his knees to keep from toppling over again. His eyes glared bloody murder at the other as he got to his feet and Pop Fizz shrank back. Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be so scared of anyone with pink hair. Not even Roller Brawl was this scary!

Slowly righting himself and making his way back to the couch Adam said nothing. He refused to even look over at the other. He had never experienced anything like that and wished never to again but if it was anything like his intolerance to lactose then he wouldn't have long until the next wave of pain.

Time passed, nothing happened and eventually Pop Fizz found his courage and returned to the side of the one he admired.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"No. I'm sorry for overreacting. I was scared and in a lot of pain. I know you wouldn't sabotage me on purpose. "Pop Fizz cleared his throat and looked away, but cuddled closer against Adam's side. Any suspicion cleared and the pair enjoyed the silence once again until Adam's stomach rumbled and the Skylander decided the time to move away was now.

Gut swelling, shirt stretching and tight jeans cutting into his flesh, Adam once against cried out in pain, only this time his entire body began to lift from the couch. Confused and terrified he looked to Pop Fizz for help, but instead of concern he found amusement.

"I did not know you could fly, Mr. Hallows."

"Shut up and make it stop!" Steadily he was getting higher and higher off the floor although the swelling had stopped. It was still painful though.

And then it was gone in one lengthy emission from behind. Adam went red as he floated there moving forward slightly while the gremlin finally released the laughing he had been trying so desperately to keep in. "Rocket propelled too by the looks of it."

"When I get my hands on you!

"You'll what? Seraph will protect me." The smug gremlin gave a devilish smirk before turning and heading towards the door.

"I am seriously beginning to doubt your affections!"

"Oh please, my affection for you is rather strong and unchanged but this is just too good to pass up. Just vent the gas and you'll come down eventually. I hope you've enjoyed my newest creation! I call it POP SODA!... Oh, and you may want to open the windows when you do come down. This place will stink for a good while."

"You can't leave me here! You can't leave me like this!"

"Watch me, Portal master Adam."

"When I get down I swear to the elements I'll set Prowess on you!"

* * *

Note from Xandy: _Welp. This is the result of a conversation many moons ago I had with Seraph about Pop Fizz creating a drink that would inflate the consumer and cause them to float around and become rather gassy. Originally I intended to pick on Hugo but that's no fun when I have so many other evil things I could do to him. I hope you all enjoy._

Note from Seraph_: I almost died laughing when I read it. At work. I kept grinning like a friggin moron FOREVER after reading it. I can't believe Xandy remembered that convo. But you did forget the farting rainbows aspect ;D_


	27. A Change of Spots - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

**A Change of Spots**

Scratch stalked forwards in front of her, picking through the broken crystals of Darkness that littered the ground, while she scanned their dusky surroundings.

Shadow followed carefully after her. She had never seen devastation quite like this. It seemed like the valley had torn itself apart, the flaming towers in the distance testament to the fight the citizens had put up as Kaos had marched down and invaded them.

But Kaos' forces had suffered just as equally. Burning wrecks of tanks and siege machines littered the valley as well; the shards on the ground that they so delicately made their way through were signs that the mighty army Kaos had been sweeping the skylands around here with was no more.

Scratch sighed in front of her. "We'll find nothing if we search this place by foot. I'll fly up and look around, and when I spot something interesting I'll alert you so you can come and search. Otherwise we'll be here forever and find nothing," the sphinx looked at her, asking for agreement, and Shadow shrugged.

"I suppose," she replied, and with that, Scratch took off.

...And then everything went wrong.

Chains erupted from the ground, snaking and binding first the hovering Scratch and then Shadow. The Skylander and Portal Master cried out, struggling against their bonds. A long, low laugh stopped them.

Both whipped their heads to the dark, shrouded, and hooded figured who had laughed. The figure started towards them, and when the light finally revealed the face hidden in the cowl, Shadow gasped, while Scratch blinked in shock.

It was Kaos, no doubt about that. But the dark Portal Master's face was bloodied, and one eye was closed because of a large gash that cut across it. The robe he wore was torn and slashed, and he walked with a stooped, limping gait that suggested great pain.

Kaos stopped before them, his eyes glowing scarlet in the half light. He snarled, weakly but with anger. "My army was crushed, the Darkness halted in its advance over the skyland," Kaos swept his hand, indicating the battlefield around them.

He picked up a shard off the ground, wincing as he did so. He turned the jagged crystal piece over and over in his hands, while they watched, briefly quiet but curious.

Kaos looked up, and caught Shadow's gaze in his. The breath hitched in her throat. Kaos had always looked more than slightly deranged, but he stared at her now with eyes akin to those of a predator, well aware it has what it wants caught between its claws.

The dark Portal Master curled his lips into a wide smile, showing teeth. Then from the depths of his robe he drew what he had grandly called the Evilizer gun. He leveled it at Shadow. Scratch growled, and launched herself forwards, trying to break free, and shooting lasers. The chains dragged her back, wrapping over her eyes to stop any shots.

"Don't," Scratch screamed. Shadow barely heard her as she stared, wide eyed at Kaos, frightened.

"I may be dying, but the Darkness will live on!" Kaos roared, spittle flying, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Look, I'm telling you, they've been gone far too long. We should send a team to search for them," Cynder snarled, pacing angrily around, clawing at the grass. Hootie cringed back from the raging dragoness.

"Calm, Cynder. We don't need to rush into this. I'm sure they're just taking a long time. Maybe they've run into some enemies or survivors or something. There's a logical explanation for why they're late coming back, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with being in trouble," Seraph soothed, placing a friendly hand the undead dragoness. Cynder sighed.

"Just a little bit longer. If what you say is true, then they should be back by then," Cynder replied, and settled down to wait.

"I'll just go check in with a resident techie, see if we can contact them," Hootie told Seraph, and scurried off, glad to have found an excuse to leave.

* * *

Shadow fell onto her hands and knees, eyes closed. Kaos cackled. Scratch snarled, trying even harder to break free, slashing her claws into the chains.

"What did you do?" Scratch growled, beginning to break free. Kaos stumbled back as a laser singed by his feet.

"He created a new dark Portal Master." Scratch spun around. Shadow stood smoothly, and grinned at her. Scratch took a step back in shock.

Pulsing in the middle of Shadow's collarbone was an embedded diamond of Petrified Darkness. All around it smaller crystals had shot up, replicating the pattern on Kaos' forehead, and all around these crystals Shadow's skin was stained with black. Her eyes, normally a blue-grey, were a deep, bloodshot crimson.

Shadow brushed the chains that bound her off, and they fell in a clanking pile around her. Kaos smiled at her. Shadow rolled her eyes, and snorted, "I hold grudges for a very long time. I still haven't forgotten what you've done."

Kaos' eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak. Shadow didn't let him. She clicked her fingers, and a length of bone speared up, impaling Kaos. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

Scratch gasped, sickened. This caused the Portal Master to turn on her, a smile playing on her lips, which were now veined with black. "Now, my precious. Let's have a little fun."

She threw back her head and laughed. Scratch shivered, and waited for the end.

* * *

Shadow pressed a kiss to Scratch's bloodied lips, and stepped back to admire the work she'd done.

Scratch lay dead in a great pool of blood, head lolling to one side, her wings broken and spikes of bone piercing her all over, trapping her limbs in unnatural positions.

"Well… what shall I do now?" Shadow smirked. She felt no tinge of remorse, which was glorious, even though she'd just killed Scratch, a Skylander she had had feelings for previously. She patted Scratch's head affectionately, and portaled away. There was entire Skylands to have fun with, and she'd do it much better than Kaos.


	28. Broken - Seraph of Enigma

Author and Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Broken**

Birds erupted from the canopy of trees the moment the first rumble rolled across the island. Skylanders that had been out in the grounds beyond the citadel looked instantly towards the addition that had been built when the giants returned. Hot Head had just slammed the door on his way out. The golem fumed and muttered to himself as he stomped across the open grass. The giant normally put out intense waves of heat but he was boiling at the moment and left smoldering footsteps in his wake. The grass was turned to ash too quickly for fire to have a chance of spreading. The giant saw someone moving out to meet him and slowed his pace so as not to run her over. The figure was one of the rare humans present in Skylands although she wasn't a native.

"Is everything alright?" the comparatively short dark haired Portal Master asked. She slowed her trot and eventually came to stand near the giant.  
Hot Head groaned, closed his eyes then rubbed at them. "She's inside," he said simply.  
Hootie knew exactly who 'she' was and the young Portal Master covered her mouth with a cupped palm as she looked beyond the burning giant towards the structure made to house him and the other seven giants comfortably. "What happened?"  
"The same old routine. I swear that old tree's brain must be petrified or something. He just doesn't get it."  
"And you left her in there with him?" Hootie turned fast on the giant.  
"Whoa! Hey now!" Hot Head put up his hands in a soothing manner. "She's not alone. Ninjini is nearby in the event things get out of hand. She asked me to leave, actually," the fire giant snorted. "Said I was just making things worse. Seraph just won't raise her voice! How's she gonna get that bark head's attention if she won't yell once in a while?"

"What ticked him off this time?" Hootie sighed. She leaned past Hot Head half expecting someone else to emerge from the oversized door.  
Hot Head shifted from foot to foot, his yellow eyes looked back to the giant structure. "Grim took her out on a mission early this morning. And because Seraph didn't let anyone know she was going ol' hardwood in there took it the wrong way. Grim's mortified. Rex approached _him_ first. Seraph came in looking like she was going to finally knock some sense into the ent but backed down almost instantly when he clenched his jaw and balled his fists up. He may be a jealous idiot but he would never hurt her."  
The chestnut haired Portal Master scratched her arm absently. She stared at the building as if she could see through the walls to find the other Portal Master and giant. "He's always been so calm and level-headed. What started this to begin with?"  
"I've known him for going on ten thousand years. And he never showed this side before. But then again, he's never been in love before."  
Hootie tilted her head back, "He's doing it wrong. The tighter he holds on the more he suffocates her."  
Hot head snorted, "Don't tell me you believe _him_?"  
The Portal Master looked shocked, "Oh no! Far from it! Seraph's not doing anything that he worries about. But he does make her feel awful and like she can't do anything without permission. She feels trapped, Hot Head. And she doesn't know what to do. She's afraid to spend too much time with Shadow and I now."  
"Woman needs to grow a backbone," Hot Head muttered as he thumbed at his jaw.

Inside the building things were just as tense if not more so. "Rex!" Seraph was saying with her arms out helplessly, "I'm a Portal Master! I take Skylanders out on missions! There just happen to be far more men in the ranks than women. The other Portal Masters have gone with you on missions; I haven't thought anything foul with that." The blonde haired human turned to watch Tree Rex pace about in the large open living room like area they were in. To Seraph's right a large couch showed signs of recent burns by way of smoke rising in thin tendrils off it. Hot Head had only just barely vacated the seat.  
"You went before first light with Grim Creeper! He's awful friendly with you. What if he had designs of his own?"  
Seraph's arms slapped down by her sides and she stared incredulously at the Life giant. "T," she began slowly, "Grim's a very friendly and outgoing guy. He wasn't any friendlier to me than he is to say Hootie or shoot, even Boomer. That's just who he is. There's a difference between friendly and flirty. Grim and I joke around just like Shadow and I do. And you don't think I'm involved with her, do you?"  
The giant grunted and turned to pace the other way.  
"Oh for Pete's sake," Seraph sighed, "Shadow and I are on two different pages, alright? Not to mention I'm almost old enough to be her mother!" The Portal Master's furrowed brow softened suddenly and transitioned from annoyance to pain. "T, look at me please?"

"There are just so many eyes on you!" the ent boomed as he turned lightning quick on Seraph. She recoiled in terror from his intensity and the giant scowled at himself before he paced away again to give her space. He hated it when she looked at him in fear, he would never hurt his little angel. Didn't she know that? "I have seen… appraising looks from others when you walk by. What am I supposed to do, let them continue?"  
Seraph clutched at her heart, she'd never seen anyone look at her the way Tree Rex was saying they did. There was that one time Camo had followed her around all day but in the end it turned out to be him trying desperately to get her to walk right into one of his pranks. "A friend of mine back on Earth once said that when someone looks at your date in such a way you should feel a sense of pride. Why? Because I have eyes only for you. Not them. There is nothing to worry about, T. No one is going to steal me away. I'm not that kind of woman."

Tree Rex's shoulders slumped. "I am old, Seraph. Old fashioned as well. There are those that click with you in ways I can't. I see you laugh and carry on about things that escape my understanding. I want you all to myself. I want to share all of those moments with you."  
Seraph sat down on an ottoman, it was lower than the seats in the room and only required her to hop up a small amount to manage it. "You have bonded with the other giants in ways I'll never manage. You guys fought the Arkeyan Empire together. You set Skylands free from an iron-fisted rule that had all but suppressed Skylands for centuries! You have your talks and your laughs with them about things that go over my head. Am I not allowed to have my own circle of friends? No couple out there shares one hundred percent of their interests or time with one another. We need more interaction than just that. It makes the moments we share that much sweeter."

"Let me just step in here for a moment," Ninjini said as she drifted into the room. "You're both beating around the bush here. Say it, Rex. Go ahead and lay your accusations on Seraph so she can defend herself."  
"Ninjini," Seraph began. She stopped when the giant held her hand up and shook her head, the genie's red ponytail swayed almost like a whip when she did.  
"I think you talk to Rider too much," Tree Rex said after a moment of silence. "I feel you're too friendly with Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy. The gremlins don't need to be hugged every time you see them," he growled. "When you take stealth lessons from Trap Shadow or Stink Bomb I can't help but feel you purposely ignore the fact that Stealth herself could work with you just as much. When Rattle Shake speaks to you in his native tongue you seem to understand certain words and they get you to laugh and blush. He takes his hat off in your presence more than he does around anyone else. You conspire with Spyro a lot and you've gone off on countless missions with others at spur of the moment times."  
The Portal Master narrowed her eyes at Ninjini; she really didn't want to hear all of that. Ninjini simply folded her arms over her chest and gazed back at the Portal Master with her vacant white eyes. Seraph looked back to Tree Rex and lifted her head up. "First of all Rider and Rattle are being _gentlemen_. Just because I carry on conversations with them or get compliments from them doesn't mean there's something else going on. As for the gremlins? They remind me of my cats back home. They're furry, cute and huggable. That's doesn't mean I'm involved with either of them. Stealth is very adamant about how I would have to train with her in _everything_ and not just stealth. Trap and S. Bomb are willing to work with me on that one thing. And Spyro? He's the current leader of the Skylanders. I'm a Portal Master. I like to keep on top of events. And we plan activities like the upcoming three way battle Hootie, Shadow and I am going to take place in with a roster of Skylanders. No you haven't heard of it because Spyro and I haven't worked out enough details yet to share!"

Hearing exactly what angered Tree Rex seemed to have put some wind under Seraph's sails because she finally looked angry enough to get the giant to stand still and watch her silently. "You've got to trust me, T! I have a life of my own; it's not just about you and me. We have to fit into the community here. We need more than just each other's company. I have a _job_ to do. You know this! There are so few Portal Masters and so many Skylanders. It's hard; no one ever said a relationship was going to be easy. But you seem to want to take everything away from me that isn't directly related to you or seems as if it could threaten your standing with me. If I told you I didn't want you talking to the other giants?"  
"I have known the other giants for far longer than I have known you. I would be offended," Tree Rex grumbled.  
"And I shouldn't similarly be offended?" Seraph snorted. She climbed up to stand on the ottoman so she could at least gain the illusion of height. "The Skylanders are my friends too."  
Ninjini backed up to a corner of the room, Tree Rex kept looking at her as if he expected her to step in again. She had no plans to, not unless things turned ugly.  
"When you leave without telling me what am I supposed to think?" the giant roared when he realized there would be no help from Ninjini.  
Seraph covered her ears and flinched, "Emergencies happen, T!" she retorted hotly. "And sometimes it's pitched to me as an emergency when it's not! But you attacked Grim for _nothing_ today! He had gotten wind of a malicious spirit terrorizing a village and he found me first. I hurried out so he could catch the elusive ghoul. He was rewarded by the villagers, praised for finally ridding them of their pest. And you made him feel like he could never ever speak to me again let alone look at me!"

Tree Rex threw his arms up, "There you go defending the ghoul! Whose side are you on?"  
"Whose are you on?" Seraph asked simply. "Grim didn't do anything. But you made a gigantic fool of yourself with your display. You embarrassed me in front of so many others today. Some of them believed you that Grim and I had gone off together to be alone. I don't want people to look at me like that! I'm not some loose woman, T! I'm hurt that you don't trust me or know me enough to realize I don't do stuff like that!"  
The giant stepped closer to the ottoman, Seraph had been trying hard to hold back the tears but he saw the first few hot streaks run down her cheeks before she turned away and lifted her glasses and wipe the moisture from her eyes. "How can I be sure others won't take advantage of you?"  
"Damn it all, T! I'm not a child. I'm not some helpless girl. I'm not going to just walk into trouble and get swept away! What are we even talking about anymore? It started out as an accusation of me being unfaithful but now it sounds like something else." The Portal Master turned back around, her glasses in hand as she waved them around during her answer. "I can't do this anymore," she choked out. "I just can't, T. This is the third time in two weeks we've had this discussion. The sixth time in a month. You just don't understand that I'm not a possession. You're crushing me, suffocating me. You're taking me away from everything else and it makes me miserable!" Her face contorted and her shoulders shook before she ground her palms into her eyes. "You just don't understand and nothing I say seems to matter."

The Portal Master slipped her glasses back on with a sniff and jumped off the ottoman. "I'm going to walk out that door now," Seraph said in a voice thick with pain. "And I want you to let me. Don't follow me. I need time to think. You need time to think. Talk to whoever you need to talk to. I suggest you let me do the same unless you want to make me run." Seraph didn't even look back as she turned the corner and broke into a run to get away from the heavy atmosphere in the room as fast as possible. By the time she reached the door to the outside she was coughing and gasping through the sobs and the hot tears that had begun to splatter on her shirt.

"No," Ninjini said simply. The genie had moved to float in the doorway and folded her arms across her chest. "You will honor her request and not go after her. Not yet. Think on what she said, Tree Rex. You've always been so good about thinking but on this you don't have a clue."  
Tree Rex nearly jabbed Ninjini in the shoulder when he pointed at her, "The best thing to happen to me just walked out that door in tears. She needs me."  
"She needs you to understand!" the female giant hissed. "You need to learn when to give her space and to trust her, just like she said! You trust all of us in combat to play our parts but in this much more delicate matter you can't trust your partner? You've seen a lot, ancient one. But there is much you still don't understand. Let the woman go find her solace. Trust her to handle this how she needs to or risk destroying it for good. When you've figured out what you need to then you can go seek her and apologize. Yes, apologize! Don't you toss your head at me like that! You were acting like a brainless oaf, jealous and greedy for her undivided attention. You would take everything away from her that made her appealing to you in the first place. Go sit down," Ninjini commanded. "Go sit down and cool off before you set foot outside of this place. I'll be watching you to make sure you don't put your foot in your mouth again."

By the time Seraph emerged from the giant's wing Hot Head had moved on and been replaced by Shadow. She and Hootie had been seated in the grass. Shadow had seen Seraph first and pointed over Hootie's shoulder before the two Portal Masters stood quickly. Seraph wasn't ready to face them yet. She angled off in a different direction and felt like a coward when she opened up a portal and whisked herself away.  
Stone crunched under Seraph's feet and she allowed her sobs to sound without the struggle to soften them as she stumbled over the broken shale under her feet. The blonde Portal Master made her way slowly to a large flat rock that jutted out over a tiny gorge that was about ten feet wide and six feet deep. It was bottomed with a narrow stream that gurgled softly as it wound its way through rocks to vanish underground.

The landscape was harsh and plain in colors of grey with a rare stucco of tan visible in median lines through larger, unbroken rocks. The fragile rocks were the most sturdy where the small scruffy growths of underbrush held them together. There were otherwise no trees or grasses in the sharp landscape. Seraph risked cuts on the sharp edges of the stone as she sat down. She really didn't care at the moment. She brought her knees up to her chest then put her forehead against them. The lone human's breathing was quick and shallow for a while but eventually she managed to calm her sobs and her breathing grew deeper and slower. She must have stayed curled up for half an hour before she heard shale break and roll away. The Portal Master's head shot up instantly and she was surprised to find Hex sitting next to her.  
"Talk if you need to," the sorceress said. "But I think you'd rather sit there quietly. It doesn't matter to me. I am just here to keep you company. I don't judge. I won't rub your shoulders as you cry and tell you it will all be okay. I won't urge you to go back and set things right. I will simply listen if you wish to take advantage of my open ear." With that the undead elf fell silent and simply looked out on the broken landscape of the abandoned rock quarry.  
"Hootie and Shadow will worry about me."  
"You can go to them when you're ready. They will understand." Again Hex wouldn't look at Seraph. "Go ahead and talk. Think aloud. You are very good at figuring things out on your own."  
"Why am I so soft when it comes to matters of the heart?" the Portal Master sighed. "This hurts me so yet all I can think about is having to face him day after day knowing I ended it. But nothing has changed. No matter what I say or what I do there just isn't any trust. I can't keep going on like this. But I'm scared of what might happen if I walk away."

Hex didn't give any indication if she heard a word Seraph had said. Yet the Portal Master kept talking and trying to reason through her problem. In the end she decided that it all came down to what Tree Rex would say when she next saw him. Hex seemed to frown for just a moment and Seraph almost missed it. "No," the Portal Master sighed. "There can't be another chance. There have been too many already. Oh God. I'm so scared. I've never done this. I don't want to hurt anyone. But staying hurts me."  
"A sharp, quick pain is far easier to forget than a dull and constant throbbing ache," Hex finally said at last.  
"Thank you," Seraph whispered. From that point on she sat in silence next to Hex. It was long overdue, Tree Rex had a lot to learn and unfortunately he wasn't going to learn anything if things stayed the way they were. It was time to say goodbye. Any awkwardness that came from the separation would heal in time. It just had to happen so the healing could begin.


	29. Decisiveness by Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Decisiveness, Intelligence and Good Judgment**

"Elementalists are the most uncommon types of Portal Masters. They can control all elements. Three things elementalists need are, decisiveness, intelligence, and good judgment. But Hex, Eon said I was a Life element. I'm not an elementalist anymore!"

Lily and Hex were sitting down in the center of the study hall at Skylanders academy. Neither wanted to be there, but Eon's orders. Just gotta go with it.

"Does Chill think you're not an Elementalist?" Hex snapped.

"Chill doesn't care what Eon thinks."

"Shut up and keep reading." Hex ordered.

"Elementalists are also very powerful-"

"Stop speaking like that!"

"Give her a rest!" a male voice called from the top part of the study. In which he flew in a window.

"Jet-Vac," Hex looked up unwelcomingly. "What are you doing here?" she said

"Telling Lily that she is due to meet Ghost Roaster, Roller Brawl, Chill, Slam Bam and I at the dining hall ASAP!"

"Chill, Slam Bam and Jet-Vac?" Lily chortled, not brave enough to laugh in front of Hex or Jet-Vac, "Pfft, so much for Eon's good judgment."

"Yes, I know, hilarious," Jet-Vac grumbled, dreading the fact that he'd have to work with Slam Bam.

"Aren't you supposed to be, going somewhere?" Hex snapped, which was her polite way of telling them to get lost.

"Ah, yes, we'll go now." Jet-Vac said quickly before jet packing to the floor and taking Lily to the dining hall.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Okay. Everyone is here. Good," Chill spoke dully. "I know all of you don't want to be here, except maybe Ghost Roaster. But neither do I, and let's just be honest here. Ghost Roaster can't cook, Jet-Vac and Slam Bam would just argue all day, and quite frankly Lily is the only one of us who knows how to cook ANYTHING dinner wise."

Everyone stared at Lily, cueing her to take charge. Decisiveness, Intelligence, and good judgment is exactly what she'd need right now.

"Ummm... okay, before we start, we need to see what we have, so... go do that." Lily said. Then face palmed at her awkwardness after everyone dashed off into the kitchen. Ugh, why did Eon do this teambuilding stuff?

Lily suddenly realized that Ghost Roaster wasn't helping. He was just sitting there.

"Why aren't you cooking?"

"I can't cook."

"Ugh. Chill-"

"It's not Chill."

"Then why can't you cook?"

"Because I can't cook anything but ghosts."

"Then there must be something else you can do!" Lily ran into the kitchen and looked around.

"Aha!"

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o

"Hey, Lily!" a voice called for the portal master. She turned around to see Ghost Roaster.

"What?" she smiled, already knowing what it was.

"Everyone loves the pie! How did you know the Undead had a thing for pies? And how did you know I could do it?"

"Oh, you know decisiveness, intelligence, and good judgment."

"Wait. What does decisiveness have to do with-" Ghost Roaster paused once he discovered that Lily was hugging him tightly.

So that was the decisive part. Huh.


	30. Falling Apart by SolarPhoenixStar

Author: SolarPhoenixStar  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Falling Apart**

_Bash POV_

"Greetings, mon amie, my angel," I smiled goofily as I bounded up to Flashwing, my love.

She not-so-obviously suppressed a growl and turned to me. "Nice to see you too, Bash," she told me, surprisingly, somewhat sarcastically.

I refused to be deterred by her bout of snappishness that was, well, not entirely out-of-character for her and offered her something that I was carrying on my rough, ridged, spiky back. "I dug this up for you," I told her, presenting her with an ornately carved diamond, the size of a young dragon.

"Is that a diamond?" she asked, interested despite herself. I nodded eagerly. "Prepared it myself," I replied enthusiastically.

Flashwing squinted. "It's nice, I'll admit, but that isn't a real diamond,"

I was stunned, blinking. "What? But it's - it's transparent and shiny!" I protested. "So's glass," the gem dragon told me, looking down her snout as if I were diminished in her opinion for this minor mistake. "But this isn't glass! Is it?" I asked, depressed.

"No, I'll give you that, but that doesn't make it a diamond either," Flashwing told me, evidently exasperated.

"Well then, where are real diamonds? I'll get one for you - one the size of a house!" I vowed, determined, as an idea twinkled to life as a spark in my eye.

Flashwing sighed. "No, I don't want that. I just -" she paused, trying to think about what to say, how to put this. "I think we both need to take a break," she suddenly burst out.

I frowned, not understanding. "A break? From, er, what?"

"From, you know, this," she gestured to the two of us. Seeing that I still didn't understand, she further elaborated. "Look, Bash, you're a nice guy but this, us, just, well, it's not working out,"

I blinked, shocked even more. "You're breaking up with me?" I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Or I assumed that was how it felt, since, with my thick, scaly skin, I had never actually really felt it the few times I had been punched in the gut. "I suppose you could say that, yeah," she grimaced. I was going to burst into tears any moment now, I could feel it.

"Look, Bash, it's not that I don't want to be with you, just," my beloved struggled for words. But I didn't want to hear it. "What did I ever do?" I burst out, crying like a newborn hatchling, before running from the scene and blubbering my heart out.

_Solar POV_

I perched on my, er, yeesh, what was the word for this? It wasn't a bed, it wasn't a nest. It was somewhere in between, so what was it? A best? No, that's already a word. A ned? That just sounds stupid, so it must be, er, a benesed! Yeah, that works. Anyway, I was perched on the edge of my benested, listening to Bash bawl his heart out to me. Poor guy, to have Flashwing break up with him when he was so devoted to her. I may have only been here a little while, but my brother told me all about the entire thing. Bash brought her flowers, gemstones, treasures of all kinds. He was utterly devoted in his entire being to her.

Hey, maybe that was why she dumped him.

"Did I come on too strong? Was my affection too obvious, too passionate for a person of her sardonic caliber?" Bash moaned like Romeo when he believed Juliet to be dead. That was part of it, right? I never read Shakespeare. Anyway, he was moaning like Romeo prospectively would if he had found out that Juliet had died. Moving on.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself," I confessed, putting a draconic talon to the corner of my beak in thought. Yes, talon, beak. Comes with the territory of being one of two phoenix/dragon hybrids in the world, and the only female one. For, of course, the other was Sunburn. I have a page online if you want my description, because I do not want to go through it here. Capiche? Anyway.

Bash turned to me in shock, his red eyes baleful and staring. "You were? How so?"

I smiled, which was really just the membrane-y flesh around the edges of my beak being pulled up in a kind of curve. "Think about it. You showered her with gifts and praise, devoted your entire life to her. That's really nice by anyone's standards, but eventually a girl's gonna get sick of it,"

Bash smiled sadly. It looked like more of a grimace, but then again, everything except frowns looked like a grimace on his dinosaur-like muzzle. "Right, well that's great, but the question is, how does that help me win her back?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't. It shows you what you have to stop doing if you're going to persuade her to take you back,"

"Right, but, how do we do that?" Bash asked.

I smiled. "Simple. Hook up with me, and show her that you can be the kind of boyfriend she wants,"

Bash blinked, struck dumb. "Whaaaaaaat?"


	31. A Chocolate Flavoured Reunion - Technow

Author: Technow  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

Note: _This is another that builds off a previous entry and follows right behind Solar's Bash challenge._

* * *

**A Chocolate-Flavoured Reunion**

Tech squinted through his goggles at the circuit board he was attempting to code. He was perched on a ladder, looking up at a monstrous white robotic underbelly. At the bottom of the ladder, Flashwing was sniffing and constantly rubbing her eyes with a tissue wrapped around the end of her tail.

"I mean, I think I made the right choice in breaking up, but he just seems so depressed. But I couldn't allow it to go on much longer; he deserves someone better than a dirty, mean diva like me. But still, did I push him away too hard? What do you think?" Flashwing asked Technow.

He jolted awake, as if from a stupor of some kind. "Oh? Well," the inventor had only heard parts of what the gem dragoness had said, and frantically tried to fabricate a response. "Weeeelllllll, if he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him, then you should let him be with you, and no one's going to care if you think you're good enough for him. But there is one thing I should ask, why are you telling me, quite possibly the most unromantic person in the Skylanders ranks, about this?"

Flashwing frowned, she hadn't thought of that. "I guess I just thought that since you're a Portal Master, you'd automatically be able to help or something. And thanks. That is actually a really good -"

The crystal dragoness was cut off as the mechanical monstrosity Technow was working on suddenly roared to life. The humongous robotic tiger - for that was what it was revealed to be - stood up, raised its head and roared at the sky - smashing a gaping hole in the ceiling of the Tech Portal Master's laboratory in the process. Then, in a rather anticlimactic way, it froze up, the glow of it's great red eyes dimmed to a colourless black, it's head jerked to the side a couple of times, and smoke began issuing from its ears.

Flashwing shrieked as a large steel girder crashed to earth mere feet away from her. "Why are you even building that thing in the first place?" she screamed up at Technow. "Because every mad scientist needs a giant robotic tiger that can turn into a fighting robot and do the can-can!" the inventor hollered back.

Flashwing blinked. "I thought you were sane," she frowned. Tech descended the ladder, smiled and asked, "Well, my dear, where did you get that idea?"

Flashwing lowered her head submissively. "Trigger Happy," she squeaked meekly.

Tech smiled a cavalier smile. "And since when has Trigger Happy had a clue about anything?"

An idea sprang into Flashwing's mind, and she raised her head and moved towards Technow, rubbing her crystalline wing against his hip and stomach. "Of course he doesn't. You, on the other hand, though,"

The inventor was stunned. Was a girl actually flirting with him? The only guy in high school who had literally forgotten to even ASK someone to prom? The guy everyone regarded as being the most massive social outcast in Skylanders since the Silhouette? Which was more or less equivalent to a thousand years. Of course, they hardly knew about the times that he had gotten in contact with and befriended aliens, but in any case. Sure, Flashwing had a bit of a reputation as a flirt, but usually she stuck to dragons. Then again, Technow wasn't exactly confined to one form.

The Tech Portal Master blinked, realising she was gone, before sweat dropping. "Was she ever here, or am I hallucinating from staying awake for three days straight working on this thing?"

He blinked. "I should really get some sleep," before fondly casting a look at the robot's exposed circuitry. "Five more minutes,"

The robot suddenly stopped smoking, stood up on its hind legs - absolutely demolishing the ceiling in the process - and, raising its forelegs into a folded arms position, started kicking holes in the brick wall with straightened legs and a high-pitched mechanical voice blared, intensely loud, "CAN-CAN-CAN-YOU-DO-THE-CAN-CAN-CAN-YOU-DO-THE-CAN-CAN-CAN-YOU-DO-THE-" at which the robot's speech devolved into an infinite series of 'CAN's in quick succession.

Tech watched it kick holes in his lab wall and ineffectually shouted out "Hey! You're supposed to be doing the can-can! That's tap-dancing!" he protested, before resignedly pulling out an Apple IPhone. "Hello? Hey, Machalcon? Can you do me a favour and turn that thing off so I can take a nap?"

The reply echoed from the speakers. "Why should I? You're the one who made it do that! Bari Bari!"

The inventor sighed and responded, "Because it'll make you look good in front of Kirane?" Notably, the reply was delayed, and when it came, sounded guarded and kinda embarrassed. "Why would I want to look good in front of Kirane? Bari Bari?"

Technow faintly smiled. "Everyone knows you like her, Mach. Look, I'm too tired to engage in an argument right now, so turn it off and take it to the off-world bay and I'll get you some sheep fur tyrewarmers or missiles with shrapnel or something,"

The reply was far more enthusiastic now. "That's a done deal! Bari Bariiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the voice screamed, excited, and the line went dead.

Technow smiled, muttered, "Good kid, that one. Little trigger happy when it comes to the missiles, but still. Hard to believe some of the stuff Speedor tells me about his earlier childhood," before staggering over to a mattress against the wall and falling asleep.

X

Flashwing had spent the hour since leaving Tech's lab searching for Bash. At present, she was checking an outcropping that gave her a great view of the surrounding area for miles that was one of Bash's favourite places to visit. She could even see Technow's lab from here.

She squinted, hardly able to believe her eyes. "Why is a giant Formula 1 racecar with eyes backing up to Tech's lab?" But then she shrugged. "Eh, he's built weirder stuff,"

X

She had been searching all day, and nothing. Bash was nowhere to be found.

Sighing in resignation, she retired to the mess hall for dinner.

The mess hall itself was an impressive sight. With the high, arcing roof, ten long tables, one for each element, one larger one for guests or if you wanted to sit with a Skylander of another element, and one last one for Portal Masters and neutral colleagues of the Skylanders like Buzz, Flynn, Cali and Tessa, the great crystal chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling, and the magical plates and cups created eons ago that would fill themselves with any food or liquid requested of them, it looked more like something that belonged in a Harry Potter movie than anything. But Flashwing was unable to appreciate it's majesty as she depressedly took a seat at the Earth table of the hall and mentally willed an empty plate taken from the stack nearby to get her some chocolate ice-cream.

She blinked in surprise to find that the plate had produced a miniature sculpture of Bash, made entirely of chocolate ice-cream and icing.

Sighing, as the life-like sculpture was making her feel worse, she buried her crystalline muzzle in ice-cream-Bash's slightly melting face, grimacing as the soft, gooey substance ran down her face and up her nostrils. Ignoring the difficulty to breathe she was having, she smiled resignedly as she imagined kissing the actual Bash, not merely his likeness in ice-cream.

The gem dragon blinked in surprise as the soft flesh of her face, her almost non-existent lips, met something rugged and coarse. Something familiar.

Carefully moving her left paw - for it was a little-known secret about Flashwing that she was actually left-handed, or pawed, really - to brush away the ice-cream around her eyes, she opened her soft, cobalt blue eyes and was unsurprised to see Bash's face meeting her own beneath the ice-cream.

They broke apart, happy. "I never should have broken up with you," Flashwing smiled, relieved. Bash returned the smile, before looking away. Flashwing followed his gaze, and was mildly surprised to see the newest and first draconic Portal Master in many years, a phoenix/dragon hybrid who called herself Solar. "Thanks for the help, Solar, but I think I'm doing fine on my own," Bash smiled as her, before turning back to his girlfriend.

Solar smiled too, but was unresponsive, before moving up to the Portal Masters table as the reunited couple shared another passionate, chocolate-flavoured kiss.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Seraph remarked to the draconic Portal Master as she extended her wings and, with a couple of wing-beats jumped over the table and landed neatly in the seat next to the Life Portal Master.

"Yep, sure is," she replied, before realising something. "Hey. I've been here for almost a month now, and you still haven't added me to the official description for the fictions about this online website,"

Seraph blinked. "What?"

* * *

Note from Seraph: _Break the fourth wall much? I think the last comment is in relation to my slow editing on adding names to the participants list._


	32. Pills n Potions - Life Strong

Author: Life Strong  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

**Warning: M rated. Foul language and explicit references.**

* * *

**Pills n Potions**

_Pills and Potions_

_We're overdosing_

_I'm angry but I still love you_

* * *

Annabelle flinched as the stained glass of the potion bottle smashed on the floor, the fuzzy pink contents inside it already in her system. She hated everything: her body, her weakness, the fact she had been captured, and that she had to be rescued like a fucking damsel in distress. With a tortured scream she stomped on the glass and shattered it more, getting several shards slammed up her bare foot, making it ooze with blood. Then, with a choked sob, she rubbed her stomach, which was swollen, and kicked glass across the room.

Whirlwind and Freeze Blade ran into the room, both of them panicked over state of mind. Here she was; once the happy go lucky eighteen year-old who loved everyone and everything now a shell of her former self. Freeze Blade reached out to touch her, only to pull back when she ripped out a chunk of fur from his arm.

"Annabelle, please, calm down, please," Whirlwind soothed, sweeping up the glass from the potion Pop Fizz had prepared to help her recover from her time in Kaos's dungeons.

Annabelle snarled when she thought of her imprisonment. There, in the evil portal master's dungeons, she was used as a guinea pig for his science experiments. He electrocuted her, drugged her to the point of hallucinations, and there were some experiments she'd rather not talk about. With a glare she sighed, "If it's convenient for you I guess I will."

Freeze Blade, who was still shocked over her ripping out his fur, smiled at her slightly, "You seem to be feeling better."

"You seem like you need a foot up your ass," Annabelle spat back him, flopping down on her hospital bed. Normally, she would never make a comment like that to anyone, but she blamed everything that had happened on Freeze Blade. He was supposed to her from Mile Island. He was supposed to be there with her in the first place. But no, he stood her up in order to get drunk with Boom Jet.

"Please, I'm sorry. Why don't you believe me?" Freeze Blade asked quietly, sitting down next to her.

"Because it's your fault! You stood me up so you could go drinking and while I was alone on an island buying you a get well gift because you told me you was sick, Kaos decided to kidnap me and make me a lab rat! It's all your fault! The scars, the surgeries, even... even..." She choked then, clutching her stomach and curling into a ball," even this is your fault."

Freeze Blade nodded slowly, his ears flattened against his head. He knew he had messed up, messed up badly, but he wanted to make things right with her. He tilted her head back as she sobbed quietly, gently pouring the last remaining bit of the potions Pop Fizz ha prepared her, that she didn't destroy, down her throat. She went limp then, and with a smile Freeze Blade nuzzled her nose, "Do you still love me?"

Annabelle paused, then nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."

"Good, because I still love you. Now get some sleep. The potion will wear off soon," Freeze Blade cooed as he covered her with a blanket, her heart rate slowing as she slipped into sleep. He smiled at her gently and pecked her forehead, noticing the look on Whirlwind's face as he did so.

They both left the room, locking every breakable object away before they did. As soon as Whirlwind locked her in the room Freeze Blade sat with a thud in front of the door, sobbing uncontrollably. Annabelle was right. It was his fault.


	33. A Bitter Pill - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Air Spirit

* * *

**A Bitter Pill**

Bumble Blast sighed. Rejection… really hurt. It was hard to take, harder still to accept. He'd thought that if he approached her, and dazzled her with his wit and charms, she'd see him for who he truly was and fall head over heels in love with him. They'd kiss, go out, become a couple, all those happy things that he'd daydreamt about.

But she didn't love him. She rejected him, and tore those dreams to shreds. Sure, she was polite enough, pointing out that she didn't feel the same way that she didn't swing for his team. But it still stung, even though he had known he didn't really have a shot with her, and she'd merely confirmed it.

He'd tried anyway. She was so beautiful, witty, kind… he could go on and on all day, listing her virtues and extolling her praises. Even this refusal couldn't make him hate her, though he tried. He wondered if he had done something differently, could that have made her love him?

Maybe he could, maybe he couldn't. Was it important that he'd tried, admitted to her how he'd felt, made her see? It certainly had made her uncomfortable, and the tiny, vindictive side of him was hoping she was guilty and felt bad over it.

He felt all mixed up, his emotions out of whack. He felt angry in the same breath as he felt sad, he felt proud for being brave enough to tell her, but disheartened because he'd still failed.

He felt sour and bitter and disappointed, like he'd cut open what should have been a perfectly good fruit only to find it was rotten. He was just rambling now. He wasn't even making sense to himself.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Bumble Blast creaked to his feet, and lumbered out of the orchard where he'd been hiding, and, bees buzzing all around him, hailed a ship to take him away from the Citadel.

Maybe making the distance longer between them would help.

* * *

"I felt sorry for him… but I would never lie about something like that. That goes against who I am… yet do you think I did the right thing?" Shadow asked, looking over at Hazard, who had been the first one to find her after she fled the Isle of Light after Bumble Blast's disastrous declaration of love earlier that day. She'd come to a secluded beach where odd rock pillars grew, and had been sitting there thinking until Hazard had appeared.

The caped Portal Master in question sighed, "I think you did the right thing, yeah. Look, you could have been rude or refused him in a worse way. You were much more polite than I could have ever been, certainly," he pointed out, realising he was in over his head.

Sure, he was good at matchmaking and seducing, but when it came to rejecting someone he didn't really have any experience.

Shadow smiled thinly, clearly unhappy with his answer.

"Thank you, anyway, for coming after me. Tell Seraph I'll be back in time for dinner or round about then, okay?"

Hazard nodded, understanding the clear dismissal in her words, and portaled himself away. Shadow slumped down once he'd left, and buried her head in her hands.

_Sorry, Bumble Blast. I never meant to hurt you, _she thought.

* * *

Note from Shadow: _Poor Bumble. Though, I'm glad I did this, because I've been running out of ways to make each one-shot unique from the last._ _Eh. I did not have fun with this, I'm not that mean._


	34. Truth and Illusion - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

**Truth and Illusion**

Cloudcracker Prison wasn't a place anyone wanted to visit. Particularly the inmates that resided there. It was the highest security prison in Skylands and held the most dangerous and powerful of the big names in criminals.  
It was staffed by the Trap Team, a special unit of Skylanders that possessed weapons made of Traptanium. Traptanium was a rare element that could be used to craft impervious prisons or weapons that could easily weaken and thwart an opponent. Considering the prison was made of the material it didn't seem too rare but all the Traptanium in Skylands had gone into making it or the weapons its 'wardens' carried.

Normally visitors weren't allowed but an exception had been made for the rest of the Skylanders as well as Portal Masters. A new project had been pitched and the trial run was about to begin. A work release program had been in the planning stages for a long while but only after the physical arrival of Portal Masters did it become more than a fancy.  
Snap Shot, the blue crocagator leader of the Trap Team led the eldest of the Portal Masters, blonde haired and brown eyed Seraph, through a long corridor in the more public end of the prison. "Now, like we discussed ya aren't eva gonna be left alone with this kook. At least not in the beginning. The reform process is going ta take a while. This is more for ya protection than anything else. Any questions so far?"  
Seraph, who hadn't yet met any of the other Trap Masters shook her head. "Not yet. Not until I see who I'm assigned to I guess."  
"We considered the candidates carefully. Not just anyone will be the right material for this. I mean on both sides, prisonas and Portal Mastas. But no worries, Miss Enigma! Masta Eon says ya've got a good head on ya shouldas. This should be easy enough ta adjust ta."  
"I hope so," she sighed. The human took note of the crystal veins in the walls. She could feel the magic contained within and understood that it only intensified the deeper in they traveled.

Snap Shot stopped at a huge paddocked door before he removed a key made of Traptanium and inserted it into the lock. For added security measures he also had to pass a voice recognition test as well as retina scan. To Seraph's surprise she was asked to do the same as she logged in as a guest.  
At last the door slid open with a hiss of hydraulic power. The crystal was no longer just veins in the wall but rather the whole surface itself. The walls and ceiling were a slate blue and the floors a rich obsidian. Some areas were more translucent than others and motion on the other side of a wall could be seen in those instances. Aside from the unique structure of the building itself there was nothing of interest in the hall besides the lights embedded in the ceiling and spaced evenly down the hall.  
Every once in a while a door or large window broke up the monotony but they didn't show anything of interest. An office here, record room there. A break room. The armory. Seraph couldn't help but walk slower by that room. The windows were barred by more Traptanium and shut away in lockers of the same material was an assortment of Traptanium weaponry.  
"That bow there? Yeah, that's the one. She's a beaut, ain't she? Been my trusty companion since I can rememba. Neva known a betta bow than her." Snap Shot's blunt reptilian muzzle split into a grin. "Lata we might let ya see somma them in action. We should really get acquainted with all the new Portal Mastas. I feel like I'm being avoidant since we haven't properly met everyone."  
"Likewise," Seraph replied once she finally pulled her eyes away from the weapons. She gave Snap Snot a smile as he led her to another hall and one more door with the same security check.

"Ya gonna be alright in here?" the Skylander asked Seraph as he hesitated in opening the door. "The prisoners can't reach ya but they're gonna have some nasty things ta say."  
"I've never been in a place like this so I don't really know," she admitted reluctantly.  
"Gotta put ya blindas on," the crocagator said with a wink. "Ya get em real fast around here." Without further ado he opened the heavy door. A loud buzz sounded and when it did there was a cacophony of noise from the other side. Many different voices in all ranges of tones, loudness and obnoxiousness. They mainly jeered at the Skylander but a few had begun to take note of the human next to him.  
"Come on," Snap Shot said gently as he held a hand out for Seraph. She reluctantly walked into what could only be called a large common room dotted with a few round tables with four stools a piece all bolted to the floor. The outside track of the room was lined by cells and a staircase at the far side led up to a balcony and more cells. There was a disturbing echo in the room.  
"You think a Portal Master can tame us? Ha!" a gruff voice called.  
"A new playmate?" another hissed in a way to make skin crawl.  
Someone somewhere was beating on the large door of their cell. All had little square windows made of crystal clear Traptanium; some had been blocked by the inmates hanging something on the other side while some showed empty space beyond. The most disturbing were those that displayed the faces of the prisoner within. Crooked grins and piercing stares met Seraph if she dared to look at them.

"We're gonna head up the stairs. Stay close miss," the Skylander called to her. "It's overwhelming, I know. This will most likely be the first and last time ya have ta walk through here. In the futcha we'll bring the prisona to meet ya elsewhere. This is only ta serve as a reminda of where ya are and who ya'll be working with is."  
The Skylander's foot falls sounded heavily on the stairs while Seraph tried to step lighter. She almost didn't hear it but there was another voice alongside the prisoners that sounded more like a guard. He was gruff in a way that sounded like he had yelled himself hoarse but yet he sounded friendly compared to the others. Snap Shot turned to the right when he reached the second floor and only then did Seraph see the owner of the voice. A burly Skylander in heavy armor with what looked like a horned helmet had his back to the new arrivals as he spoke to someone in a cell. The prisoner's voice was soft, he or she didn't yell so Seraph took that as a good sign.

"Oi, Wallop!" Snap Shot called. "Meet ya partna, Seraph of Enigma."  
Wallop turned around and when he did Seraph became aware of the fact that he was an armadillo. Under the armor he wore was a natural banded shell for extra protection. He had a friendly face and grinned as his eyes settled on the human, "Pleasure to meet you, sweet cheeks."  
"Don't mind 'im. Wallop's a harmless bloke. A bit heavy on the flattery but don't take it the wrong way. He still calls Gearshift 'honey buns' every otha day."  
Seraph nodded slowly, she hadn't met Gearshift but she did know the other Skylander was a robot.  
"Seraph of Enigma, huh?" the armadillo said as he approached her and offered his hand. "Doesn't sound like an Earth name. You must have adopted it here."  
"It's more excitin' than my real name," the human replied when she slipped her hand into his. Wallop had a strong grip, almost painfully so.  
Wallop grinned and released her hand. "Maybe one day you'll share it with me?"  
"There's a lot of Skylanders back at the Isle of Light waitin' for the same day," the Portal Master grinned.

"Well alright, I'll be takin' leave now. Looks like the two'a ya will get along great. Gimme a holla if ya need anything." Snap Shot shook Seraph's hand again and nodded to Wallop before he turned back down the stairs. While the jeers had never completely stopped they had at least gotten quieter. With the lead Trap Master back in sight the calls started again. At his departure the buzz of the door sounded and the calls quieted again somewhat.  
"Alright little lady," Wallop began. He missed the funny look Seraph gave him as he turned back to the cell door. "This here is Mage. He's ea-"  
The door on the slot used to deliver meal trays clattered open and a little green plush puppet of a chompy complete with springy eyes was thrust outward. The puppet's mouth moved furiously, "That's Chompy Mage!" a falsetto voice declared. "Show some respect dirt roller!"  
"He's easy enough to get along with," Wallop continued undaunted. "His magic's been blocked. The Traptanium collar he wears keeps him nice and docile."  
"It chafes," a normal voice griped from the cell.  
"Yeah!" the falsetto agreed.

The armadillo cupped his hand to his mouth and spoke softly to the Portal Master, "He's a little eccentric. Nothing you can't handle if you've ever had the pleasure of spending time with Flynn."  
"I think I can manage."  
The puppet turned to 'look' at Seraph. "A visitor?" it asked.  
"Get to the back of the cell. Turn around and put your hands where I can see them," Wallop commanded. He pressed his bulk against the door and peered through the window. "Stay still. You know the drill." Slowly the puppet withdrew and someone grumbled. Wallop smirked as he pulled a key out from his armor and put it in the door. He looked back through the window to make sure the occupant was still compliant. "No funny business now, Mage. We've got a Portal Master here." The armadillo's brows went up so high they vanished under his helmet. He fished something else out of his armor and handed it to Seraph. "He gets too rowdy just hold that little baby up and tell him to return and boom! Problem's all gone."  
The Portal Master turned the green crystal over in her hands as she studied it. It was yet another piece of Traptanium. She wanted to comment on how abundant the stuff seemed to be in the area but refrained. She realized Wallop was waiting on her to give the okay to open the door. "Tell him to return and the problem is solved, got it," she nodded.

When the door opened Seraph was greeted with a view of Chompy Mage's back. He still had his ridiculous chompy hood on, the eye stalks atop it vibrated as he mumbled to himself. His green robe was very wide and had a cape like appearance with a thick red lining and white triangles that sort of made the whole thing look like a mouth with teeth. Of course there was the chompy puppet on his left hand. The springy eyes bobbled and bounced around as the hand inside made the teeth gnash. The cell's occupant was short compared to Seraph and she herself ran a little on the short side as far as humans went. The mage couldn't have been more than four feet tall.  
Wallop held his hand up to keep Seraph from going any farther while he moved up to check the mage for any hidden weapons.  
"Keep your paws to yourself!" the puppet grumbled in its high pitched voice.  
"Make it easy on yourself and quit squirming," the Skylander muttered as he did a quick search. Chompy Mage was normally very good about not crafting or hiding weapons on his person. It would require him to take the puppet off and he rarely did that. Wallop had to admit, it was kind of creepy. "Alright. Turn around. Meet your Portal Master."  
"I do not _need_ a Portal Master," the mage growled as he turned around with his chin held high in the air. Once he was facing her Seraph could see the white bushy eyebrows rise up into the shadow of his hood, which resembled an open chompy mouth, and his full, bushy beard barely stuffed inside. "You are not a chompy. So I don't like you," he said as he tried to draw himself up taller. His shoes were round green, clawed chompy paws and his belted green tunic sat over a pair of mustard yellow trousers. Those trousers and the red lining of his cloak were the only colors other than green he wore.  
"You're a mage?" the puppet questioned as if to override the mage that spoke for it.  
"Of course she's not, Chompy Puppet!" the mage barked at his hand. "Does she look like one to you? I can't even feel her skill with magic!"

"Wonderful first impression," Seraph scoffed as she folded her arms in front of her. "So I get to work with the cantankerous old mage, huh?" she directed her question towards Wallop. All the Skylander could do was laugh.  
"Old!" Chompy Mage barked indignantly, "I am not _old_! Why I can't be more than," he squinted his eyes at Seraph as he studied her. She was obviously nervous under such scrutiny and backed up to stand partially behind Wallop. The Skylander put an arm out and narrowed his eyes at Chompy Mage. "I'm about fourteen years older than you," the mage finally said. "Hardly _old_," he snorted.  
"Nope, not old at all!" the puppet chimed in.  
Instead of answering verbally Seraph rubbed her chin then traced her eyebrows. Fourteen years difference wouldn't make him go white, she didn't buy it.  
"This is a side effect from how much I have devoted myself to magic!" Chompy Mage huffed and stomped his foot. "It will slow me from physically aging for a very long time. But the color of my hair was the price. A fair price if you ask me. For the level of my magic? A fair price indeed. I don't expect you to understand, Portal Master," he sneered. "By grace alone do those of your world even manage to make it here!"

"Cork it, Mage," Wallop commanded. He stepped completely in front of Seraph so his bulk blocked her from Chompy Mage's view. "You want to get some fresh air or not? Yeah I thought so," he smirked when Chompy Mage relaxed and let his shoulders go soft. "Today we're just gonna walk around the prison. Nice little stroll so you two kids can get to know one another. You try anything," his voice hardened as he pointed a thick finger at the mage, "And I'll hammer manners into that chompy filled head of yours."  
"I can hardly wait," Chompy Mage said sarcastically. Chompy Puppet simply growled.

_Work Release report for subject LF-CM092013-02_  
_ Report Number: One_  
_ Skylander on Duty: Wallop_

_ The introduction went pretty smooth today. Or it was as expected. Subject LF-CM092013-02(hereby referred to as "Mage") greeted Life Portal Master Seraph of Enigma (hereby referred to as "Seraph"), with his usual tirade of "you are not a chompy so I don't like you" as well as reminded her throughout the afternoon of how superior chompies are to any other life form._  
_ Seraph shows a great deal of patience and even humored Mage by asking him to talk about why he found chompies so fascinating. After he shot back his usual, "because they are amazing little creatures! I don't expect you to understand it at all," she got him to elaborate. Mage is an excitable individual and rolled out fact after fact until I was sure Seraph would ask him to stop. The Portal Master allowed him to finish his lesson much to my dismay. She even posed questions of Mage to address things he didn't touch on._

_ All in all I feel as if this was a very good first session. Seraph expressed how easy it was compared to what she thought it would be. When I told her that eventually she would train with him as if he were a Skylander she looked at me in stunned silence. Rehabilitation of the inmates at Cloudcracker is the ultimate goal and I believe Snap Shot is onto something when he says the right influence can aid in this process. I look forward to working with Seraph again._

_ Footnote: Geez, Snap Shot! I'm going to go insane if I have to make each of these blasted entries all formal and "smart." Spell check went haywire on me! And I hate thesauruses now!_

Three weeks into the program had seen a tremendous change in Chompy Mage. He bounced through the halls whistling as he walked between Snap Shot and Wallop. The crocagator flashed Wallop a confused look and the armadillo could only shrug.  
"Hey, mate, ya think ya could stop skippin' around like a kid playing hopscotch?" Snap Shot asked at last.  
"Why?" Chompy Puppet asked.  
Wallop put a hand out to say Snap Shot should answer the puppet. His reports had said that when Seraph began addressing the puppet Chompy Mage began to open up more and became friendlier. At least to the Portal Master.  
Snap Shot rolled his eyes, "Because you look like a fruit," the Skylander answered.  
"Technically chompies are plant matter given sentience," Chompy Mage replied. "So your intended slight is meaningless," he added smugly.  
The look Snap Shot gave Wallop resulted in a short bark of laughter from the armadillo.

The door to the waiting room opened and Seraph rose up from the seat she had taken residence in to greet the Skylanders and their escorted prisoner. "Mornin, Mage! CP!" Seraph said with a wave to the prisoner. Only she could get away with calling either of them like that. If any of the Skylanders so much as tried Chompy Mage would squawk indignantly at them while Chompy Puppet spewed random insults or simply agreed with Chompy Mage.  
"Good morning my little Earth angel," Chompy Mage replied.  
"Hiya!" Chompy Puppet bounced around happily.  
"Right," Snap Shot murmured. "Be careful out there today, got it?" Snap Shot said in particular to Seraph.  
"I got Wallop with me!" she grinned and punched the armadillo in the arm when he walked up next to her. "Everything just runs in fear when they see this walking wall." Seraph shook out her fist and rubbed the knuckles, Wallop's armor really smarted.  
Chompy Mage seemed to bristle at the display and he narrowed his eyes at Wallop. "When the Skylanders see fit to allow me my magic then nothing will even need to get close enough to _smell_ the armadillo before it flees."  
Snap Shot sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Just be careful, alright?" When he moved his hand he nodded to Seraph. The Portal Master summoned a portal and the trio left by it. Snap Shot lingered in the door a while longer before he turned and left the room.

Chompy Mage shuddered when he saw where they had arrived for that day's outing. As a Skylands resident aligned with life he was unsettled by the undead. He wasn't quite sure why Seraph had chosen an undead village that day but he didn't question her reasoning.  
"The undead are a little more accepting of others with not so pristine backgrounds," the Portal Master explained as she closed the portal. And that would have been why Chompy Mage didn't ask to begin with; Seraph was good about explaining herself.  
"Eh, they ain't so bad once you get to know them," Wallop shrugged. He nudged Chompy Mage when the pint-sized mage could only gawk at the ghost girl that floated by. Really the only thing that gave away the fact she was a girl happened to be the massive pink ribbon on her otherwise plain, round head.  
"Come on," Seraph urged. "I got us a job today in the bakery. Real easy to pour the batter into the pans then put them in the oven and so on."  
"Why would the undead need a bakery?" Chompy Mage questioned.  
"Because they make the best sweets in these parts," Seraph replied. "And there's a village just over the rise of molekin that have some serious sweet teeth."

Several hours later when the sun painted the sky in shades of scarlet, goldenrod and indigo the trio of Skylander, villain and Portal Master walked out the bakery's front doors. Seraph had flour on her clothing in a pattern to suggest she had been wearing an apron while Chompy Mage was so covered he looked like a ghost himself. Wallop had merely supervised, and eaten his fair share of what was dubbed 'too ugly to sell' snacks.  
"I still can't believe you fell in the flour bin!" Seraph laughed.  
"It turned to paste in my mouth," Chompy Mage grumbled.  
"Yuck!" the puppet piped up.  
Wallop sniggered and peeked back into the basket he carried of sweets, the payment given for their help in the bakery that day. Oh he loved the little crème filled treats the best. He reached in to snag another before Seraph slapped his hand. Chompy Puppet laughed at him and Wallop glared back at the springy eyed toy.  
"Those are for the other Skylanders. You're going to give yourself the worst tummy ache possible if you keep eating like that. Or you're going to suffer from hyperactivity. I've dealt with my fair share of hyper gremlins, I can put you down easily," she promised.  
From the look in her eye Wallop actually believed her. He took his hand out of the basket instantly and put it up as a sign of peace.

Chompy Mage stopped walking suddenly and turned on his heel. "Wait," he said.  
"Ah, no. You don't get to call the shots. Keep walking," Wallop grunted. He took the mage by the shoulder and tried to turn him around.  
"Get your grubby hands off me!" Chompy Puppet cried before he tried to bite the Skylander.  
"What is it, Mage?" Seraph asked as she turned to see.  
"Come with me and you'll see," he grinned.  
"Your call," Wallop said as he finally managed to wrap his massive paw around the little puppet. "Quit your complaining before I remove you!"  
Chomp Mage snorted at the Skylander and let his arm go limp. "Hurry, I know I heard it. We have to move quickly before it's gone!" Once Wallop let him go Chompy Mage took off.

"Hey!" Seraph called as she gave chase. She felt for the crystal in her pocket, Wallop had pretty much said it was hers so it was always with her. While the Portal Master didn't pull it out she did keep the thought in mind as she followed Chompy Mage. When he turned into an alley and Seraph didn't see him when she reached it she did pull out the crystal.  
"Where'd the little cretin go?" Wallop snarled as he came up behind Seraph.  
"I don't know, I lost him." The panic was clear in her voice and visible in her eyes. She showed Wallop the crystal and opened her mouth to activate it when the crunch of feet over debris made her look back down the alley. Chompy Mage stood in the entrance with a giant grin on his face. In his arms was a little figure.  
"A chompy! I knew it," Wallop snarled as he took a step towards the mage.  
"No! You can't have him, he's for Seraph!" Chompy Mage exclaimed before he turned around to protect the chompy. The little creature snarled as Wallop tried to reach it.

"Wallop, wait!" Seraph asked. "Let me see, please?" With a snort the Skylander moved away. Slowly Chompy Mage turned around. The chompy he held looked up at Seraph, its tiny jaws closed as it cooed at her. "Purple?" Seraph gasped. "Wow! He's beautiful!"  
Chompy Mage carefully set the chompy down. "Go ahead, pet him. He won't hurt you."  
Slowly Seraph reached out. Wallop put a hand on her shoulder but didn't try to stop her. When Seraph's hand got close enough the chompy nuzzled it and made chirping sounds mixed with warbles and coos. "Oh, wow. Like satin," she grinned as she pet the purple chompy.  
"He's lost. His pod and pod mates were destroyed," Chompy Mage said bitterly.  
"He likes you!" not one to be outdone Chompy Puppet had to add.  
"I always did think chompies were adorable," the Portal Master giggled when the chompy moved up to rub against her leg like a cat.

"It's a chompy, Seraph. They're pests," Wallop reminded her.  
"So are rats and mice on Earth. But I've had both as pets before." The Portal Master eyed Wallop, "In some areas armadillos are considered pests. But I like you so you're safe." She picked the chompy up and he snuggled in happily against the human. She scratched the little creature on the top of the head before she chuckled. "I think I'm going to name you Sir Nibbles." The chompy warbled happily.  
Chompy Mage looked utterly pleased with himself. The grin melted almost instantly when Wallop pushed him square in the chest and moved him out of the alley to speak with privately.  
"If that thing so much as grazes her with its teeth I'll stuff you back in that cell for good!" the Skylander warned.  
"It won't," Chompy Mage snapped as he pushed the Skylander's accusing hand away. "I let it know she would care for it. But you? Sir Nibbles won't hesitate to bite. Respect him and he'll leave you alone."  
Chompy Puppet came up to get in Wallop's face, "Yeah!" he exclaimed.

_Work Release report for subject LF-CM092013-02_  
_ Report Number: Forty-two_  
_ Skylander on Duty: Wallop_

_Two months into the program with tremendous advances._ _Mage has been allowed out of the collar on two occasions now. He has been denied his staff for obvious reasons however. He's shown promise in combat and helped clear out a bandit camp full of trolls. The trolls were successfully captured and sent off to the nearest prison because of Mage's help._

_ He's grown incredibly fond of Seraph. My personal opinion is that he has grown too close. I get the feeling Seraph is likewise too close to him. This is a dangerous combination to me. Maybe that's why Snap Shot has insisted I remain with them longer. In a week with their progress I was to let Seraph handle Mage alone. Now I worry that she may not see danger before it's too late._

_ That chompy Mage gifted Seraph with is still a thorn in my side. It hisses at me constantly when Seraph leaves it in my care to keep it out of harm's way. If she's that worried about it she should just leave it back on the Isle of Light. She tells me however the other Skylanders are just as nervous about it. I don't blame them, has Seraph not seen chompy teeth before? Sir Nibbles likes to remind me he has a mouth full of them._

_ On another note Seraph keeps brining in small items to Mage. He has gained the privilege to own such trinkets. But I wonder why he wants them to begin with. Some are outlandish requests. A bamboo plant? Egg cartons? Maybe I'm not looking at it right, Mage is clearly unstable. He insists that Chompy Puppet is a whole other entity after all._

"Wallop, we need ta talk."  
The armadillo had just sat down to lunch when Snap Shot ambushed him. Wallop looked forlornly on his huge sandwich then sighed as he pushed it away and looked at the other Trap Master. "You sound grave. What is it?"  
"Follow me," the crocagator said. He left the lunch room without even making sure Wallop followed.  
With a groan Wallop grabbed his sandwich and followed Snap Shot through the halls. He wound up in a security office with white hulled Gearshift sitting in the control seat and flickering through video archives. She looked up to Wallop and gave him a half smile as he stuffed the first bite of his sandwich in his mouth.  
"Gear, show 'im," Snap Shot commanded.  
"Take a seat," the robot said as she pointed back to another near her. She waited for the armadillo to take it before she continued all while he munched away so near to her audio sensors. "Here, this one," she pointed to a screen that showed Chompy Mage sitting with Wolfgang and a few other big names in the prison. The robot turned the volume up. The quality was poor and crackled somewhat with all the background noise of the exercise yard bleeding through.

"So tell me again how it goes with the Portal Master," Wolfgang grinned deviously.  
"Everything goes according to plan," Chompy Mage replied. "She's nearly brought me everything I need. It won't be long before we're all out of the glass house."  
"Not long now!" Chompy Puppet chimed in.  
Wolfgang leaned on the table and leaned in closer to Chompy Mage, "And she don't have a clue? The broad's completely stupid to what's going on?"  
Chompy Mage nodded, "She's ignorant. Doesn't suspect a thing."  
Wolfgang laughed and slapped Chompy Mage on the back. "You ol' charmer you! I knew you had it in you!"

Gearshift stopped the playback and sat still. The munching sounds had stopped.  
"I'm going to hammer him into the ground like a stake," Wallop hissed as he leapt to his feet and let his sandwich fall to the floor. "I'm going to bury him so deep not even that dumb puppet will be visible!"  
"Oi, Wallop. Cool it, mate. We need to bring Seraph in first. She needs ta see this."  
"I am terribly sorry," Gearshift apologized.  
"It's not your fault, thank you for finding it," Wallop growled. His fists tensed before he finally relaxed. "Let me break the news to her. Please."  
"We'll be here if ya need us," Snap Shot said softly.

The slamming of the cell door came as no surprise to Chompy Mage when Wallop in effect locked himself in with the inmate. "You're a Skylander; such behavior is unbecoming of you!" Chompy Mage called out. He tried to make himself as small as possible in the far corner of the cell as the larger creature loomed over him. Even Chompy Puppet seemed to quake in fear.  
"You foul, rotten, conniving little creep!" Wallop bellowed. When he wanted to he had a voice that could make the earth shake. "How could you even _think_ about using that poor woman like you did?"  
"You think I wanted to?" Chompy Mage hissed. Surprisingly his voice was low. "Wolfgang runs this joint; you're all too stupid to realize it. If I didn't do as he said I would have been out in the potter's field long ago!"  
Wallop recoiled with a sneer, "You expect me to believe that? That you were forced to do it and it wasn't your own idea?"  
"I knew the camera was there when I brought Wolfgang in for the meeting," Chompy Mage insisted. "I knew you would hear it. I couldn't let it go any further. I had to stop it. Wolfgang would have gone after Seraph first. Payback for her naivety. I couldn't let him hurt her!"

"She doesn't want to see you again. Ever." Wallop could barely suppress the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. To drive the point home he showed the inmate the very crystal Seraph carried around just in case she needed to call Chompy Mage back in a hurry. She had never used it once. The Skylander stood up straight and backed away, "You ruined your chances of ever getting out of this place. You're in for life now. And beyond if you suddenly shift elements," the armadillo promised.  
Chompy Mage looked defeated. "Do me a favor, please? Tell Seraph I'm sorry. Tell her I did it to protect her. It only went as far as it did because I just wanted to spend more time with her. She's an angel and I abused her. Let her know I regret everything except for Sir Nibbles and her smiles."  
Wallop moved to the door and knocked on it. Snap Shot opened it for him from the other side. "No. You've caused her enough pain as it is. I won't let you cause any more. Let her heal, Mage. You ruined it. She's gone."  
The Skylander left and the cell door shut. Chompy Mage looked up to the window. Never again would he be on the other side. Never again would he see the woman that had started to mend his heart after she had melted the ice around it. Chompy Mage looked at his springy eyed puppet and stroked its head.  
She was gone.


	35. Low Tides - Lily Windwave

**Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199**

* * *

**Low Tides**

One of my memories of Earth was walking along a rocky beach in the morning when the tide was low, staring at all the jellyfish that had been washed ashore. And, if they didn't sting, bring them back to the water. So hopefully, they could swim away. But they almost never made it. Then, later on that afternoon my sister Sariah and I would walk back to the beach as the tide was rising. We'd walk to a huge pipe that was left ashore and climb on top of it, just letting the water surround it, watching crabs cling onto the seaweed on the pipe. It was very peaceful. And it was a long time ago.

* * *

_"Sariah! You can't do this!"_

_"And why not!? You were foolish enough to bring him with you!"_

_"He's-"_

_"He's what? A Skylander! Ha ha, isn't that just another reason to end him!"_

_"Sariah! We were-"_

_"Sister! A long time ago yes, but this is different! I don't have to stand in the shadow of miss 'Child Author!' no thank you! Now, you get to feel the pain of no one caring for you! And if anyone here does, I suppose I'll just kill them all! Starting with Rip Tide over here."_

_"No!"_

* * *

I feel strange repeating the process. This time doing it with a creature I knew and could talk to. But I was already there. And that was his wishes.

And With the sorrow of all the Water Skylanders behind me and the loss of Skylands, I will remember him, and so will all of Skylands.

A Hero's death is never a joyful one, but it is a memorable one.

"Rip Tide, a truly skilled warrior, he could adapt to just about anything. But sword fighting was his combat of choice. His death was a noble one; sacrificing himself for the one he loves the most. And it will be honored and remembered."

And I brought him back to the water, knowing he wouldn't swim away.


	36. Her Hand - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: HazardtheAssassin

* * *

**Her Hand**

"Let me tell you a story about a kingdom in the sky, were dragons fly and people are blessed with strange but beautiful powers.

This kingdom is ruled by a benevolent king and queen. They ruled the lands with a fair and just hand, and brought the kingdom into a new found era of peace and prosperity.

In this time of peace, the only great strife to be found was the deciding of who should be heir to the throne.

Firstly there was the eldest daughter, the Lady Seraph. She was fully grown into womanhood, and had hand fasted in love to a great lord. She was the best leader, and had already proven to be as fair and just as her parents, and was skillful at solving the many disputes in the kingdom.

But she had many siblings, and while only three were of age to take the throne, they also had good claims.

Second was her brother, the Lord Xandy. He was said to be so extremely exotic and beautiful that all wept at his feet to see him. Not only was he handsome, he was courtly and diplomatic, so much so that he possessed not a single ill-wisher in the whole of the kingdom, or even beyond.

Third in line to seize the throne was the Lady Prowess. Her piercing eyes were said to look into your very soul, and she was fierce, proud and strong. She showed exception fighting skills, and had led many armies to battle to fight for her parent's peace.

Final amongst the siblings vying for the crown was the Lady Owl. She was quick witted and clever, and possessed such a sense of humor that when she was younger she had travelled the land, trying to make every person in the kingdom laugh. And she had succeeded, making even the most sour tempered throw back their heads in mirth.

They each presented their claims to their parents, yet the king and queen could not decide between them. Each sibling then began to showcase their talents more and more, hoping to impress their parents and become heir. They fought, growing bitter, and their other many siblings began to leave them alone, afraid to show favour to one as another might accuse them of doing.

Finally, war erupted to the north of the kingdom. The four siblings went to the warfront, each determine to use the fighting as a way to win the kingdom. And while they were away, their parents passed away as a mysterious disease swept through court. This disease also claimed the one person closest to each of the siblings, a husband, general, courtier and jester dear to the four.

The war ended, the siblings came home, and were greeted by the sorrowful faces of their family. Immediately the fighting for the crown stopped as grief reigned, and they split the kingdom into four, each part ruled by a different sibling. They took their brothers and sisters as wards, and now the land in the sky is ruled peacefully once more."

Shadow finished her tale, and shut the book with a snap. Her younger sister moaned. "Aw, Shadow, couldn't you tell me another story?" Airy begged, rolling over in the grass and looking dolefully at her sister with large, liquid eyes.

Shadow smiled and clued in to her sister's plan, shaking her head. Airy knew that if she stayed with Shadow she wouldn't have to go out to do her training, and she wouldn't have to read the gigantic, old dusty volume on the Air element she despised so much. Once, she even made paper gliders out of its pages, though Seraph had fixed them when she'd found out.

"No, Airy, you've got to do training. I thought you loved your element, why don't you want to train with it?" Shadow asked, suddenly puzzled. Airy loved Air, so much so that when it came to choose her adult name on her fifteenth birthday she had immediately chosen the name Air Spirt. Why wouldn't she want to go and spend an hour with it?

Airy frowned. "It's hard. My element refuses to do anything I tell it to do, I can't even get it to dry my hair," she sighed.

"Airy, how about I help you with your technique? Magic is just as strong willed and stubborn as Air, I'm sure I could help you," a voice said from behind them. Shadow and Airy spun around, and the green spun with them.

"Hootie!" Airy cried, heaving herself up and running full pelt at their elder sister. Hootie laughed, and staggered as Airy collided with her. Shadow got up slower and headed over to her sister to embrace her also.

Hootie smiled her easy smile at both of them, and rubbed Airy's hair. "You know we have to summon our elements, right, not control them?" Hootie asked. Airy stared at her, surprised, and slowly shook her head. Hootie grinned at her, and then winked at Shadow.

Shadow nodded gratefully, and clicked her fingers. She reappeared in the corner of the servant's corridor leading up to the Great Hall, and smirked. Hazard wasn't the only one in their family with the ability to teleport, though she was really only shadow traveling.

She had to get everything ready. As Seraph's only ward, she had taken it upon herself to become the steward, organizing everything in the big old castle where they lived. She quite liked it, actually, though it got a little stressful sometimes.

She hurried through the corridor and into the Great Hall. And gasped. Her sisters Jane, Star and brother Xandy were already in there, and the place was already looking amazing. Jane had her servant mechs trooping in and out, bringing in decorations while Xandy artfully arranged them, along with growing flowers here and there. And Star was currently painting the walls in spiraling frost patterns. Shadow rolled her eyes. She'd so been looking forward to this job, in fact it was the only job she wanted to do.

Then she realised that if Xandy was already here, that meant that Prow would be here soon too. Shadow turned on her heels and shadow traveled away, stress levels rising as she remembered everything that needed to be done, and done quickly.

* * *

"The Lady Prowess, and her wards, the Lords Hazard and Techno," the page trumpeted, and Shadow smiled politely along with the rest of her family as Prow and company trooped in. They were later than expected, but Shadow had not minded. It meant she had had more than enough ample time to get everything ready.

Now they all could go into the Great Hall, and she'd finally be able to see what exactly had been done to it by her siblings. They'd shooed her out when she'd tried to go back in, saying she was to be surprised along with everyone else. She'd scowled jokingly at them and left them to it.

She hoped Jane hadn't taken a leaf out of Tech's book and built a train in there, like she'd been threatening since she'd last stayed over. Or sky forbid, a robot. Hopefully Xandy had kept his ward under control. She knew Hootie had been playing with hers all afternoon, they'd made paper gliders again but at least they hadn't torn them out of the Air element book.

She wondered about her family sometimes.

* * *

The dinner passed smoothly, and without a hitch. Shadow breathed a sigh of relief at that. As they all prepared to leave and retreat to their private study so they could really talk without the prying ears of their noble entourages, Shadow found someone approaching her. The hooded stranger bowed gracefully, and Shadow cut off her talk with Xandy to look at them. She heard the rest of her family quiet down to listen in to their conversation.

She smiled politely. "How may I help you?" Shadow asked. The stranger stood, and Shadow barely kept from gasping. The stranger was a beautiful woman, dressed elegantly in lavender with a black and purple cloak trimmed with gold. A show war fan hung on the woman's belt, but it was the stranger lady's eyes that caught Shadow's attention. They glittered a sharp, metallic silvery blue. The lady smiled.

"I, Star Strike, present this rose to the Lady Shadow Dawn, though it compares none to her grace and beauty," Star Strike flourished a white rose, and placed it at Shadow's feet. Shocked, she watched as the lady swirled her cloak and walked away from the high table.

"Well, it looks like Shadow's got her first suitor," Seraph remarked, lips curved into a wry smile.


	37. Someday - SeraphofEnigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Stargazer 559

* * *

**Someday**

"No offence but you look like sheet," Shadow said as she sat down next to Seraph on the bench in the garden the Life Portal Master liked to maintain. The copper haired Undead Portal Master wished she had brought a hat or sunglasses, the sun was in her eyes and the best she could manage was a hand over her brow to cut down on the glare.  
Seraph's brown eyes where protected behind what looked like a pair of sunglasses with thick lenses, most likely prescription. She never looked up from the gravel that she moved around with the toe of her raggedy old sneakers. The fatigue colored capris she wore was dirty on the knees and even her faded black tank top had seen better days. It was what she had dubbed her gardening attire. Her skin had seen a little too much sun and had started to redden on her shoulders and forehead. If not for the fact she had braided her long golden hair it might have been damp. It was however starting to come out of the braid and looked almost like a frizzed cat's tail.  
Shadow looked to the other side of Seraph and her basket of gardening tools. The spade was still covered in dirt as was the claw. The knee pad she would place on the ground to keep it from hurting her knees didn't look to have seen any use. "Anything you want to talk about? Zoo Lou said you've been out here since first light. You've missed lunch and I really haven't seen you drink anything."

"It finally happened, Shadow," Seraph sighed. "That idiot pushed me too far."  
"Ah," Shadow murmured. Seraph didn't have to go into detail; Shadow already knew what she was talking about. The Portal Masters were good sounding boards for each other when it came to issues back on Earth. It had been no secret that the man Seraph was seeing back home put her through hell a lot. Shadow really didn't understand why Seraph had put up with it for so long. Magic Portal Master Hootie had explained it as a hope that things would change and when small ones did occur it only cemented Seraph's resolve. "Should I ask or do you want to leave it unspoken?"  
Seraph shook her head, "I found him cozied up to another girl at a coffee shop the other day. I don't even drink coffee, Shadow! I don't know what possessed me to go inside in the first place. When he tried to explain right there he only succeeded in runnin' both the other girl and myself out in a huff. I came here last night just to get away from the phone calls. My sister is watchin' the house on the off chance he comes by and decides to be a delinquent."

The other Portal Master flinched. "Ah man, Seraph. I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. You gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah," the older woman sighed as she rubbed at her brow. Her forearm was dirty and it only managed to transfer a smear of dirt across her forehead. "I'm not goin' to fall apart and cry on your shoulder, don't worry," Seraph laughed bitterly. "I did that last night. Sprocket's a good listener. I never would have pegged her as the consolin' type for this sort of thing. We went out with Smolderdash and Punk Shock for a girls' night out. We had a few drinks, got hit on by creeps. Got them kicked out by security and went on drinkin' and talkin'. We had to visit Whirlwind this mornin' to get rid of the hangovers. Ugh, never gonna do that again. Yuck. But I do feel better."  
"And you're not drinking any water now!" Shadow smacked Seraph in the arm. "That stuff dehydrates you. You're going to pass out! And I'll get Wrecking Ball to give you mouth to mouth," Shadow grinned widely.  
At least Seraph laughed at it. "Alright, alright! I think I've finished out here. The lilies will bloom in about a month," she pointed to a patch of recently overturned earth. "And I put a pecan saplin' over there," she pointed to a new tree. "Stump Smash was thrilled with that addition. The hedge maze is comin' along well. Camo keeps tryin' to sneak firecracker vines in there. I put up a fresh batch of warnin' signs today. I'm goin' to prune that dragon one of these days, I swear."  
Shadow snagged Seraph's basket of gardening tools to expedite their departure. "Let's get you inside so you can cool off and rehydrate."

With her thirst slaked, shower taken and a fresh set of clothes on Seraph at last looked like herself. She brushed out her long hair as she sat with Shadow and Hootie in the library.  
"So what do you ladies think, should we pay Iron Jaw Gulch a visit?" Hootie asked as she ended her pitch. She ran her fingers through her mid back length chestnut hair. Seraph's brushing had reminded her of how windswept her own locks looked.  
"Its way over in the Cloudbreak region, it might be a trip of several days. Our magic isn't strong enough to get us that far in one go yet. We're goin' to have to take an airship," Seraph pointed out.  
"Well I don't have anything pressing for a week," Shadow shrugged. "I'm in."  
"My schedule's open," Hootie offered.  
Seraph thought about then nodded her head. "I can make arrangements easily. Alright, let's pitch this to the Skylanders we want to take along then."  
"Road trip! Woo!" Hootie exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air. "And I don't have to drive, that makes it better!"  
"What about Star, Prow and Jane?" Shadow questioned.  
"If they show up before we head out they are welcome to come," Hootie nodded.

Plans were made, bags were packed and nearly two hours were spent trying to hire an airship pilot to get the Portal Masters and their chosen Skylanders to the Cloudbreak Islands. As a last ditch resort the three Portal Masters approached Flynn in defeat.  
"I know the Cloudbreak Region like the back of my hand," Flynn grinned as he held a gloved hand up. He made a face at it and tried to scratch something off the back before he simply tucked the hand behind him. "We can get there no sweat! With Skyland's greatest pilot at the helm nothing can stop us. Boom!" the mabu posed triumphantly.  
Shadow groaned and tilted her head back as she let her shoulders go slack. Hootie and Seraph exchanged glances that said they had a plan. "Thanks Flynn, no one else was willing to work with us on such short notice," Hootie admitted.  
"Anything for you lovely ladies," Flynn said as he wiggled his brows suggestively.  
"Yeah, thanks," Shadow snorted. She grabbed her small bag and threw it at Flynn. He gasped and nearly fell backwards with the force. "Help me carry that, please?" she said sweetly with a forced bat of her eyes.  
Seraph and Hootie tried their best to suppress their own laughter as they handed off their bags to Flynn.  
The three Skylanders they had chosen stood silently behind them. Stink Bomb and Night Shift smirked at one another while Blast Zone simply shook his head.

"I'm putting you guys in charge of keeping him off our cases," Hootie declared as she spun on the Skylanders quickly and pointed furiously at them.  
"Yes, of course, milady," Blast Zone said with a flourish and bow.  
"You're such a ham Broiler Britches," Stink Bomb remarked with a flick of his tail. The action made Night Shift nervous and the vampire teleported away to a position upwind of the skunk. "Yes of course my flower," Stink Bomb mocked as he went into a bow even deeper than Blast Zone's and was forced to use his tail as a counter balance.  
Blast Zone nonchalantly tapped Stink Bomb in the back of a knee with his foot and the skunk wound up face first on the deck. "You are a crude individual for one trained so well in the art of being a ninja."  
The skunk pushed himself up from the ship's deck and glared at the furnace knight when he drifted by. "Learn to take a joke, sheesh, Blast!"

"Did we pick the right Skylanders?" Shadow whispered conspiratorially to Seraph.  
"Guess we'll find out soon enough," the oldest of the three Portal Masters shrugged.  
Hootie leaned on the ship's rail as the gang plank was retracted and Flynn geared it up in reverse to back out from the dock on the Isle of Light. "Man the others are going to be so bummed they missed this." Hootie sighed and propped her chin in a palm as she glanced up to the pillar of light that signified the Core was active and holding the darkness at bay.  
"Life often pulls us in strange ways," Seraph answered as she joined her friend at the rail. She caught Hootie studying her before she finally addressed the younger Portal Master. "Yes?"  
"How are you holding up, I mean really? It looks like nothing's happened."  
"I suppose all that can be said has already been done so many times. All the feelings that could possibly accompany the situation have flowed and ebbed for so long I'm numb to them. I'm fine, Hootie. Really. I feel… free." Seraph smiled and leaned into the wind when Flynn had maneuvered the craft to the open air and picked up speed. "I'm ready to move forward to the next adventure."

Light began to fade from the sky as the day wore on. To pass the time the ship's occupants had played various card games. After Stink Bomb was accused of cheating the games stopped and the passengers divided themselves up in groups; Portal Masters in one and everyone else in the other. It was the Portal Masters that pitched in to get dinner going.  
The ship's galley was a small space in which the stove and sink could be reached from the seating area. It was crowded with seven occupants on the ship so the Skylanders had opted to let the Portal Masters eat first. It had been an adventure keeping Flynn back when the mabu expressed that he was dying of hunger despite the fact he had been eating almost nonstop since the ship set out.  
On deck near the bow the Skylanders had taken to lounging around as the light faded into the starlit dusk of pre-night.  
"You gossip like little girls," Night Shift snorted when the topic of conversation drifted to the emotional state of the eldest Portal Master. "You poke your noses where they do not belong. Let the woman move at her own pace." He waved a thick gloved hand then folded his arms across his chest as a signal that he was done with the topic.  
"She just needs a little nudge, that's all," Stink Bomb shrugged. "To get her out of her funk."  
"Funk?" Blast Zone questioned. His strange glowing eyes blinked as he looked back to the general location of the galley. "I do not think she's in a funk."  
"Did someone say funk?" Flynn popped up suddenly. "We could so totally have a funk party on deck. I think I have a disco ball somewhere in storage and the music box is always primed for a party!" Flynn balled his hands into fists and slid around on the deck as if following the steps of some dance.  
"Bah! Your tastes in music are lacking. Where is the drama, the raw emotion and the powerful movement of a story?" Night Shift sat up a little taller and motioned about as if perhaps he was speaking of opera.  
Stink Bomb yawned, "When I'm ready for bed I'll let you play your 'stories' alright?" he grinned at the undead Skylander.  
"No culture," Night Shift sniffed.  
"Hey Flynn," Stink Bomb said as he turned around to the mabu, "Go dig out that mirror ball of yours after all."  
Blast Zone groaned "Oh you can't be serious."  
"If it gets him out of our hair I'll send him looking for whatever he says he might have in storage."  
"Righty-o!" Flynn exclaimed before he vanished below deck.

Stink Bomb waited for Flynn's excited babbling to fade away before he glanced between Night Shift and Blast Zone. "I'm going to go for it."  
"Beg your pardon?" Blast Zone asked while Night Shift screwed his lip up in confusion and only made his fangs that much more prominent.  
"I'm going to put the moves on Seraph, coal for brains," the skunk explained as if speaking to a small child.  
Night Shift put his glove up and by the way it was misshapen meant he held a single finger up over the rest of his balled ones. "My point is made for me. You are crude. The woman is fresh from a relationship. She is not ready for another."  
Blast Zone nodded, "And you would be the rebound at that, Bomb. It wouldn't last. You set yourself up for heartbreak when she realizes she didn't give herself ample time before she was involved with someone else. You will be compared to this man that wronged her. You surely don't want her to look at you through such lenses?"  
"Oh but I'm so much different than this moron," the skunk smirked. He laced his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I am suave, he was not. I am well behaved. He was not. I have discipline and the ability to read emotions as well as body language. I have an advantage already."  
"You have an inflated ego," Night Shift scowled. He sputtered in annoyance when the skunk's bushy tail flicked up around his nose and ears.  
Blast Zone simply shook his head again.  
"Oh ye of little faith," Stink Bomb sighed.

Flynn never managed to find his mirror ball. By the time he returned from his fruitless quest the Skylanders had already eaten and Flynn found himself with leftovers and cleanup. With the mabu distracted and the Dread-Yacht on auto pilot it allowed the ship's other occupants to enjoy the night air.  
Islands drifted past during their voyage, some uninhabited hunks of rock and others sprawling communities aglow with street lamps and alive with the sounds of night life.  
"If we didn't have Flynn with us I would almost suggest a detour," Shadow murmured as she strained to hear the whispers of the music that traveled on the wind.  
"Wheelock would appreciate a speedy arrival," Hootie reminded her. "His greeble problems aren't going to suddenly get better."  
"You'd think by now he'd have sufficient defenses in place," Seraph commented. She sat propped up against the ship's railing with two books on hand and a piece of paper for notes. She looked up when Stink Bomb sat down on her right only to be followed by Night Shift on her left. The undead Skylander cast a warning glare to the one of life. Why was lost on Seraph but she really didn't like the thought of being between the two if some form of argument was going to take place. "Um, hello," the Portal Master said as she gathered up her items a little closer.  
"What has your attention so captivated?" Stink Bomb asked as he reached out to tilt the book filled with Skylands runes so he could read it.  
"None of your business," Night Shift answered for Seraph as he straightened the book out. "She is most likely working on something for Master Eon."  
"And maybe _I_ could help her," the skunk insisted as he picked up the book.  
Seraph let her hands rest in her lap as her tome was taken away from her. She looked up with a sigh, Hootie and Shadow only offered shrugs. "It's nothin' Eon asked me to do. I just wanted to know a bit more about Skylands plants, soil types an' all that stuff. It's a book about gardenin'. Happy?" she asked Stink Bomb in slight annoyance as she tried to take it back from him.

Stink Bomb held the book out of her reach and forced the Portal Master to lean over him in an attempt to grab it. "Well I could help, you know. Make it so much easier."  
"Yeah, I know," Seraph huffed as she tried yet again to take the book. Blast Zone liberated it from Stink Bomb with his sudden arrival and handed it back to Seraph. She thanked him then tucked it close to her to prevent another theft. "But I need to get more familiar with these runes. I'm gettin' better. I have some of the most common already memorized. Now if only I put this much effort into learnin' another language on Earth," she smirked at herself.  
"Mystery solved!" Night Shift said as he lifted his boxing gloves up over his head. "Boring gardening, right Stink Bomb? Time to leave the lady alone." He drifted around in front of Seraph before he grabbed the skunk by an arm. "Come now, let her work." He gave Stink Bomb a firm look and the skunk gave in with a sigh before he let Night Shift help him up and move him away.  
"So weird," Seraph murmured to herself as she opened the book back up.

When the morning light streamed into the cabin shared between the Portal Master's, Seraph found she couldn't sleep any longer. Hootie and Shadow had bunks that weren't in direct sight of the window so they were oblivious to the plight that refused to let Seraph return to dreamland. The Portal Master stretched, reached for her glasses on the little cabinet next to her bunk and swung out of bed and into the sandals she used as slippers. She pulled her black satin robe off the hook near the bunk and tied it around herself before she shuffled out into the ship's hall and made for the latrine.  
As usual one side of her hair was pressed up higher than the other but her sleepy eyes didn't even register it anymore as she set about pulling out her personal care items from the little locker set aside for her. When she emerged she was presentable if still only dressed in a bathrobe and nightie.

The boards above Seraph's head creaked to signify someone else was up. With a great yawn she climbed the stairs to the deck in order to greet whoever it was. The sun was even brighter outside and Seraph grunted as she shielded her eyes. Lucky her glasses darkened in the light so eventually it became bearable and she was able to lower her hand. Stink Bomb was alone on deck; the skunk had his back to her as he transitioned smoothly from form to form. Most of them didn't look much like combat moves but as transition phases that got him ready for a strike or defense. Seraph always thought it looked like a graceful dance when there wasn't an opponent trying to hit anyone with those fancy moves. She leaned against the doorjamb and simply watched the Skylander go through his morning routine.

Eventually Seraph realized she needed to go get dressed before the rest of the ship's occupants had risen to see her prancing around half dressed. Paranoid she clutched at her robe even though it was already closed and opened up the door to slip away undetected and take the stairs silently back to her shared cabin to pull out that day's attire.  
Stink Bomb smirked to himself when the Portal Master had finally left. He'd know she was there the whole time and went on as if nothing was amiss. It wouldn't do to embarrass her so soon the skunk thought. But to him it was a start; she had stood there to watch him silently for a long while. The Skylander brought his heels together then pressed his palms against the other before he bowed to the air in front of him and turned to take up the towel he brought with him. Once he gave her enough time to be out of the ship's one bathroom he would take it over. Skunk or not he didn't want to smell like he'd been sweating all morning.

"Okay ladies, so I was thinkin' about a detour today," Flynn proposed as he ambled into the galley with a map in front of his face.  
"Flynn," Seraph warned with a chunk of muffin halfway to her mouth, "Wheelock is already being forced to wait while we take an airship to Cloudbreak instead of portals. We shouldn't add time to the trip with a detour."  
"Oh but ladies, that's the best part!" he put the map down on the table right over the breakfasts the Portal Masters were enjoying.  
"Hey! If I wanted my food to taste like paper I would have chewed on the map!" Shadow hissed. She tried to lift up the map long enough to remove her breakfast but Flynn kept fussily smoothing it down over her hands. Shadow eventually managed to slide it out and continued eating while she gave the mabu a death glare he was ignorant towards.  
"There's this traveling carnival slash circus thing nearby called the Flying Fielding Farriers and Marvelous Mabu Matrons. They have some of Skylands most dangerous animals so well trained they can make them dance around in little pink tutus and ride unicycles! And the Mabu Matrons are the best acrobats in like, history! You'd swear they could fly with what they do!"  
Hootie shook her head, her chestnut locks bounced with the action. "Oh Flynn, I love a good circus as much as the next person but as Seraph said: Wheelock is waiting."  
"Pft," Flynn waved her off. "But the circus! It won't be there for long! Wheelock will always be in Iron Jaw Gulch. Whaddaya say?" he gave his best charming grin.

"Where is this carnival compared to Iron Jaw?" Seraph asked as she leaned in a little more interested.  
"Uh…. Here and here," Flynn said as he pointed. At one point he put his finger right into someone's breakfast and the moisture ripped the map in that area. "Aw man, my map!" the mabu exclaimed as he lifted it up and looked at the back with all its food debris. "Now what did you go and do that for?" he sounded offended as he ran a hard look over all three Portal Masters.  
"I'll buy you a new map," Seraph sighed. "Hold it up again, let me see?" She scrutinized the hole then looked up to where Iron Jaw Gulch was approximately on the map. "Where's the legend that shows distance?"  
"At the bottom, duh," Flynn replied with an eye roll.  
Seraph ignored him and studied it before she looked back up to gauge the distance between Flynn's carnival and their ultimate destination. "I think we can portal in from the carnival, actually," Seraph murmured. "So Flynn can go enjoy his carnival and we can take the Skylanders to Wheelock from there. It might actually shave some time off the ETA we gave Wheelock."  
"Let me see?" Shadow asked. She slid out of her chair and took her breakfast with her. The copper haired Portal Master made sure to look over Flynn's shoulder and smack in his ear as she studied the map. Well, as she pretended to study the map. She trusted Seraph, Shadow merely wanted the chance to annoy Flynn.  
With a snicker Hootie followed her lead so there were two Portal Masters leaning over Flynn's shoulder and smacking in his ear as they randomly pointed at things with used utensils and spoke with their mouths full.

"Augh!" Flynn exclaimed as he dropped the map and backed away. He curled his lip up and dusted imaginary debris off each shoulder. "Man you guys have some of the worst manners for ladies. Does Earth not _teach_ you manners?"  
"Just in a different way," Hootie said with a spoon in her mouth and a shrug. She grinned at him a moment later when Seraph brought a hand up to hide her smile behind.  
"I'm just going to wait until you little animals are done eating before I have breakfast," Flynn proclaimed with a sniff before he folded his soggy and dirty map up into an awkward shape and strode out of the galley.  
"Ha ha!" Seraph finally burst out with. "He just makes it too easy to rib!"  
Shadow grinned proudly over the top of her plate and made a little bow before she returned to the table. "I wonder if the guys have this much fun messing with him."

Just around noon Flynn's ship arrived at the carnival. The mabu was so excited he forgot he needed to dock the ship. Blast Zone took over for him as the mabu bounced around near where the gang plank would be deployed like a child awaiting his chance to get on the rides.  
"We do have some time to see the carnival, what do you ladies say?" Stink Bomb asked. With Blast Zone manning the helm and Night Shift practicing with a training dummy on the other end of the deck he had time to win them over without the other two bringing logic into it. Stink Bomb may have been a well-disciplined ninja but even he liked a chance to unwind once in a while. And the carnival was the perfect place to ease his way into Seraph's affections.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Seraph said.  
"Oh come on!" the ninja urged her. "You said we could portal in and save some time. So that means we could at least spend a few hours here. With my ninja skills I can win each of you the largest plush animals the carnival has. What better souvenirs?"  
"Actually, that would be kind of cool. To take them back to Earth and know that none of my friends would ever be able to get one," Shadow grinned as she thought about it. "Especially if they're Skylands animals!"  
"Oh but, Wheelock has greeble trouble. If we can get there sooner," Hootie wrung her hands in worry.  
Seraph shrugged, "It does feel wrong, Stink Bomb. I'm sure Night Shift and Blast Zone would agree."  
"I would agree with what?" the furnace knight said as he rejoined the group.  
Stink Bomb rolled his head back and let his shoulders slump, "Ugh. Okay. I'll make you a deal. Give me thirty minutes and I'll go scout the carnival, find the best prizes and win them. When I return then we can go. Deal?"  
"Deal," Blast Zone agreed. "If it makes you compliant I can wait thirty minutes. But if you aren't back in time I'll urge the Portal Masters to leave you behind."  
The green skunk blinked in surprise at the fire element, "You wouldn't actually do that. I'd be left with Flynn!"  
Blast Zone's helmet face guard shifted in a way that looked strikingly similar to a smile. "Exactly."

With Flynn and Stink Bomb gone the ship was finally quiet. The remaining Skylanders sat down with the Portal Masters in the galley to discuss what they knew of greebles and how Wheelock had described the problem.  
"So basically it's just a whole bunch of greeble bandits that strike and go hide in the caverns and mountains past the gulch?" Shadow questioned. "You'd think the dirt sharks and kangarats would have fine-tuned their response force by now."  
"That's exactly what I said," Seraph raised a hand.  
"They live under rules that are slightly different than what we feel makes sense. They have their sheriff and deputy but they spend most of their time in town policing the streets. They only deal with the bandits while they're present. Once the bandits leave they go by the rule 'out of sight, out of mind'. An annoying practice I think," Night Shift snorted.  
"That is their way, we should not judge them for it," Blast Zone chided.  
"Oh but I do not agree with it," the vampire bat retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It is a waste of energy and only encourages these slimy little greebles to act." He squinted at Blast Zone through one eye; surely the knight had to see it too.  
Seraph propped her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. "Regardless of how you feel we're here now. Maybe we can make a difference."  
"And be careful," Blast Zone said as he swept all three Portal Masters into his gaze. "One of us will always be beside you but things can and will get hairy. If it gets too heavy portal yourselves back here," he pointed to the floorboards, "and wait for us. If anything happens to any of you we could never forgive ourselves."

A noise on deck made five heads swivel at the same time towards the galley door.  
"Flynn or Stink Bomb?" Hootie asked.  
"Eh, how much time has it been?" Night Shift looked to Seraph.  
"Twenty three minutes," the blonde Portal Master replied.  
"It is the skunk. Too bad," the vampire smirked as he drifted away from the table. "Let us go gaze upon the wonders he has won from this carnival."

"That's as big as a car!" Shadow exclaimed when she saw the first of three large plush animals on the deck. "Oh. My. _Gawd_!" If her eyes went any wider they might just fall out of her skull. "How am I going to keep that _anywhere_? I don't think it'll even fit through the door!" Her grey-blue eyes roamed over three distinct shapes. The first she had seen was a black and neon pink lizard like creature with six limbs that carried itself like a centaur and what she could only describe as 'Godzilla back spines' running down its back and tail. Despite the fact it was a cutesy plush she could tell the real thing was probably more ferocious. The nose was blunt and Shadow swore it had two sets of eyes. "Dibs!" she called before she flung herself at it. The plush was so large and fluffy she had no worries of hitting the deck.  
The second plush was an equine figure with gauzy, translucent mane streamers colored in yellow, orange and red with the very tips a deep maroon. The streamers were repeated above the golden hooves and in place of the tail. The horse was a grey ash color with darker areas from the knee and elbow joints down as well as on the muzzle.  
"Being from Texas," Stink Bomb said as he emerged from behind the five foot tall plush and addressed Hootie, "I thought you might enjoy a flame steed. Not a nightmare, no, those are more lizard-like and their fires are green," he said just in case the Portal Master thought he was trying to give her an undead horse. "These guys are fast as lightning and sure footed. Well, the real thing is. This is just a plush. But still, it's all yours."  
Hootie approached the equine slowly, it was unique she had to admit. And huge. She was wondering the same thing Shadow was about storage space. Hootie glanced to the youngest of the three Portal Masters and nearly laughed aloud when she saw Shadow sitting astride hers like it was a mount for battle.

The third and final plush was a graceful deer-like creature with antlers that grew in such a way to resemble Celtic knot patterns. It was a soft green color with swirls of gold that ran along the animal's flank in stripes and capped each of the four dainty hooves. The deer's tail was much longer than any deer the Portal Masters had seen and ended in a tuft like a lion's or alternate style for a unicorn. Its long ears were split to almost look like two on each side and ended with a loose curl at each tip. The deer also had a thick tuft of white fur on its chest; the white was also present around the gold eyes to resemble a mask.  
"The graceful beauty of the ceryneian was the only prize befitting of you," Sting Bomb bowed to Seraph. "Fleet of foot, quick of wit and cunning besides. The only thing that would have been better would have been a real ceryneian. They are nothing more than myths now. But should I see one I would claim it for you," the ninja bowed yet again in a much more formal manner.

"Thank you," Seraph said slowly. The plush was beautiful but the way Stink Bomb had spoken to her made her slightly edgy. She glanced to Hootie and Shadow only to see them looking at one another with Shadow biting her lower lip. Seraph turned back around and rather than make eye contact with the skunk looked over the top of her glasses at him so he was blurry. "That's very kind of you, Stink Bomb. And the ceryneian is gorgeous. Thank you."  
"Yes, all lovely gifts. The ladies now have enormous plush animals that they can't possibly keep anyway. Now, let's stuff them in the cabin and go. The greebles won't catch themselves. We wouldn't be needed if that were the case!" Night Shift floated up to the ceryneian and hefted it up for Seraph. "Where would you like it," he spoke before Stink Bomb had a chance to butt in.  
"Oh yes, here, I'll show you," the Portal Master trotted ahead of him.  
Hootie didn't waste a moment and shoved the fire steed at Stink Bomb so he would carry it for her. "You can help me," she said. "It's so beautiful, thank you again! I know just where to put him when I get home. I think I'm going to name him… Sparky."  
"Uber Zilla," Shadow proclaimed as she began to drag her giant reptile plush behind her. She allowed Blast Zone to help her when she realized it was too big a task to accomplish on her own.

With the plushies secured in the cabin the Portal Masters shared there was nothing else to keep them on Flynn's ship. A quick check to ensure everything was locked up tight led to a portal that deposited the three Portal Masters and their Skylanders in the middle of the desert town of Iron Jaw Gulch. Compared to the cool air that had surrounded them at the carnival it was a bit of a shock to suddenly be in the dry, aridness of the red rock landscape.  
"Woo!" Stink Bomb exclaimed as he fanned himself, "Fur is not very forgiving here!" he looked to the three Portal Masters. All had come dressed in short sleeves and capris with worn sneakers in preparation of the location. None of them were strangers to heat and it didn't seem to bother them one bit.  
"Oh the skunk is going to smell so pretty later," Night Shift jeered. To avoid retaliation he teleported ahead of everyone with a laugh. Shadow trotted off to join him, he had signed up to work with her after all.  
Seraph and Hootie moved after them together and Blast Zone stopped Stink Bomb with a hand on the shoulder.  
"Stop what you're doing, Bomb. Leave the woman alone. You're going to make her feel cornered."  
"Hey, I gave them all a gift. It was fair, she shouldn't feel cornered."  
Blast Zone sighed and released the other Swaplander. "Just give her space. If we get separated promise me you're not going to try anything."  
"On my honor," Stink Bomb pressed his palms together and bowed.  
Blast Zone turned to drift after the others. "I'll hold you to it."

Just as Blast Zone had predicted the three groups had ended up separated. Stink Bomb and Seraph were supposed to move around the greeble camp and flank them from the far side while Night Shift and Shadow moved in from the right and Hootie came in with Blast Zone from the left.  
Seraph had her back to a hot rock as she listened to the ramblings of the greebles in the camp. Stink Bomb had moved away in stealth mode to scout and get a feel for the numbers as well as locations of every individual in the camp. He left the Portal Master on her own knowing she could take care of herself on the off chance the greebles found her. Seraph closed her eyes for a moment and simply listened; when her vision couldn't be relied upon she found her ears would pick up on things better. By her count the camp held sixteen greebles. At least outside of the tents, it was possible there were more that were quiet enough to escape detection. She heard the softest shifting of gritty sand on a rock and her eyes flew open just in time to see Stink Bomb crouch down beside her as he came out of stealth mode and the green mist that obscured him faded away. The mist obscured him but didn't entirely hide him; it was possible to be detected if anyone took notice of the strangely colored disturbance the skunk hid in.  
"The others are in place," Stink Bomb said quietly. "If you're ready we can make our move."  
"Bombs away," Seraph replied.  
Stink Bomb grinned, "With pleasure." The skunk went into a meditative pose for a moment to summon a large acorn. He rolled it around in his palms as he murmured softly and mist like what obscured the Skylander in stealth mode permeated the acorn before he threw it behind him over the rock. A moment later the greebles began to cough and raised the cry of alarm. Stink Bomb sprang up and leapt easily over the rock with throwing stars in hand.

The Portal Master counted to ten before she stood up and raised her right hand high above her head. Dry brush around the camp shook as if the wind blew it before it exploded in growth and the brambles snared many a greeble to hold them in place. A wave of heat washed over some of the brambles as Blast Zone roared onto the scene and Night Shift teleported to uppercut greeble before he teleported away to give the impression of there being far more Skylanders than there were.  
Hootie's magic brought the tent lines to life and the stakes pulled up out of the ground before they snaked out to trip up greebles that had managed to escape Seraph's brambles. Those that had been set alight by Blast Zone's fires often stumbled into tents to spread the flames further.  
With what could only be described as a cackle Shadow rolled a dark cloud of what looked like purple mist over the camp that brought with it an unnatural chill. Bones rattled deep within it; the remains of animals that littered the camp either from greeble dinners or natural deaths were reanimated and clamored across the ground as half-finished skeletons to further assault the greebles. Without the corruption of petrified darkness to back them up the greebles were more timid and their usual yellow color rather than purple. It seemed to make them easier to deal with.

The greebles fell apart easily and were no match for the Skylanders or their Portal Masters. Rope that hadn't been burned was used to tie up the greebles in the middle of the camp. Seraph had further detained them with sharp pointed brambles while Shadow pulled together as many bones as she could from many different skeletons to form one large creature with no less than three heads to guard the greebles until Wheelock's men could arrive to take the greebles away.  
"One down," Stink Bomb grinned as he dusted his hands off.  
"Four to go," Night Shift finished. He ran a glove over his forehead to rub dirt off it.  
Shadow stretched out wide with a grin, "So what are we waiting for? There are plenty of skeletons around here for me to get my necromancer on with!"

Night had settled over the gulch by the time the last greeble camp had been cleared. In the day the rock was red and unforgiving but under the blanket of the stars it looked blue and ethereal. Dust drifted lazily through the streets of the town when the wind kicked it up. Warm lights spilled out of homes as well as saloons and cantinas. Music was often times coupled with the boisterous sounds of the townies celebrating the end to their greeble trouble.  
The team of six outsiders sat around a circular table in a saloon dotted with just as many dirt sharks as kangarats. A milk jug band plinked away on instruments made from common house hold items for music and the buzz of conversation set the mood for a western scene right out of a movie.  
"What _is_ sarsaparilla?" Shadow asked as she looked into the mug before her filled with a dark liquid. She was a little afraid to drink it.  
"Root beer," Seraph replied. "Or on Earth it was the forerunner of root beer. It's well, a root. Oh don't look so impressed. When I was a kid my dad used to watch so many Westerns I would dream of John Wayne bein' one of my teachers in school."  
Shadow sipped at it and made a face, "Its flat."  
"No carbonation," Hootie laughed.  
Seraph thumbed her nose and squinted at the other two through one eye, "Could be worse. I could have ordered everyone a shot of whiskey. Not that I would with you bein' underage and all."

Stink Bomb sat up straighter. "Oh but we can take you up on that," he elbowed Night Shift. "Uh, maybe not Blast Zone. He might spontaneously combust."  
"I am on duty otherwise," the furnace knight replied.  
"Have you ever had whiskey?" Night Shift eyed Stink Bomb carefully.  
"No, I've had sake before. And the taste isn't for everyone."  
Night Shift laughed, it sounded more sinister than anything. "Oh then whiskey it is."  
Seraph blanched, she had only teased about because she had no intentions of drinking any. The Portal Master really didn't like whiskey at all. "Um, sure," she agreed reluctantly. She could shoot one and be done with it.  
Night Shift's grin nearly overtook his face, "Ha ha! Your expression! Where is your bravery now, Master of Life?"  
"Out there with the greebles," she hooked a thumb back to the door.  
"I will buy," the vampire chuckled before he flagged down the serving maid.

"That stinks, are you really going to drink it?" Hootie nearly gagged when the shot glass was passed by her for her to smell. "Burns too, woo," she held her nose.  
Shadow declined and merely looked back at the sarsaparilla she was trying to finish. For her that was enough, she didn't need the stench of alcohol stuck in her nose.  
Seraph took the glass and swirled it around before she went for cinnamon that had been set on the table. She put a spoonful in and stirred it up as best she could. "Blast Zone," Seraph held her small glass up to him, "If I breathe fire after this promise you'll teach me how to control it." He looked amused as he drummed his fingers on the table.  
The undead Swaplander next to Blast Zone snorted, "Cinnamon, really?"  
"Fireball whiskey," Seraph replied. She watched the Skylander as she raised the glass and shot it back. The Portal Master shuddered and made a face before she coughed. "Next," she gasped.  
Night Shift looked at his then back to the cinnamon. Stink Bomb beat him to it and lumped a spoonful in before he stirred and drank it down to prevent losing his nerve. The Skylander gagged and stuck his tongue out as he tried to scrape it. "Revolting," the skunk coughed before he went for Shadow's mug of sarsaparilla and finished it.  
The Undead Portal Master didn't really like the drink but the fact Stink Bomb had taken it from her was reason enough to protest loudly and cuff him upside the head with a snort.

"Meh," Night Shift shrugged. He drank the whiskey straight and didn't as much as flinch. "Light weights," he smirked at the other two. Seraph sat up straight with the barest hint of distaste on her face while Stink Bomb frantically waved at the serving maid to bring him something else to drink.  
Hootie propped her chin up in her palm and smirked at the antics around her. "Think we can get some food? I'm not really looking forward to meeting back up with Flynn so soon."  
"Victuals it is, a feast for the heroes!" Night Shift proclaimed loudly. The rest of the saloon raised their voices in cheer. "It doesn't hurt to take advantage of the celebrations once in a while," he winked.

The celebrations eventually winded down late into the night. The group of six had stayed long enough to grow too tired for the Portal Masters to manage a portal. The town readily offered up rooms at the inn for them all. The opportunity to bathe was welcomed but unfortunately everyone was forced to put the same clothing back on with everything back on Flynn's ship.  
Seraph kept picking at her socks as she sat out on the balcony at the inn. She could see the line of dirt on her socks where the shoes had for the most part kept it from getting under foot. She might have bathed but she didn't feel too clean wearing the same clothing. The night was considerably cooler than the day and the human found herself shivering at times when the breeze kicked up. It was incredibly quiet in the gulch and with the lights going off after a certain time it was also dark. Seraph enjoyed the stars above, so very different from what she had seen back home but familiar in the way knowing that somewhere out there _was_ home and she could easily go back when she was ready.

The Portal Master's jaws cracked open with a yawn that she still hid behind a raised hand even if no one was outside with her.  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
Seraph's heart skipped a beat; maybe she wasn't alone after all. She looked up in time to see Stink Bomb sit down next to her. "Well yeah, I guess not," she answered. "I'm tired enough. Just couldn't manage it though."  
The skunk made himself comfortable, he moved his tail around the far side of him and leaned back on the bench before he draped his arms over the back. "Yeah, me neither. Too hot indoors even with the window open. I had to come outside. I'm not used to this heat, how can you stand it?" he eyed the human next to him.  
"I grew up in a place like this," she nodded her head out to the landscape. "Well, similar to this. It was a lot greener where I was. A lot more. But it got hot and trees were often scorched by the sun on the tops of their branches. It was a weird sight to see the dark green of summer foliage below and the burnt yellows and browns of crisped leaves in the upper reaches. Grass was more often than not dry and brittle. Still managed to grow but it wasn't much to look at."  
"And you stayed there, you didn't think to leave?"  
"My dad's work took us there to begin with," she shrugged. "And I got so used to the heat that anything in a milder climate felt wrong to me. So I never left when I grew up. There's a lot more dust in the air here, sure, but there's a familiar feel too."

Stink Bomb sat in silence next to the Portal Master for a while. Somewhere a wooden wind chime provided a soft musical accompaniment with the wind. Some of the roof tiles on the next building over whistled slightly as well when the wind came from just the right angle.  
"You were amazing today," the skunk broke the silence with.  
"Hmm? Oh, thanks," Seraph murmured as she came out of her personal thoughts. "It was a good experience for all of us." She meant the other Portal Masters, for the Skylanders it wasn't anything new.  
"When you managed to make that cactus shoot out its needles," he laughed. "I didn't know greebles could jump that high!"  
The Portal Master cringed, "I got Night Shift with some of them though. It didn't quite work how I planned."  
"Ah," Stink Bomb waved, "He's a tough old bat. I bet he didn't even feel it!"  
"I got a death glare out of him," Seraph shifted to lean against the arm of the bench. "I think he's goin' to keep me nervous and anticipatin' his payback for a long while."  
"He'll have to get through me first," the skunk boasted. "He'll never even know I'm there."

Seraph kicked her shoes off and folded her legs up on the bench between her and the Skylander. "I don't think he'll actually do anythin'. I think he'll just keep me on my toes."  
Stink Bomb was on his feet in the blink of an eye. "Hey, what do you say to a crash course in some martial arts forms? You know some simple meditative poses?" He held a clawed hand out for her. Seraph studied it for a moment before she slipped hers into his and let him guide her to her feet. "Well, sort of like yoga. Don't laugh!" he warned, "They're very useful."  
Seraph had some experience with yoga, she had tried it once but it relaxed her so much she fell asleep. Maybe that was just what she needed. "Alright. Show me whatcha got."  
The Skylander instructed her to stand with her feet shoulder width apart as he led her through some simple stretching motions. When it came to some balance ones he moved next to her so she could catch herself on him if she needed the extra support.

The Portal Master caught on quickly and easily glided through the different standing poses. Her balance was fairly well refined for one that hadn't trained in it. Stink Bomb was impressed with her ability to keep up. Her upper body strength wasn't anywhere near his but she did well enough with some of the muscle tenses anyway.  
"Now on this one I need you to trust me," the Skylander said as he moved to stand behind Seraph. "Lean back. Not like you mean to fall but bend backwards and stretch back."  
"Really, what does this one do?"  
"It's an exercise in trust more than one in strength or balance. I'll catch you if you fall," he promised.  
Seraph looked over her shoulder at him then shrugged. "You better. I see a cactus over there if not," she promised.  
"I would never let you down."

Her arms stretched out above her head as Seraph began to reach backwards. She saw Stink Bomb move to the side to give her space as she tried to lean back farther when he prompted her to. Eventually she reached the point where she couldn't maintain her balance and gasped before she flailed and fell.  
Stink Bomb laughed when she clutched his shoulders following his quick recovery of the Portal Master, "I told you. I wouldn't let you come to harm." He helped her stand and couldn't keep the grin from his face when the Portal Master ended up pressed against his chest.  
She stepped away quickly and rubbed at her lower back, "Well it was a good stretch; I think I felt my back pop."  
"You do well with balance exercises. I have some more if you're interested."  
The human yawned again, "Maybe in the mornin'. I'm feelin' sluggish now. Thanks, you helped relax me enough. I think I can sleep now."

The Skylander was running out of time he realized, if she went in now he would lose the perfect opportunity to break the ice. There was no one else around to ruin it; Stink Bomb couldn't let it slip through his fingers. "Seraph, wait," he called to her. "Stay a little longer?"  
She gave him a funny look, her expression was partially obscured by the starlight. "Is something wrong, SB?"  
"How are you holding up?" he asked.  
Seraph sighed, "I'm fine. Really. Why is everyone so worried? Is it because I'm not a weepy mess? Like I told others I cried everything out long ago. I'm free now. At peace. The weight is off my shoulders."  
The Skylander reached out and took her gently by the hand, "Good. I'm glad you're not hurting. I couldn't stand to see you in such a way." He squeezed her hand gently.  
"It never affected my magic if that's what you're worried about. The only thing that's ever managed to do that was fatigue or the other night when I drank way too much. I'm still the same old Portal Master."  
"It wasn't your magic I was worried about." Stink Bomb tugged on her hand gently and got her to step closer to him before he closed the rest of the distance himself and brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of her face with his claws. "I was afraid it would affect who you are."

The Portal Master took a step back; she was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable around the Skylander and idly wondered if he was such a light weight that his one shot of whiskey had pushed all reason away. "I'm still goin' to be me. Maybe a little more quiet for a while or more wishin' to be left to my thoughts but I'm still me."  
Stink Bomb's face fell slightly as she moved back. He didn't let it deter him and stepped up next to her so her shoulder was pressed against his chest. "If you want to scream about it I'll listen. If you want to hit something I can take it."  
"SB, I'm fine," Seraph stressed again. She turned around to find the Skylander's face right there in front of hers. "I'm fine," she said softly.

He went for it and kissed the Portal Master. At first she was receptive but then she pulled away.  
"I can't, SB. I can't."  
"Seraph, why?" he asked her. "You've always been miserable when you talked about that idiot you were with. You always came to me because I listened and didn't judge. I thought that," he paused.  
"I can't because I'm on the rebound right now, SB. Anyone I get involved with would be just a steppin' stone. Someone to get me over all the wrongs, someone to make me forget. But not someone I formed an emotional attachment to. I'm not that kind of person. I can't just use someone like that."  
"Who's to say you would? Maybe it would be different?"  
"I'm not ready, SB. I have too many worries, too many fears about… this," she waved between herself and the Skylander. "I want to forget about _him_ but I can't scar someone else to do it. Not now, SB. Please, not now. Give me time. I'll let you know when I'm ready." She looked at the crestfallen Swaplander for a long while before she snagged her shoes and dashed back inside.  
"Oh but there are just so many others to compete with," Stink Bomb sighed to the stars. He sat back down in the bench and gazed out over the town. Someday.

* * *

Note from Seraph: _Because I do have a significant other in real life the part in the beginning about a relationship gone wrong is complete fiction. Just so those that know me don't think it was based on personal experience._


	38. Some Like it Hot - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Um, I can't remember who it was.

* * *

**Some Like It Hot**

The sun was bleeding red across the sky and the pulsing tunes of 'Reservoir Dogs' had slipped into her headphones, and Shadow couldn't have been happier. It was just her, and the world, all alone. She was walking more or less the same route she'd walked every morning since first coming to Skylands, way back when. The Isles of Light were still as beautiful as ever, no matter the changes they went through.

And then, over the pumping words of the rap she heard a different kind of pounding. It was feet, jogging up behind her. Shadow scowled, blissful mood vanishing. She needed this time in the morning to think things over, before the social juggernaut of the Skylanders took over and she spent the rest of the day talking and interacting, never stopping because something was happening every second.

"Hello," the unknown person called, reaching her side. Shadow turned her head and studied them. It was Fryno, of all people. She'd have pegged the moody biker as one to sleep in late; she didn't seem like someone who would actually manage to drag themselves out of bed each morning.

Fryno was dressed, as always, in her sleeveless leather jacket and shiny black helmet, the brass shining in the dawn light. Her booted feet slowed to keep in time with Shadow's pace. Shadow sighed, and nodded a greeting. Fryno smiled back, and kept mercifully silent, with no attempts made at small talk. This was such an unexpected blessing but the Undead Portal Master just took it in her stride and thanked Fryno silently.

Eventually their footfalls carried them towards the beach, then past, mounting the hill where the mines were, the silence broken by animal calls, the lapping of water and the ringing sound of steady hammering of picks from the tunnels. They spilt up after that, Fryno to crackling heat of the Fire Commons and Shadow to the cacophony of the mess.

That was the start of something that neither of them could have ever seen coming.

The next day, when Fryno came jogging up behind her, Shadow smiled much more cordially, and they fell into a relaxed silence. Days became weeks, which in their turn became months, and the pair warmed to each other, eventually beginning to talk when their paths crossed and learning much about their partner on the walk, finding that the fronts they presented to the majority was not who they really were.

And eventually, as love will, it blossomed in secret, taking root in the hearts of the unwary pair.

Fryno felt its tangling roots first, and each morning as she joined Shadow she felt an unknown, but not entirely unpleasant warmth blossom in her stomach. Eventually, she figured it out.

* * *

Shadow smiled widely as Fryno walked up, and she winked at her morning companion. "Guess what? I finally managed to convince Tech that making you a CD player that you can take walking. I presented a compelling argument, which he rejected, but I got it right when I challenged him with its creation. He got all feverish then and jumped quick smart to make it. I think he forgot I'd even requested it, he seemed surprised when I came round to ask about it," Shadow told her tale with a wide smile, presenting the gleaming player. It even had a replica iPod Nano control system, the button that you could slide your finger around to change tracks and move up and down lists. Shadow had loved to play with a friend's Nano when she'd been younger for this very reason, and she'd planted a seed in the young techie's head to see if he could implement this. She hoped Fryno loved the gift.

Fryno gave her a surprised and grateful smile in return, reaching out and taking the player with soft thanks. Though for some reason Shadow's searching eyes found traces of nervousness, of all things, along with gratitude. That was odd, but Shadow chose not to dwell on it. Fryno would tell her soon enough, if she wished to.

They began their walk, as the sun stained the sky with peach and pink, and the airy puffs of cloud floated along with them, tracing patterns in the pastel blue. Shadow unplugged her headphones, and chose, instead of the blasting track of 'Reservoir Dogs' that they normally started off listening too, but a softer melody. Fryno stayed silent for a time, and Shadow didn't try to make any small talk.

Eventually, though, the silence killed Fryno. She turned to Shadow. "Would you like to come with me to a party tonight? There's one on at a local club to celebrate Roller Brawl's birthday, and since you've been legal age now for a couple of months, I thought maybe you'd like to come along…?" Fryno left the question dangling in the air, and Shadow considered it. She _had _turned eighteen a few months ago, and she'd always been curious to see what a club was actually like, even if it didn't seem much like her cup of tea.

"Maybe… look, I know Prowess will probably be coming, right?" Shadow looked to Fryno for confirmation, and she nodded back. Shadow continued, "and maybe because of that Seraph might let me come… yeah, I sound like a child saying that, but I don't want Seraph to worry," Shadow may as well have been talking to the air, because she got nothing out of the woman walking beside her. Shadow shrugged, and fell silent, thinking Fryno wanted some quiet today.

Fryno, however, would have loved to have words filling the air, because otherwise all she could think about was the nervous bubbling in her stomach.

* * *

The noise was driving nails into her head but she loved every second of this, every second of being part of this crazy… thing, grooving to the same song, screaming it out the chorus along with every other voice. Eventually, though, she reckoned she might need a drink, because her throat was killing.

Fryno pushed up against her, flushed with heat, and Shadow waved at her through the crush. Fryno nodded to the bar, and Shadow nodded back, and they wove their way out of the pack of bodies that had descended upon the dance floor. Shadow collapsed, exhausted upon her stool at the bar, and Fryno laughed, and yelled over the sound of the beats, "How do you like your first experience of a club? Loud, right?" Shadow giggled and nodded her head. Fryno beckoned the bar tender for drinks, and Shadow crossed her eyes trying to remember how many it was safe for her to drink before she drank too much. She decided one more couldn't hurt too much, and anyway, the energy seemed to be wearing thinner now. They'd go soon, right?

When their drinks arrived, Shadow gulped it down, too late remembering the warning she'd been given about drinking quickly. Likewise, Fryno gave her a guilty look when she slammed her own glass down.

Shadow mimed pulling on her collar, and Fryno understood, getting up and leading her outside. It was wonderfully cool, and the ache that had started in Shadow's head waned as she breathed down lungfuls of fresh air.

They both leaned up against the outer wall of the club, and took in the stars. Fryno shifted, accidentally brushed against Shadow. She turned to apologise, and froze. They gazed at each other, eyes making contact, and somehow, they ended up leaning forward.

And their lips met. What started as a chaste kiss disappeared as Fryno was pushed against the wall by Shadow fiercely, hands running into jackets and clothes. Heat burned her lips and hands but the Portal Master merely kept going.

* * *

Shadow woke with a start, and turned her head. Fryno lay next to her, tangled in sheets and breathing heavily. She grinned, and even though the hangover was beginning, she wickedly traced Fryno's jaw, waking the other. Another kiss and they replayed last night, just as hot and furious as before.


	39. Equinox - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Undead Prowess

* * *

**Equinox**

Abysmal Abbey wasn't nearly as horrible as it sounded. As with everything in Skylands it was a floating landmass. At least partially. The outer ring of the island was miles and miles of beach, the interior was hundreds of miles of open sea. When viewed from above it was a warped donut of land with an azure center. The land that circled the vast ocean was only a mile thick at the widest and a few feet at the narrowest. It was called Abysmal Abbey because most of the life on the floating ocean was beneath the waves, down deep in the abyss. If one went deep enough they would find open sky under the magically contained water. It could be breached of course but it would lead to a plummet through the clouds and into possibly nothing.

Underwater landmasses littered the abyss, islands that had drifted too close to the floating ocean and had been overcome by its gravitational pull. On those submerged islands civilizations were built. Everything from kingdoms of gillmen to merfolk, crustaceans, eel people and the shark-like hexanchus. The beach above held homes for some of the more adventurous of the people; everyone but the merfolk and hexanchus were amphibious. In a gillman village stood two lone humans alongside what looked like just another gillman with the addition of a water pack. The humans were dressed for a day at the beach in sandals and sarongs over swimsuits.  
"I don't know, Gill," the shorter and older of the two humans was saying. She was golden haired and brown eyed. She tugged nervously on the long braid she had restrained her hair in. "I mean, I'm terrified of water and all." She looked doubtfully on the seemingly never-ending expanse.  
"But Star Strike says you're Aquarius, the water bearer!" the Skylander said in surprise. "This should be a swan dive for you!" He stepped around nervously in the sand as if everything had changed suddenly.  
The second human, a taller individual with long black hair and green eyes burst out laughing. "Aquarius is just an astrological sign! And besides, it's an air sign. Not water." She was nearly doubled over in laughter as Gill Grunt looked on in confusion. The ponytail she had tied her hair back in slipped over her shoulder to obscure her face.

"Prow is right," the blonde shrugged. "Aquarius is an air sign."  
The gillman looked stressed. "Well I asked you to come because I thought you would be alright. I mean Prowess I knew would come, she's not afraid of anything!"  
Prowess collected herself and stood up straight. "I get scared. I just put on a good show," the taller Portal Master smirked before she gave Gill a playful shove. "And Seraph came because, well, you asked her. And she trusts you. And she likes you. Why I'll never understand," the youth said with a wiry grin.  
"Maybe it's my heroic actions," the gillman said as he stood up tall and proud. "Or maybe my angelic singing voice." The Skylander missed the looks Seraph and Prowess shot each other; it most certainly was not his singing.  
"Okay, can we save this for later? What was in need of our particular skills?" Seraph asked as she pointed between herself and Prowess. Seraph was the Portal Master of Life, Prowess that of Undead. They were polar opposites and yet Gill Grunt had specifically requested them. Well not them exactly, Shadow was also Master of the Undead but Prowess had been more willing to 'take a little swim' as Gill had phrased it.

"The merfolk are having their annual Celebration of Cycles. It's not very easy to get representations of Life and Undead in the abyss. So they sent word to the Skylanders asking if we could help them. I answered the call promising them Portal Masters."  
Prowess rolled her eyes. "And then you asked us, geez Gill! It would have been nice to know beforehand. I thought we were here for combat." She held her arms out and motioned to herself, "I mean yeah I'm dressed like I'm here to _enjoy_ the beach. Because you said something about tradition and blah, blah, blah. I'm not happy dressed like this. Oh no. And now you tell me there's no combat?"  
Gill held his hands up in defense and backed away from the angry Portal Master, "Well it's not official Skylander duties but I thought you would be willing!"  
"Aw, leave him alone, Prow," Seraph said gently as she touched Prowess's arm. "These are merfolk, Gill. Your little swim is goin' to be more like a dive, isn't it? We're gonna be under water the whole time, aren't we?"  
"Yes," he said with downcast eyes.  
"Aw Gill," Seraph sighed before she sat down on the sand in front of him. Prowess grumbled and walked off to brood farther down the beach. "How did you propose to allow us to breathe? I don't know what the others have told you but humans can't breathe water. And we can't hold our breaths all that long either. I'm guessin' the merfolk are pretty deep down there. And I don't see any water craft."  
"I have something for the both of you," Gill said as he stuffed a webbed hand in his pocket. When he pulled it out he displayed two gems of the brightest crystalline blue Seraph had ever seen. In fact the gems almost looked alike with the dancing of waves deep in their facets. "Um, can you make sure Prowess is still willing? When you're ready the little swim shop over there," he pointed to the resort-like building that was there primarily for tourists, "Has lockers you can store your sandals and wrap things in. You won't want them to disrupt your swimming after all." He shrugged out of his water pack and handed it over as an afterthought. "Take this, I probably shouldn't take it."  
Seraph took the pack, stood and brushed as much sand as she could off her person. "I'm a pretty weak swimmer on account of bein' scared and all," Seraph waved before she trudged off after Prowess.  
"That won't be a problem, my little pearl!" Gill Grunt called after her with a knowing grin.

Prowess heard the tell-tale sounds of the sand crunch under sandals; it was a different sound than Gill's floppy fish feet so she slowed her walk down to allow Seraph to catch up. "You move fast for someone so short," Prowess teased.  
"Yeah, I've heard that before," Seraph replied. "Um, Gill's ready to go. He has these magic crystal things that are apparently goin' to let us breathe underwater. But we need to store our sandals and sarongs first. I've tried to splash around in a pool before wearin' a long cover-up and I can attest to how unpleasant it is when movement is factored in."  
"I'm not too comfortable without it," Prowess admitted. She like every girl out there was subconscious about her body.  
"Nor am I," Seraph admitted. "But a promise is a promise. We can repay Gill for it later. Like say, a mission through Creepy Citadel?"  
The Undead Portal Master had to smirk, for her links to Life Seraph sure could be devious at times.

Gill Grunt had already waded out into the water by the time the two humans rejoined him. Knowing how uncomfortable they felt feeling so exposed he kept his eyes up on their faces the whole time.  
"I forgot sunscreen," Prowess growled as she kicked at the surf.  
"It serves little purpose where we're going," Gill assured her. "Here." He handed one gem to each Portal Master. "Walk out until the water is at your chest then put the gem right here," he tapped Seraph just under the throat and at the hollow her collarbone caused between her chest and throat.  
"Ew, fish fingers," Prowess said with an over-the-top shudder. "How can you stand that?"  
"He's not slimy, Prow," Seraph sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know. There was this one time the two of you were sitting under a tree and when you pulled away I swear I saw slime connecting your back to his front."  
Gill Grunt's fin-like ears twitched as his jaw worked, he wasn't quite sure he could put up with Prowess's comments if there were too many more. "Just go, please," the gillman urged. He caught Seraph wearing a smirk as she playfully swat at Prowess to tell her to knock it off. Prowess shoved her back and the Life Master splashed down with a squeal. She popped back up a moment later and whipped her head around to spray Prowess with water from her sodden braid. The taller of the two just laughed as she tried to wade out faster than Seraph.

Being shorter it didn't take long for Seraph to be chest deep. Prowess didn't have too much farther to go but in a show of solidarity she crouched down to appear to be the same height. Seraph held up the strange animated gem and looked at it again. The water in it seemed to swirl faster now that it was so close to the surface of the ocean.  
"Go on, touch it where I showed you," Gill urged with a grin and enthusiastic nod. "The magic will keep it in place until you leave the water."  
"Age before beauty," Prowess teased Seraph.  
The blonde rolled her eyes, "Youngest goes first out of respect."  
"Oh but I insist," Prowess held a hand out.  
Gill sighed, "Please, just do it. Or I will."  
Prowess narrowed her eyes at the gillman and put the gem in the hollow of her collarbone smoothly. She made a face just before she slipped under the water.

"Prowess!" Seraph gasped. She touched her own gem in place before she dipped her head below the surface. The water wasn't that deep where they were at currently but Prowess was floundering about in the sand and kicking up quite a cloud in the otherwise clear water. Seraph reached out to grab the other Portal Master and nearly yelled in surprise. Her skin had turned a reddish orange with pure white spots. She had barely enough time to register the change before Prowess's hand grabbed her arm. Seraph would have normally said the sudden grey skin that covered the other Portal Master was the pall of death but it didn't look right. Prowess's palm was a lighter grey than the top of her hand and when Seraph let her gaze travel along the other human's arm she found the pattern was repeated.  
When Seraph finally got herself together and pulled Prowess up she was met in shock by a face the same shade of grey with thick dreadlocks in place of hair. Prowess must have seen something startling herself because her mouth opened with a shower of bubbles and she pushed Seraph away.  
Seraph's hands came out to tread water and she noticed the webbing between her fingers for the first time. Her skin too shone in the light with the tiny, smooth scales that suddenly covered it. Her heart nearly stopped when she tried to kick her feet out to swim up and found only a flowing fish tail with trailing streamers at the ends of the fin. Panicked Seraph swam up with all her might and burst out of the water with a yell.  
"Gill!" she screamed. Her braid smacked against her but felt wrong, Seraph grabbed it to flip it over her shoulder and was shocked to find it was made of thick dreadlocks like Prowess's ponytail. The cartilage like material followed the same pattern as her skin, red-orange and white.  
When Prowess surfaced alongside Seraph she suddenly had a dorsal fin below her shoulder blades and ears that looked like narrow fins themselves. "You're a fish!" she shrieked at Seraph and pointed with a webbed, clawed finger.  
"You're a shark!" the other Portal Master exclaimed. Her own fingers weren't clawed but when she felt her head she found similar ears to Prowess's with a few more wing-like ridges on them. Seraph's nose was gone, instead replaced by a small mound with slits for nostrils. Prowess's nose too looked the same.

"Gill!" both girls demanded as they turned fast on the gillman. He was laughing too hard to be threatened.  
"Beautiful! Both of you make such lovely mermaids!"  
Prowess growled and with a sideways movement of her tail cut through the water smoothly. She cuffed Gill upside the head and curled her lips back to display rows of small but sharp teeth. "What did you do to us?"  
"The magic of the crystal!" he said in defense as he backed away. "You can breathe the water now! While you can still breathe air if you stay up too long the gem will reverse the effects and you'll have to do it again. And you might come out looking different the second time."  
Prowess narrowed her eyes and sank down slowly. Seraph gasped and flipped onto her side before her tail flicked up like a diving whale. Gill followed them with a dive of his own.

The Portal Masters swam out ahead, Prowess with the side to side motion of her tail and Seraph with an up and down like a dolphin. They took to the water like naturals and Gill was forced to swim a little faster to keep up.  
"Not so fast!" Gill cried out. His voice was strange underwater, there was an undeniable gurgle to it but the fact he could be heard at all was surprising.  
Seraph turned gracefully in the water with a move akin to a summersault. Prowess turned around in such a way that made her look like a shark about to lash out. The gems that sat in the hollows of their throats sparkled like sun off the surface of water as they waited for the gillman to catch up.  
Gill Grunt's jaw worked side to side as he looked over the over-eager temporary mermaids. "You don't even know where you're going. And slow down! Swimming like that is like running on land. You're going to wear yourself out!"  
"Let's get this over with," Prowess rasped. The harshness of her voice surprised even her as she clutched her throat. She sounded mean and fierce, nothing at all like what she sounded like above water.  
"Lead the way," Seraph held an arm out and glided away from Prowess so Gill had space to swim between them. Seraph's own voice was bubbly and made her sound sunny and chipper, she glared at Prowess when the shark covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Now in the lead Gill angled off into deeper waters and directed his companions down farther into the depths. The light seemed to weaken as they traveled lower but never completely faded thanks to the mystical properties of Skylands and the fact that the water wasn't entirely cupped by the land that surrounded it.  
Schools of fish swam by, normal Skylands wildlife and not the more evolved species. Prowess made them nervous more often than not and the fish turned as one to race off in another direction.  
"Fish are not food. Fish are friends," Prowess grinned to herself. "It's a pity you didn't look more like Nemo. That would have made it better." Seraph instantly got it and shared in a laugh with the Undead Portal Master.  
"If Wham-Shell shows up and starts singing 'Under the Sea' I'm going to seriously lose it," Seraph commented with a snicker.  
"Dah-ling its better, down where it's wetter take it from me!" Prowess sang in her gruff shark voice.  
"Up on the shore they work all day; out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin' full-time to floatin' under the sea!" Seraph continued for her, her bubbly voice only making it sound that much happier.  
"If you tell anyone I knew that song," Prowess warned.  
"Your secret is safe with me," the other Portal Master said as she crossed her heart. Gill had no idea how to view their antics and thus remained silent.

Under the water and at various depths small islands were scattered about with up to four huts on them at times. The faces of crab-like people turned to watch the trio pass. For mermaids Seraph and Prowess were quite unique. Most were in shades of blue, green, yellow and purple. The shark themed one drew attention for her similarities to the hexanchus and the koi themed mermaid was just colored loudly. Gill Grunt pushed on with the enchanted ladies following close behind.  
"So, this merfolk kingdom," Seraph began slowly.  
Prowess made a face and purposely dropped back farther after she urged Seraph to swim up alongside Gill.  
"Hmm?" the gillman asked as he turned his large yellow eyes on the koi next to him. He had to admit she made a beautiful mermaid, exotic and unique. He had always wanted the chance to kiss her under the waves but with Prowess looking so grumpy behind them the mood was ruined for Gill.  
"I remember somethin' about an old girlfriend of yours. Taken by pirates and then rescued before you became a Skylander. You never mentioned her, I only ever heard about it from Spyro and Trigger Happy."  
Gill felt tightness in his chest and a deep seated worry. "She's not here, Seraph. This has nothing to do with her." Maybe he should just kiss her, or would she take it as a diversion?  
"Okay, Spyro just said that you were so devoted to her. You went to great lengths to find the pirates that took her. And then there was no mention of her after that. I mean nothin'. What happened, where she went."  
Gill rolled to his side and brought a hand out to stroke Seraph's cheek. He needed to speak to Seraph, not try to make her forget with a kiss. "She left my life. The pirate ship experience changed her. She was bitter and blamed me. She didn't believe how hard I looked for her; the lengths I went. It hurt me deeply. I had to let her go. She wanted it that way. But then I found you. I moved forward. I'm happy now."  
The koi colored mermaid smiled and nuzzled into the hand on her cheek. "That's all I wanted to know." She rolled over in the swim and glided back to Prowess's side to whisper something softly before the shark mermaid nodded and silence settled between the two of them.

"There," Gill pointed after what felt like hours of swimming. "That's Trench Town," he pointed to a city that lined the walls of a deep ravine that nearly split a suspended island down the middle. "That's where we're going."  
Prowess pushed ahead of the others and cocked her head to the side. "The trench? What was wrong with the land above the hole?"  
"Hexanchus." Gill replied simply. "Those mounds you see? Those are their burrows. They live near merfolk but the two stay separate. The hexanchus keep the mers from harm but are a rough and rowdy sort of people. Think drunken bar fights, only without the drunk part. Easily offended. Short-tempered. Not very nice. But they covet beautiful things like well, the merfolk. So they keep the mers safe in exchange for being seen as… owners of the merfolk. They have no say in government or rules among the merfolk. They just like to say they own them."  
"Perfectly normal behavior," Prowess growled.  
"You look a lot like them," Gill told her. "Except you still have a mer face. The hexanchus are all pointy nosed and eugh," he shuddered. "No hair or dreads like you have."  
Prowess ran her hand over the ponytailed replacement for her hair. She still wasn't used to how the tentacle-like extensions could feel vibrations in the water.  
Seraph hadn't taken her eyes off the city or burrows ahead of them. "They won't be a problem, will they?"  
"Um," Gill said as he glanced between the two. "I don't really know. Magic sort of made you two look a lot different than normal merfolk. I don't know how they'll respond to you. You should be fine. I think."  
"We're Portal Masters," Prowess tilted her head back proudly. "They try anything and we'll make them regret it."

With the Portal Masters flanking him Gill descended towards the city. It was like a rift of light in the trench; the walls glowed with multicolored lights and seemed to shine like a halo in the deep. As the trio drew nearer movement could be made out above the trench as well as within it. Gill moved a little slower and the mermaids next to him adjusted their speed accordingly.  
What had at first looked like simple mounds on the flat land above the trench slowly became structures of rough shapes. Long tunnels connected larger cells and openings yawned black in various locations. When compared to the light that shone up from the trench the flatlands looked lonely and barren. But the dark figures that were nearly the same color as the ocean bed gave it a crawling sensation of something hidden and waiting to strike.  
"I don't like this, Gill," Prowess nearly hissed at the Skylander. With so much movement around them her scalp was practically tingling with the vibrations her 'feelers' picked up. Never again would Prowess be able to say her hair hurt without thinking about how much like a squid head she currently looked. She glanced to Seraph, well if her own 'tentacles' looked anything like Seraph's then maybe squid head was too strong a word. They really did look like dreadlocks of hair even if they were uniform in size and shape with tapering ends.  
Seraph shivered and rubbed at her head with an odd look, she apparently felt the same thing Prowess did. "I'm going to be glad to be back on land."  
"Wait here," the gillman said as he held an arm out to halt Seraph's movements. "Let me handle this."

Prowess's eyes narrowed as she watched Gill swim out to meet a group of hexanchus. "I look nothing like them," she muttered in disgust. They were shark faced just like Gill had said but he forgot to mention the fact they had legs. Their shark tails were shorter as a result and moved in an up and down manner rather than side to side like Prowess's.  
"Eugh, those grins are creepy," Seraph whispered.  
"It's the teeth," Prowess replied. She felt around on hers, she still had just one row on top and bottom. The hexanchus had four rows that she could count.  
"The gems," Seraph whispered as she placed a hand over hers. "They're asking Gill about the gems."  
"Can they be pulled off?" Prowess had a lump of doubt settle in her stomach like a boulder as she subconsciously moved closer to Seraph in case one of the hexanchus came at them.  
Defiantly Seraph raised her chin and drew in magic. She didn't unleash it, she just held onto it. Prowess followed her lead. It was a defensive stance and certainly the hexanchus would understand the Portal Master's would meet any threat in kind.  
Gill's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he put his hands up and spoke quickly with the largest of the shark people. The creature was large enough to easily bite Gill in half if he wanted to.

"Come here," the lead hexanchus said in a voice as deep a baritone as either Portal Master had ever heard before. "I understand that what I see before me is naught but illusion."  
"Stay close. We don't let them separate us," Seraph told Prowess. She almost took the younger Portal Master by the hand but refrained, Prowess probably wouldn't like that and it could be seen as a display of fear. Still Prowess curled a lip up as she approached the group that Gill was nervously talking to.  
"Life and Undead," he pointed to the respective Portal Masters. "The merfolk are expecting us. I will gladly wait here if you need to confirm it with anyone," he said softly.  
The lead hexanchus rubbed his chin; his solid black eyes didn't give anything away. "Such exotic beauty. It is a shame to know it is because of magic. But you are a Skylander and we did hear of your impending arrival. Go. We eagerly await the display that comes with this festival." He seemed to simply glide backwards with the rest of the hexanchus before they flipped over and kicked back towards the burrows.

"Well alright then," Prowess said when the figures had gotten far enough away that they began to fade back into the earth. "All bark and no bite."  
Gill laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "For now, they might always demand your presence in their warrens later."  
"Then we will warp out of here," Prowess growled. "I didn't sign up to be an object of gawkers. I came because you said my skills were needed for something. And I'm losing interest in even that right now."  
Seraph swam up to Gill and took him by the hand before she flicked her tail quickly to drag him along with her. "I want to put as much distance between myself and those creatures as quickly as possible. Let's get this over with."  
Both of the Portal Masters were sounding grumpy and Gill could only flinch as Prowess purposely followed behind him looking like a shark ready to feed.

Without any further delays the Skylander and two Portal Masters entered the uppermost reaches of the merfolk city. Trench Town had a vertical layout with buildings and other structures all sitting on ledges that lined the trench. Most of the structures seemed to have grown from the ravine walls. Coral grew in shapes and patterns obviously designed by residents and indeed made up parts of the buildings. Drift wood and the remains of ships were utilized as well and there were even a few mastheads from ships that had been repurposed as statues that seemed to point way above their heads to the surface of the ocean.  
"What are we looking for?" Prowess questioned. She kept the impatience in her voice but truth be told she was enjoying the beauty of the underwater city. There were so many plants that glowed naturally and were cultivated to act as street lamps and light up signs for stores in the market district. A lot of merfolk themselves seemed to fancy garments with glowing accents. There was so much vibrant color around it became distracting and Prowess's eyes were drawn almost instantly to some place new.  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
Prowess rubbed her eyes and groaned when Seraph placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Very loud city. But I don't mean it's bad. Just busy. Too much to see all at once." Prowess flicked her eyes behind Seraph. Gill was right behind the koi mer with a hand on her shoulder as his big yellow eyes blinked slowly. "I'm fine," the shark mer growled before she wrenched her arm away from Seraph. "Again, where are we going?"

"Follow me, quickly now! The ceremony won't start for a while but you two have lots to practice and learn." Gill shot off with a burst of speed.  
"Oh yay, a theatrical presentation. I hope I don't have cheesy lines to memorize." Seraph smirked at Prowess before she darted after Gill Grunt.  
The shark followed a moment later when she realized she was drawing a crowd. Prowess hated all the attention and apparently was going to have to suck it up later and deal with it. She was going to leave little animal skulls all over in Gill's room for a month to get back at him. She was pretty sure Zap would help her place them if he got to add his own flair. That probably meant he was going to slime each and every one of them so Gill had an additional mess to clean.

The city seemed to speed by as the trio of visitors darted through the strange suspended streets. Seraph and Prowess each had drifted either above or below Gill on several occasions only to nearly collide with someone else and get yelled at for their trouble. The streets were color coded and went by tiers, without studying the layout how were the Portal Masters to know on their own?  
It became apparent after a while where they were heading. A huge underwater coliseum was nestled in the center of a wide bowl of the canyon walls. It was the brightest spot in that area with no other structures above or below it. For the moment it was empty. There were small crowds gathered outside so Gill's time frame of when it would start couldn't have been that far in the future.  
"Somewhere in the ready room we should find the viscount. He will bring you up to speed on tradition and what is expected of you. Please, please, _please_ be on your best behavior!" Gill pleaded.  
"I think I'll bite him just for that." Prowess sounded dead serious. Gill missed the tiny smirk and stopped dead in the water before Seraph slammed into him. Prowess managed to pull up just short of colliding as well. "Oh I know you miss cuddling but now's hardly the time, Seraph."  
The koi glared at her as she separated herself from Gill and brushed off her front out of reflex.

Made of coral and stone the coliseum was the most unnatural looking structure in the city. It seemed to have a halo of emptiness around it before the city continued again on the other side. Gill lead Seraph and Prowess up to the highest wall and right to a merman standing guard with a trident in hand. He was colored soft sea foam green with a nearly white underbelly. He didn't have the tentacle replacements for hair that the Portal Masters did. Rather she had a single fin like a mohawk that started from his forehead and ran down to his shoulder blades. There was an empty space on his back until another fin started around the area of his lower back and trailed all the way down to his translucent and flowing tail. He had soft yellow and blue accents on the membrane of his fins and on his scales at the base of them. His large pale blue eyes sort of resembled the gems Seraph and Prowess had in the hollow of the throat.  
"Skylander Gill Grunt?" he questioned Gill in a voice that bubbled like the gillman's.  
Gill pulled up to a stop, clasped his hands before him and pointed his fingers downward before he closed his eyes and gave a short bow. "Yes. I have brought the Portal Master of Life and Portal Master of Undead with me as promised."  
The guard nodded. "The gems have given you rather striking appearances, Portal Masters. You are already halfway to being dressed for your parts. Please, go in. Follow the guards within to the viscount." The green merman moved to the side and opened a door for the trio to use.

The hall inside the coliseum wall was a brilliant white. What looked like glowing clumps of seaweed had been spaced in the hall and contained in decorative planters. The light was uneven and shadows were quite common. The hall was also fairly narrow, barely wide enough for Seraph and Prowess to fit in it side by side as they followed Gill.  
"Feels almost like a prison," Prowess grumbled. She noted a lot of doors on the inside of the hall but none on the outside. It must have been a corridor reserved simply for moving guards around without having to disrupt the spectators in the stands on the other side of the wall.  
Gill reached a ramp and without warning dipped down it and nearly lost the Portal Masters when he did so. He looked over his shoulder in time to see the both of them swim up quickly with wide eyes. "Stay close, the ready room is on the bottom floor. It will empty out into the arena but we don't need to be there yet."

Every corridor looked the same. There seemed to be nothing to distinguish one floor from another. It had gotten so monotonous that by the third floor they had gone down both Seraph and Prowess had glazed looks on their faces as they thought about things completely unrelated to the task at hand.  
At last the hall opened up into what could have been considered an entrance foyer and Prowess glanced to the open front doors before she looked back to Gill. Her head jerked to the side again almost immediately. "You mean we could have come through the front door? Seriously, Gill? _Seriously_?" she pointed furiously to the crowds of merfolk chatting away with one another on the other side.  
Gill Grunt gave the shark a sheepish look, "Well yeah but I figured you'd want to avoid all the people asking you questions."  
Prowess pursed her lips; she could have stood the crowd if it meant she got to the ready room sooner. She glanced to Seraph only to find the koi rubbing her eyes; apparently she agreed but was too dumbstruck to say anything.

Another mer turned to meet the trio when they had just barely entered a hall off the entrance foyer. This one was a pale yellow with white stripes and underbelly. She looked a lot like the other merfolk, that was to say her head was adorned with fins, this time one large flanked by two smaller. She smiled and swam up to gill quickly.  
"Welcome! We heard the hexanchus stopped you on the way in. Is everything alright?" she looked back to the very unique mers behind him. "The gems sure do add flair, don't they?" she asked the Portal Masters.  
"Yes," Seraph replied as she looked at her webbed hands then back to Prowess. "We feel like we still stick out as much a human would have."  
"Nonsense!" the as of yet unnamed mer waved, "You're both beautiful. Follow me. You have about an hour to prepare then we will begin. Quickly now! They're going to start letting people in and stopping to talk will only slow you down!" She turned and dashed off down the hall with short, quick movements of her tail.

Just over an hour later the visiting trio waited in the hall that would empty onto the arena floor. They could see the stage and the platforms that were designated for life and undead clearly. Stage hands fluttered around putting the finishing touches on things and ensuring everything worked as the voices of the crowd added a steady din to the air.  
Both Portal Masters wore trailing gowns of a sort. Seraph's was brightly colored, the pale yellow of it and the way it was sectioned off around her tail made it look like she had swam into a flower and made the petals fold in on her. Prowess wore one similar in varying shades of ash and bearing far more streamers to the point it almost looked shredded. The both of them had let their 'hair' down and the tentacles floated freely like halos around the head.  
Gill Grunt as well had changed for the ceremony. He had chosen to take the trip without his harpoon and water pack but now the usual riot armor he wore was gone. Instead Gill was clad in dark blue fabric that covered him from neck to ankle and bore billowing sleeves with trailing lines that brushed the tops of his webbed feet if he let his arms go slack at his sides. A loose stole around his neck was in a lighter shade of blue and dotted with soft white, when folded as it was it resembled the crests of waves on the surface.

Seraph kept looking down the hall to the arena then back to the door that had let them into the cue area.  
"You're going to be fine," Gill murmured softly to Seraph when he took her hands between his. She had begun to wring them as she floated back and forth in a pacing motion. He raised her clasped hands up to kiss softly.  
Seraph squeezed Gill's hand. "Really? That's a lot of people."  
"Gawd, you're telling me," Prowess grumbled from the door frame. "The stands are filled! You gotta see this, Seraph."  
"But it might make me turn around an' leave," she admitted.  
"Better to see it now so you have a few minutes to let it sink in rather than get hit with it when we have to go." Prowess drifted back, her dreadlocks streamed out in front of her face as she held an arm out.

"She has a point, come on. You'll see it isn't that bad." Gill led the koi up to the door by the hand and pulled up short so the overhang would hide them and prevent the crowd from thinking the ceremony was to begin. "You can't possibly tell me people sitting in the stands that are just there as spectators scares you more than being surrounded by drow or trolls when on a mission. Those people are going to just sit there. The trolls and drow try to hit you. So tell me, which group is scarier?"  
Seraph rolled her eyes, "When you put it that way you make it seem silly. But what if I do something to offend the merfolk?"  
"Yeah, what if I offend them because apparently I'm good at that," Prowess groused from farther back in the hall.  
Gill Grunt smiled warmly and cupped Seraph's cheek in his hand. "Relax. No one is going to offend anyone." The gillman stretched up to plant a kiss on Seraph's forehead. He glanced out to the stage now suddenly still and devoid of anyone. "Now come on, that's our cue."

Music had started up, a strange sound that was vaguely like music to Seraph and Prowess at least. Being underwater the inhabitants had different ideas about what sounded good. The closest thing to a traditional land instrument they heard was some sort of horn, probably from a conch shell or other such item if the Portal Masters had to guess. Just before Gill could usher them out the viscount made his arrival.  
The viscount was a dark blue mer with electric blue stripes and a single fin on his head that sported a few holes and ragged ends. One of his pointed ears too was scarred and slightly shorter than the other. On the same side his eye was white and milky while the opposite one was a vibrant yellow color. Seraph and Prowess had already heard the story; mers might be peaceful folk but that didn't mean they couldn't fight if forced to. The viscount was an old military veteran from a time when another mer kingdom occupied the same waters and had fallen to the siren song of the darkness. Trench Town had survived. The other kingdom had not. In fact it was such a taboo that the viscount wouldn't even give the name of the fallen kingdom. He said it brought bad luck and they didn't need any before their celebration.  
"You two are ravishing," the viscount grinned and held his arms out wide. They wore the traditional dresses for the Celebration of Cycles and he couldn't be more pleased. "Thank you so much for honoring us with your assistance."  
"We aim to please," Seraph smiled back with a short bow. The viscount was nobility so she felt the need to do it. Gill didn't however and neither did Prowess. The Undead Portal Master however did grin and roll her eyes at Seraph.  
"Then let us begin." The viscount held his arm out for Prowess and the shark looked at it blankly. Seraph cleared her throat as Gill held his arm out and she wrapped her hands around the crook of his elbow. Prowess reluctantly did the same to the viscount's arm before he led her out onto the arena floor.

The sand looked so pristine, only the motion of the water gave it any form and as such it looked rippled on the surface but still. The sounds of cheering were overwhelming and it made both Portal Masters tightly grip the arms of their escorts. The viscount didn't seem to notice and smiled warmly up into the stands as he led Prowess off to the left side of the stage.  
"You're going to be just fine," Gill said softly to Seraph. "Your nervousness is adorably refreshing." He chuckled softly when she squeezed his arm that much harder.  
"So. Many. People!" she whispered harshly. "I think I prefer being surrounded by trolls and drow! At least I can make them go away!"  
Gill came to a stop and ushered Seraph on when they reached a slightly raised platform on the stage marked with the leafy symbol of life. "Go on, I'll be right behind you," the gillman urged her.  
The koi snagged his arm as he tried to turn around. "After this is said and done we're doing something I want to do. You owe me." There was no threat in her voice, just promise. Her eyes were wild and Gill swore he could see her rapid pulse ripple the delicate skin on her neck. He glanced to Prowess to see she had settled into her scowl-y persona as she glared up at the merfolk in the stands as if daring them to try something.

Reluctantly Seraph let Gill go before she swam up into position. Cool green light washed over her as she centered herself over the life symbol. She was too afraid to turn her head but she did strain her eyes to see out the corner towards Prowess. The shark was in position and purple light shone up from the undead symbol under her tailfin. Seraph focused on the colors of light for a moment, purple was her favorite and it wasn't around her. She glanced down at the life symbol and nearly laughed, well the magic of the lights was ruined. She thought the symbols had reacted to their presence when in fact bulbs lined the symbols. Someone merely flipped a switch and ta-da, lights. So involved in her thoughts was the koi that she hadn't even realized the viscount was addressing the people over the sudden silence of the coliseum.

"…and so we have with us today two Portal Masters! Protectors of Skylands and shepherds to the mighty Skylanders!" the viscount's voice echoed through the underwater sound system. He paused for the cheers that erupted from the spectators and smiled to himself. "Representing the Element of Life, new beginnings and hope is the Portal Master Seraph!" he held one hand out to the koi and waited a brief moment for the crowd's noise to subside. "Representing the Element of Undead, endings and legacy is the Portal Master Prowess!"  
Finally the Portal Masters looked at one another, Prowess looked ready to burst out into peals of laughter, the whole thing was utterly cheesy to her and Seraph just grinned back awkwardly.  
"Our Master of Ceremonies today will be none other than Gill Grunt of Skylander fame. I ask at this time that everyone please hold their applause until after the Rites have been performed."

Gill took the viscount's place, centered between the Portal Masters and back a few paces. "Welcome, people of Trench Town. I'm going to admit to being nervous, having an audience is nothing like staring down a drow spear," he chuckled nervously.  
Prowess giggled at the deep scowl that settled across Seraph's brow, Gill had tried to reason with her over what should be scarier and there he had admitted the opposite to the crowd. The shark drifted slightly from side to side and front to back in the gentle current of the area floor. Prowess kept her eyes off the crowds and instead focused on the lights around the undead symbol under her. She kept an ear out for Gill's verbal cue but otherwise she had zoned out.  
Seraph however listened carefully to everything Gill said. The Skylander had been given a general theme to talk about and began to explain why the two forces of life and undead (Skylands seemed opposed to saying dead outright for some reason) added balance to each other. That the end wasn't something to fear but gave way to new opportunities and left marks on history so that the next generation could learn from it. Gill went on to say just how scary beginnings could be, another point to show how similar two items that seemed so different could be. Both brought challenges, both brought closure and both had healing in their own ways.  
"…today marks the end of one cycle and the beginning of a new," Gill reached the end point he was trying to make. "We are here to celebrate the shift from the Winter Solstice to the Spring Equinox. Today is the official date of the change and a time in which we remember those now gone and those that have arrived," he extended a hand to Prowess, the ashen colors of her gown drifted about much like smoke around her. "Prowess speaks for those that have passed."

The shark mer lifted her head and looked around the coliseum's stands. She didn't have a podium with a microphone in front of her; she didn't have anything to amplify her voice. Prowess grunted and simply summoned magic to make up for it. "We return those that have left us to the sea bed. Their legacy remains with us as does their memory." As Prowess recited her lines she brought first her right hand up then left to slowly conceal herself in a cloud of dark, almost black magic in representation of an end. "We say goodbye to those who are gone but know that one day we will embrace them once more. The end for one marks the beginning for another." The cloud billowed out farther and covered the whole of the stage. "There is nothing to fear with the end; there is comfort to be found when a long journey comes full circle and rest as well as peace may be finally attained. There is always an end to everything. An end to the night as well as the day. An end to the bad times as well as the good. An end to a book, an end to an island. The end isn't always a thing of worry or fear." The cloud became thick enough to completely swallow the lights that poured out from under the elemental symbols.

Prowess sighed heavily a moment later when she warped herself back into the hall that lead to the arena. The cloud of magic still obscured her original position as well as Seraph but without the Undead Portal Master there to contain it it had begun to disperse and wisp away with the gentle current. Her part was over, the mers put so much effort into the ceremony but it seemed so rushed in the shark's opinion. Granted she was fine with that, the less she had to be out there and the center of attention the better. Prowess flicked her wrist once more and all the mist fell at once, crashed onto the stage and simply vanished. She backed up farther and looked to Seraph.  
The distraction of Prowess's billowing black cloud allowed Seraph to wrap herself up in leaves that resembled a flower bud. Perhaps for underwater it looked a little out of place but it symbolized life far better than being hidden in a giant clam shell would. "Gawd, we look so cheesy," Prowess grumbled to herself.

"Hope springs from the darkest of nights," Seraph's voice began as brilliant white light peeked out from between the leaves that formed the bud around her. "Beginnin's always follow ends." The leaves began to unfurl slowly as the light shone out with more intensity. "Life finds a way to bounce back, those left after another's end press forward and start new stories and build new memories." The bud opened completely and the light remained, in the center Seraph floated with her arms above her head and hands clasped together. She used magic to fan out the ends of her gauzy gown to better resembled flower petals and her dreadlocks fanned out in a semi-circle behind her head. Slowly the light faded until it seemed to be nothing more than a shimmer on the koi's scales. "New beginnin's bring new friends," she moved her right hand to be be level with her collarbone and out straight to the side rather that above her head. Her wrist turned over and in her open palm there was ball of light. "New friends bring new adventures," her left hand came down and the palm turned up for another ball of light. "For everything that ends somethin' else begins."  
The mer's arms lowered before they surged up and she launched the orbs of light above her head. "That is the cycle that is the balance of life and death." That was perhaps the only time the word death would be used in the ceremony, the word held such finality and that might have been the reason undead was preferred. "We go on; we never let an end be so blunt." She clapped her hands and the orbs of light collided into something akin to fireworks. The sparks rained down and the audience responded with awed murmurs. "It is never the end for everyone." She tossed other orbs into the air and let them collide on their own to form more bursts of color in the water of the coliseum. "We will live our lives to their fullest, never thinking twice about the end. Life goes on."

The water high above the coliseum was seemingly set ablaze with bursts of color. The eyes of every mer in the stadium were drawn upwards. Prowess too enjoyed the underwater light show, the fireworks acted differently. Maybe it was the fact they were underwater or done by magic but they seemed to swim down and in swirls before they blinked out just about the heads of the spectators.  
"Did that feel as awkward to you as it did to me?" Seraph asked from Prowess's right suddenly.  
The shark backhanded Seraph on instinct. "I'm sorry! Gawd, don't sneak up on me like that!" she babbled as she reached out to the reeling koi.  
Seraph rubbed the rounded mound that served as her nose. "Your skin is like sandpaper! Ow," she complained. She removed her hand and went cross eyed to see little scratches on her delicate scales but no severe damage.  
The shark couldn't help it, she broke down into laughter. "You sounded like some religious nutter out there spouting about hope and cycles and blah, blah, blah."  
Seraph rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Says you little miss rain-on-the-parade."

That was hardly the conclusion of the ceremony. Gill spoke again ad did the viscount In the end Seraph and Prowess came out one more time to stand with Gill and the viscount for the closing notes. The whole of the ceremony had been a memorial to the people that had passed away that year and a celebration for the new births and marriages on the other end of the spectrum. So many different names were mentioned for each subject. It was a long and boring ceremony that had both Portal Masters stifling yawns and trying not to laugh at the faces the other inevitably made.  
"Do you think you can combine the black mist and the light sparks into something?" the viscount asked the Portal Masters quietly as Gill spoke again about prosperity for the coming spring season.  
"Um, maybe?" Seraph looked to Prowess.  
"Like… what?" the undead Portal Master cocked a brow at the viscount.  
"I don't know, something fitting. Something different. Not that the two of you haven't already provided enough for us," he said with his hands up in a soothing manner.  
"I have an idea," Seraph nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

"The season is young!" Gill exclaimed with his arms above his head. "Go, make your own stories!" There was a roar above the gillman's head and he flinched as did nearly everyone else in the stands. Above the coliseum was the sinuous form of a legless water dragon. It bore shimmering electric blue scales and trailed dark vapor from the fin along the length of its serpentine body. It opened its maw again for another roar and spiraled in tightly on itself to race towards the center of the arena. Gill fled in terror as Seraph and Prowess simply laughed. They didn't even budge an inch as the water dragon headed right for the stage where it impacted and burst into a shower of wispy smoke and glitter.  
After a moment of stunned silence the crowd roared in excitement. The Portal Masters raised their hands and waved before they began to back up and left the viscount on stage to begin reciting the exit procedure.

"What in the name of the light was _that_?" Gill cried as he clutched his chest.  
Prowess smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. "Mr. Scarface wanted a big finish. We gave him one. It could have been cooler but we've never tried to do anything like that before. I guess they liked it."  
"Is it time to go, Gill?" Seraph asked. "We used a lot of magic to keep that thing together. I'm kind of tired."  
"We could always find a room at an inn, I know there are others here visiting but surely there's still a room or two open."  
"_A_ room? I don't want to bunk with the two of you. Oh no. That's nightmare fuel right there, what if I hear something?"  
"Prowess!" Seraph shrieked indignantly. Her white scales turned red as she stared wide-eyed at the other mer.  
"Ah-heh, we can go. Sure," Gill cleared his throat. "Just wait long enough for the viscount to return so we don't appear rude."

At last Seraph's head breached the water and she inhaled air again for the first time in hours. "Oh wow, the sun is so warm!" She floated up on her back and basked in it as Prowess swam circles around her, the dorsal fin must have looked terrifying because voices began to shout at Seraph from the shore.  
"It's okay!" Gill cried back with a wave. "Come on, get closer to shore. If you pull out of the water enough the gems will let go."  
"Come on, Jaws," Seraph said as she thumped the fin when it came close enough. The koi rolled over and rocketed through the water with a few powerful strokes of her tail.

As Gill had said the moment Seraph and slid up onto shore enough the gem fell out of the hollow of her throat and she felt the wet sand on her knees. The Portal Master gasped at the difficulty she had at standing before she simply gave up and sat down heavily in the sand. The waves lapped up to her ankles as Prowess, now fully human again, sat on her left and Gill joined her on the right.  
"I had fun," Prowess admitted as she held the gem up to the light. "So, what do we do with these now?"  
"Keep them," Gill waved. "The viscount gave them to me. They might come in handy one day, you never know." He wrapped an arm around Seraph when the Portal Master leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured softly to her. "You were great today."  
"I felt so stupid and nervous," Seraph sighed. Prowess grumbled but stayed put, her legs weren't solid feeling enough to get up and move. Instead she sat there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face, Prowess really didn't want to be around for the sappy stuff.  
"Nonsense," Gill kissed the top of Seraph's head. "You had nothing to worry about. You were beautiful and followed your direction perfectly. You saw how happy the viscount was; you added flair to the ceremony. Both of you. He'd like you back next year."  
"I'm going to make Shadow go next year," Prowess grumbled. "But I'm keeping the gem. He can give her one of her own."  
"Whenever you ladies are ready we can go back," Gill murmured as he stroked Seraph's shoulder. He liked the feel of her soft skin over the feel of the scales she had temporarily worn but it had been exciting to show her a little bit of the world as he saw it.  
"As soon as my legs stop bein' noodles I'll go get my things and we can portal back to the Isle of Light," Seraph sighed softly. She snuggled in closer to Gill; it had been a good day. She really did have fun even if it was awkward in places. The Portal Master turned the gem over slowly in her hand as she looked out over the rippling surface of the water. There was still so much to see in the lakes and oceans of Skylands, Seraph had a lot of exploring to do. Her free hand was met by one of Gill's and she threaded her fingers with his as best she could with the webbing in the way. Gill would make the perfect companion to explore with. Seraph smiled happily and closed her eyes. Adventure waited.


	40. These Lines of Lightning - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Undead Prowess

* * *

**These Lines of Lightning**

_The ship glides,_  
_I'm awake as the sun rises,_  
_it's shining in gold,_  
_it's so bright up here,_  
_the air's so fresh_  
_and the sky is rolling in waves_  
_all around._

_Come join me on the deck, we're starwards brbound_  
_Take my hand, take my hand,_  
_spin with me in the clouds_  
_Take my hand, take my hand_  
_dance on the deck with me.__ ()_  
_The waves over our bow,_  
_and you by my side_  
_I'm happier than I've ever been_  
_I've been waiting a while_  
_just to see your smile._

_Come on now,_  
_while we coast_  
_while danger lies far behind_  
_this is a break_  
_there's trouble_  
_in our wake_  
_but for now we're just starwards bound_  
_Take my hand, take my hand_  
_spin with me in the clouds.__ ()_  
_Take my hand, take my hand,_  
_dance on the deck with me.__ ()_  
_The waves over our bow_  
_and you by my side_  
_I'm happier than I've ever been_

_Look, we're almost here_  
_the sky is dark but crystal clear_  
_and dotted with lights_  
_there it is_  
_that's where we go_  
_to the stars, to the stars_  
_to the stars_  
_let's not finish our dance_  
_till we're_  
_starwards... bound_

The last line of the song faded into the air, and Shadow smiled up to Punk Shock, who stepped down off the stage and embraced her. "I have a lyric for you, too," Shadow whispered. Punk Shock ran her fingers through the Portal Master's short hair as she opened her mouth and sang back.

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone_  
_never alone,_  
_no no._


	41. Sail Away - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: HazardtheAssassin

* * *

**Sail Away**

The unpleasant sound cut through the surf and creaking of the ship's lines yet again. Wash Buckler sighed and took his pirate hat off its perch on his head. He left the red bandana on under as he slowly approached the rails and the figure doubled over them. His six tentacle legs moved in a rolling motion to propel him forward easily. "You can tell me you're okay as many times as you want but that sound means you're anything but."  
An unnaturally pale face with blonde hair restrained in a braid slowly looked up. The human's eyes were half lidded and she wore a grimace on her face. "I thought I was. I thought I couldn't possibly get sick again." Her eyes widened and she reflexively gagged before she leaned back over the rail to cough without much event. "Urgh," she sighed. Her knuckles had gone white from the death grip on the ship's railing.  
The Skylander gently took the pair of glasses she had tucked into her shorts pocket and looked them over to make sure she hadn't crushed them. "Come on, Seraph. Take a seat. I'll get us out of the surf and back in the air. It will still take a while for your stomach to settle."

With a groan Seraph turned away from the rail and simply slid down to sit on the deck of the ship. She was suddenly glad it was a small yacht rather than a traditional ship for sailing. Wash Buckler could maintain the ship himself with minimal help from the Portal Master, no crew was needed and thus no one else was around to see her at her worst. She hugged her knees and looked up pitifully at the mermasquid. He sat beside her and folded his arms over two tentacles he had drawn up like knees.  
"Not everyone has sea legs, it's alright Seraph. I won't think less of you. Now if you were Portal Master of Water I might," he admitted with a chuckle.  
The human groaned and pressed her forehead against her knees. "I guess a river is different from the sea."  
Wash Buckler squeezed one of her shoulders before he stood up. "Rest, Seraph. I'll get us into the calmer currents of the air."  
"Thank you," she said meekly in a muffle with her head still tucked down.

The former pirate captain sighed as he switched gears on the craft to make it float up above the water. He so missed the feel of the sea under the prow but it was less enjoyable with the Portal Master retching every minute. He couldn't afford to stay in the waves if it was going to sour her outlook on things so thoroughly. He guided the ship gently to remain over the surface of the water, just above the crests of the highest waves. If he couldn't feel the ship ride the currents he could at least still enjoy the salty air and maybe catch some of the spray if a wave did manage to graze the hull.  
Wash Buckler gave the Portal Master her space for a while. He checked to make sure her glasses were still tucked safely in the sash around his waist before he steered the craft out into the open seas. Well there was a bit of turbulence in the air from the motion of the waves so he did feel like he was on a gently rolling river craft at least. It was a compromise so long as Seraph didn't end up leaning over the rail again.

Whale song drew Wash Buckler's attention to the starboard and he shielded his eyes from the glare of light to find a cloud surfer lazily coasting through the air high above the ship. Cloud surfers were by all accounts flying whales; they had on average six sets of fins that rippled in a wave pattern to propel them through the air alongside their tail movements and gentle bobbing. It was all allowed via their float lungs, chambers filled with lighter than air gases that kept the massive bodies airborne. Another song answered the first and Wash Buckler saw a family pod rolling through the air to meet the lone individual. He wanted to call Seraph to see the natural wonders of the region but she was still balled up with soft groans every once in a while so he opted to let her be.  
The mermasquid settled on the next best thing, he brought the ship up level with the cloud surfers and put it in their draft so they would drag it along with them. He stepped back from the wheel and simply enjoyed the whale song that permeated the air and watched the graceful creatures fly.

At some point Seraph had fallen asleep. When Wash Buckler went to check on her she had nearly fallen over. With a chuckle he gently scooped the human up and carried her to the cabin to make her more comfortable. The Swaplander laid her out atop the bed and set her glasses on the table next to it before he moved to the door. He paused in it for a moment to watch the woman sleep, with her features finally smooth she once again looked like herself. She carried herself like a noble even though she was nothing more than a middle class worker she had told him. Even asleep she had a certain amount of dignity to her that the mermasquid admired. Finally he slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly. She would wake on her own and be up once she had recovered. He could wait until then.

When Seraph's eyes finally opened she found herself in the dark. She sat up with a start and gasped, she didn't recognize where she was. A sliver of faint light seeped under the door across the room and the blurry state of it alerted her to the fact she wasn't wearing her glasses. She groped around her blindly until she found them and shoved them on her face in a hurry. Now able to see she paid attention to the sounds around her. She heard what sounded like whale song as well as a… violin? The woman swung her feet off the bed, still clad in her sandals, and stood before she moved to the door. The familiar creaking of sails greeted her when the door was cracked open and Seraph remembered at last where she was. She sighed in relief before she opened the cabin door.

Stars twinkled in the sky above, dark shapes blotted them out occasionally but Seraph couldn't figure out what it was with the lights on the ship diminishing her night vision. She opted instead to follow the sound of the violin towards the stern of the ship.  
The Portal Master saw Wash Buckler's back; he had his head tilted lightly to one side and one arm crooked up while the other slid back and forth with slight alterations in height. It dawned on her that the violin music was coming from _him_. Slowly Seraph crept closer and listened to the haunting melody the Skylander played. It was eerily beautiful and she listened raptly as he played. At last he pulled the violin away and let his arms go slack at his sides.  
"That was beautiful," Seraph said softly into the night. "I didn't know you played."  
Wash Buckler turned with a slight jerk; he hadn't expected her to be there. "You pick up little hobbies when you spend long months out at sea," he grinned, his thick tentacle mustache curved up to frame his mouth. "Have you been up long?"  
The Portal Master stretched to work out stiffness in her neck. "No, you were still in the song when I came out. How long was I asleep?"  
"About three hours," Wash Buckler replied as he made the move to the barrel he had the violin case spread out on. "But since you're awake I have something to show you. I think you'll enjoy it. We have to take a slight detour but it'll be worth it, trust me," the Skylander grinned at her.

Seraph had to agree, the thirty minute detour was worth it. She stared in awe, her face and eyes lit up by the bioluminescence of the floating jellies that surrounded the ship.  
"Go ahead, they don't sting," Wash Buckler told the woman softly as he came up beside her. He held out a hand and the softball sized animal seemed to caress it and flow around it before it drifted up higher.  
"What does it feel like?" she asked as she tucked her hand in closer to her.  
"Have you ever touched one of Camo's vines? It's about like that, without the little buds of leaves or infant fire cracker peppers."  
Hesitantly Seraph held her hand out and let a jelly flow around it. Slowly a smile spread across her face, "Oh it's so cool! Not slimy at all!"  
Wash Buckler had to laugh, "Of course they're not slimy. Why does everyone think that?"  
"Ignorance," Seraph replied. She allowed several other jellies to flow around her before she turned that radiant smile on Wash Buckler, that look had been exactly what he had been looking for and it made him smile in return.

And so Wash Buckler spent much of the night showing Seraph the wonders that blurred the lines between sea and sky. The woman seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself now that her sea sickness had cleared up. She was full of questions and fascination, Wash Buckler and what he could show her was the focal point of her night. Sometime in the early morning hours, when she began to yawn, the Skylander chased her off to bed while he stayed at the helm and turned the ship back on a course for the Isle of Light.  
Dawn's first light had colored the sky by the time the mermasquid docked the ship and disembarked. He wasn't surprised to find Hazard standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Wash Buckler nodded to the Portal Master.  
"Well?" the Portal Master of Fire asked once the mermasquid stood on the wooden dock next to him.  
"Thank you," Wash Buckler said. "You were right, she took well to sights that are so familiar to me I didn't think to show her."  
"And?" the Portal Master's brown eyes sparkled. He was clad in all black and seemed to embody the night as it relinquished its hold on the island with the coming of dawn.  
"I'm glad I finally asked her to join me for a voyage."  
"And Hootie said I'm a poor match maker," Hazard beamed with pride. "Where is Seraph by the way?"  
"Sleeping peacefully in the cabin. I intend to greet her with breakfast. So if you'll excuse me," the Skylander said as he pushed past the Portal Master.  
Hazard watched him go and shook his head; he could tell the Swaplander had been up all night. He was going to fall asleep before Seraph woke up. "Ah well, I broke the ice. About all the help I can give." He glanced back at the ship and grinned before he set off for a walk in the dawn, maybe he would try to get some sleep himself soon.


	42. Kill Kill Kill - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger(s): Xandypants and Technow

* * *

**Kill Kill Kill**

Wham Shell hefted his mace and bared his sharp teeth in a terrible smile. Gulper roared a challenge back and loomed over the Skylander, baring his own monstrous teeth. And then the fight began.

Gulper smashed a hand down, and Wham Shell rolled deftly out of the way. Before Gulper could lift his hand Wham Shell struck it with his mace. Blue blood spurted out, and a sickening crack was heard as the heavy mace broke bones.

Gulper squealed, whipping his hand away and cradling it against his chest. He shrunk just the tiniest bit. With his other hand he swiped at Wham Shell, sending him flying. He hit the ground with a loud thud and a snapping sound.

Gulper grinned, and reached down to crush him and finish him off. Wham Shell staggered up, and sidestepped out of the way. His back plates were marred with a long crack now. He swung his mace into Gulper's other hand, and the giant elemental quickly snacked it back and away from Wham Shell.

Wham Shell growled and took a risk. He ran up to the colossal body of Gulper and set about smashing it with his mace. Each hit Gulper took made him smaller and smaller, and he tried in vain to hit the Skylander attacking him, but Wham Shell danced out of the way and resumed his brutal blows, striking and breaking ribs and other bones, the blunt force and spiked points of the mace making Gulper beg for mercy, the pain was so great.

Gulper was almost Wham Shell's height now, the sustained blows sapping him of his strength, so the Skylander backed off, and rested his mace on the ground, casual like. He watched the helpless Gulper, who was bleeding heavily and had prostrated himself on the ground, blubbering, crying and pleading. Wham Shell looked at him for a while, savoring the sight, and finally took up his mace again.

"Please, no!" Gulper screamed, and the mace descended. The sound of splintering followed his last desperate words. Wham Shell scowled once the deed was done, and inspected himself. He was covered in blood, gore and bone shards, the colours stark against his red and gold.

"Disgusting creature," Wham Shell curled what he could of his lip and kicked the pitiful remains of Gulper. "Fool should never have eyed my girl like that," he snorted, and left.

There was a silence, and no animal dared make a noise. Suddenly, a crackle came from the troll radio sitting in the corner.

_"This just in! Skylander Wham Shell has just killed escaped villain Gulper! All trolls in area flee! Or you'll end up another sorry corpse lying on the ground! Troll Radio, out of here!"_

The radio box scuttled away, shaking and shivering.

hr size=2 width="100%" align=center

The young Portal Master recruits stared wide eyed at Technow, who smirked and leaned back from their horrified faces.

"Did that really happen?" A brave one squeaked, and the smile on Technow's face grew.

"Oh, yes. This is a warning tale. Never become involved with a Skylander, for while they may seem relatively harmless, they are all really blood-thirsty murderers, and jealous partners besides. Gulper wasn't the first to lose his life, and he wasn't the last. Do you know what the other Skylanders that fancied this same Portal Master did when Wham Shell returned? They attacked _him_, tore him apart too, and I mean tore him apart literally. There were crab legs everywhere. And then, guess what? They turned on each other. Really quite frightful behavior, and there was such a mess in the commons afterwards," Technow shook his head, and got up suddenly, making a few of the recruits jump.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a robot to fine tune," Technow saluted mockingly and left the room.

In the corner one recruit moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he clutched at his mouth, holding it close as his stomach heaved. The others stared at him and silently agreed.


	43. Misdirection and Misconception - Seraph

Author and challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Misdirection and Misconception**

The smell of moss, mold and mildew no longer bothered her. The steady drip of water that echoed throughout the earthen stone chamber elsewhere no longer grated on her nerves like a nagging drum of nails. The hunger was a minor annoyance, the thirst more worrisome.  
Alone. How long had she been alone? For at least four weeks she had been held prisoner by the drow. Her captors weren't very accommodating but they had kept her fed. But yesterday everyone had gone silent and no one came even to taunt her.

Feet scraped on the dust and stone floor as the bedraggled figure climbed to her feet. Broken, discarded and forgotten summed up how the Portal Master felt. She scuffed her feet as she approached the bars in her cell and rested her forehead against the cool metal. She brought up a hand to scratch at her neck; the infernal collar that she wore itched horribly. Forged by magic it wouldn't come off without the proper magical key and it held all of her magic in check. It left her useless, unable to call for help or even get herself out of her prison.  
Seraph of Enigma no longer resembled her former self. She used to embody life, the element she was aligned with. Now she looked weary and crestfallen; a far cry from herself. The usual braid she wore her hair in was loose and frizzy as it tried to unravel; her hair hadn't come out of the braid since she first put it up. She was dirty, tired and felt hollow. She hadn't used her voice in three weeks. The drow mocked her enough when she had screamed for help or tried to reason with them. She simply didn't have the will to cry out; there was no indication that anyone would hear.

The woman took the bars in hand and jostled them again. They had begun to loosen in their stone moorings and with enough persistence she might be able to move them enough to squeeze out. All she worried about was Jane; the two of them had been captured at the same time. They were training without Skylanders and had been collared and silenced before they knew what was going on. The drow had separated them and taken them to different islands. Jane could be better off, seeing the same treatment or even worse. Seraph simply didn't know.  
She was so tired; sleep was restless and fitful when it did come. Vermin scratched around and were particularly bold at night. Seraph was scared to death she might contract rabies or something else from the little rodents that would scrabble at her if she was still for too long. Though rabies would have to take a backseat to hunger and thirst, the latter would certainly do her in first.

And just like clockwork the wave of self-pity and despair washed over her. She turned her back to the bars and slid down in a heap to silently cry. Seraph scolded herself each time she did, she was wasting precious water whenever the tears fell. She scrubbed a palm into each eye to try and stem the tide. She was all but blind at that point. She didn't have her glasses and her contacts had become so painful after a few days without cleaning that she was forced to remove them. Not that it mattered; it was always dark in the earthen dungeon.

She wasn't a damsel in distress. She refused to play that part yet... There she was, alone and afraid in the dark. She was a damsel in distress and she loathed every moment of it. Seraph couldn't bring herself to get back on her feet and wiggle the bars just yet. She folded her arms over her knees once she had drawn them up and rested her forehead to try and find even a small amount of sleep. She would try again when she awoke and had shrugged off the moping.

Another rodent had climbed up on the slumbering woman and the sound of it chewing at her clothing woke her with a start. Seraph gasped and swatted blindly, she heard the squeal and the resulting scattering of tiny clawed feet as she pulled herself into a standing position. Angered Seraph kicked at the bars. They rattled more so than usual. She groped around until she found the one that was still vibrating and learned it had come loose from one of the cross pieces. She took hold of it and furiously thrashed it in hopes of pulling it loose from the other two. She could squeeze out if just one bar came loose, she was sure of it. Her heart hammered in her chest as she worked the bar off and on for what was possibly all day. Just when she was ready to give up it came loose.

Seraph inhaled sharply when she slammed into the bars. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear the blood whooshing through her ears and felt her pulse in her wrists as well as neck. Part of it could have been from her lack of medication to control her blood pressure. That was another reason she didn't waste time screaming for help if she couldn't hear anyone. She was too young to succumb to a heart attack. Seraph refused to let go of the bar as she knelt down and slid her head under the middle cross bar then her shoulders. It was a tight fit at her chest even sideways but she managed to get free. Her torso and legs were out in no time. Elation was the first positive emotion she had felt in a long while. But in the dark Seraph didn't know which way to go and if she would find herself stuck going in circles from her lack of knowledge. The Portal Master found she didn't care about that and moved to the right, the direction the drow had come from the most when they had visited her.

Using the bar like a cane Seraph felt around in the dark until she found a wall. She put her right hand on it and kept it there as she moved slowly with the long bar held like a staff she waved slowly back and forth to keep from tripping over anything in her blindness. If only there were some light, her vision would be poor without glasses or contacts but it would be better than the pitch blackness she was trapped in.  
When the bar hit something Seraph thought was a wall she turned slightly to follow it. But her hand met only empty air on that side. Confused she raised the bar slightly and found the second time it traveled farther before it hit anything. She moved it up two more times to the same result. Stairs. Seraph held her breath as she climbed them slowly. Up meant she was going in the right direction, didn't it? She couldn't remember coming down any stairs but then again she didn't remember much about the abduction after the struggle she and Jane put up and the boarding of two different ships. Seraph woke up in the cell later and had no idea how long she had been out or how far the drow might have traveled.

In her haste to climb the stairs and the awkward situation of the bar the woman had taken them too fast and tried to take a step that wasn't there. She stumbled and fell, the bar clattered loudly on the stone landing and she held her breath in spite of the throbbing in her left shin. Seraph laid there until her breathing calmed and she was certain retaliation wouldn't come. Blindly she groped around for the bar and held it tight, it was the closest thing she had to a weapon even if it was about two feet taller than her. She propped it up on her shoulder as she tried to get her bearings, it clicked against the magic dampening collar she wore and resulted in a mild shock. Seraph winced and moved the bar, if she tried to tamper with the collar it would use pain to make her stop. If she tried to use magic it would sicken her so she couldn't concentrate.  
Seraph hated that collar but couldn't do a damn thing about it. She had tried very hard to remove it once but the pain had eventually knocked her out. Her neck was raw and might very well have been infected; Seraph was only worried about escape though.

Slowly the Portal Master pushed forward until she found another wall to follow. There were items strewn about that she either kicked or bumped into with the bar. Seraph couldn't be bothered to figure out what they were as she moved forward. Paper rustled at times and she splashed through water at other times. The woman got the distinct impression that the place was as dilapidated as it was abandoned.  
It wasn't until the rough stone wall turned into more uniform worked stone blocks did she realize she was going in the right direction. Randomly Seraph had been forced to take a few turns when her hall ended. She always followed a left with a right so as to prevent herself from going in circles.

At long last light splashed the walls with the bluish hue of sunlight. Seraph moved faster with the floor somewhat illuminated and moved towards the light and fresh air. The stone blocks of the wall eventually faded back into natural stone tunnels and moved upwards ever so gently. As the light grew brighter so too did Seraph's hopes soar. So far she hadn't found anyone. The drow had left in a hurry; she found crates in a natural cave stacked up to hide the tunnel that led down into the dungeon. It looked like a storage area from the other side once Seraph got past the stacked crates.  
She found a barrel of water and tilted it where it sat on a stack of boxes so the water could flow past her parched lips. Once her thirst had been slaked she dumped the barrel over her head in an attempt to wash away some of the grime she had accumulated during her imprisonment. It might not have been a real bath but it was the most wonderful feeling the woman could have imagined at the moment. The water reinvigorated her in a way she had never thought such a simple thing could do.

Luck granted her a worn pack she stuffed water bottles into, some were half empty but she didn't care. It was water and it was clean. She didn't find food but so long as she had water she stood a chance. Still there wasn't anything to be found that was better than the bar she took off her cell so Seraph refused to part with it. Besides with her poor vision it did serve a purpose still.  
Finally Seraph stepped blinking into the afternoon sun. The warmth felt delicious on her skin and the fresh air seemed to fill her with life again. Her poor vision only allowed her to understand she was in a forested area but the details of the trees or if there was any life around was lost on her.  
If she could have only seen herself, battered and bruised and clad in clothing that was better suited as rags than anything else. It had mainly been the relentless attacks of the rodents that so ruined her clothing. Combat with the drow had been rather one sided once her magic was silenced. She shielded her eyes from the light; the dark circles under them only seemed to deepen more in the shadow her hand cast. She didn't know where to go from there. She didn't know where she was, how large the island was or if it were inhabited at all. Seraph simply basked in the sun for a while. Freedom. She felt at peace again so surrounded by her element as she was.

Eventually Seraph heard a sound that was promising. Water babbled somewhere to the left. Carefully she picked her way towards it until she found a stream. It appeared to come out of the rock wall that held the cave system she had just escaped. The only way to go was downstream and Seraph happily did so to distance herself from the hell hole she had just clawed her way out of.  
She followed the stream long enough for the sun to begin sinking lower in the sky. Under the cover of trees it seemed to get darker quicker. The woman's heart hammered in her chest again, was she seriously afraid of the dark? She had been a child the last time such a thing bothered her. She grew angry with herself and growled in a feral manner before she forced herself to keep moving. If there was life on the island it would be located near the water.

Farther downstream underbrush crashed under the heavy boots of Voodood. He pushed hard through the forest, he had a hunch and he wasn't about to back down.  
"Voodood! Please!" a female voice called out to the orc. "We've been out here for _hours_. There's nothing here, please. Ninjini's team has a stronger lead. We should be with them."  
"No," the orc growled as he stomped forward. "Voodood know something here. Drow been watching island, drow seen Skylanders on nearby islands and purposely drive Skylanders to other islands. This one being protected. Voodood not wrong."  
With a sigh the Portal Master that had accompanied him trotted to catch up. At least the orc's stomping made it easier on her to cut through the forest. "There's nothing here. No structures, nothing! How do you know?"  
"Star," the orc said as he turned fast and held his ax up to stop the Portal Master from approaching, "Voodood know because every Portal Master have magic signature. Other Magic Skylanders know this, sense this. But if Seraph wear collar like Jane then Life Master's signature weak. Other Magic Skylanders think weak signal from elemental animal. No," Voodood growled, "it not elemental animal. It not right. Voodood feel this. Voodood know. It only one, what elemental animal not have mate or family? Other Magic Skylanders blind to not look closer and notice what Voodood see."  
Star put her hands up in a soothing manner, the ebony skinned youth held her ground. "But how can you be sure?"  
Voodood's nostrils flared as he stood up taller and tilted his head back; his skeletal dragon headdress gave the impression of an undead monster trying to devour his head. "Voodood not sure, that why Voodood _must_ find answer."  
"Fine, fine," Star finally conceded. "We'll do it your way. But if the others send a distress call I'm going to their aid."  
The orc grunted and turned around to resume his thunderous crashes through the lower growth.

A deer-like animal bolted with tail held high from Seraph as she passed. She had scared it as much as it scared her, unable to see it clearly Seraph thought it might be an assailant and dug her heels in as she brandished the broken bar like a weapon. The fleet of foot creature never turned around however and melted into the cover of the trees. The song from birds mingled with the sound of the wind in the trees and gurgling of the stream Seraph followed. It was peaceful but she was paranoid. A fish leapt up to snag a bug on the surface of the water and the resulting splash made Seraph whirl with a snarl as she readied to defend herself.

Every noise put the woman on edge and as the day cooled more and more wildlife emerged from their burrows, nests and holes to stir for perhaps the first time since sunrise. Seraph had imagined drow behind so many bushes and in so many trees that she no longer could tell imagination from truth. Her fear had taken over and she had mowed down a few bushes with heavy swings of the bar just to make sure nothing hid in the foliage.  
The sun crept lower in the sky; the canopy of trees darkened the forest first and only allowed weak shafts of light to hit the debris that littered the ground. Seraph heard voices for the first time and threw herself to the ground behind a bush. Dead limbs and broken twigs scratched at her but the fear that hammered away at her ribs allowed her to completely ignore it.  
Figures moved into view but she couldn't tell who or what they were. One moved off in another direction while the stockier of the two pushed straight ahead for the Portal Master. Her lips curled back in a silent snarl as she tightened her grip on the bar and prepared herself for a strike.

Voodood's nose worked in the air, he could smell unwashed human. If that wasn't a sign that he was on the right path then nothing was. He had purposely sent Star on a wild goose chase when the orc's sensitive nose picked up fear and hysteria. He didn't want the Portal Master to see what he feared he was about to find. A twig snapped on the other side of the brook and the orc's head snapped that way instantly. He caught sight of the sleek form of a feral Skyland's cat with two tails and curled tufts of fur on the tips if its ears. The animal stared at him, one paw forward as it contemplated finishing the trek to the water's edge or not. It sat up straighter suddenly and its ears swiveled forward about the same time Voodood heard a war cry.

The Skylander spun on his heel and raised his ax just in time to block a strike from a long piece of iron. His eyes widened when he saw who was at the other end of it. "Seraph!" the orc called. She hissed at him, yanked the bar back and swung at him again. "It Voodood! Skylander Voodood!" he blocked her second strike. For a human that looked so out of sorts and delirious she sure did pack a punch. He grunted and stepped back when she changed tactics from swinging the rod to stabbing outward with it.  
Voodood swung his ax out far and set loose the head to imbed itself in the thick trunk of a tree. He gave it a tug and the zip line retracted and took him with it. The orc raised his feet to connect with the trunk and absorb the shock. He planted his feet on the ground and deftly pulled the ax loose before he danced to the side to avoid Seraph's jab. The Portal Master was half mad with fear and possibly sickness; her neck under the collar was a mess and disgusted the orc to look at. Voodood grunted and planted the ends of a tripwire with two flicks of his wrist before he backed up and around the tree. Seraph either didn't see the glowing tripwire or was too fevered to care. She walked right into one and howled as the electrical current surged through her. She lost her grip on the bar she had been carrying and Voodood snatched it up to toss aside.

When the Portal Master recovered she snarled at Voodood as if she were an animal and charged him. Voodood couldn't fight her without hurting her. He held his ax up vertically and tried to hold her off with the shaft as she grabbed it and first tried to pull it from his grip then tried to push him backwards when that failed. She could push better than pull and Voodood did backpedal a few times under her force.  
"You forgive Voodood later," the orc said with a scowl. He let his arms go slack and Seraph pushed in quickly with a crazed look in her eyes. Voodoo surged forward to meet her with his chin tilted down. There was a crack when his bone helm hit her in the face. The Portal Master went down in a heap with a busted lip and blood splattered up on her cheek as well as running down her chin.

The orc grunted and knelt down to check on her, it was the only way he could end it quickly.  
"Oh god, what happened? What did you do to her?" Star reached Voodood and grabbed the orc by the shoulder before she pulled him away and dropped to her knees next to Seraph. The Portal Master of Water turned away almost instantly with a hand to her mouth. Seraph was dirty, unwashed and had a nasty infection under the infernal collar she wore. When Star touched her damp brow she found the Portal Master was burning up with fever. The human channeled the magic she needed to summon up water from the stream and washed first Seraph's wounds before she simply drenched the older woman.  
Voodood straightened his gloves with a grunt as he tromped back up to Seraph's side. "She attacked Voodood. Voodood did what had to be done to stop Portal Master with little harm."  
Star scowled at him, her pretty features pinched up. "No tact at all," she tsked. A portal opened behind her and the Portal Master shifted to let the Skylander she had summoned see what the fuss was about.

"You found her! Light what happened," Pop Fizz gasped. He was halfway through a step forward when he simply froze with a clawed foot hovering in the air.  
"Him?" Voodood huffed. "You bring insane gremlin to treat insane Portal Master?" the orc threw his hands up. "Whole world insane."  
Pop Fizz gave Star a questioning look, she waved it off. "Heal her, Pop. And Whirlwind didn't answer, Voodood. So we make do. Seraph had no problem trusting Pop Fizz's concoctions in the past."  
"Maybe that why Master of Life crazy now," the orc snorted. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the gremlin as he tiptoed closer to Seraph with his ears down in submission.  
The gremlin covered his nose with the back of his hand; he could smell the sickness and squalor the woman had to put up with for the last month. "I can stop the infection and reverse it but if the fever has addled her mind…" he trailed off. There was no telling how long she had been fevered or how high it had gotten. Pop Fizz unslung his potion pack and dug through it furiously. He pulled out a soft green potion that glowed faintly and ripped the cork out with his teeth so he could hold Seraph's head up with one hand and tilt the bottle to her lips. He poured slowly so her swallow reflex had time to work. It was agonizingly slow to get the potion finished but it was the only way. He tossed the empty bottle to the side. It shattered and hissed as it apparently melted away as if ice in the heat. "I have one more then she needs to be taken back to the citadel pronto," Pop Fizz said as he made eye contact with Voodood. The orc had his lip curled up in a snarl as he watched the gremlin's every move.

Star had stood back up and paced back and forth as she watched Pop Fizz pour the second potion over the ugly wound that ringed Seraph's neck. The skin seemed to wash clean with it and the gremlin wiped at a section of her neck before he jerked his hand back and looked at it in confusion.  
"The collar shocked me," the gremlin said. "I've done what I can. Whirlwind can help further, so too can Double Trouble if he's not tied up with another time sensitive spell in an effort to remove Jane's collar." Pop Fizz seemed to hesitate, "Hex might be able to help as well," he said slowly. "Her darker magic might be able to fix any mental damage done."  
Voodood bristled, "Hope it not come to that, gremlin," he hissed. He shoved past Pop Fizz and picked the limp Portal Master up and held her close. "Open portal to citadel," he commanded Star.  
The other Portal Master was too concerned with Seraph's wellbeing to argue with him over his tone. She did as he asked and got the three of them back to the Isle of Light in a snap.

It had been nearly a week of recovery and countless visits from the various Skylanders that had skill in healing. Seraph had gotten so tired of them doting over her; even stony Hex had shown a bit of warmth when helping the Portal Master get back on her feet. Through it all Voodood had never been far. The orc would be there before the healers and after them. He would constantly talk to the Portal Master and ask her peculiar questions in an effort to test her cognitive abilities.  
Exactly one week from her rescue Seraph set foot outside her room in the citadel for the first time. She shuffled slowly down the garden walkway with Voodood at her side and helping her walk every step of the way. "Spend a week in bed and wind up weak as a kitten," the woman muttered as she leaned on Voodood for a break. She had to catch her breath and already her legs felt as if she'd ran ten miles.  
"Voodood did smash Portal Master's face hard." The orc really needed to work on his teasing, the delivery wasn't deadpan but more like promising of further assaults.  
"Take me back in," Seraph sighed in defeat. "I'm tired already. I want to be able to walk back to my room before I collapse."  
Voodood pointed farther down the walkway to a flowering shrub. "Tomorrow Portal Master walk that far then back to room. Next day Portal Master walk farther. And farther following day."  
Seraph's brow softened into a pitiful look as she trailed her gaze to where he had said she would walk. "But it's so far!"  
"Portal Master tougher, Voodood know," he said in a half growl. "Portal Master do it."

Two weeks later Seraph was still going through recovery but had regained a lot of her strength. She had gotten a chance at last to speak to Jane and was pleased to know the other Portal Master had only suffered a week of captivity before she was rescued. Still both of them wore the collars that held their magic in check, they often commiserated together over their nearly useless state as they pestered Double Trouble almost daily to see if he had gotten any closer to replicating the enchanted key they needed to remove the magic dampening devices.  
And Voodood had been there for it all. Seraph had actually begun to look forward to the orc's daily visits and his pushing of her to walk more and more. Her strength was nearly back to normal but the orc wanted to push her continually so she wouldn't fall behind.

On one particular evening Seraph sat next to Voodood on the steps of the citadel following her longest walk yet. She felt great and actually wanted to go again but Voodood told her not to push it.  
"Thank you," Seraph said after a long period of silence. "For sticking with me. Even after I tried to kick your butt."  
"Portal Master have to try harder to kick Voodood's butt." Again there was no humor in his tone even though it was meant to be a good-natured jib.  
The human shook her head and scooted a little closer to the orc. He sat up straighter but didn't move. "Why did you stick with me anyway?"  
There was something in her tone that put Voodood's guard up. "Eon told Portal Master that drow not loyal to Kaos anymore but want Portal Master?"  
Seraph nodded. "He did. Jane and I were the first attempts to make a new Dark Portal Master to help them move their forces. They obviously failed."  
"Voodood stick with Master of Life because Portal Master imprisoned long time. Had to make sure Portal Master was still good."  
"Oh," Seraph said. "Is that the only reason?" A smile was coupled with her slide even closer to him. Now her thigh brushed the outside of Voodood's.

The orc got it all at once and he was on his feet in a hurry. "Portal Master misunderstand Voodood," he said sharply. "Voodood did what any Skylander do. Voodood did duty as Skylander for Portal Master. For friend. Voodood not wanting to court Portal Master."  
"I… see," Seraph said. She looked hurt and crestfallen as she turned away. "I'm sorry. I just thought," she ended with a grunt.  
"Voodood think Portal Master fine now," the orc said with a sudden urgency. "Voodood take his leave now. Portal Master not need pushing anymore." With that he simply descended the stairs and vanished in the garden that sat before the citadel.  
Seraph propped her elbows up on her knees then cradled her chin in her palms. She sighed and stared at the stairs below her feet. She felt like an idiot for misinterpreting Voodood's intentions. And to think she had convinced herself it could work, the orc had a good heart even if he was blunt at times. But no, it was just fancy. Pain throbbed like a dull ache in her chest; she hadn't realized how much stock she had put into the whole thing until he shot her down.

Someone sat down next to Seraph and the Portal Master chose to ignore them as she studied the stone stairs instead. She heard an incessant slosh and eventually looked to the side. A potion flask holding pale pink liquid was swirled around in a blue furry hand. With a grunt Seraph took the flask, popped the cork and sniffed it. She made a face before she took a long drink. The human wiped her mouth and sat up straighter before she looked to her left. "I didn't know you were a bartender as well."  
"There's a lot people don't know about me," the gremlin shrugged as he uncorked his own pink flask and drank from it. "And you looked like you could use one. It sucks drinking alone anyway." He held his flask up until she got the hint and clinked hers against it in cheers.  
"So what all do people not know about you?" Seraph questioned before she took another drink.  
"I'm a very good listener," Pop Fizz said as he made himself comfortable. "And I'm always there for a friend in need."  
Seraph smirked at him and raised her flask for another drink. "Then my friend, allow me to bend your ear for a while. I've told no one else of my ordeal so you get to hear it all for the first time."


	44. Not a Creep, a Hero - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: SolarPhoenixStar

* * *

**Not A Creep, A Hero**

The sounds of clicking horns and drums filled the courtyard, and Shadow walked up and down the lines of sparring soldiers, correcting technique when needed and approving all those who already had the drill down pat.

Once the drums beats began to slow, Shadow nodded when her squad changed to the third and final drill rhythm. She watched them train and sighed. She didn't know how many would make it through the next battle. The rebellion was starting to lose steam and people were deserting now that they saw what war really meant. The romantic dreams of heroes fighting for freedom were fading… and the enemy had begun to ramp up their own attacks. They faced dark days.

The drums stopped with a final thumping pound, and Shadow waved her squad off to the bath house, and then trotted over to Life Strong, or Jane, as she'd told the rest of the commanders to call her. She'd been leading the drums, and her blonde wool was drenched with sweat and clung to her orange furred legs in tangled clumps. The commander scowled and blew a tuft of wet fuzz out of her eyes.

Shadow bleated a greeting to her exhausted friend, who nodded wearily back, and they headed their way out of the great courtyard and up into the Ruins proper. They'd camped here, by the old Core of Light, as the final assault against Darkhorn Castle began.

Darkhorn Castle was the capital of their kingdom, and the home of the great oppressor, Kaos. His wicked purple ram's skull sigil adorned flags all over the country side, and many regarded him as a kind and gentle ruler, if a bit eccentric. But the rebellion knew better.

Creeper, their general, had seen what madness the king held behind his royal facade. He'd been a slave there, and he still bore the branding marks in his flanks. He'd seen torture and killings carried out by Kaos himself, he'd seen hooves stained in blood and horns red with gore. He'd seen nightmares and horrors, and the daring tale of his escape from this monster's lair was still recounted by bards around many a hearth.

Seraph was waiting for them by the commander's tent. She cut an impressive figure and stood on the edge of the bluff looking out across the courtyard, her soft mint wool blowing in the breeze. Her proud curled horns, a sign of her wisdom and experience, were newly tipped with ornamental gold and emerald caps instead of the normal steel she wore for battle. Shadow and Jane dipped their heads to the elder and settled down to wait for the other commanders.

When they all finally assembled, Creeper outlined their plans for the battle. Shadow tuned out for most of it, only noting the key strategy. She needed nothing else. Her squad, the Crookedhorn Undead Brigade had one job, one they shared with Jane's squad, and that was to go around the flanks of the battle and gain access to the castle, and open the gates for the rebellion's army. Once that was done they were to regroup with the main force and continue with them to the assault of the inner sanctum of the castle.

Once they finished, Shadow trotted down the winding path with the rest of them, but, instead of taking a left to the mess tents, took a right and headed down to the beach. The sun had set while the more tactically minded commanders had debated battle strategies, and the night sky was a clear indigo and dotted with stars.

Shadow picked her way over rocks to the very edge of the shore, and sat down, letting the waves lap her. She gazed at her reflection in the tides. Her short, coarse black fur, a signature of her species, the Bighorns, wasn't the cleanest, and her horns, the other signature, were far more scratched and chipped then they'd been when she'd left her home grounds to join the war. Her blue-grey eyes looked so much older, too. This fight had not been kind on her; it had not been kind on any of them.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Shadow turned to see Creeper crunching his way through the sand towards her. She nodded, not unhappy to see her general.

He settled on the sand beside her. They sat there with the ocean flowing around them, and in the distance crickets began their night's song.

Eventually, Shadow leaned against Creeper and tucked her head under his. He pressed up against her, and they watched the soothing roll of the sea together.

"Are you worried about the battle on the morrow?" Creeper asked her gently after a while. Shadow sighed.

"A little. It's battle, after all. And this is _it, _we need to win this last fight or…" Shadow left that thought trailing in the air. She didn't want to think much about it. They couldn't lose, or all they'd fought for would be for nothing. This was the do or die moment, literally.

Creeper wrapped a leg around her. "I know your anxieties. I feel them as well. But I want to believe we'll win. Good always triumphs over evil. And with brave, strong commanders like you by my side I know we will," he smiled, gazing down at her. She untucked her head and stared deep into his liquid blue eyes, smiling back.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she turned that into a full kiss, and soon they lost themselves in each other and forgot, for a moment at least, the fears that tomorrow brought.

* * *

Shadow awoke to the sounds of trumpets, calling to the soldiers that today was the day, that they must up and prepare for the fight. She stood, working out the stiffness in her limbs and going through her morning routine. Her belly bubbled as the jitters crashed down upon her, and she had to work through all her stretches before she felt calm enough to exit her tent. When she did, she saw that the camp had devolved into a hive of activity, people scurrying to and fro, armour being buckled and horn caps given one last sharpen.

She loped through the camp, doing her best to look confident and boost morale, and ran into Lily, who was already decked out in her ornate flower enameled armour. The other commander nodded her towards the armoury, saying that she needed to get kitted out soon because she was to take a place beside Creeper for the first charge, to frighten the opposing army before she melted off into the shadows.

Shadow reached the armoury and went through the excruciating slowness of being fully suited up by a squire. First the black spine plates, then her chain mail greaves, and finally her short plumed helmet and sharpened steel horn caps. She didn't wear a b*** plate, as her powers, and those of her squad as well, lay in becoming one with the shadows, and she needed her fur in full view for this technique to work. It was dangerous and she had to avoid battle or else she'd be injured easily. That was why her brigade worked with Jane's, for the Technomancers could not only utilise spy technology to make gaining access to the castle easier, but they also provided much needed firepower that the Crookedhorns lacked. She suited up and headed off to collect her squad.

Then trumpets sounded, calling them to arms. The time had come.

* * *

Shadow marched beside Creeper at the front of the army as they descended towards Darkhorn, spirits high and standards streaming in the wind behind them. Her general was dashingly handsome in gold and red, the long, fierce plumes of his helmet waving slightly in the breeze. He held his head high and Shadow held hers up as well, glad to be on her general's side. With him at the head the forces of Kaos quailed from across the field.

"Halt!" Creeper called, and the command rippled across the lines as everyone took heed of his words and slowed their march, forming up into their battalions. He stepped out of the ranks, standing defiant at the sea of dark purple that marked their enemy. He looked like a great hero, stepped out of a story book, a great king and commander. Shadow felt a rush of pride at the sight.

"Rebellion! Charge!" Creeper roared, lowering his horns and rushing across the field.

"Charge!" They roared back, and with a thunder of hooves that shook the earth their army ran at their enemy, who shivered in the face of their great advance.


	45. Soap Opera - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Hootie Hoot

* * *

**Soap Opera**

_Terrafin marched through the halls with a dark enough look on his face to appear half mad with rage. The muscle shirt he wore had seen better days, the neck as well as arms were frayed and it seemed if it was pulled anymore taunt over the dirt shark's rippling muscles it would tear. Maybe he wanted it that way. I think he honestly believes it makes him look more macho. He maybe had tied the yellow bandana he wore on his head too tight. Oh no wait, they're called doo rags aren't they? Well whatever it's called it was probably cutting off the circulation to his brain. That might have actually been behind the grimace he wore. Or he was just thinking about the five dollars Kaos still owed him. Dude just couldn't accept he wasn't ever going to get it back._ ()

_ So then when Terrafin got to the door he was looking for he raised one of those massive meat hammers he calls a hand and pounded away madly on the door._

_ "Get out here and face me like a man, you old bat!" he roared at the door. There was no answer but he knew the other was there. "I said face me like a man! Or are you still trying to shove your dentures in?"_

_ "I will have you know, little boy, that an unlifetime of impeccable dental hygiene has allowed me to maintain my original teeth. Which is more than I can say for you, rock eater."_

_ Terrafin turned around with all the bravado he could muster. The wisps of smoke were still swirling away from the other individual's teleportation. "Shark teeth grow back, fo'! I ain't worried 'bout nuthin'!" Terrafin narrowed his slanted eyes at Night Shift and squared off his shoulders. "I saw you givin' my boo the eye earlier. You want me to take care of those roaming eyes of yours?" He stared hard into Night Shift's solid white eyes. Oh the old bat was crafty having eyes all of one color. It made it harder to tell where he was looking but Terrafin wasn't some dumb little street rat; he knew Night Shift had been appraising Seraph a little too closely._ ()

_ "Your boo?" the vampire scoffed. "I beg to differ. For she is a cultured woman of high class and fine tastes. There is no way she would affiliate with a ruffian such as yourself." He sniffed in disdain and raised his head to look down his crazy looking nose at the dirt shark. "It is you who are interfering with my little angel."_

_ "Oh I'll interfere with sumthin' alright. How about your ability to eat?" The crazy punk dirt shark danced out into the hall and held his fists up. "Put em up! Show me what you got, old timer!"_

_ Night Shift shook his head, "Really? You are wanting to do this now?" Night Shift slid easily into a boxing pose. Like, really easily. Dude ain't got no legs and hardly has arms! With a one two combo he sent Terrafin right up to the ceiling. Cheap shot I say._ ()

"Camo!" Seraph managed to gasp in between peals of laughter. "That's not how it went at all! Oh my god!" She leaned to one side of the plush arm chair she was sitting in to prop her forehead on her fist as she laughed. It took her a while to compose herself. "Seriously, Airy," the older Portal Master said as she looked up to the bright eyed and sandy haired youth. "Ignore Camo. He's trying to make it more dramatic. Terrafin has never worn a muscle shirt. His neck is too thick!" Airy clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh come on!" the plant and dragon hybrid said with a roll of his wildly colored eyes. "The whole thing was straight out of a novella! Rattle Shake watches enough of them. He should know."

"And how exactly do you know what a novella is and how they are scripted let alone that Rattle Shake watches so many of them?" Seraph asked with a smirk.

"Uh," the dragon blinked slowly. ()

"See now, Camo's got the right idea but he told the story wrong."

"And how long have you been standing there, Slam Bam?" Seraph scowled as she looked behind her chair to see the yeti leaning on the door jamb with both pairs of arms crossed over his chest.

"Ever since he described the doo rag cutting off the blood to the shark's brain. That part I have to agree with at least."

Camo made a mock bow from the ottoman he was perched upon. "See, at least water boy has a flair for detail."

Slam Bam strode into the room and took the empty seat across from Airy, next to where Camo had taken over the ottoman. "If you want the real story, Airy, I can tell it much better."

"Oh brother," Seraph sighed. She rubbed her eyes then ran her hands over her face. "You know what, go for it. I could use another good laugh."

The yeti snorted, "Laugh? You got it all wrong! Mine'll be more action packed and drama-y!"

Airy made a big show about making herself comfortable in the chair that was nearly large enough to swallow her. Its copies did the same thing to Seraph and Slam Bam so it was just a really big chair. "I wish I had popcorn," she said absently.

"You'd be too riveted to eat it," the yeti promised. He cracked the knuckles on all four hands before he settled into his best storyteller pose. ()

_It was a dark and stormy night. Hey! Don't roll your eyes and make faces, Camo, this is my story! Anyway it was a dark and stormy night. It was like a hurricane outside; stuff was flying around in the air. Things like lawn chairs, bicycles and even a few mabu that had thought it was a good time to go hang gliding. So yeah that meant everyone was stuck inside the citadel. Good thing it's so huge. I remember getting lost one time trying to go from the west wing to the east. It was crazy, so many twists and turns before-er, right. The story._ ()

_ Ahem. So Skylanders that weren't away on missions were all cooped up indoors. Portal Masters too. Most everyone had decided to be all anti-social and hid in their common rooms. Mainly the undead and the techies that loved to tinker with old crap to make it work again. Oh and Pop Fizz because that dude's crazy. But see when everyone's stuck inside during the storm to end all storms tempers flare and words are said._

_ Terrafin was doing pushups on his knuckles in the rec room. Why do we even have one of those? Everyone only ever uses the sparring arena anyway. Oh right, the Portal Masters. My bad. But like Terrafin was using it during the storm. I wasn't at the time; I had just finished lifting like four hundred pounds weights. Yeah, I'm awesome. I know. See and then while Terrafin was doing his pushups Night Shift came in to do his boxing thing with the dummies._ ()

_ I know what you're thinking; Terrafin and Night Shift don't get along too well. That's because a woman came between them. One they both wanted. And a Portal Master no less, woo! What high standards they have! So Night Shift started to box away on the dummies. His punches seemed to grow louder and louder in the room until Terrafin couldn't handle it anymore._

_ "Hey, yo, mind mufflin' it a bit bro?" Shark man got up and toweled off after he finished his pushups. Night Shift didn't hear him and kept beating up the dummy. That vampire was goin' at it hard core. He'd teleport off and zip back in on another side as if he meant to surprise the dummy. An inanimate object can't be surprised, crazy old bat._ ()

_ So like the fact he didn't even take notice of Terrafin really got under his skin. So that steamed the shark enough to where he went to the vending machine to purchase a bag of that really crappy trail mix that must be fifty years old. He ripped the bag open and began to throw nuts and dried fruit at Night Shift._

_ Batman ignored it for a while until he managed to catch a raisin between his glove and the dummy. Oh-ho, you can imagine how miffed the undead bat was after that. He whipped around and glared at Terrafin then said dangerously low, "If you have a problem with my use of the facilities please lodge a complaint with someone that cares!"_

_ "Yeah, I gotta problem with you," Terrafin squinted through one eye before he threw another nut and hit Night Shift in the forehead. "You think you can steal my girl out from under my nose? I saw her first; rule of firsts says she's mine. You think you can waltz in here and take her?"_ ()

_ And whaddya know, about then Seraph herself walked in to use the treadmill since she couldn't go running. Being who she is she didn't think anything wrong and waved as well as smiled at the two. They played nice while she was there and waved and smiled back like the pu-um, gotta watch language around the kid. Sorry. They waved and smiled like the wimps they are in truth. But while she did her thing on the treadmill, working them legs. They are nice by the way. Hey! That was a compliment! Don't be hatin', sheesh. While she ran Terrafin and Night Shift kept sneaking looks at her and catching the other doing the same. They stewed the whole time, making themselves angrier and angrier._ ()

_ Finally Seraph left to hit the showers, girl worked hard on that treadmill! And Night Shift pulled his boxing glove off before he floated up to Terrafin and smacked him in the face._

_ "I challenge you to a duel," the old bat said._

_ Terrafin snarled at him, jerked the glove out of Night Shift's hand and hit him in the face with it. "Give it a rest, old man. You don't stand a chance."_

_ The vampire took his glove back and grumbled as he put it back on then lifted up his chin in that way he always does that just screams 'I'm better than you, so there.' "Accept my challenge, winner gets the right to court the Portal Master and loser relinquishes all claims on her affections."_ ()

"Oh you're so full of it!"

Seraph's face darkened at the addition of yet another Skylander's voice. "Seriously, is everyone going to butt in today or what?"

Freeze Blade skated in backwards with a smirk on his face. "Slam Bam's got his facts all wrong. I can break it down for ya though if you care to listen." He spoke directly to Airy knowing she was the reason the story was even being told; Airy had been on vacation back on Earth when it happened so she had to hear everything second hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished, ice cat!" Slam Bam bellowed at the fellow water elemental.

"Chill brah," Freeze Blade said with his hands up in a soothing manner. "Your story was putting Airy to sleep anyway. Look at her!"

Airy blinked absently at Freeze Blade, why did he have to put her on the spot like that? "Um."

A loud yawn from Camo meant the hybrid completely agreed with Freeze Blade. He gave a half grin as he settled down as if he meant to take a nap.

The ice cat laughed as he continued to skate around the room. "So let me tell you what _really_ happened." ()

_ Seraph looked between the two boxers before her. Her hands were clasped in front of her lips and her eyes were wide as they glittered with worry. She couldn't decide which of the two she liked more. I mean really, it was hard. One swam in dirt. The other was like a million years old. She was acting like it had to be one of them and no one else though. Seriously Seraph, you have other options._ ()

_ The two muscle heads had decided they were going to have to duke it out to impress Seraph. Like some emperor in a coliseum watching gladiators duel. 'Cept this duel wouldn't end in death. Well probably not. Night Shift was technically already dead. And Terrafin had a hide so thick the vampire was going to have to drop a house on him to really do much damage. I'd like to see Night Shift carry around a whole house; I would then give him Seraph and say, "Job well done!" Aw, don't be mad, you know you'd be all over him if he could lift a house for you._ ()

_ Yeah, yeah, Camo. I'll get on with it. Sheesh, can't take side remarks much? Well then. Seraph was sitting outside the ring that the two boxers were toe to… mist cloud in. Yours truly was acting referee. I skated up to the center of the ring and put a hand on the shoulder of each combatant. "I want a nice clean fight," I said. "No hits below the belt unless you want to take the girl out to dinner sounding like a girl yourself." Being the smart one that I am I jumped out of the ring to join Seraph before I rang the bell._ ()

_ You can guess what happened next. Night Shift totally wailed on Terrafin. It was awesome. I mean, man. If only you could have seen it! Night Shift was all BAM and Terrafin was all WHUMP! And that old fogey can move, let me tell you! He boxed circles around Terrafin. To the dirt shark's credit he could take a lot of punches without showing much harm. But Night Shift just wouldn't let up. He started to slow and I rang the bell again to much the same._ ()

_ It was so sweet. Terrafin couldn't manage to get a single punch in; Night Shift was just too quick for him. And you can't wear an undead out. In the end Terrafin gave up and ran off like a little girl. I think he was crying, not sure. And Night Shift swept Seraph off her feet and took her out to dinner. Or maybe he nibbled her neck, I can't remember._ ()

"Wow," Seraph said sarcastically. "I don't remember any of that."

"You were just in awe of Night Shift's skills, 'S cool," Freeze Blade shrugged as he continued to circle the room.

"And when did you root for Night Shift?" Camo asked.

"I've worked with him longer. Dude can take care of a lady, I can see that. And he is more of Seraph's type." Freeze Blade wiggled his eyebrow at her when she rolled her eyes.

"I think Terrafin would be more her type."

"That's it," Seraph scowled when Slobber Tooth ambled in the room with a crooked grin. "Come on Airy, you want ice cream?"

The younger Portal Master nodded her head and carefully stepped around the Skylanders. They had all begun to talk at once trying to claim their story was the true one and how wrong the others were. ()

"So… who won?" Airy asked. At first she wasn't sure Seraph had heard the question.

"Neither. Their efforts turned into the stories you just heard and it embarrassed the interest right out of them. They leave me be now."

"Ah, I see," Airy said. "But who would you have chosen?" She didn't really expect Seraph to answer and wasn't surprised when she never did.

"Seriously though you will get a different story from every Skylander if you ask them," Seraph told Airy once they had moved far enough away for the arguing voices to fade. "My personal favorite is Wash Buckler's. His starts out as a bar fight that magically becomes a sword duel. On two different ships, one in the water and the other in the air. And then it turns into some wild escape from cannibals. While Night Shift and Terrafin allow me to escape I get rescued by a dashing elf king that falls instantly in love with me and wants me to be his queen. I ultimately decline his offer saying the Skylanders need me too much. But I still see him on weekends for steamy romantic encounters apparently."

"Wow," Airy giggled, "You have a lot of cool adventures. How do you find time for them all?"

"That sounds like another story to make a hundred different versions of," the elder smiled.


	46. Take to the Sky - Stargazer 559

Author: Stargazer 559  
Challenger: Life Strong

* * *

**Take to the Sky**

The portal master was awe struck when she looked up into the never-ending sky above, her eyes sparkled as she watched Whirlwind fly with beauty and grace.

"I wish I could fly without using any magic…." she sighed, and lay down unto the grassy field below her, watching the clouds. If only she was born with a pair of wings on her own then she would be happy.

Sadly, the human body isn't actual capable to sprout wings, so this idea of hers is impossible. She turns over to her side to and slowly started to drift off to sleep, at least she could achieve her seemingly impossible goal in her dreams.

Little did she know that a certain Air element had heard her prayers. He couldn't give her the ability to fly, but he would get pretty close. She will be in for a big surprise once she awakens from her nap.

*** A few hours later ***

"Hey, Star, wake up." A familiar French accent whispers into her ear. The ebony toned portal master groaned, not really feeling like waking up from her dream. She rolls over to her side away from the voice, hoping it would leave her alone.

" Staaaaaar!" The voice groaned. "Get up!" She just shrugged the voice off, and continued to ignore it.

"I'll poke you with my barb again."

She then hesitantly sat up from her spot and stared at into the owners white eyes.

"You're an ass, you know, Princy?" Star groaned.

The giant wasp-like creature only chuckled at Star's reply, knowing that she was only just upset that she was awakened from her sleep. The ebony-toned portal master sat up in her spot, half-heartedly glaring at the large being.

"So what's so important that you had to show me?"

All he did was smile, as he took her small hand into his fairly large ones, as he guided her over to the edge of the island.

"Swarm, what are you planning?" She asked looking very confused. And once again all he did was smile at her, as he pulled out what looked similar to a hang glider except it had a motor, no handles, and designed it a nice aqua blue fashion.

"This is for you, Star." He smiled.

"Um, thanks, but what is it supposed to be?"

"See for yourself." He then beckoned her to the lightweight machine.

She slowly walks over to the machine, and grabs unto it. Once that happened two foot pads appeared at the top of it.

"Wow.." Star breathed, as she looked at the odd device in awe. "where did you get this?"

"I got Sprocket to help me make it as a gift for you."

"Why?"

A blush dusted across the larger beings face, as he awkwardly looked at the ground below him.

"Because… um, well, I like you."

It was now Star's turn to blush, as she looked over at the giant wasp. She never knew that Swarm even though about her that way. Looking down at the gift he had given her, and back up to Swarm. She smiled to herself, walking closer to the large being, and hugs his leg.

"Thank you, Swarm. I'm glad you think of me like that, even if you can be an annoying little shit."

He cringes a bit, but he knows she means well with her crude words.

"Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's go Princey!" She yells, and grabs the hang glider-hover board hybrid, and starts moving to the edge of floating island. Swarm smiles and they both take to the sky.


	47. Matrimony? - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: XandyPants

* * *

**Matrimony?**

"You've got your something old, something blue and something borrowed. You need your something new," Hootie murmured as she went over things.

"Hootie, relax," Seraph giggled. "You're more stressed than I am!" The eldest Portal Master was dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder white gown with a long train of fabric behind her. Her golden hair had been curled and piled up to fountain off the top of her head in ringlets over a thin silver circlet. She was positively glowing in her radiance.

"Hootie!" Jane barked at the other Portal Master, "Quit fluttering around like an owl! She has her something new. Her whole outfit is new!" Jane sat next to Prowess on a long divan. Airy and Star were in the corner looking at the enormous bouquet Seraph would soon be holding. Shadow was perched on the window box as she looked out the glass. All of the other Portal Masters were dressed in soft lavender gowns and wore matching corsages on their right wrists. ()

"This is so exciting!" Star proclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "A Skylands wedding, all of the Skylanders attending. We're all bridesmaids," she giggled.

"I always thought maids cleaned stuff," Airy admitted sheepishly. "This is so much nicer!" She twirled in her dress, her sandy hair fanned out under the headband she wore. "Like a fairytale!"

Prowess was grinning for once, it was warm and inviting but she still had her arms folded across her chest. "So who's gonna catch the flowers? Hootie? A Skylander?"

"I'm not ready to marry yet!" Hootie said shrilly, she took hold of her chestnut hair and began to twist it. The room laughed at her and teased one another about catching the bouquet.

Seraph straightened the low neckline of her dress before she half turned to face the others. "You'll know when you're ready, trust me," she flashed a smile. ()

A knock sounded at the door and the room fell silent. "Places, ladies!" Sprocket's voice called out.

"Go, go!" Seraph said with a wave. "I'm ready. Don't worry about me!"

"You're so beautiful," Shadow said as she embraced Seraph quickly. "Knock em dead out there," she added with a smirk.

Seraph exchanged quick hugs with her other bridesmaids before they trickled out of the room. Sprocket entered only after everyone else was gone and smiled warmly at Seraph. For perhaps the first time ever Sprocket wore a dress and lacked her goggles. She was dressed in lavender as well but her gown was styled differently. It set her aside as Seraph's maid of honor.

"You ready? Spyro's gettin' antsy. He says he's never walked a bride down the aisle before and thinks he's gonna screw it up." ()

The Portal Master laughed softly, "He'll do fine! He should be proud I asked him in absence of my father." Seraph caught her reflection in the mirror and straightened her hair before she smoothed her dress. She nearly forgot the bouquet and snagged it as an afterthought. "Here goes," she inhaled deeply.

"No time to get nervous!" the golding laughed and squeezed Seraph's shoulder. "I've got your back," she added with a wink. ()

Sprocket left Seraph's side to rush off into place once Spyro met them in the hall.

"You are stunning," the purple dragon said warmly as he nuzzled Seraph's shoulder. "All I do is walk you then take my seat once you reach the front?"

The Portal Master threw her arms around the dragon's neck. "Just like in rehearsal. Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"Thanks for asking me," the dragon replied. He sniffed and tried to hide his eyes behind a paw. "I'm not going to pieces, I swear." ()

In the chapel itself muted conversations were carried out as the bridesmaids moved into place. The groom and groomsmen were already standing near the alter. Behind them sat the whole of the Skylanders and those that worked closely with them and the Portal Masters. The atmosphere was excited and faces bright as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Quit messing with the medals!" Technow scolded the groom. "You're going to tear your jacket and there's no way to fix it this close to the ceremony." The troll he was speaking to looked like a military man with his crisp black jacket and stiff epaulettes on his shoulder fringed with red. A multitude of medals of honor adorned the coat on both breasts as well as shoulders. He had the matching hat tucked under his arm and couldn't seem to leave the medal shaped like a hawk alone.

Boomer shuffled nervously from one foot to the next as he instead stroked his beard. "I ain't used to all this glitz and glamor," he muttered. "Though I do look important, don't I?" he asked his best man.

Technow stopped in the middle of a head shake, "Yes. You do look important. And you're grinning like a simpleton."

"I'm gettin' married! I think I'm aloud to grin all I want," the troll muttered. He stopped playing with his beard and instead pulled the hat from under his arm to turn in his hands. "You think she got cold feet?" Boomer asked as his ears dropped.

"I'll light a fire under them if so," Hazard promised from behind Technow. "I didn't get dressed up for nothing." He, Technow and Adam were all decked out in finely pressed suits with pale blue cummerbunds and sharp black bowties. Even their cufflinks were tiny combinations of the elemental symbols for Tech and Life.

"Oh ye of little faith," Adam chuckled the moment the Wedding March cued up via an electric eel of some relation to Punk Shock on the organ. ()

The room stood as one and turned to face the door as Seraph walked through slowly next to a beaming Spyro. Her veil might have obscured her face but nothing could hide the enormous smile that graced her features. She let her eyes dance over the guests and caught just as many grins as she did teary eyes and watery smiles. Those were her people, her teammates. They had laughed together, cried together and bled together. They were a family and she was about to strengthen that bond.

The Portal Master slowed further as she approached the alter. Spyro murmured words of encouragement before he moved to take his seat. ()

"Hey," Seraph whispered to Boomer.

"Hey," he whispered back. The troll thought his face would split in two if his grin grew any wider. Oh she was beautiful as she stood there in her white gown holding the bouquet of flowers that almost looked too heavy for her. Boomer must have been the luckiest Skylander in the world. He was definitely the luckiest troll.

The Master of Ceremonies, a fine featured fox with copper fur and a cream under underbelly, adjusted the thin wire framed glasses he wore before he smiled warmly at the groom and bride. A nod from each let him know they were ready. ()

"Boomer," Technow called to him softly. The troll ignored it and focused on the Master of Ceremonies. "Boomer, can you hear me?" Technow said again.

Boomer's ears twitched and he fought the urge to frown. His best man was being a pest suddenly, didn't he know now was the time to be silent?

"Hey, Portal Masters to Boomer!"

Now Jane was trying to distract Boomer. He glanced sideways to Seraph; she at least didn't seem to hear the rudeness from his best man or her bridesmaid. Seraph still had her eyes on the Master of Ceremonies as he spoke. She caught Boomer looking at her and smiled at him before she shifted her focus to the troll.

"Boomer, man, are you alright?" Technow's hand settled on the troll's shoulder and thumped it a few times.

"I'm fine," Boomer said as he gave a quick glance back and scowled at the Tech Master.

"You're fine? Really," Jane said sarcastically. Suddenly she was in front of Boomer and Seraph was gone. ()

The troll looked around confused, the rest of the chapel looked normal and the Master of Ceremonies was still speaking but Seraph was missing.

"I think he took a hard knock," Jane sighed and looked back to Technow.

"I didn't mean it!" a new voice squealed.

Boomer turned his head to find Trigger Happy standing next to him with his ears down and his eyes wide and apologetic. "What?" Boomer asked as his vision began to swim. He felt dizzy and his head throbbed. With a groan Boomer raised his hand to rub at his eyes once they were closed. ()

"That's it, come on Boomer. Come back to us," Jane coaxed.

Boomer groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blue expanse of the sky above with thin clouds scuttling across. Jane's face floated into his vision, her pale blonde hair seemed to dangle and stretch towards the troll. Technow's dark head popped into view next and the younger Portal Master pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"He's all cross eyed," Technow murmured. He looked behind him and then moved aside as Trigger Happy bounced into view.

"You remember your name?" the little orange gremlin questioned.

"Boomer," the troll grunted. "Why is everyone in my face? Where's Seraph? What happened to the Master of Ceremonies?" His eyes flickered over Jane's Lady Gaga shirt and blue jeans. "When did you change?"

"Huh?" Jane asked as she stood up. Only then did Boomer realize he was lying on his back. "I've been dressed like this since we started the battle, remember?" ()

The troll propped himself up on his elbows and looked around at the sandy expanse of the practice arena. The stands were empty as was the announcer box. It was just him, Technow and Jane along with Trigger Happy. "Where?" the troll questioned. He tried to sit up and flinched, his head hurt so much.

"Trigg dropped a safe on you and the bomb you were still holding went off at the same time. Ring any bells?" Technow asked.

"Man you got hit hard," Jane sighed as she rubbed the back of her left ear with a squint. Trigger Happy had been battling for her so it was obvious she felt a little guilty. "Alright. Technow and I asked you and Trigger Happy to join us for a training match so we could work on our element-specific magic. You jumped at the chance saying if Technow could make your bombs stronger with more kick you were all for it. Remember now?"

"No," Boomer narrowed his eyes. "I remember Seraph though. She was right next to me." He waved his left hand in the general direction she had been.

"Seraph was never here, Boomer. She went with Pop Fizz and Double Trouble reagent hunting yesterday. They should be back later today though." Technow pushed up the sleeve on the white lab coat he wore to check a very fancy looking watch. "If all went well within the next three hours, forty-two minutes and seventeen seconds to be exact."()

Trigger Happy cocked his head to the side and made a face, "Why were you talking about Seraph so much when you were out?" The gremlin's ears finally popped back up before they quivered and drooped down again.

With a sigh Boomer fell back into the dirt of the arena. "Doesn't matter," he grumbled. "Hard knock to the head made me think it was a different battle. Between her and Hootie," he called up a past memory to cover.

"Well whatever it was the battle's over. Let's get you in for Whirlwind to take a look at," Jane sighed before she extended a hand. Technow extended one as well and the Portal Masters hauled Boomer up to his feet before Trigger Happy moved in to make sure he stayed upright.

"Just a dream," Boomer grumbled and rubbed at the back of his head. "I remember now. I'm fine."

"If you say so," Trigger replied unconvinced.


	48. Dressed to Impress - Shadowdawn199

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Lily Windwave

* * *

**Dressed to Impress**

"Bash, I'm going on a date tonight. Help me!" Flashwing cried plaintively, and slumped onto her friend's bed, rolling upside down and staring at him with mournful eyes, the pale pink glittering in the half light.

Bash sighed, and crossed over to his window, opening the blinds and brightening the room. "Flash…" he began, drawing over his desk chair and throwing himself into it, spinning round to face the gem dragoness, who gave him doe eyes back.

"Look, I'm not good with this romance stuff," Bash tried. _Especially since I can't even work up the courage to ask you out, _he added privately, wracking his brain for an excuse to get out of this. Flashwing blinked sorrowfully at him, and he continued, "I'm really not the person you should be asking for help. I mean, what would a hulking great dragon like me know about love?" he finished lamely.

"But you're the only one I can ask," Flashwing moaned, and he relented. He couldn't do this to her.

"Fine, fine, I'll help. Who is it you're going on a date with?" Bash asked, wracking his brain to see if he could figure out who Flashwing had the hots for this time.

"Shadow," Flashwing whispered the name like it was the Holy Grail. Bash's eye ridges shot up. Flashwing had never even shown interest in the Undead Portal Master before! And anyway, weren't she and Cynder a thing?

"Isn't she with Cynder?" Bash asked. Shadow didn't strike him as someone to cheat; surely she hadn't agreed to go on a date with Flashwing! Unless…

"She is… but I asked her to a movie and dinner without her suspecting. Maybe if she sees me she'll forget all about Cynder," Flashwing confirmed Bash's suspicions. Of course. Bash felt sorry for his friend. Sometimes Flashwing was so juvenile, she didn't really understand that you couldn't tear someone away from someone else like that.

He sighed. "Well, let's go over what you'll be wearing tonight, then, if you're serious about this," he replied. Flashwing perked up immediately. She rolled back over, and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you so much Bashie!" Flashwing squealed, nuzzling him under the chin. Bash tried not to blush. _Yeah, well, anything for you, princess, _Bash sighed again mentally. It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"Does anyone know a single thing about getting ready for a date?" Gearshift asked over the noise of tinkering in the Tech Commons. Silence reigned, and then Bouncer put up an embarrassed hand.

"I do," he looked down sheepishly, trying to be smaller, though the Giant's massive size made that next to impossible. Everyone else stared at him in astonishment.

"This one does not understand why Bouncer would know anything about dating," Drobot droned, tilting his head in confusion. Several others nodded. Bouncer would have blushed had he been capable.

"Ninjini," he said by way of explanation. Gearshift got it. Bouncer hung with Ninjini and her girlfriends a lot, so he must've picked up a few things or two from the stream of gossip and prospective boyfriend talk. Trigger Happy frowned, his one ear straight and the other cocked quizzically.

"I don't get it," the gremlin frowned, trying to mimic Drobot's head tilt but falling over in the process because the gremlin didn't have much of a neck. But everyone save Drobot ignored him, too focused on watching Gearshift nod to Bouncer, while the latter tech dragon just pushed the gremlin back into standing.

"Do you think you could help me?" Gearshift asked the robot, her blue-red eyes pleading. Bouncer shrugged, his shoulder plates shifting with the motion.

"I may as well. You're desperate enough to come into the Commons to beg for help, the least I can do is try," the robot looked at her, and Gearshift nearly collapsed with relief. She hugged Bouncer's leg. Everyone else got back to work as the two of them left.

"Bets on who reckons she'll come back in here crying?" Boomer shouted. Some people turned away in disgust from the troll, who didn't look the least bit apologetic to be cashing in on a fellow techie's misery.

"Five on her being made a fool of!" Magna Charge hollered back.

* * *

"Hey, Flashwing!" Shadow waved her over, beckoning to the gem dragoness. Flashwing strutted over, doing her best to make the jewelry she was bedecked in shimmer in the lighting of the cinema. Amethysts and emeralds shone wonderfully over Flashwing's brow and around her neck. Shadow noticed the finery and paused.

"Do you normally dress up this much when you go to see a movie with a friend?" The Portal Master asked, furrowing her brow. Flashwing's eyes widened in shock.

"Er... what, these old things? They're just pretty gewgaws. I thought you might like to see them, that's all. I haven't gone anywhere with you before, after all," Flashwing stammered, covering. Shadow nodded, satisfied.

"Oh, and by the way, Gearshift asked me if she could go see a movie with me tonight too. I hope you don't mind, but she's coming with us. It's odd how you both asked on the same day, isn't it?" Shadow missed the death glare and low hiss that emerged from Flashwing. The gem dragoness shook with rage and vowed to claw Gearshift to smithereens next time they met in the arena.

Oh and here came that robot now, wearing a pretty scarf and coat. _You are dead, _Flashwing thought.

"Hey Gearshift! I hope you don't mind, Flashwing's here too!" Shadow called, waving. The robot seemed to slump and headed over in their direction.

* * *

"How the movie go?" Cynder asked raising her eyes from her book as Shadow opened the door to their shared room. Shadow smiled, and threw down her coat on a chair before flopping onto the bed next to Cynder. She snuggled up next to the dark dragoness, who bookmarked her place and put a wing around the Portal Master, nuzzling her neck.

"Pretty great," Shadow answered finally, after they'd cuddled a bit more, "though Flashwing and Gearshift seemed a bit uncomfortable around each other. I'll apologise to them tomorrow about that."

Cynder kissed Shadow's cheek. It was a good thing her girlfriend was so clueless about all romantic advances that came from other people. It meant that Cynder never had to worry about competition.


	49. Escapade - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Undead Prowess

* * *

**Escapade**

_ Virtual reality kind of lost the wonder when I came to Skylands. Suddenly I was walking right in the middle of elves, dragons, ents and all manner of talking animals. Even more was the fact I was a Portal Master and suddenly able to wield magic for real. It wasn't just a game in which I pushed a button, navigated menus and pushed another button before the video game programming took over and gave me a pretty light show on the screen. No, this magic I could feel as I reached for it and then wove it gently to accomplish the spell I had in mind. It would physically drain my energy or restore it if used properly. It could also cause harm and damage, so very different from watching special effects in a fantasy movie or game._

_ So with all that in mind imagine my surprise when I found myself testing a virtual reality device in Skylands. Sprocket approached me with it first. Honestly for her I thought it was a strange hobby. She seemed to be more in the gears, grease and mechanics side of the Tech Element. This, when she explained it to me, seemed to blend Tech with Magic to make it all possible. She admitted to having help from Ninjini on certain aspects. She also told me Drobot and Drill Sergeant were involved in the Tech angle but by and large it was her project. I asked her why the Tech Portal Masters weren't involved instead of myself. Her excuse was that my elemental alignment of Life would actually bring everything together and make the world on the other side really become believable. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't just me and my Element she needed. Skylanders from all seven of the others were introduced into the programming and testing process to really make it shine._

_ But there were no other Portal Masters. I asked Sprocket again about my observation and she simply said, "Because yer the only one that can stay on top alla yer other work. They procrastinate or have too many of their own side projects to worry about."_  
_ Fair enough, I suppose. But the whole thing was kept very low key and hush-hush for some reason. I didn't even know which other Skylanders were involved other than Ninjini, Drobot and Drill Sergeant. Sprocket told me that no one else knew the names of others involved. They only ever worked with her so I already knew more than anyone else. I didn't feel privileged with the knowledge._

_ One might think that if we all worked on it surely we would come across one another in VR. But we didn't. Well not directly. You see Sprocket had us use avatars in the chance we had to work together to iron out things. My avatar was a leopard, anthro style of course. Her name was Kajiit. An inside joke and a way to ferret out if indeed there were other Portal Masters present. I didn't meet up with everyone that helped build the VR world but I met up with enough to know no one got my reference to the Elder Scrolls games from Earth. I guess that was good, they might have figured me out before I could figure them out otherwise._

_ In an effort to perhaps confuse us or further provide anonymity Sprocket said some of us had more than one avatar and some elements had more than one person involved. I can't say if this was true or just smoke and mirrors to keep us in the dark on who else was with us. As it stood only Sprocket was herself in the virtual world. Everyone else had an avatar and altered voices. It was up to us to alter our behavior to throw others off our scent. I think I managed pretty well; I used the opportunity to play some childish pranks on others knowing full well I could get away with it._

_ Er, yeah. There was a lot of horse play when we were supposed to be working. And yet it miraculously managed to help us test out all the nuances of this secondary world. I might not have had any idea who I was working alongside but we had fun, I know that much._

_ And from there things took an interesting turn. A Skylander wearing a human avatar and using the alias Michael became my partner in crime. All I knew for sure was that he was indeed male; Sprocket said genders didn't change for our avatars. Well Michael and I spent so much time together and chatted a lot while we hunted out bugs and made the virtual world more solid with our attempts to 'break' everything in sight. It… um, the best analogy I can come up with is one many from Earth are familiar with. So Michael and I were in effect strangers chatting virtually. It wasn't chat room correspondence and a bit more involved than video conferencing but more along the lines of LARPing – live action role playing. I'd never been involved in that before until my stint in the virtual world. It was kinda like role playing, right? I mean I was a leopard named Kajiit and my Skylander friend, whoever he was, took on the avatar of a human named Michael. We were both pretending to be something we weren't._

_ And somewhere along the lines we saw each other as something more than friends. I know, I know. Here I was flirting with a Skylander and it could have been anyone that I saw day to day. It could have even been one I didn't get along with particularly well! Chop Chop is just so distant, I didn't think it was him but you could never tell, right? If he were in the virtual world his orders were to mislead people so maybe it was him, right? It drove me nuts. I can only imagine it did the same to 'Michael' when he tried to figure out who 'Kajiit' was._

_ But yeah. I looked forward to seeing Michael on the days we were in the VR together. See this thing went on for a few months so we had plenty of time to talk and amazingly enough pasts weren't brought up. So he remained an unknown to me and I was an unknown for him. We just clicked after finding a common interest in our little project. It was amazing, really. I felt like a teenager again chatting and flirting with who knew what kind of person on the internet that may or may not be who they were telling me they were. There was excitement there and a sense of mystery._

_ It all changed one day._  
_ "I want to meet you outside of this world, Kajiit," Michael told me as he gazed up at the waterfall we had been working on for the past week._  
_ Oh I loved that waterfall, a tall wall of rock with moss and lichen growing like green carpet over the gentle swells of the boulders. The falls cascaded down so many tiers to foam up a constant mist and make the area look mysterious. The pool it ended at was flanked by orchids and flowering shrubs. It was so green, vibrant, peaceful and serene. I thought that maybe my Skylander friend was also in the Life Element or perhaps Earth or Water._  
_ "I would like that," I replied with a smile. I would finally know who my partner was. I would finally see the face of this Skylander that had gotten into my heart by wearing a mask and hiding his past as I did the same._

_ Sure there was fear and worry, what if neither of us was what the other expected? Rejection loomed in the back of my mind and I seriously started to list all the Skylanders and ask myself if it was so-and-so could I still feel the same about him? I would be shallow if not. I mean if I saw a side of 'Michael' in VR that he didn't show out in the real world then yeah, I would be shallow to the fullest extent of the word if I turned away._  
_ "An hour after we leave here meet me by the Farviewer. I will have an elemental rose for you."_  
_ "I will pack a picnic basket, then," I nodded back. I smiled at Michael and he reached out to squeeze my hand gently. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I'm sure he saw the same in mine._

_ As always my trip through VR ended when the timer went off. We were limited to a time of two hours a day there. Mainly because for it to work we had to sleep and enter REM mode. We had to dream to find our way into the VR world. The mind had to relax and allow the transition so not everyone was able to do it. My routine was always the same upon waking, remove the little sticky things that had been attached to my temples and unstrap the cuff from my arm that monitored my heart rate, blood pressure and other such functions while I slumbered. It was a safety precaution. If anything ever went wrong we would be awaked instantly and pulled back into the real world. Sprocket greeted me when I awoke as she always did. She kept us separated, each participant was housed in a different room. It was sort of like a sickbay but without the hospital feel or smell. The rooms were cramped though, enough space for a narrow bed and a walkway all around it._

_ Skylands was pretty good at wireless technology. Well at least the Skylanders in Tech were. So the room had a wall mounted terminal that would show my vital signs and current position in VR without much else to clutter it. Sprocket released me and I moved down the hall with my usual cursory glance at the other rooms. I could never stop wondering who else was inside and if not for the shutters on the small porthole windows I might have dared to peek inside. I moved down the hall and out of the building Sprocket had set up shop in. We weren't on the Isle of Light but rather a smaller island nearby. I just portaled myself out. As the other Skylanders departed they were portaled by Eon. He had enough of a hold on the physical world to work that much magic still. So it kept us from learning who the other participants were. Sprocket never let us leave our rooms if the previous person hadn't left the island._

_ Uh, well I guess Eon too knew a lot about Sprocket's project. Or at least enough to understand the need for secrecy and his limited portal skills. He never spoke of it though. I admit it, I asked him. He told me all he knew was he needed to keep us from figuring out who else knew. Being that I respect him a great deal I left it alone following that reply._

_ I'm getting kinda distracted, huh? After I returned to the Isle of Light that day I went straight to packing the picnic basket. Not knowing which Skylander I was going to meet I tried to pack something for everyone. We, except maybe the dragons. It simply wasn't sanitary to carry raw meat with ready to eat foods. Luckily while a dragon's diet is mainly raw meat they will eat other things as well. There are a few fruits that I happen to know are appealing to dragons and other Skylanders so I packed plenty of those._

_ Like any girl (that wasn't a tomboy at least) I made a fuss over how I looked. I didn't put makeup on, no. But I did make sure that what I wore didn't look like my frumpy 'I don't care' wardrobe when I was either gardening or going for my daily run. I chose to wear my glasses instead of contacts. The glasses would darken in the light outside and make makeup a moot point. See, I reasoned it out. I kept my eye on the time which killed me. The clock and I don't get along very well. I consider time a four letter and improper word. But in any event when things were right I set out to meet my Skylander equivalent of a blind and/or internet date._

_ I showed up at the Farviewer a little early. I didn't want to walk up and already see him. I wanted him to arrive second so if there were any reservations over the meeting it would all fall on him. I'm a coward. I know. It was just easier that way, it was already an awkward situation after all._  
_ So I debated spreading out the picnic blanket for a while. By the time I decided he could help me I guess the exact moment of our meeting had arrived._  
_ "Seraph?" Michael's soft voice laughed. Wait, in the real world? "I had not expected a Portal Master but I find myself pleasantly surprised."_  
_ When I turned to face Michael I understood instantly. "Drobot!" I exclaimed at the dragon, "you altered your voice for the meeting?"_  
_ The dragon grinned at me, "Actually I turned my voice modulator off. I thought it would be nice to have proof I was who you were expecting."_

_ I hadn't noticed it at first but there in his teeth, tucked behind the curved ones near the back, was the rose he promised. It wasn't what I expected. When he said elemental rose I pictured the ones that changed color depending upon what element the nearest person possessed. What Drobot actually presented me with was a clockwork rose with gorgeous metallic crimson petals and a vibrant green stem. I took it from him when he prompted me and found that if I ran my fingers up the stem the rose would bloom and if I ran them down it would cloister up again._  
_ "Perhaps not as beautiful as a real rose but also more timeless and less fleeting. I wanted you to have something to remember our time in the virtual world together. You helped me build it. You opened my eyes to details I would have never noticed without your artistry."_  
_ "Oh Drobot, it's beautiful. Thank you. Would you like to join me on the beach for a picnic? Maybe we can compare notes and make guesses as to who our other partners are."_  
_ "I would like that very much," he replied. I noticed the pride in his stance as I continually played with and admired the rose._

"That was how it started. That was how I got together with your father," Seraph smiled as she stroked the small dragonet's head.  
The young dragon was a mint green with golden horns and ridges along her back as well as on her harpoon-like tail. She bore white wing membranes as pristine as fresh snow that perfectly matched her underbelly scales. Her golden brown eyes were wide in awe as she looked up at the human woman she shared DNA with. She didn't care if she was only possible with a little bit of magic and science. She loved her parents dearly. "And then you and Daddy wanted to have me? Was that when you asked Auntie Flashwing to help care for me?" she asked her mother.  
"Yes, eventually," Seraph laughed. "My little Athena. Such a beautiful dragon you are." Seraph scooped up the giggling dragonet and hugged her close. The Portal Master shifted Athena gently when the second dragon in the room leaned in to nuzzle the child.  
"And I'm so glad they asked me to help," Flashwing said softly to Athena. Flashwing had carried the little girl for the first part of her development and after the egg was laid she remained by Seraph's and Drobot's sides to help them care for the unborn dragon. "You are such a special little girl," she cooed when Athena nuzzled first her then her mother. Flashwing sat back on her haunches and smiled at the door when Drobot walked in like the proud father he was. "Time for me to go," Flashwing announced after Drobot gave a greeting nuzzle to Athena and Seraph. "I don't want to hear about you fussing over bedtime again!" Flashwing warned Athena before she gave her one last nuzzle.


	50. Survivors - SCP-049

Author: SCP-049  
Challenger: Shadowdawn199

* * *

**Survivors**

_Username:__SCP049_

_Password:__***_

_Loading..._

_Welcome, Doctor. How may I serve you?_

_»The Red Plague_

_Loading Files..._

_Initial Outbreak:__5/26/12_

_The Red Plague is a bio-engineered bacterium. It was created by HazardTheAssassin now known as Aviar. He claims he had the disease under strict quarantine and didn't know how it was released._

_Mere days later he had disappeared from the Citadel. Many speculate he committed suicide after realizing many innocent people would die because of him. Although, his body was never found._

_The disease is a distant relative of Yersinia pestis, although having different symptoms and means of spreading._

_Transmission_

_Unlike the Bubonic Plague, its main and only means of transportation is through air and water. It can even bypass filters of each substance. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to prevent transmission._

_Abilities_

_It has resistance to both hot and cold climates due to an extremely resilient bacterial shell. It is also immune to even Class 4 antibiotics. It does not reproduce in lab conditions and is difficult to study._

_Symptoms_

_When the symptoms are showing, it's already too late.__Symptoms appear three weeks after infection. First symptoms are rashes and sweating which lead to anaemia and haemophillia. Only mere hours later internal haemorrhaging, skin lesions, hemorrhagic shock, and necrosis are the final symptoms before death._

_The Citadel has now become a hospital for the disease. Portal Masters and remaining Skylanders in hazmat suits tending to those infected._

_Survivors of the Population:__13%_

_Seraph of EnigmaStatus: Alive_

_Hootie HootStatus: Alive_

_Shadowdawn199Status: Deceased_

_Stargazer 559Status: Deceased_

_Undead ProwessStatus: Alive_

_Life StrongStatus: Deceased_

_Air SpiritStatus: Infected_

_AviarTheAssassinStatus: Unknown_

_Lily WindwaveStatus: Infected_

_XandyPantsStatus: Alive_

_TechnowStatus: Alive_

_SolarPhoenixStarStatus: Infected_

_Fatality Rate:__100%_

_Survival Rate:__0%_

_Cure Progress:__17%_

_Estimated Extinction Date: 12/21/12_

* * *

049 looked up from the computer to the voice of Cynder calling him. "I think you will want to see this," she said through the hazmat suit, which slightly muffled her voice. She quickly dashed from the entrance of the room. The plague doctor stood up, and calmly followed Cynder, letting his arms swing by his side. The undead dragoness flapped her wings, boosting her into Tech's lab. Tech was looking into a microscope, mumbling incomprehensibly.

"I was sent here for a reason, so what is it?" 049 asked, slightly irritated.

"Firstly, is there like, a thing that makes your voice normal, because that metallic thing of yours is getting rather annoying, and secondly, the bacterium regenerates damage like nothing I've never seen."

The doctor rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Answer to your first question, no. And I am assuming that is not a good thing, is it?"

"See, if I add the prototype cure here..." Tech pulled out an eyedropper and carefully positioned it above the petri dish. He gently squeezed it, allowing a drop of clear liquid splash gently with the bacteria in the dish, and quickly looked through the microscope. "The bacteria regenerates the damage done by the antibiotic..." Technow continued to speak, but the rouge portal master wasn't paying attention. He couldn't take his eyes off Cynder.

There was something nagging him about her. He could sense an energy almost pulsating from her. It had an uncanny resemblance to the disease that he cures. Kaos and his minions were infected with it, but why would Cynder? Sure, she _used_ to be evil, but that was quite a while ago. She left the room without saying anything. 049 decided to tail her, so he left the room, leaving Tech to his ramblings.

Cynder dashed around a corner, walking down the hallway to the Quarantine Zone. 049 peeked around the corner, watching Cynder take her hazmat suit off, and then releasing electricity from her mouth to the combination pad, overriding the chamber's doors and apparently disabling the unauthorized access alarm. She casually strolled into the Quarantine Zone, doors closing behind her. The plague doctor jogged to the number pad and quickly entered his code.

The doors opened and he calmly walked through. Cynder had a silent gasp, attempting not to be conspicuous. "Why are you here?" she casually asked.

"Technow sent me. Now more importantly, why are _you_ here?" 049 lied then asked, raising a brow behind his mask.

"I am collecting a specimen so I could perform an experiment I wanted to test," Cynder answered. It now became clear to him. The pulsating energy was now complete, informing him of one thing. _She_released the bacteria. _She_ created the pandemic to destroy Skylands. _She_ was responsible for Aviar's supposed death. _She_ had the great Pestilence.

The doctor clad in black stretched out a hand. "I sense the disease in you."

"Um, Doctor?" Cynder said nervously.

"I must cure you," he continued and walked toward her.

"Doctor, listen!" the now terrified dragoness tried to bargain with him, backing away. Unfortunately for her, she had limited room to work with.

"Stop resisting," 049 said while grabbing Cynder by the neck and raising her into the air.

_"I am the cure."_


	51. The Convenient Love Inducing Fall-Shadow

Author: Shadowdawn199  
Challenger: Stargazer 559

* * *

**The Convenient Love Inducing Fall**

Shadow smirked at her lab partner Spy Rise and flicked the beaker one final time. The unstable mix of the liquidized Tech and Magic elements they'd been testing with exploded, shooting out of the pouring funnel and spraying all over the class. Sparkling drops of shimmering purple and brassy copper rained, and those closest to the blast zone were covered, drops rolling down their faces like tears.

Spy Rise stared dully at the Portal Master who was desperately trying not to break into a fit of laughter, raising a brow. She mouthed an unapologetic 'Oops' to him as the teacher descended on them.

* * *

"I have to admit, Shadow that was masterfully done. It might even have competed with the level of pranks pulled off by maestros such as myself," Camo raised a claw to his chest, heroically posing. Pop Fizz snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease, Camo. Like you're a maestro," Pop Fizz did his best condescending face and continued with a roll of his two tone eyes, "No, no, Shadow compared favorably to my level. It was elementary what you did, by the way, playing off the negative reaction we were supposed to be testing for. And for turning it into a mere accident as well so as not to get into trouble, that was good too."

Shadow mock bowed to her audience, and turned to the others gathered. In Skylanders Academy, seniors were allowed to hold breaks inside classrooms, and every second day the self-titled 'Jokester's Club' met inside an old English classroom and discussed tactics for the latest trick or piece of mayhem to be conducted within the school. Shadow wasn't a rebel who loved to break rules, but causing ruckus in the school occasionally was fun, and even when they weren't planning mischief the jokesters were fun to talk to. They didn't take themselves, or for that matter most things, seriously, and in the stresses of school this was a welcome breath of fresh air.

Zap broke off his conversation with Sunburn to give his opinion to Shadow about her prank now that Camo and Pop Fizz, the informal presidents of the club, had voiced their own. The water dragon sat up straight and primly on a desk, and adjusted imagined spectacles. "I would give you a perfect score for that, Miss Shadowdawn. I award this score for flawless execution, perfect timing and for getting that nerd Spy Rise in the blast," Zap looked all hoity-toity and proper, until Sunburn shoved him off balance and he flailed about, limbs waving, only to collapse in a pile on Sunburn. Laughter broke out and Zap spat water into Sunburn's face as payback, which only increased the hysterics in the room as now Sunburn became ungainly as he struggled out from under Zap, who flopped all over the struggling phoenix hybrid.

Sprocket came up behind Zap and poked him in the ribs. He jumped and wriggled away. If the desks hadn't been so long he would have fallen off in his antics. "What's wrong with nerds, eh?" The golding asked, glaring at him. Sprocket, despite being like all the techies and having a history of skipping lunch and morning breaks for a spot of tinkering, or even worse, studying, visited the Jokester's lair from time to time to assist them with the more complicated pranks that required special bits of technology to pull off.

Zap and Sunburn finally straightened themselves and sat back up again. Zap twirled a claw. "There isn't anything wrong with you techies as a whole, but that Spy Rise really 'grinds my gears'," he winked, and then sobered up, "and he's just so, so, aloof, with that stupid catchphrase of his. 'It's Classified'. How obnoxious is that?" Zap asked scornfully, his normal playful attitude evaporating. Shadow had to agree with him, though. Spy Rise acted like there was a pain up his butt, and to make matters worse she'd been sitting next to him for the entire year.

Sprocket nodded, fierce expression softening, "I see your point… he _is _stuck up. I'm surprised you guys hadn't gotten him beforehand," she looked around at them. Those who met her gaze ducked down embarrassed.

"Well, you see…" Sunburn trailed. Sprocket didn't, and she frowned, confused.

Shadow chuckled and answered her, gesturing around the room, "This lot are scared of him. He's a techie, and there's the unspoken rule about who's prankable." The 'unspoken rule' was the rule against who it was okay to prank, and who it wasn't.

As a general rule, the undead were avoided, along with the fire elementals, techies, those who looked really dangerous and any 'snakes', the stealthy ninjas like the aptly named Stealth Elf. The rule had been a process of trial and error. Camo had pranked the entire undead cohort, for example, and he still tried to stay on their good sides to avoid another repeat of 'Friday the 13th'. He'd also pranked Sunburn, and the ensuing blaze had stopped them from ever touching anyone with fire powers again.

Sprocket grinned, getting it, "And being you, you decided to prank him anyway," she waggled eyebrows at Shadow, who smirked.

Someone coughed. Whirlwind strutted forwards to the front of the classroom, stealing the limelight from Camo, Shadow and Pop Fizz. Whirlwind was another unexpected member of the pranksters, but behind the sweet exterior that was nothing but a ploy lurked a devious mind that made her as smart as any techie and twice as wicked.

The unicorn hybrid commanded their attention, and once everyone focused on her, she began. "Ladies and gentleman, the time is approaching once again. The Winter Festival and the New Year are coming, and we have a major trick to play. I have planned it out, and I'm sure you'll agree, it is worthy of being a prank to see us into the next year," she grabbed a whiteboard marker, and began to scrawl out plans.

When she finished, she clicked the lid down on the marker, and with a half bow, stepped away from the board. Shadow gasped with the rest of the jokesters.

In Whirlwind's plans, the entire school was mapped out. The courtyards and walkways were covered in ice, and the scribbled note next to it read 'disguised by fog, black ice'. The statues were marked, with a note reading 'replace with radio controlled mechanicals', and the trees and arches 'drops a smoke or paint bomb when someone walks beneath'.

Applause started up then, a sea of clapping hands. Camo wolf whistled and Whirlwind bowed again, then reared proudly, flaring her white-blue wings.

Pop Fizz bounced up. "All for Whirlwind's plan for our Great Winter Prank?" He roared, and they roared back, grinning and whooping and cheering. This year's prank would make it a year to remember, if the Prankster's Club had anything to say in the matter.

* * *

Sprocket activated the last statue, Shadow wreathed the last courtyard in fog and the others hung the last quivering paint filled balloons. Their work was done, and now the fun could begin.

The morning sun rose, rays not quite piercing through the swirling miasma that hung over the academy. The ground glittered here and there, betraying the black ice that layered the cobblestones. The tree bows hung heavy with the weight of their cargo, tiny bombs disguised as knots and bumps in branches and archways, filled with surprises and just waiting to fall. Statues sat unmoving, the lights in their eyes dark, awaiting commands to spring up and cause chaos.

"Who wants to come to my dorm for hot chocolate? Jane installed a fabulous machine in there that makes the most delicious cocoas you've ever tasted," Sprocket invited the club, who all nodded with agreement and trotted off after her, only a few falling prey to the ice slicked footing.

* * *

Spy Rise woke with a jolt, scattering the pieces of the new blaster design he'd been working on all around his desk. He groaned, blinking blearily and yawning. He'd fallen asleep on his work again.

"Ugh," he got up, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of sleep, and smoothed out the wrinkles in his uniform. Then, throwing on a coat, he opened the door to his room and stepped outside.

And promptly slipped and fell, his legs skittering across the ice. He landed in an undignified heap. An amused snort made him whip his head around.

Shadow carefully made her way over to the fallen techie, a broad smile plastered on her face as she looked at him. She'd looked out the door when she'd heard a thump, and it looked like Spy Rise was the first to fall victim to the ice.

"Why is everything all so icy, and why is there… fog?" Spy Rise asked, tilting his head at her and frowning.

"It's _classified_."

Spy Rise laughed, rich and loud. Shadow looked startled, but she joined in. Once they'd run out of breath Spy Rise tried to haul himself up. His legs couldn't get any purchase on the ice, so he went down again. He looked pleadingly at Shadow, who sighed dramatically and offered him a hand.

He hauled himself up, getting his balance. Then he tried to take a step. He fell for a third time, but this time he fell forwards, cannoning into Shadow. They fell in a heap, and Spy Rise pushed himself up, and noticed how close his face was to Shadow's. A blush crept along her cheeks and he stammered, trying to get up.

Someone made a kissing noise behind them. It was Sprocket, who'd come out the door to check on Shadow, a mug in her hand. They both blushed furiously.

"Sprocket!" Shadow cried as the golding broke down, clutching the doorframe, her sides shaking with mirth.


	52. Swallowed by Darkness - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Technow

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: **This story goes straight into horror. It's dark and detailed in descriptions of violence so consider it an M rating. If you're familiar with Silent Hill it has heavy influence from that. I've been told it has elements from Dead Space as well though I've not played that game. Aside from that it's a very obvious alternate reality.

* * *

**Swallowed by Darkness**

_ Earth has had a tremendously negative impact on Skylands. Yet it is Earth that fears Skylands. The various governments of the world have begun to actively hunt the creatures and citizens that find their way to Earth. On top of that they have also strictly prohibited the actions of Rift Jumpers. I am a Rift Jumper. I was born on Earth. I am human. I have lived my whole life on Earth and only recently have found my way into Skylands. I'm a good person. I work a normal job; I pay my taxes and have never been to jail. As far as I know no one hates me and I'm a nice person. I'm a crazy cat lady because the neighbors keep moving away and leaving their cats. I can't take them to a shelter, I just can't. I donate to charities and have volunteered my time before._

_ But I am seen as dangerous because I can move between Skylands and Earth. As if being a Rift Jumper wasn't enough I'm also a Portal Master. See, Rift Jumpers can travel between the worlds. Portal Masters can do that and so much more. I can wield magic. On Earth I've been called a witch, devil worshipper and God Slayer. How that last one came to be I'll never understand. It's no wonder that I have chosen to almost exclusively live in Skylands._

_ The Skylanders are my charges. I am not the only Portal Master either. There are hundreds of us, maybe more. But only a few of us work with the Skylanders. There are many more that have chosen to stay on Earth and rescue the Skylands natives that get stranded on Earth. And there are even more that want nothing to do with their abilities and turn a blind eye to them. It doesn't matter which category of Portal Master one is, we're all marked and can tell each other on sight. These are normal people, sons and daughters. Mothers and fathers. Even grandparents and political figures. But humans, our own people, hunt us and blame us for the sudden influx of magic and ideas to Earth that humans weren't ready for yet. They see us as a plague and harbingers of the End of Days. That isn't what we are at all. We are guardians. Protectors and shepherds. We are misunderstood however and forced to hide._

_ No one chooses to be a Portal Master. Either a person is born with the ability or not. Why we have all been activated suddenly after millennia of magic being folklore I don't know. Portal Masters are young and old, rich and poor, from all races, ethnic backgrounds and religious beliefs. There are good ones and bad ones. There are many of us that remain untrained. It is because of them and the very young that we even have a problem with Skylands "bleeding" into Earth as it is. They simply don't understand what they are doing. Or perhaps they do. But the actions of a few shouldn't be held against us all._

_ Earth fears the "aliens" that have "invaded" it. Skylands has welcomed the friends that reached out to them. Sure Earth influences have reached Skylands. There are a few animals in Skylands not native to it. My house cats for example. But nothing has been more devastating than the evil Earth brought. Even if physical items and persons are not passing between the worlds thoughts, feelings and ideas are traveling freely through the ether._  
_ Too many humans feared and misunderstood magic. Their thoughts turned to dark dreams and fed the Darkness of Skylands. A sentient being yet formless. Earth made it grow stronger with our fear, doubt and hate. And still Skylands doesn't blame Earth for their misfortune._

_ Earth doesn't understand that it too is now threatened by the Darkness. Portal Masters can sense it and it has begun to spread willowy thin tendrils towards Earth. The Skylanders fight the Darkness. So do the majority of the Portal Masters. We are the first, last and only line of defense against it. We fight for the Light. The Light still shines brilliantly even if eyes fail to see it. So long as one of us stands the Darkness can never truly win._  
_ Skylands did not bring the Darkness to Earth. The Darkness has always been there in our hearts, in our ghost stories and ancient tales of fantastic creatures. Skylands holds the true potential of the Darkness at bay; it keeps the Darkness from spreading out to consume other worlds. Earth included. Skylands has protected Earth from the beginning and the people never even knew it._

_ There is so much more I could tell you. So much more information to divulge but are you ready to listen? I don't write you this letter to scare you. I write it to inform you. You have heard much of the same from the Portal Masters you've already captured, no doubt. How many more times must you hear it before you believe it? Release the Skylands creatures into the care of Portal Masters; allow those poor souls to return home. It isn't their fault they were thrown adrift on Earth's soil._

_ When you are ready to talk the Portal Masters and Skylanders will be there. Earth and Skylands should be united, not secluded. We can help each other. You just have to be willing to accept that help._  
_Seraph of Enigma_  
_Lead Portal Master of Life_

Seraph, wearing a pair of gloves, rolled up the letter Jet-Vac had just taken dictation for and sealed it with a glob of green wax before she pressed her raised signet ring, a sun burst overlaid by the symbol of Life, into the wax. The human blew on it softly to aid the drying. "Thank you, Jet-Vac," she said to the sky baron.  
"Of course lass," the eagle-like Skylander said with a slight dip of her head. Jet-Vac had penned the letter as Seraph spoke. The Portal Master could have easily done it herself but she didn't want a handwriting analyst to find anything that might lead them to her or her family. Jet-Vac cleaned the quill she had been using then pushed the chair back before she stood. "An' where might ye be sendin' it?" she questioned with a slight tilt of her head.  
"United Nations Headquarters," Seraph replied. She shifted the rolled parchment to her left hand and turned her right palm up before a tiny swirling vortex of portal energy opened. Seraph fed the roll through it then closed her fist to crush the portal. "I will keep sending them letters asking the same thing as long as it takes." She pulled the one-use gloves off and threw them into the nearby trash bin.  
"I would like to request Skylander letters be added as well, Lady Seraph," the Air Element offered. "They should hear from us as well."  
"Of course," the Portal Master conceded with a nod. "You deserve to have your own voices." She sighed and pushed up her glasses to rub at her eyes. "That's all for today, Jet-Vac. I've taken up enough of your time."  
"Go eat," Jet-Vac said softly as she rested a clawed talon-like hand on the Portal Master's elbow. "Ye've been goin' nonstop since ye awoke this morn. Skylands needs ye healthy to make the best impact."

After Seraph had assured the Skylander she would get something in her belly the two separated. Jet-Vac went to check up on the modifications Technow had been implementing on her vacuum gun and Seraph left the library to head towards the mess hall.  
While Seraph could have gone through the building's halls to reach her destination she chose to head outside and take the long but scenic route. Seraph's eyes immediately flickered out about the span of a soccer field from the island's edge where the ever-present Darkness had accumulated to swirl, churn and roil like an angry entity trapped on the other side of a wall.  
In truth that was exactly what it was. The Core of Light kept the isle free of the taint and drew it at the same time. Right on their doorstep the blackest and thickest collection of all the Skylanders stood against lay in wait.

That wasn't to say the Darkness had rolled over all of Skylands and choked out the Light but it was a constant reminder that snaked out in thick ribbons to wind between every island, floating body of water and reach for any ship that strayed too close to it. Occasionally the Darkness would seep into the soil of an island and rise from the dirt like a foul mist. When it did as such it brought with it all manner of diabolical problems. Those caught in the mist for too long would grow sick, some even died. Others were forever changed as if hit by Kaos's Evilizer ray of old. Death was the only cure for that illness of heart and mind. At least if an Elder Portal Master wasn't around.  
The earth could hold onto deposits of Darkness that would stagnate until set free by another force digging down to free it.  
Plants seeped in Darkness would sicken and die and some would thrive as if nothing had happened. Any life form that ate a tainted plant would either fall to sickness or become a slave to the Darkness.  
Water that mingled with Darkness could carry the taint in small doses that wouldn't do much harm until enough had accumulated in a being.  
Air too could thin the Darkness into an undetectable force that poisoned the lungs and bodies of those that breathed it enough.  
Fire always belched smoke and it hid Darkness so well in the oily blackness it secreted.  
Machines could malfunction from the touch of Darkness, even gain sentience from it and spread infection in subtle ways.  
The promise of power in magic could lead a caster astray to play with things that seemed harmless at first but slowly altered their thinking.  
Even the undead that had always been viewed as seeped in Darkness could be harnessed. With fear and hate looming over an undead's head it was so easy to simply give in and become that terror others stereotyped one to be.

The Portal Master didn't realize her feet had stopped moving until Hot Dog nosed her palm. The fire hound might have been made of lava and molten rock but as with everything in Skylands magic could alter the state of things quite easily.  
"You okay?" the young dog asked. Her ears were down and her eyes wide. She had even tucked her flaming tail under her.  
"I'm fine," Seraph replied as she scratched the dog's head. "Just thinking."  
"Arf!" Hot Dog barked as her ears shot up and she bounced around happily. "You hungry? Wanna come join Hot Dog for lunch?"  
"I would love to," the Portal Master said with a smile. She let the dog think she had been talked into it.

The mess hall was bustling as it often was at the right time. Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz had started a food fight. The two gremlins were gleefully slinging anything they could get their hands on at mainly each other but also whoever got in the way.  
"Hey! Now I'm all for a good time slinging food around but seriously, I'd like to eat once in a while too!" Food Fight grumbled. He had tucked himself under a table with his tray; the only thing left on it was a quivering mass of gelatin. The artichoke looked up when he caught sight of Seraph enter the dining hall. "Oh you're in for it now," he grilled trollishly.  
Hot Dog ran off with a happy bark to lick everyone in sight and help them clean up from the splatters. "Pop! Trigg! Front and center _right_ _now_!" Seraph barked. The Portal Master's brow furrowed deeply and her cheek twitched as she clenched her teeth.  
With their ears laid down in submission both gremlins walked slowly towards Seraph as if they were about to face death row. "It was meatloaf day," Trigger Happy said in his defense.  
"Yeah!" Pop Fizz chimed in. "That stuff can stand on its own! You even said it yourself; they don't know how to cook it here!"  
"Get the broom and mop now," the Portal Master said curtly. "Clean this shit up. _Now_," she stressed.  
"Yes ma'am," Pop Fizz said meekly as he pressed the tips of his fingers together and scurried around the woman that held herself with such authority that he felt compelled to jump when she said so.

"And no one else saw fit to stop them?" Seraph raised her voice as she turned around to look at the room. The Skylanders had grown vastly in the time Seraph and the other Portal Masters had been active. The team had to, the Darkness was increasing in strength and active in so many places at once that they needed to branch out or fall by the wayside. The lower ranked Portal Masters had also gone out to set up other bases of operations and new Skylanders only stayed in the Citadel of Light long enough to get oriented with their new positions and skills before they were sent to an outpost. The Cores, the longest serving Skylanders, would rotate in duty of helping a Chapter Portal Master oversee each outpost. Elder Portal Masters, what Seraph and those closest to her were called, would rotate as well to help the Chapters keep their charges in line and ensure Skylander protocol was being followed.  
"But they were Cores," one of the new recruits said at last in reply to Seraph's question. He was a kitsune of no more than seventeen years. "We didn't think we had any say in the matter." His burnt orange fur was speckled with bits of unidentifiable food and Seraph was pretty sure she had seen him throw a few things as well.  
"I want everyone to help the gremlins clean up. Now," she said in a voice much calmer than she had used with the Cores. "This kind of behavior is unacceptable."  
"Yes Elder," the collective response was.  
"Uh, me too?" Food Fight asked as he slunk out from under the table.  
Seraph glanced at the abashed looking artichoke and nodded her head. "Even you. If you couldn't stop 'em you coulda gone for help."  
"Aw man!" the artichoke protested as the leafy covering that resembled hair on his head shook. He looked up at Seraph; the Portal Master aligned with his Element, and gave her big puppy eyes.

"You too, Camo," the woman said instead of paying attention to Food Fight.  
"How did you know?" the dragon balked as he peered around the door to the kitchen. He watched Seraph give him a flat stare before she simply pointed at mounds of watermelon and the remains of firecracker peppers. "Oh right…" the dragon grinned in embarrassment. With his head low and shoulders hunched he ambled out to help with cleanup.  
"It's like babysittin' at times. Love workin' with you guys but man are you terrors off-duty," Seraph mumbled before she made her way to the kitchen. She was going to eat and let the recruits as well as Cores deal with the mess.

Seraph had made herself a sandwich and leaned against one of the cooler doors to eat it. She kept her ears open and made sure that there wasn't too much laughter out in the dining hall that might mean everyone had strayed from their duties. Her mouth was full of a large bite when Stealth Elf strode in. He had his head turned back to watch the cleanup and his shoulder length blue pony tail had rolled to the front.  
"No wonder I heard it get quiet," Seraph said once she swallowed. "You ride the recruits harder than me."  
"You coddle them too much," Stealth snorted. He raised his chin up then clasped his hands before him and bowed deeply for the woman. His shoulder length pony tail rolled over his shoulder and cupped the side of the mask he always wore. "Grandmaster Eon has summoned you, Master Seraph." Respect flowed freely from his words. He might have thought Seraph wasn't strict enough on the recruits but he gladly called her his ally and Master.  
"Of course," the human said as she brushed her hands off and grabbed a plastic bag to shove her sandwich in. She followed Stealth out of the kitchen and deposited her half eaten sandwich in a fridge in the dining hall. If someone else got to it before her it was no big loss.

The cleanup crew paused in their movements to watch the Portal Master and Core walk through the area. Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz both hid their faces to avoid another withering glare from either of the pair. Stealth walked right through the door out into the lawn and Seraph stopped long enough to sweep everyone with her gaze. Most looked away and went right back to cleaning. The young ones were always hard to get into the habit of acting like the military group they were. Cores like the gremlins certainly didn't help set the standard. Trigger Happy caught her eye and seemed to freeze as if he were expecting another reprimanding. Seraph pointed to her eyes with her index and middle finger then pointed out at the gremlin. He gave a curt nod then swatted at Pop Fizz who had taken the broom to ride like a witch. The blue gremlin's yellow eyes grew wide when he saw Seraph and he jumped back to work instantly.

"They like to test you."  
"I know," Seraph replied to Stealth once she closed the door. "I enjoy workin' with both of them. But when they step out of serious warrior mode they also shrug off maturity. It must be nice to swing so quickly from one mindset to another. I guess it alleviates stress."  
"I stay active to alleviate stress. I enjoy our morning runs."  
"Er, sorry I missed this mornin'," the Portal Master headed off what she thought he was about to say. "I was watchin' Earth news again. Jet-Vac wrote a letter for me I sent off to Earth's United Nations. We can go again tonight?"  
Stealth nodded as he began to walk across the lawn. "Yes, I will join you tonight."  
"Good, I don't want you thinkin' I'm bailin' on you." Seraph hung back slightly before she followed Stealth. One of the Portal Master's guilty pleasures was watching the elf when he moved. He carried himself with such grace and purpose it was hard not to notice. She had an eye for the other elves too; Rider and Flameslinger, but Stealth just had that deadly grace to him. Flameslinger was all cocksure and flamboyant while Rider had a slight sense of showmanship with some flowery moves that were goofy at times from his years as a tournament jouster. Sure they were impressive figures but Stealth moved more naturally and had no idea how many eyes he drew when he did so.

"If you miss that sandwich I'm sure the Grandmaster wouldn't mind you taking time to finish it."  
Seraph winced and trotted up to join Stealth at his side. She had just gotten onto others for starting a food fight and there she was acting like a little girl and staring at a boy. She hoped her face hadn't flushed red when she fell into stride with him. "Do you know what this is about?"  
Stealth gave a half nod, "Partially. Eon says there was a distress call from the Nautilus Outpost that just suddenly stopped. There was no follow up, no word that everything had been resolved. It just stopped broadcasting. Oak Outpost too was broadcasting a distress. It however is still active and communications have not ceased. Elder Hootie has already taken a team consisting of Zook, Punk Shock and Chill to look into it."  
"So is it safe to assume Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow are joining us?" Seraph reasoned out the ability of stealth was what the Grandmaster was looking for. Seraph wasn't as stealthy as her Skylander companions but she could be nearly as effective.  
"Yes," Stealth answered her. "Though the skunk's smell hardly makes him stealthy."  
The tone was flat and there was no emotion on Stealth's face but Seraph got it anyway and grinned at the elf's joke.

The pair approached the Core of Light, Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow were already there and silently conversing in the glow of the beacon. When Seraph and Stealth were finally close enough a misty form stepped out of the Core's base and coalesced into the shape of Grandmaster Eon. All three Skylanders and the lone Portal Master dropped down to one knee and bowed their heads in respect.  
Eon smiled warmly at them and swept his hand out, "Please. You needn't do that every time we speak. You embarrass me so!" the spirit chuckled.  
When Earth and Skylands first collided and stirred the Darkness in ways Skylands had never seen before Eon had merged with the Core to not only strengthen it but use it as a way to monitor the movements of the Darkness. It was through Eon's sacrifice that they learned miniature replicas of the Core of Light could be produced to help safeguard the outposts. Enchanted crystals, Augments, were set as the crown jewel in each outpost and radiated bright light in a radius large enough to protect the outpost island from the clinging Darkness. The outposts themselves were stations for refugees as well and often overflowing with lean-tos, carts and tent cities while the normal people of Skylands tried to get back on their feet.

The spirit waited until everyone stood before he continued. "I trust Stealth brought you up to speed, Seraph?"  
The younger Portal Master nodded, "He told me what he knew. Yes."  
Eon nodded and sighed deeply before he closed his eyes. "The Augment in Nautilus has failed. The outpost island is shrouded in Darkness and my eye cannot penetrate it." Eon opened his eyes and locked them with Seraph's. "You are a reconnaissance team first and foremost. If the opportunity presents itself to get innocents or our people out of there without conflict then I urge you to take it. Otherwise you gather details and either send for backup or get out of there so we can move in when we're properly supplied."  
"I understand," Seraph said softly.  
Two months ago the Firestone Outpost was overwhelmed by the Darkness. When the Augment failed during Portal Master Lily's rescue attempt the Darkness had rolled over Firestone like a tidal wave and corrupted the weakest minds first. The other Portal Master had barely escaped with her life. Boomer though had fallen to the Darkness as had the two younglings he was trying to protect. Lily still hadn't recovered from the shock of the event and blamed herself for the deaths of three Skylanders. She spent most of her time now visiting the other outposts to check on the status of the Augments. Seraph nor any of the other Elders hardly saw her anymore. As her superior Seraph could have very well ordered Lily back to the Isle of Light but with the Chapters freely sending information on Lily's actions as well as moods it was deemed unnecessary. Lily wasn't any less effective at her work; she was simply grieving in her own way and would return to face the Cores when she was ready.

"Grandmaster," Stink Bomb said with a short bow of respect. "If we arrive and find the island is lost do we continue our mission or… fall back?" The green ninja skunk was known for his calm head but he was obviously shaken by the prospect. With Earth's influence the Darkness had changed so much and felt like a new entity to the Skylanders.  
"We must accept defeat gracefully," Eon replied cryptically. His eyes flickered to Trap Shadow when the smiladon's ears laid back and his face softened. No one liked to think that the Skylanders now lost as many battles as they won. "A single defeat does not mean the war is lost," he spoke directly to the blue and purple cat. "We will rebuild and make a foothold elsewhere. That is our way. The Darkness might bend us but it can never break us."  
"It broke Kaos," Stealth pointed out without shame. "It filled him to the brim with malevolence, power and everything he could have desired before it burned him out and left him a lifeless husk."  
Eon cocked his head to the side as he regarded the elf for a good while. "Yes. That is a fatal weakness and flaw of the Darkness. It needs hosts to be truly effective and not everyone tainted is capable of surviving the harsh demands that much malice will put on their shoulders. Walk in the Light, my friends. It will provide you protection without asking for anything in return." The spirit shifted on his ethereal feet and looked again to Seraph. "You have been quiet, Elder Seraph. What is on your mind?"

"Worry," she admitted as she placed a hand on her heart and balled the plain purple t-shirt she wore in her fist. "I do not worry about my Skylanders or myself. I worry about the innocents on Nautilus. They have been through so much, they already feel despaired and as if nothin' else could go wrong. The recruits and Chapter James will be hard pressed if even a fraction of the refugees turn."  
"Then make your preparations quickly and head out. The longer it takes help to arrive the greater the chance of our failure."  
"Yes, Grandmaster," Seraph said with a bow. As soon as Eon had vanished back into the pillar of Light she separated from her teammates and raced back to the citadel and her rooms.

In the citadel there were eight rooms set aside for portal travel. Portals could be opened anywhere on the island but the rooms cut down on the chance of opening a portal in the middle of a crowd.  
After Seraph's group had made their solo preparations they began to trickle into the Life Portal Room. It was a plain room with a vaulted ceiling inlaid with a skylight that gave a promising view of the pillar of Light that reached up from the Core. The only thing that marred the view was the green stained glass seal in the very center of the Life Element. It cast a splash of green on the polished stone floor and added the only color to the room other than the occupants that stood around in the middle awaiting the fourth and final member of their team.  
"Geez, Trap. And here I thought the woman would take the longest," Stink Bomb chided and hooked a thumb over his shoulder to Seraph.  
"Hey, you and I both know if things went south in Nautilus I'm gonna need some special traps," the smiladon scowled. He held up a large pack, no doubt filled with all manner of physical and magical traps. He was now dressed in light armor, akin to riot armor on Earth with a thick but lightweight covering over his torso, shoulders, lower arms and thighs as well as shins. Seraph, Stealth and Stink Bomb were all dressed the same. The Portal Master and Stealth had each braided their hair with Seraph rolling hers into a bun on the back of her head. The Portal Master also wore a protective set of goggles, her glasses were gone so it either meant she wore contacts or the goggles were fitted with prescription lenses.  
"Here, Technow stopped in a minute ago and gave these to me," Seraph said as she handed out masks that looked very similar to a gas mask. "He says they're untested yet but they should cut down on our exposure to airborne Darkness. He told me don't rely solely on them and use extreme caution still but in a pinch I guess we'll find out his results for him." She slipped hers over her head and settled it around her neck like a clunky necklace as the Skylanders with her did the same.

"Is everyone ready?" Stealth asked sharply. He tightened a few straps on his armor and turned his head just barely to eye everyone else in the room. Seraph was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her feet apart as if she were disappointed with someone while Stink Bomb subconsciously checked his cache of throwing stars and Trap Shadow struggled to get his over-filled pack on.  
"You look like a turtle with a barnacle covered shell," Stink Bomb snorted before he moved to aid the other Swaplander.  
"And you smell like ass," the cat replied. He flinched slightly when Stink Bomb punched him in the arm and walked away before he finished helping Trap Shadow get the pack on.  
"For the love of God," Seraph hissed before she helped Trap Shadow out. "And how do you expect to get to these traps easily?"  
The Skylander blinked at her. "Uh."  
"Let's go," Stealth snapped. "We've wasted enough time. You can figure it out later."

Seraph moved away from the Skylanders who continued to squabble quietly behind her as she opened up the portal. "Game faces, ladies," she said. That got their attention. All three of them stood up tall and squared their shoulders off. "We go together. One after another."  
Stealth glided in to take the lead and made Trap Shadow stand behind Seraph with Stink Bomb in the very back. "Be ready for anything," Stealth murmured softly before he stepped forward.

The portal let the Skylanders out in the portal room of Fort Nautilus. It was pitch black inside the room and smelled moldy and damp, as if it had been abandoned for months or years. There was another smell as well that was even darker and more chilling.  
"Light, that reeks," Stink Bomb coughed first.  
"Coming from a skunk that's a surprise," Trap Shadow muttered.  
"Don't move," Seraph snapped when she felt someone leave her side. She summoned a small ball of Light in her hands. She was so focused on it she didn't see anything else.  
"Light save us," Trap Shadow said suddenly.  
Seraph's head snapped up instantly and looked in the direction Trap Shadow had pointedly looked away from while Stink Bomb stared dumbfounded and Stealth had taken a battle stance. The Portal Master spread wide her hands and the ball of Light drifted up to shine down and illuminate the room with the intensity of an incandescent bulb. Darkness rolled back from the light and pooled in the darkened corners like an animal temporarily held in check.

Against the door was a pile of bodies. Mangled and hardly recognizable as such. Entrails had been hung up and bodily fluids were smeared on the wall. The wall itself looked wrong. It looked aged and decayed, the paint was peeling as if extremes in temperature had warped and weathered it. In places, under the paint, rusted metal peeked out. The walls weren't metal though. All of the outposts were wood and stone, there might have been metal components in places but that was only in pipes and ductwork rather than the shell itself. Seraph looked away from the mutilation and found another curious sight. Under the paint in another area there was glass and it looked like a window into murky water. She had been to Nautilus before; it wasn't an undersea base at all. There were no fish tanks built into the walls last time she had been through and certainly not in the portal room.  
"Don't move yet," Stealth reached out to take the Portal Master by the shoulder when she drifted away.  
"But look," she pointed at the glass. On second glance it was under the paint. The paint had peeled off it. "Why would they paint over it?" Seraph reached out and ripped off a large strip of paint to prove to the elf there was more than what had been exposed.

"The Darkness?" Stink Bomb asked when he glanced over his shoulder. "Not to distract you or anything but doesn't anyone else wonder where the thing that did _that_ went to? I mean that is the only door and the bodies haven't moved to indicate the attacker left…"  
"See the elf in the corner?" Stealth said without even looking back. "She did it to them then killed herself. Her wounds are self-inflicted."  
"How can you tell?" Trap Shadow asked. Carefully he knelt by the dead elf. Only then did he notice her blood was more black than red, a sure sign of the taint. The smiladon covered his nose and mouth with a hand before he remembered the breathing apparatus and slid it easily into place. "Oh Marcella," he said sadly a moment later.  
"You knew her?" Stink Bomb asked as he knelt next to the smiladon. His voice too was altered by the mask. He watched in horror as the cat reached out with a discarded shoe he found and pushed away the entrails that Marcella wore as a necklace. The same sort of situation was around her waist and tied up like a belt. Her clothing was soaked in gore, some of it the contents of stomachs that had been sliced open during her attack on the others.  
"I trained her a few weeks back. Promising Magic Element," Trap Shadow sighed. "I thought she was stronger than this." He let the shoe drop; it made a sickening squelch sound when it hit the entrails that were pooled in her lap. Not all were taken from her victims, her own were spilled just as easily and added a muddy black quality to the whole pile. The rusty tool she had used was still clasped in her rigid fingers.

"You guys really need to see this," Seraph said from behind them. Her voice was quivering and she leaned up against Stealth's side. The elf had placed a hand on her shoulder but kept his solid white eyes narrowed and focused on the wall of glass.  
It was indeed a wall, nearly the whole one of the back had been replaced by glass and in the murky water on the other side shapes swam up towards the meager light and pressed disfigured faces against the glass.  
Trap Shadow forgot Marcella instantly and stood to join the duo at the glass with Stink Bomb joining him. "Some of them were gillmen at one time," he pointed out. "The others are everything from elves to mabu and kitsunes."  
"Why are they all missing their skin?" Stink Bomb asked as he pushed his mask back down to his neck. "Ugh, this place gives me the willies. Give me hidden enemies, armed threats and trolls over whatever this horror story is any day."

A large figure, possibly a yeti judging by the four arms, pounded the glass with meaty balled fists. The creature's shoulders were hunched so much it looked swollen out of proportion with tiny legs. On land it probably moved around on its thick arms with legs only used to maintain balance.  
The skinless face was squashed, the brow so heavy it rolled over the eyes and made them completely vanish. The nose was ragged like a skeletal apparition with the barest bits of cartilage still attached. The mouth possessed thick lips that flapped freely and when pressed against the glass turned into a perfect circle as it sucked on the only thing between it and the scouting team. Rows of tiny blade-like teeth sat behind the lips and circled the mouth in whole; the yeti no longer had a working jaw and most likely simply shoved things in past its massive lips and across the razor blade teeth.

Milky fat deposits on the monster jiggled in the current of the water and naked muscles and tendons rippled with each movement the yeti made.  
"Come," Stealth said softly to Seraph when she covered her mouth and turned pale. She looked about ready to get sick.  
The Portal Master gratefully hid her face in Stealth's shoulder and accepted the hands belonging to Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow that touched her lightly.  
"What next?" Trap Shadow asked. He looked to the corpses piled at the door and really didn't relish the idea of moving them. Seraph's vines could do it easily enough but he felt like a coward relying upon her to open a door.  
Behind them the yeti made a strangled sound and the pounding stopped suddenly. Stealth chanced a glance back over his shoulder and saw only a single dismembered and ragged arm drift downwards before it vanished below the window. The red-black blood in the water only seemed to further cloud it over. If something more dangerous than the tainted yeti was out there then they had better leave the room before it came back to break the glass.

There was a growl in the room suddenly, deep and throaty before the Light suddenly died.  
Seraph was the first to scream and reacted without thinking. She used a skill given to all of the Elders following Eon's merging with the Core of Light and released a brilliant pulse of Light contained within her body to illuminate the whole of the room and instantly banish the clinging darkness from it.  
A canine-like shape whimpered and hit the floor. A fire hound at one time, now a smoldering and blackened monster with a face that not only split in the traditional fashion of horizontally for the jaws but vertically as well so the head could open further and display the active embers contained below the blackened hide. Its legs bent awkwardly straight out from the beast's sides and if it had a few more pairs of them could have passed as a spider.  
Seraph released a series of rapid pulses of Light and all of a sudden the room looked normal again. The walls were pristine stone, no paint present on them. No window along the back and most of all no corpses or bloody entrails. The lamps on the walls provided light again and Seraph took the Light back within her to release later if needed.

The Portal Master accepted Stealth's and Trap Shadow's support as they sat her down on the floor. "The outpost is," she choked on the words. She pushed her goggles up and rubbed furiously at her eyes. "The Darkness is absolute here. It has taken over. The Light feels so weak against it. Don't doubt the Light will keep us safe. Don't let hope die." The Portal Master sat heavily with slouched shoulders. She looked tired and defeated with her posture even though her words spoke of the opposite.  
"Just open a portal then, get us out of here," Stink Bomb reasoned.  
"I… can't. Portal Magic has been blocked from me. The Darkness doesn't want us to go."  
Stealth scuffed his foot against the floor and moved towards the door. He pointed at it furiously. "Then we fight our way through."  
Stink Bomb took a seat next to Seraph and leaned down to look at her face. She angled it to look at him and managed a weak smile. "Trap, maybe you should start to pull out some of those traps of yours. We should each probably take a few just in case." The skunk looked back up as Stealth moved to help Trap Shadow shed his unwieldy pack.

Halfway through Trap Shadow's sorting of his equipment it became apparent they had a time frame to work with. The Darkness had started to creep back into the room. Before the team's very eyes the walls began to change again as decay set in once more. Stains blossomed and spread slowly, parts of the walls cracked and crumbled. There was no peeling paint that time. Only stone that aged and became pitted as if acid ate at it. The floor itself began to break and fall away in large chunks. Things were quickly stuffed into packs before the team scrambled for the door. The unnerving sound of stone falling away and crashing ever so quietly a long while later put a sense of urgency into everyone.  
"Locked?" Trap Shadow screeched when the door wouldn't budge. "Who the bloody hell locks a portal room!?"  
"Move back, now. As far as you can without falling," Stink Bomb commanded. He pulled out a series of small bombs, an addition to his arsenal that he wouldn't be caught dead without. He shoved one as best he could in the warped area between the door and the doorjamb before he did the same to the hinges. Stink Bomb lit them and joined the trio to the left of the door in the corner, the furthest place they could reach and avoid the steadily widening hole. "Pray," was the last thing said before the report of the explosion filled the room and caused the ears of everyone to ring painfully.

The room quaked in protest and though it couldn't be heard yet the floor and walls groaned. The group was already on the move however and passed the threshold of the door before the room behind them crumbled into nothingness and left a yawning blackness to fill the door. Seraph quickly summoned another orb of Light, a very small one that was about as effective as a flashlight in an open field. She felt anything larger would draw attention to them.  
The hall wasn't what anyone expected. The floor was dirt, cracked as if by drought and ashy with loose dust everywhere. The walls looked like leather, stitched together in a patchwork quilt of different colors and textures. Some areas of the wall showed distorted faces, almost as if the skin had come neatly off the bodies it had one time clothed easily. The stretched eyes, ears, noses and mouths were gaping holes of blackness.  
Masks went up quickly if only to avoid the pungent reek of rotten meat and something else sour.  
"Here," Seraph whispered as she summoned a small orb of Light for each of the Skylanders. "Hide it for now; use it if we get separated."  
"Don't talk like that!" Trap Shadow hissed in mild irritation.  
"Better safe than sorry," Stealth rebuked him quietly. He tucked the orb away with a murmured thanks to Seraph.

Together they made the decision to move down the left side of the hall. Dirt crunched under foot loudly and made all three Skylanders stare at their feet in amazement. They could move silently over any terrain, why was the dirt floor so noisy suddenly?  
Doors seemed to be absent in the hall made of discarded skins. Well, not entirely. Gleaming, eerily pristine and clean doorknobs were present in areas as were holes where one should be. A few door knobs seemed to have been replaced by the knobbed ends of large bones that would form a joint. Each door was tried and all were locked or maybe not even a door at all.  
The group walked for what seemed like forever without a change of scenery. Stealth looked back to the wall and gave a start. He glanced to the other side and saw the gaping hole of Darkness that they had fled from via Stink Bomb's explosives. "We went in a circle. I never saw the hall curve."  
"Son of a," Trap Shadow grunted. He shivered as he looked hard at first the empty door then wall. "Yeah, that creepy gremlin face there is familiar. Can't be two of them that look exactly the same, right?"  
"Walk the other way," Seraph said as she turned around.  
"You're joking right? We went in a circle. We just came that way and it will lead right back here," Stink Bomb pointed to the floor.

"Walk the other way," Seraph repeated in a deathly calm voice. "We are bein' toyed with." She had tried to put on a brave face but no one missed the deep shudder she made as she walked away stiffly.  
Stealth pulled Stink Bomb by the tail when the skunk decided he wanted to be stubborn and crossed his arms. "If we lose her then we lose our only chance of getting out of this place."  
"And I want to get out," Trap Shadow agreed. "I'm sure you do too."  
"If we come back to this place then Seraph I'm going to set you up on a date with Wham-Shell for making such a stupid call. You understand?" Stink Bomb grumbled as he followed the other three.

They hadn't been walking to the right for long when the hall opened up suddenly into a T junction and the group stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Um. When we get home, Seraph, I will shave myself bald and wear a pink tutu. I'm sorry," Stink Bomb apologized with a mixture of disbelief and amazement. He looked behind him to find a solid wall blocked their progress. Seraph was right, the Darkness wanted them and was going to do everything it could to herd them in the right direction.  
Stealth studied each path carefully. "Which way?" The left hand hall had walls made up of incredibly thick, spiked brambles and the dirt floor continued. The right hand hall had walls made of polished green marble that seemed to ooze blood from the top that pooled in thick puddles along the length of solid black flooring. Parts of it shone in Seraph's Light and parts seemed to be dull and empty. The blood vanished at the lackluster parts of the floor as if proving further it was riddled with pratfalls.  
"The brambles signify Life," Seraph sighed heavily. "I find it easier to follow the path that at least has the promise of change behind it. The blood flowin' in the other is too much of a bad omen for me."  
Stealth couldn't accept that reasoning. "What if the Darkness knows that's our thoughts? What if the path that looks less appealing is actually the right one?"  
"Regular ball 'o sunshine, huh?" Stink Bomb commented.

Laughter drifted out from the right hall. It was a dry and raspy sound with a deep rattle to follow. Something made a dragging sound then a thump. It repeated itself; drag, thump. Drag, thump. Drag, thump. Another chuckle, much closer and the intake of breath after the rattle was much crisper. The Light didn't penetrate the hall suddenly past a certain point. Heavy breathing came out from the hall and the Darkness seemed to swell and swallow more of the Light.  
Stealth narrowed his eyes, "Damn you," he spat at the Darkness. "Damn you back to the depths from which you crawled!"  
"Damn you," a voice wheezed. "Damn all of you to my embrace," the voice hissed like a snake on the last word.  
"Time to go," the green skunk exclaimed. He shoved Stealth hard in the back. "Seraph got us out of the circle hall of doom. I'm going to trust her to get us away from the living Darkness!"

As they ran into the bramble hall Trap Shadow threw something behind him. It exploded in a brilliant flash of Light and the Darkness squealed. For as long as the magic in the trap lasted everything illuminated by its glow looked like a normal hall in the outpost. There was no path in the direction the Darkness had crept up on them from. Masks were pulled down as it was harder to breathe when the wearer was panting so hard.  
"Light guide our way. Light protect our backs," Seraph murmured her prayer as she clutched her small orb close to her heart. The orbs that the Skylanders held brightened alongside hers and Light leaked out of the pockets they had tucked theirs away in. In the shafts that grazed the brambles smooth wall took over until the beam passed and left warped brambles, although a little greener than the rest, in their wake.  
Feet splashed in water and the group halted to study it.  
"Dare we trust it?" Trap Shadow asked Seraph.  
"We don't have a choice. There's a wall behind us again," Stink Bomb answered. "You still can't grasp portal magic?"  
"No," Seraph shook her head. "I can't use my Life magic either. All I can do is wield the Light." She waded out a little farther in the ankle deep water. "Where ever it's leadin' us the pressure is getting greater. Don't leave my side, please," she pleaded the Skylanders. "I need you for strength. Together we can do this. I know we can."

"It's so cold," Stealth commented. "Like ice." His pants were soaked up to the knees even if the water never rose above his ankles. They walked in a tight formation with Seraph in the center, Trap Shadow in the front and Stealth as well as Stink Bomb slightly behind Seraph on either side. The Portal Master's aura might be the only thing protecting them from the Darkness pressing in. If she was taken from them they would fall for sure.  
Trap Shadow faltered and yelled out when he stumbled and splashed down in the water. He seemed to roll down and by the time he was on his feet again he was shorter than the others and neck deep in the water. "Stairs," the smiladon sputtered and spat a few times. "Mother fucking stairs."  
"Uh. We'll drown. And I can't swim," Stink Bomb admitted.  
"I'm a poor swimmer," Seraph sighed. She studied the water and noticed a ripple further out. "Trap," she called softly to the Skylander. "Get back up here. You're not alone."

Painstakingly slow Trap Shadow ascended the stairs. He didn't want to trip any more than he wanted whatever was in the water to know he was trying to flee from it. He heard a splash and picked up his pace a little more. Something wrapped around his ankle and the smiladon cried out as he tripped and hit the stairs hard.  
"Hold on!" Stink Bomb splashed in to grab Trap Shadow by one hand and Stealth followed to grab the other.  
"Pull!" the elf commanded the skunk.  
"I am!" he yelled back.  
"Pull harder!" Trap Shadow yelled. "How can it hold on, it feels slimy! Oh Light, what if it's just as skinless as that thing we saw in the water window? What if this is the room the water window showed us?"  
"Shit, he's slipping!" Stink Bomb howled. A moment later and Trap Shadow's hand slid from his.  
Light once again erupted from Seraph just as Stealth lost his grip. When the Light had filled the hall the water was gone and so was Trap Shadow.

"No!" Stink Bomb gasped. He ran down the stairs yelling to his friend. "Trap! Trap! Can you hear me?"  
Stealth reached out to take Seraph by the hand, her body still engulfed in Light she took it and followed him down to meet up with Stink Bomb. "Move forward," Stealth commanded in a steely tone.  
Stink Bomb whirled furiously on the elf, "What if he's still here? Take the Light back in, Seraph. Let the Darkness pool again. We can still save him!"  
"SB," the Portal Master said gently. "It will take a while for the effects of the Light to fade." She didn't want to say it but it was implied that the Swaplander was gone for the time being. Regardless Seraph did draw the Light back into her being. Stealth gave her a questioning look. "I can hold the Darkness at bay, yes. But it doesn't bring my magic back. If we're gonna stand a chance we have to face it head on in the heart of its concentration."  
"And where is that?" Stealth questioned. Stink Bomb was still calling to Trap Shadow, his voice echoing as his panic rose.  
The Portal Master rubbed her temples, "At the inactive Augment, of course."  
Stealth said a few choice words and pointed up to the ceiling, "But that's located in the tower who knows how many floors above us. We're being herded _downward_." He shook his head, his blue braid thumped dully against his shoulders. "How do we get to it?"  
"We press on. Once the Darkness thinks we're weak enough it will allow us in. If we don't break before then." She looked past Stealth to Stink Bomb, the skunk had pressed forward without them and the corruption was starting to creep back in where he was. "We're gonna lose him if we don't go after him."

When the Darkness had finally reclaimed the area and the corruption returned the water was missing. It did however leave stagnant puddles that had a scum of some kind over the water with an oily appearance when the Light touched it. The walls seemed to be made of jet black obsidian that reflected the trio perfectly with Seraph's small Light source. Things moved in the walls, behind the inky surface and seemed to scatter from the Light and remain just out of sight enough so details couldn't be discerned. No one missed the shapes swarm back in to fill areas no longer bathed in Light. At some point Stink Bomb had gone silent and fell into step next to Seraph with Stealth on her other side.  
"I don't like this," Stealth whispered. "I can fight foes. I can't fight a _building_." More than once they had seen paths block their way instantly with one form of obstacle or another. The floor map of the outpost seemed to warp and change at will and more often than it had when they first arrived. They were forced down three more flights of stairs; one even seemed to wind on for an eternity and had heavy breathing press down on them from above to keep them moving at a dizzying pace.  
The outpost should have only been six stories tall. So if they had started on the sixth floor they should have reached the second floor. If it were the fifth then they would be on the first. Seraph had already said the portal room was located on the first floor. The Darkness was warping the outpost in impossible ways.

Stink Bomb's head jerked up suddenly. "Did you hear that?"  
Stealth cocked his head to the side, "Hear what?" His hearing should have been just as sensitive as the skunk's yet he had heard nothing.  
"Trap Shadow!" Stink Bomb exclaimed. "There is was again! And closer, you heard it, right?"  
Seraph approached the Skunk and forced one of his eyes open wider to look at the pink skin around it; it had begun to grey and blacken in the corners. She scowled and pushed the skunk back. "You heard nothing, SB," she told him firmly. "It is the Darkness. We've all been touched. It is starting to wear on us."  
"No! I heard him, I heard him! Hysterically he was calling for all of us! So pained, so much fear. We can help him!"  
Without warning Seraph lit up the hall again. Something shrieked and skittered away with the sound of claws and something dragging behind it.  
"How bad?" Stealth asked. He moved on Stink Bomb and fingered one of his daggers which until then had been sheathed.  
"Not bad. I think I can cleanse it since it hasn't rooted in too deep."  
"Look, I'm fine!" the skunk insisted as he began to walk away from Seraph.  
"Then let me boost your resistance at least," the Portal Master tried to reason with him. She staggered suddenly and gasped. Stealth was there in an instant to keep her from falling when her knees buckled.

"What happened?" the elf kept his eyes on Stink Bomb yet couldn't help but let his gaze slide behind the skunk. Seraph didn't have to answer, Stealth saw for himself. A great wall of the deepest blackness was pushing in against her halo of protection and Stink Bomb was slowly backing up towards it. "Stop!" Stealth commanded. "Stink Bomb, look behind you! You must _stop_!"  
Stink Bomb did look but apparently didn't see the same thing the others did. "Trap Shadow is back there! He's bound in chains and something is pulling him back! I can save him, come with me, Stealth! We can get him back!" the skunk extended a clawed hand with a pleading look. Stealth helped Seraph up but didn't move from her side. "I can see where your loyalties lie," the skunk hissed. "It was because of Earth the Darkness is even this bad. Stay with the human, she's probably feeding the Darkness with her vile thoughts. I'm going to get Trap Shadow back."  
"SB, no!" Seraph surged forward as the skunk passed out of her halo and was swallowed by the Darkness. She screamed in outrage and pushed with all her might. The Darkness shattered all the way down the hall where it ended at a door she didn't remember going through. Stink Bomb was gone.

"Let them go!" Seraph screamed into the empty hall. Her voice echoed down it and from behind them echoed back but in a tone that sounded more like a tearful pleading than the hoarse scream of rage she had uttered. Another echo rolled in of her hysterically screaming the same thing before a third and final one came in of nothing but gibberish and broken yells pierced by an insane cackle. Seraph pressed her palms to her ears to shut it out and whimpered when it seemed to rattle through her skull instead. The next thing she remembered was Stealth pushing up her goggles to pull down on her lower lid like she had to Stink Bomb.  
"You're clean," Stealth said in amazement. "No taint at all. Quickly. Chase it from me before I follow in the skunk's footsteps."  
Seraph sniffed a few times and summoned another orb of Light in a small size before she handed it to Stealth. "Swallow it. I'll make it grow once you do."  
The elf popped it like a pill and swallowed smoothly. He felt the warmth spread outward from his belly as Seraph put into motion her promise. Stealth hadn't realized until it was gone how heavy and weighed down he had been. "Thank you," the elf said. He grabbed the back of Seraph's head and pulled her forehead against his. "Hang in there. We'll get them back. They aren't lost." He released Seraph and stepped back as he waited for her to make the next move.

"The Darkness is tryin' to drive doubt into my mind. The Light won't regenerate as fast if I doubt. I know this and am fightin' it. But it's gettin' hard. Why didn't SB listen to me?"  
"We weren't careful enough," Stealth replied. He pulled his respirator mask back up over his face and muffled his voice. "But we're going to take more caution now. Right?"  
Seraph pulled her own back into place. "Right."

Seraph hated the sound of her breathing through the mask. She could hear Stealth's as well and it was unnerving after hearing the Darkness use similar tactics against them. Stealth put an arm out to stop Seraph suddenly and she walked a few paces more before she realized he was holding her back. She gave him a questioning look and Stealth ushered her to walk again. She did so and he stopped her once again. That time Seraph heard it. Footsteps were shadowing them. Halfway through her turn a bipedal shape of skinless meat bowled her over. Seraph shrieked as it pushed her down and snapped in her face with two mouths. One set of teeth snapped shut before another in front of it snapped shut a second later. The inner set of teeth were flat and blunt, the outer were sharp and serrated. Again there were no eyes on the creature. There were no features other than the mouth; the face was smooth without even remnants of eyes, ears or a nose.  
The Portal Master screamed when the figure forced her hands above her head, it had two thumbs with one where the last finger should have been. Each thumb was tipped in a thick claw riddled with barbs and Seraph felt them pierce her flesh at the wrist.  
Blunt force caused the smooth, nearly featureless head to snap to the side before one of Stealth's daggers caught the creature in the collar bone. He roared as he hauled the slick, skinless beast off Seraph and kicked it to the side. Blood black as pitch rolled out of the wound and slapped against the floor where it clotted instantly into crusty heaps. The beast opened both sets of teeth and gave a guttural roar before it clamored across the floor on its knuckles sideways much like a gorilla from Earth moved. It raised a thick arm to take a swing at Stealth but met Seraph instead when she stepped in front of the elf and rammed her hand into the creature's face.

It squealed and dropped to the floor where it writhed around in agony, a bright spot of Light was visible in its throat and more poured out of its mouth. The creature seized a few moments then went still. Only after it had stopped moving did the duo realize it was wearing boots but nothing else. The Light burned out of it then moved to hover next to Seraph on the side opposite of her first orb. "Take yours out," she said to Stealth as she moved back down the hall in the direction they had been going. "You're going to need it. The Darkness is done playing."

There were more junctions in the hall now than should have been possible. Blocking each one was a twisted shape, a former resident of the outpost or refugee. Snarls, wet snuffling sounds and all sorts of strange noises filled the hall as Seraph and Stealth walked down it like a gauntlet.  
Behind them was a sound similar to a bleating goat and a slapping sound. Seraph dared to look behind her and saw a large bipedal figure with an elongated torso waddling down the hall. It had no arms and the neck ended in a smooth stump where there should have been a head. It wasn't skinned meat like the other creatures but rather a sickly yellow color. Maybe it was supposed to have been a quadruped with the way the long torso was held up off the floor. The slapping sound came from large, floppy feet that should have tripped it up but the way the creature swung its legs to the side apparently got around that hazard. The figure jerked up as if it knew Seraph was looking at it and made an angry sound before it picked up speed.  
Seraph gasped and blindly threw out one of the traps she had taken from Trap Shadow. Metal jaws opened up and laid flat on the floor before a floppy foot stepped right into it and the teeth snapped shut. An agonized wail of pain escaped from… somewhere on the headless creature and it fell to the side kicking feebly in an effort to remove the trap.

Stealth pulled Seraph down suddenly and before she could complain something large swung over her head with an angry roar. She looked up and the ceiling had what looked like monkey bars all along it. One of the skinless, overly muscled yetis with a heavy brow and long, loose lips was clamoring around on them with its short, stubby legs hanging down and trying to grasp at her and Stealth. The elf pulled Seraph back up and they dashed down the hall while the hanging monster was trying to turn around.  
More of the skinless abominations began to shuffle out from the seemingly endless halls. As each one left its former position the halls closed up via some form of crackling crust that grew from the wall and hardened like cooled lava.  
The hall was filled with skinless, eyeless monsters possessing long arms, sharp spikes and horrifying mouths filled with more teeth than even a shark would possess.  
"Stay by my side, use the Light in small amounts but let my blades take care of them," the elf commanded. He had tried to use a few of his special talents but like Seraph found they too had been blocked when he couldn't touch the magic needed to activate them. The Light was their most powerful weapon and only one of them could wield it.

Light reflected off of Stealth's blades as they danced and cut into abominations on all sides. Blood blackened by the Darkness flowed and pained moans escaped the creatures. Some lost interest and vanished in the Darkness behind the mass and others grew angrier as they lashed out harder and more fiercely. There were just so many attackers that it didn't take much for it to degrade into monsters fighting monsters when they hit each other enough. That allowed Stealth to disengage from multiple foes at once and focus more on the ones that still came at them individually.  
To her credit Seraph used the Light in a way that fooled other attackers into thinking one of their own had lashed out at it. She turned many on each other and with some careful contorting was able to slide by the brawls she started without harm. The cacophony of noise in the hall was deafening, the smell of tainted blood had managed to seep in through the protections of the masks and became dizzying.

Something large dropped down from the ceiling. A black shape that swallowed the light and raised arms that trailed streamers of blackness like a cloak or wings. Stealth slashed out at it and while his blades cut through the blackness it simply flowed back in a moment later as if nothing had happened. It advanced on them and flicked out a tendril that swallowed one of Seraph's small orbs.  
When the curtained arms began to slide up the walls to either side Seraph let out a powerful burst of Light once more. All of the creatures behind them vanished. The willowy, barely formed figure of Darkness did not. The splayed wings closed in rapidly on Seraph and Stealth. The Portal Master reached out to take Stealth's hand and tried to tug the elf closer to her but failed. The curtain of Darkness parted around her and crushed in on Stealth to consume him completely. It fell to the floor like a cascade of water and melted away into nothing under the radiance of Seraph's defense. Stealth was gone.

Seraph pressed up against the wall, at the moment it was blocks of stone with a carved wooden runner along the top and bottom where the joints met the smooth ceiling and polished floor with the strip of blue carpet lining that went down the middle. She choked back a sob; she had lost all three of her Skylanders. The Darkness had picked them off one by one and each time weakened her resolve. She doubted herself, if she couldn't protect them what chance did she have?  
The Darkness swam back in quicker and the floor began to tilt. Seraph backed away from the wall and tried to move up the incline. She reached a solid wall and knew she could go no farther. The floor tilted more and dark liquid began to ooze out of the wall behind her to slicken the surface. There was nothing to hold onto and a moment later the Portal Master was sliding helplessly down into the depths with a howl equal parts anger and despair.  
Her slide ended when Seraph rolled across the flat surface of a floor made of padding and quilted to look like a bed cover. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, her throat hoarse from her screams. She heard muffled footsteps and looked up to see a pair of polished shoes heading towards her. The Portal Master scrambled away on hands and knees before she rose to her feet and turned to face whoever was in the room with her.

A figure dressed in all black approached, his coat brushed the tops of his shoes and covered the whole of his body with a cinch around the waist. Thick gloves with a decidedly latex shine covered his hands and overlapped the coat to the arms. Most notable of all however was the silvery bird beak that was visible from under the hood that covered his head. Seraph backed away out of instinct, eyes behind the mask followed her move and the hands came up almost in a soothing manner.  
"I do not sense the disease in you. Therefor you have nothing fear from me. I am the cure as are you." The voice was hardly reassuring but it sounded so matter-of-fact and precise that it seemed to ooze truth.  
"You're not tainted," Seraph said hoarsely when she detected no Darkness in the other figure. Her voice was raw from her scream and she swallowed hard before she tried unsuccessfully to clear it. She wanted badly to remove the gasmask she wore but decided against it. The Darkness was so thick in the room she could see it drift before her goggled eyes like tendrils of mist.

"I cannot be tainted," the bird masked figure said as he raised his head slightly. Seraph thought she saw a pale jaw line under it but couldn't be sure. "I am the cure. We fight the same disease. Our methods are different but we are cures nonetheless."  
Seraph groaned and slid down the wall. "I know who you are now. 049, the rouge Portal Master."  
"Precisely. Though rouge is not how I see myself," the other figure agreed partially. "I cannot let the disease spread and am not afraid to take steps those of your ilk frown upon. I came with four others. I was forced to cure one and the other three remain untreated. Am I to assume you met the same fate? Surely you did not think you alone could fight so much disease here? I can feel it touch me like a promise of plague," he said sourly as he rubbed at his arms and flung his hands out as if to clear something from him. "But it cannot take me."

Temporarily calmed Seraph let her eyes roam what she had determined to be an enormous padded cell. It didn't make much sense though; the hole she slid through was still open as were the ones on each of the other three walls. The liquid that flowed out of them drained into grates just under the holes but 049 had left a trail of inky footprints from the hole he had apparently come out of. Seraph looked behind her and saw the mess she left when she had rolled across the floor then scrambled away from the figure she and the other Elders commonly referred to as Doc.  
"Your Light has promise. Give it to me," 049 said with an extended hand.  
Seraph eyed him skeptically before she summoned a large orb and rolled it off her hands to the other figure. The room was illuminated with the addition and the dingy fabric of the walls was yellowed in places, stained in others and overall tinged with a brown show of age. The liquid that came from the huge tubes was black as pitch, liquefied Darkness no doubt. Seraph became paranoid when she imagined it trying to seep into her skin. She flared up long enough to burn the Darkness from her riot armor and found 049 studying her closely.  
"Your gifts are different from mine," he commented. "Now I understand why our methods of curing are so very different. May you cure your allies before I do," he said cryptically.

"You've found no way out of here?" Seraph ignored his odd comment. She looked up to the ceiling. Well, she wasn't sure if there was one as the Darkness hung like a cloud over her head.  
"No. The inclines in the tunnels are too steep. The disease that seeps out makes it too slick to try. Your Light warps the Darkness. Can you increase the range?"  
Seraph frowned behind her mask. In the back of her mind she thought she must look terrifying in riot armor with a gasmask and goggles covering her face. Then she glanced back at the figure she knew as Doc. His beaked face made her feel a little more normal in her attire. "Yeah. I can. The Darkness always comes back and each time it does the rooms are different. It's sort of a gamble. You want me to chance it?"  
"I would like to get out of here and continuing curing. So yes. I would prefer you take a chance on it."

The Portal Master of Life rolled her shoulders and gathered her thoughts before she sent a pulse of Light out. She drew it back into her being a moment later and was shocked to find the Darkness had already returned. As she had promised the room too was altered. She looked through a large window into a smaller room where 049 stood alone. There was an empty and dingy gurney in the room with him. A metallic table smeared with blood was in the center of the room with a drain directly under it and a slight tilt of the floor around, there were remnants of blood around the drain but most had gone down it. The whole setup was of an operating room. The equipment was rusted, filthy and the surgeon's light flickered with weak shafts of illumination that only managed to make harsh shadows dance on the floor. 049 swat at the tray of instruments and knocked them to the floor. Seraph couldn't hear him but he had raised his head and shook his fist. Perhaps in anger, the operating room did look pretty sad and hardly effective.

For the moment Seraph ignored 049 and turned to look at her room. She gasped and threw herself up against the window behind her when she saw the hanging corpse on the wall. It was in two pieces, hung by the arms was the upper body of Chapter Portal Master James. He had looked over Nautilus Outpost, Seraph had worked with him and knew him quite well. Next to his torso and hung by the ankles were his legs. The bisected Portal Master's entrails had fallen out into a heap on the floor below his upper body with one thick rope of intestine apparently caught on something still within his abdominal wall. His blood was still red; he hadn't died from the infection. He had most likely died at the hands of an infected refugee or even Skylander.  
Banging on the window made the woman spin around to see 049 there. He pointed behind him to an open door then waved simply at her before he turned around and went for it.  
Seraph tried to bang on the glass to get his attention, he could break it with something in the room and let her out but he either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. "Wait!" she yelled, her voice still hoarse. "Come back!" She howled in outrage when he closed the door behind him. Seraph pounded her fist once more on the glass before she turned around.

She hadn't noticed it before but right behind the dead Portal Master's torso was a ladder slick with his blood. Seraph wrinkled her lips in disgust; it was a way out even if it was undesirable.  
But Seraph couldn't pull the corpse down. The chains were too thick and as the blood splattered her she felt her stomach tie into knots. Blood had smeared her goggles when the entrails still attached finally came loose and slapped her in the face before they slid like wet rope to the floor. She tried to clean her lenses and only managed to smear the mess around. With a deep shudder Seraph pulled the corpse out and let it hit her in the back as she climbed the ladder and slipped multiple times on the slick blood that covered the rungs. Tears burned at her eyes, Seraph remembered the Chapter well. James was a nice guy, an older individual like her and former military man. How easily he had fallen under the crush of Darkness. Seraph's knees shook as his wrists bumped the backs of her calves when she had nearly climbed above the corpse.

With the chains clinking behind her Seraph finally reached a hatch. With a great deal of struggling she managed to throw it open and climbed up into pitch blackness. She felt heavy and sluggish. She had found the Heart of Darkness. It must have felt she had been beaten down enough to finally pull her in and crush her spirit for good. The hatch door slammed shut and made Seraph jump.  
"It's all your fault."  
Seraph's heart sank. Stink Bomb's accusation hit her hard. "No, SB. I tried! I tried to save us all!"  
The skunk walked out of the inky blackness, his solid white eyes burned balefully bright. He had multiple cuts and wounds, his armor was gone and he was dressed only in undergarments. The Life Element's green and cream fur was patchy and matted; his red blood was mingled with black. The Darkness hadn't taken him fully but he was beyond being able to fight it anymore. "But you failed. You brought this monster with you. All of the Portal Masters from Earth! It was a mistake to have ever accepted you! Skylands was fine without you!"

The skunk let out a garbled wail as he ran at Seraph. She threw her arms up to try to fend him off. His clawed fingers locked with hers and he snarled at her mask as he tried to push her backwards. "SB, please!" Seraph pleaded with him.  
"Why? If we remove all of the Portal Masters from Skylands maybe the Darkness will go back to normal! You don't belong here!"  
The Portal Master let the Light she held seep out, not in a large burst but enough to give her a soft glow. Stink Bomb disengaged with her and scuttled away with a feral hiss as he threw his partially furred tail up before him. "The Light is nothing to be afraid of!" she yelled at him. "Let it in, SB. Let me help you!"  
"No!" the skunk snarled. "You are filled with lies, deceit and corruption! I don't want to hear you anymore!" He pulled a blade from out of nowhere, quite literally and cut off both of his ears before he threw them at Seraph. The skunk didn't even seem to feel the pain and gave her a crooked grin.

Seraph pulsed strongly and let the Light fill the area. She opened up a halo in the blackness all around. All she could see was the stone floor below her. Stink Bomb cried in dismay and tried to ball up on the floor as Seraph approached him. He fought her weakly and mewed like an infant as she forced his head up and then pried his jaws open before she shoved a ball of Light past his teeth and clamped his jaws shut. The skunk swallowed reflexively when she rubbed at his throat with her fingers and Seraph watched the Light travel down his throat and vanish behind his ribs. She expanded it all at once within him and moved back as she skunk convulsed violently. He rolled over and propped himself up on shaking arms before he vomited up a thick mass of writhing black tendrils. They squirmed and burned away under the Light. Stink Bomb wretched again, a smaller mass was expelled and he tried to crawl weakly towards Seraph.  
Four more times the skunk emptied his belly onto the stone and on the last one there was no more Darkness to expel. The skunk's body was engulfed in a soft glow by then, Seraph kept the Light in place to shield him from reinfection.  
"Stink Bomb?" she said softly as she knelt next to him and picked his head up into her lap.  
"Thank you," he said weakly. "Forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said. I don't doubt you or any of the Portal Masters." He brought a hand up and felt around on his head before he found the ragged remains of his ears. The Skylander made a garbled sound and tried to ball up.  
The woman tugged him up more and hugged his back tight against her front before she sobbed loudly. "You're back. That's all that matters. You're back." In frustration she pulled the mask off. She was still glowing herself, the Light would keep the Darkness from touching her and that was all she needed at the moment. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe." Stink Bomb shuddered in her arms but did manage to find one of her hands. He squeezed it and tugged her arms tighter around him so she was crushed against his back.

"Help me," the weak call came. Seraph shuddered against Stink Bomb and tried to hide her face between his shoulder and neck. "Please," the voice called again with more strength.  
"Did you hear that?" the skunk sounded almost afraid to ask.  
"I did," she answered just as reluctantly. Chains sounded and scraped with a distinct dragging sound.  
It seemed like it was all around them. Stink Bomb carefully pulled away from the Portal Master and stood on shaky legs. He accepted Seraph's support as both of them swiveled their heads in effort to pinpoint the source of the sound.

Slowly but surely a figure materialized out of the Darkness and stumbled towards them. Trap Shadow was in much the same state as Stink Bomb, his armor was gone and he was wounded. But his blood was far more red than black; he fought the taint much harder it seemed. Across the electric blue stripes in his fur thick metal shackles shone and were marred by equal parts rust. A few of the chains were secured to him with meat hooks and Trap Shadow's arms were pinned to his chest so he couldn't remove them. Worse was the fact his right arm ended in a stump just below the elbow. The wound appeared to have been cauterized by fire and singed skin as well as fur surrounded it.  
When he had fully made it into the halo of light the other two could see the corpses he was forced to drag behind him. Heavy and mangled, some were skinned and others twisted at odd angles with obviously broken bones. "Help me," Trap Shadow murmured again.  
Seraph made a move to help him but squealed in pain when a whip lashed out from the Darkness just beyond the end of the corpses. Trap Shadow took a few more steps and fell to his knees in the halo of light. The whip cracked at him mercilessly and from a thick shackle around his neck a chain jangled as it was tugged. Seraph took hold of it, heedless of the whip that assaulted her, and pulled hard on it.  
Stealth stumbled out on the other end of it. He grinned wickedly at Seraph without his usual mask to cover his face. His armor was gone but his skin was untouched. The soft green was smooth and taunt over his lithe frame and lean muscles covered only by undergarments like the other two Skylanders. The elf's normally white eyes were solid black and seemed to dim the Light around them rather than be brightened by them. His hair was loose and brushed at his shoulders like a perfectly kept mane. The elf looked like nothing had happened to him, as if he hadn't been in combat at all.

"SB," Seraph called to the skunk. Without taking her eyes off Stealth she handed him an orb of light. "Treat Trap for me."  
"You don't stand a chance against Stealth."  
"You're still weak," she told the skunk. "Help Trap. I'll do what I can with Stealth. Get Trap up and together we might stand a chance."  
Stealth was in the process of wrapping the whip up as Seraph conversed with Stink Bomb. Strangely enough the elf wore wraps of fabric around his hands and feet. If his undergarments had been a loincloth he would have passed as a barbaric slaver. "My dear Seraph," Stealth said with a double voice. One was his own, the second something else. "Yes," the elf laughed when the Portal Master's eyes widened. "I took your elf as a host. He has a strong will. He holds just enough Light to keep me from overwhelming him. He will make the perfect host and will last longer than any others before."  
Seraph balled her hands into fists and glared defiantly at the possessed Stealth. "You can't have him."  
"But I already have him," the figure laughed. He seemed to dematerialize in a cloud of Darkness before he was at Seraph's side an instant later. Her halo of light pushed against his of Darkness. Stealth wrapped his arms around Seraph and pinned hers at her side before he forced her head to look back towards Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow. The two Skylanders were stuck in a cage of Darkness, Stink Bomb could make the bars bend with the halo he still possessed but they never broke and flowed back in when he stopped pressing against them. "I'll take them back too. Breaking the skunk again will be fun and to finally break the smiladon will be a thrill. But I'm more than willing to share Stealth with you, of course," his double voice purred into Seraph's ear.

The Dark Stealth pulled Seraph further away from the two Skylanders. "Did you know Stealth has lusted after you for quite some time? Oh it's true. He enjoys your morning runs together so much. There is something enticing in the way your body moves and flows when running." The hand he had used to force her head around became gentle as it caressed Seraph's cheek instead. "Portal Masters of Light are hard to break. I haven't yet figured out how to do it. But I have in my hands a new opportunity for experimentation."  
Seraph tried to squirm away when his second restraining arm moved to touch her in a way she found deeply unsettling. "You aren't Stealth!" she hissed.  
"But I am!" the double voices laughed. "I have his body. I have his memories. I have all his thoughts on what he wanted to do with and to you. Such honor and nobility! He never once acted upon it and instead waited for you to show interest. Don't you want to give your precious Stealth his deepest desires before he vanishes completely under my dominion?" the darker of the two voices took over at that point and whispered to Seraph as one of his hands resumed wandering over her in ways that made the woman squirm.

"Seraph," just Stealth's voice pleaded with her. "All I ever wanted was your touch. Can you grant me this one wish?" His lips grazed her jaw line and his breathing had deepened into a suggestive pace. "You won't regret it," he promised.  
"Light! Shut him up! I think I'm going to be sick again!" Stink Bomb yelled.  
Seraph managed to break free from Dark Stealth and whirled on him fast. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her front up against him. "If you would only put that energy into pursuits of passion," Stealth gave her a sultry grin. "A primal dance, a joining of bodies as one. Such a simple request my dear Seraph. Such a fulfilling one."  
"You aren't Stealth anymore!" she protested as she tried to wiggle free. She managed to break his grip, or maybe he simply let her go. The woman put a large distance between herself and the elf before she strengthened her glow. "I can't allow it. I won't."  
"I will take it, then," the double voice was back. "I may finally be able to break a Portal Master of Light and find myself the perfect host. I will have you in any way I so desire!" the wicked promise seemed to ring through the Darkness from all sides at once and reechoed in whispers of different voices.

If she wanted to stand a chance Seraph knew she had to get Light into the elf's body. Each way would require her to get uncomfortably close. But if she could put Light into him then so too could he put Darkness into her since he was the embodiment of it. Seraph couldn't risk that. But she had to. The woman backed away from Dark Stealth as he strode towards her, a walk full of purpose and more of a strut meant to show off his lean physique and tempt the woman. Seraph stepped on chains and nearly fell. As she stumbled she saw something she could use. A single spike hung from a rusted loop so degraded she might be able to break it off. Seraph took hold of the spike, an object about as long as her forearm, and stepped on the chain it was attached to before the tugged hard on it. The loop broke and a puff of rust and metal shavings rained down.  
"I still have my whip, you know," the double voiced Stealth reminded her. "I had hoped to use it in more fun adventures but if you are going to resort to weapons then I have no choice."

Seraph didn't wait around for Stealth to make his move. She ran at him howling with the spike raised up above her head. She drove it down hard into the arm that had gone for the whip and she summoned an orb of Light in the other hand at the same time. Stealth tried to push her away but the woman fought in closer anyway. The spike came out of his arm and she clamped the hand holding the orb onto the wound. His solid black blood flowed freely between her fingers as she forced the light into Stealth's arm and increased its glow at the same time.  
"You can't cure me as easily as you could the others!" the dark figure laughed. He finally succeeded in pushing Seraph away. The Portal Master hit the stone floor hard and the spike clattered out of her hands. She crawled frantically for it and just as her fingers brushed at it Stealth grabbed her by the back of her armor and hauled her to her feet. "Woman! Stop making this harder on me!" Stealth bellowed. He slammed her up against a wall of solidified Darkness before he raised his second hand and the fingers elongated into black obsidian claws. He took them to the front of her riot armor and tore through the nylon fabric that provided the movability she needed.  
"You can't do this!" Seraph gasped as he began to methodically cut through her armor. Seraph wore only a cami and bike shorts under the armor. She felt so exposed and tried to break out of Stealth's grip.  
"I can and I will!" the possessed elf hissed at her. He worked a hand in through a slice to fondle Seraph as she screamed at him.

"No, you will not."  
Seraph had never been so glad to hear 049's voice before. Stealth released her with an outraged cry of pain when the rouge Portal Master stabbed him in the back with one of the meat hooks that had been in Trap Shadow. The woman bent down to grab the rusted spike and ran back at Stealth since he was focused more on 049 at the moment.  
"Twisted creature that you are," Stealth hissed as he knocked another meat hook out of 049's hands. "Not aligned with the Darkness or of the Light. Things are far more black and white than that!" he roared.  
"Grey is all there is," 049 said without any hint of fear or worry in his voice. "But you are black with the disease. I must cure you; it is for your own good."  
Stealth jerked away from 049 when Seraph drove the spike into his shoulder. He turned on the Portal Master as she pulled the spike out and ran with her to slam her back against the solid wall. The air was knocked out of Seraph's lungs but Stealth wore a shocked expression.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to," Seraph gasped. Stealth stumbled away from her. The spike had been driven deep into his chest. Seraph grabbed it and pulled it out just as the elf crumpled to the floor. "I can't heal, my magic is still blocked. Oh God, hang in there Stealth!" Seraph watched Darkness flow out of the elf, his eyes faded and eventually returned to white. "Stealth?" Seraph asked.  
The elf reached up weakly and took her by the back of the head before he pulled her forehead down to touch his. "I forgive you," he whispered through a wheeze.  
Seraph poured Light into him, right through the wound in his chest hoping she could use it to heal. She released it in a torrent and shattered the Darkness around her as well as the others easily.

Early afternoon sunlight flooded in suddenly. Wind caressed Seraph's face as she focused on Stealth. The elf gave her a gentle smile; his hand never left her cheek. Magic flooded through Seraph instantly and she poured into the elf in healing waves.  
Stealth's hand slipped from Seraph's cheek and she gave a strangled wail as she poured more healing magic into him.  
"Such a shame," 049 said sadly. "I would have loved to witness and record your method of curing the disease. I already know the method you just applied to him."  
"Seraph, Seraph come on. It's okay," Stink Bomb said as he tried to pull the woman away from Stealth's corpse.  
"I murdered him," she choked. "I killed him!" Seraph tried to shrug out of Stink Bomb's embrace but the skunk wouldn't let her. Seraph didn't even look up when she felt the portal magic but she knew 049 had left.

Seraph's view of Stealth's body was blocked when Trap Shadow knelt before her and put his one good arm around her so she was pinned between him and Stink Bomb. "You chased the Darkness away. You cleansed the outpost, Seraph. It's over."  
Seraph broke down into tears and the Skylanders could only hold her as she sobbed. "I failed you all."  
Trap Shadow shifted his shortened arm and took Stink Bomb by the shoulder to further press the Portal Master between them. "You failed no one. The Darkness is gone." His pale eyes didn't move from the blackened stump of his arm. The smiladon bit his lip, they had been through hell but they were alive. Stealth was a deep blow and Trap felt it keenly but a sort of numbness had set in that made it hard for him to think of anything other than the human that quivered between him and Stink Bomb.

Once Seraph had finally reined in her grief she saw to the wounds Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow had sustained. Neither Skylander would ever be whole again and they had finally begun to realize they would carry the reminders of that day forever. Trap Shadow tucked his short arm behind his back so he didn't have to look at it and in shame Stink Bomb hid the ragged remains of his ears under the bandana Trap had given him. Once they were ready the trio finally stood to take survey of their surroundings.  
The group was surprised to find themselves on top of the outpost's Augment tower. The darkened crystal lay on the stone below its stand. Seraph righted it and jumpstarted it again so it shone with a beam as bright at the original Core of Light.

"What a mess," Stink Bomb said from the ramparts, he kept fingering the knot of fabric under his chin that held the missing bandana over his ears. Seraph joined him and Trap Shadow and sighed heavily. The refugee camps had been burned, smoke still drifted up from the remains. The earth was torn and moved in great rifts, there had been a fierce battle down there. Twisted corpses littered the area; some mangled horribly and others simply blackened and left where they had fallen. The Darkness might have been forced out but the mutations it brought out were still visible in the monsters that were strewn about.  
"Is it safe to assume there are no survivors?" Trap Shadow asked. He made a move to lean on the ramparts and made a strangled sound when he hit the tender nub of his missing arm on the stone railing.  
Gently Seraph touched the stump of his right arm and rubbed it. With her healing applied it had grown fur back and hid the scars nicely but the smiladon would never feel whole again. "I want to perform a sweep of the fort. But I want to bring others in. This place will never be reopened as an outpost but it can serve as a memorial. From now on I'm goin' to take special note of the Augments and make sure they're functionin' correctly." The Portal Master gratefully accepted the hug both Skylanders laid on her simultaneously. "It's time to go. I have to break the news of Stealth to Eon."  
"We'll come with you," Stink Bomb said softly. He looked back to the covered litter they had constructed from vines and components of Trap Shadow's disassembled traps. He felt guilty over fretting about the loss of his ears when Stealth had lost so much more.  
"The Darkness is stronger now than it ever was but we are stronger still," Seraph said as she threw her head back defiantly. "And I'm not givin' up." She clutched one of Stealth's daggers close to her chest; she might keep them to remind her of him if he wasn't buried with them instead.  
"Until my last breath I'll fight it," Trap Shadow hissed as he glared at his arm stump. "I'll never give up."  
"Neither will I," Stink Bomb promised.

* * *

So this is the result of a comment that I did too much fluff. Not very fluffy now, huh? Oh yes and today marks the release day for Trap Team in the USA, woo.


	53. Dearest Food Fight - Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: Seraph of Enigma

* * *

**Dearest Food Fight**

Dearest Food Fight,

Hey, I hope you remember me! It's Lily! The girl that almost tripped over you on my first day! Ooh boy, Hootie and Airy have never let me forget that! Back when I was a silly, klutzy, Elementalist. I have looked over all of my pastimes with you (I enjoy looking back at them!) I have realized one thing... Tomatoes aren't exactly veggies. I apologize for ruining your whole "Eat my veggies" thing, but I honestly can't stop thinking about how stupid you must sound to those ignorant humans on earth, who just use that to ruin the thing tha is keeping us in Skylands alive. I miss everyone in Skylands (Hopefully Rod hasn't been giving the others a hard time, but I believe Stealth Elf and Chill are always on top of that.) and I do miss you most of all, Earth humans haven't gotten less foolish, or more sympathetic, so I am excited for my return to Skylands. Please let the other portal masters know that I am returning. Hope I don't trip over you again!

Your dearest Portal Master  
Lily Windwave


	54. In the Arms of the Angel - Seraph

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: Lily Windwave

* * *

**In the Arms of the Angel**

"No, I finished that paper last week."  
"Ugh, seriously? I was kinda hoping to bounce ideas off you. Hugo's riding me like, um, something that rides people hard when they're being lazy."  
Seraph rolled her brown eyes, "Geez, Adam. How many times are you gonna have me bail you out?"  
The taller Portal Master bat his thickly lined eyes at his fellow Portal Master of Life and brushed a lock of currently flame red hair out of his eyes. "Because you love me? Because we're friends?"  
The blonde laughed, "That wasn't a real answer. Lily's still workin' on hers I hear. Why don't you go join her? She thinks you don't like her."  
"I thought she didn't like me!" Adam said as he stood up straight.  
Seraph put her hands up, "I broke the ice, go me! Seriously, go join her. I think she went out to the trainin' grounds to write. Don't give me that look, sittin' in the stands is a wonderful place to hide and be left alone."  
Adam's eyes brightened, "Now I know your hiding spot!" he sang, purposely off-key.  
"Just go, shoo!" the older Portal Master waved him off after she handed him his stack of papers and tome back. "Ah! No buts, protests or procrastinatin'! Away with ye!"

It took a while to get Adam going but once he turned the hall Seraph raced off in the other direction. Trigger Happy had sent a summons request for her. It sounded urgent and she had never heard the gremlin so emotional before so Seraph felt as if he would be disappointed the longer she made him wait.  
"And you nag me for running in the halls!" sandy haired Airy, Portal Master of Air called as Seraph blew past her.  
"Maybe she's got a hot date?" pale blonde Jane, Portal Master of Tech, snickered.  
Airy made a face, "I don't want to think about that."  
"Sorry!" Seraph called back at last before she turned another corner.

The library wasn't really any of the Portal Masters' favorite place. Seraph didn't mind it so much though. She could find quiet there when she wanted it. But then again everyone knew she retreated to her office there so her quiet never lasted long. All of the Portal Masters had an office in the library. Hugo would drop off bookkeeping or other such tasks for them on their desks. Some were better than others at keeping up with their additional tasks. Seraph liked to tackle hers as soon as she got them.

She wasn't heading to her office for work or to hide at the moment though. Trigger Happy had wanted to meet there. Seraph was confused when she arrived and the door was shut. Carefully she opened it and noticed movement behind her desk. The chair moved and an orange furry head with cream coloring on his face peered above the desk's surface at Seraph with bright yellow eyes. Those same yellow eyes held tremendous sadness and the evidence of tears stained his furry cheeks.  
"Trigg," Seraph said softly as she shut the door behind her. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
The gremlin shifted and paper rustled. He slid a slightly crinkled and tear sprinkled sheet across the mahogany surface of Seraph's desk. "This came today," his voice cracked and fell to a near whisper. He wasn't in the chair; he was standing between the desk and it for some reason.  
The Portal Master extended one hand to help him up onto her desk while the other took the paper. She took a seat right on the desk and was surprised when Trigger Happy curled up by her side after he slipped up under her arm. "Dear Arkadiy Trimus," Seraph read aloud.  
"My real name," the gremlin whispered.  
The Portal Master picked up where she left off, "We send our sincerest condolences over the loss of your mother," the woman paused. "Oh Trigg! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed with a crack in her voice. The gremlin quivered against her as a fresh wave of sobs shook his diminutive frame. Seraph decided not to read the rest of it and set the letter down on the other side of her. She leaned down to hug the little body tight. "Bless your heart," she murmured to Trigger Happy right before she sniffed. She knew she was a sap, she'd never met his mother but tears burned at her eyes anyway and she felt her face crinkle with her sense of empathy.

Seraph silently held the gremlin as he cried. Slowly his sobs grew softer and he didn't tremble as much. At last he squeezed her arm and prompted her to sit up. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know who else to go to. It just felt so strange. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know who else to talk to."  
The Portal Master leaned back over the desk and contorted herself so she could dig through a drawer. When she sat back up she had a box of tissues in hand. She held the box out for the little gremlin and he gratefully took one. "Forgive me for askin' this. Why did your father not come to tell you?"  
Trigger Happy scrubbed at his nose after he blew it but left his eyes heavy with crystal tears. "Dad died before I became a Skylander. I don't have any brothers or sisters. My extended family, we'll… we're gremlins. We're not really that close once people get married and have families of their own." He accepted the hand Seraph laid on his head to rub at his ears. It was a reflex for her and Trigger Happy had always teased her about petting him like a dog but honestly he enjoyed the attention. "Tomorrow I have to go back," he choked and stopped talking for a few moments. "I have… I have to go home and see to the house and belongings."  
"Would you like some company?" Seraph offered. She stopped rubbing between his ears and leaned back so she could see him.

Trigger Happy turned puffy yellow eyes up at the human. "You would help me? I'm sorry; I didn't mean that I came here to ask for you to. I just needed someone to talk to." He finally rubbed at his eyes.  
"Of course I'll help you," Seraph replied as she slid off the desk and walked around it to sit in the chair. She had to look up at him now that he was seated on the desk. "You don't have to go through it alone, Trigg. We're all here for you."  
The barest of smiles crept into his expression. "Thank you, Seraph. I appreciate that." He hid his face behind his three fingered hands a moment later with a groan. "Oh Light, the arrangements for her… final rest." The gremlin lost it again and began to shiver with another round of sobs. The chair rolled back and again he felt the woman's arms slide around him. Trigger Happy gratefully buried his face in her shoulder and enjoyed her warmth. For just a moment it felt like he was a child again in his mother's arms. But Seraph wasn't his mother and her embrace wasn't quite the same. It was still comforting and safe but different.  
"We'll get everythin' taken care of," she promised.  
_We_. The gremlin focused on. She hadn't said that _he_ would manage it. She had said _they_ would. Trigger Happy shuddered again but not entirely from grief. All at once he felt so guilty for letting his thoughts drift from his mother.

Of course Seraph would help him; the gremlin already knew she would. That was the type of person she was and that's why he crushed on her as badly as he did.  
"Hey, how you holdin' up?" Seraph asked quietly.  
Trigger Happy hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. She was stroking his back gently and his thoughts had drifted. "Managing," he sighed. The gremlin hugged her tighter and sniffled a few more times. As much as he crushed on her nothing would ever come from it. She belonged to another. "Thank you for helping me."  
"Of course. You know you can talk to me about anythin'."  
Trigger Happy's ears quivered. "Yeah." No, not _anything_. But everything that he could get away with at least. "I think I'm going to go let Eon know I'll be taking a leave." Reluctantly the gremlin pulled away from Seraph.  
"Call me if you need me," Seraph said to the Skylander as he hopped off the desk to the floor.  
Trigger Happy looked up, his eyes barely saw over the top of the desk. "Of course." If only things had been different. Trigger Happy envied the one that had caught her eye.

* * *

Note from Seraph: _Honestly I didn't have such a sad idea in mind when I was challenged. I just so happened to write this one the same day Robin Williams died and it sort of turned out as you just read. Trigger Happy's one of my favorite characters though so don't take it that I didn't like the challenge. Just, real life events affected it._


	55. Drained - Lily Windwave

Author: Lily Windwave  
Challenger: SolarStarPhoenix

**Author's warning**: It gets dark and depressing just in case you aren't into that sort of thing.

* * *

**Drained**

Lily's eyes were drained of color, her usually unruly brown hair was now wilting into a flat and dull shape. Her wan body and torn clothing completed the look of an elementally drained portal master.

Kaos' hand trembled with pure horror as his finger lightly rested on the button of a machine attached to Lily's heart. He had always made Glumshanks do the dirty work, he had never actually done it in person, and never wanted to again. He felt no more victory at the terrifying sight. He, for once in hislife, felt guilty, more than guilty.

"Kaos..." a faint whisper was all Lily could manage as her body was slowly withering away. "Why?"

That last word hit him like earth flew out of the sky and crushed him. He was now feeling drained himself. Indeed Why? Was it human nature, the instinct he tried for so many years to get rid of? Was it the hunger of power possessing his mind?

"This is why I despise humans!" Kaos shouted with fury and all the wrath he couldd put into his voice. "Their society controlling every-"

"Motion..." Lily whispered, remembering the passage to which the dark portal master was quoting, "Their mechanic bodies carrying them to their doom, their synthesized voices killing the children in which their artificial eyes failed to see." she attempted a laugh, "I knew you had some intelligence in that brain of yours"

Kaos just gazed at the teenage portal master in awe, she was blessed with a false sense of maturity. She spoke the words, but had another script etched in her mind. She thought 'Hello' but her tongue did not speak it. She was not human. And Kaos loved that about her. He then picked up a piece of paper that she had held in her fragile hands.

_I am not normal.  
I choose not to be normal.  
Normal is to fit in with the ignorant.  
those who are mechanic  
I act mechanic But wish I could spread my wings.  
I have issues I display to the world  
Yet you do not see them.  
Nor do you see me._

"I see you, Lily."


	56. Learning to Fly - Seraph of Enigma

Author: Seraph of Enigma  
Challenger: SolarStarPhoenix

* * *

**Learning to Fly**

Her full intentions had been to garden but now that Seraph was amid all her plants she just didn't feel like it. She looked forlornly on the garden trowel, at the moment it gave her a lump in her throat. The garden claw wasn't much differently. So instead of tending the soil or planting something new Seraph turned to watering and feeding her garden.  
The blonde woman flipped her long braid back over her shoulder as she moved out from between her ruby red hibiscus plants. The watering can would need another fill up soon but she had enough for the mimosa nearby. Seraph gently brushed a trailing branch out of the way so she could move in to the tree's trunk. The sweet smell of the wispy blossoms perfumed the air and mingled with the other flowers. The Portal Master and the Life Skylanders had set up the garden so it was always filled with color. Different plants flowered at different times so they were intermingled to leave no gaps in blossoms. Seraph loved tending it alongside Camo. The dragon could withhold his pranks long enough to ensure the garden remained vibrant and colorful. It was one of tasks he could focus wholly on without distractions.

Camo wasn't around at the moment, none of the Skylanders or Portal Masters were. Seraph had the garden to herself. She had wanted solace and everyone granted her the moment.  
It wasn't easy holding down a life on Earth and in Skylands simultaneously but Seraph managed. On Earth she had just lost a dear friend of hers after fourteen years. Her friend was a cat and she found the Skylanders understood her loss better than some on Earth. People on Earth told her, "He was just a cat, you can get another. They're all over the streets after all. I can go get you one right now." But in Skylands they had a better understanding of things; maybe it was because Skylands was so varied in its intelligent races.  
Regardless Seraph had turned to her garden for comfort. Hot Head and Crusher had gotten together and forged a little plaque set in stone for Seraph she had proudly rested at the base of her newest plant, the night-blooming cereus. A cactus that only flowered at night; she thought it was a fitting memorial for a cat named Midnight.

Seraph had just emptied the watering can and turned around when movement behind her rose bushes caught her eye. She wasn't alone in the garden. The Portal Master moved along the cobbled path to the other side of the rose bushes and found no one there. She looked out further in the garden in an effort to spot movement again but found nothing. It was probably someone come to make sure she wasn't wallowing in self-pity. Seraph both appreciated the thought and was annoyed by it.  
Satisfied for the moment she moved through her garden and back towards the bubbling pond with its natural stone borders the Earth and Water elementals had helped build. Shadows danced over the Portal Master's lightly tanned skin and made her hair glitter like gold when the light hit it right. Seraph held her watering can under a cascade of water at the fountain and let it fill the container. She heard a tapping noise on the stone walkway and chose to ignore it for the moment. Whoever it was would either introduce themselves or wait for her to turn back around.

"How are you holding up?"  
Seraph pulled the can from under the water and set it on the stone before she half turned to find Pop Thorn standing behind her. The pufferthorn was 'popped' and looked more like a spiked lizard with the heavy lower jaw of a frog at the moment. "Better," Seraph nodded slowly. She kept her reply short not because she was irritated with the Skylander's concern but more for the fact she didn't want to feel like she was just going to blubber on and on about the same things she did to everyone that had asked her how she was feeling.  
Pop Thorn sat down with his shoulders hunched and his head down. "Would you like some help?"  
The Portal Master thought on it for a moment. He hadn't asked her if she wanted to talk. He hadn't come up and started spouting off words of comfort like, 'He's in a better place now' or, 'It was for the best. He was suffering.' Such words had begun to grate on her nerves and sound hollow as well as meaningless. Pop Thorn just wanted to be there and help with what she was doing. "I would love some help," Seraph said at last. "You don't mind getting dirty? I need to turn the soil in a few of my flowerbeds before I can water and fertilize."  
The pufferthorn glanced down at his pointed feet. "I don't mind. I've never done it before so you'll have to guide me. But I wanna learn."  
Seraph set the watering can on the ground next to the fountain pool and rose to her feet. "Come along, then. I'll show you how to get it done."

An hour and a half later Pop Thorn was holding the watering can on his back as he waddled up towards the area of soil he had been digging in with Seraph. The little Skylander beamed with pride as he inflated himself and his spines stood up to grip the watering can at an angle, his wings helped keep it in place as he hopped along the flowerbed to shower it evenly. "It is kinda fun," Pop Thorn said as his large yellow and indigo eyes rolled up to look at the taller woman.  
"Well I wouldn't call it fun," she smiled slightly. "But busy work that passes time and provides a level of calm, yes."  
"What's next?" the pufferthorn asked as he deflated, tilted the can up and waddled to the next patch.  
"That's it for the day. I already pruned everythin'. Waterin' is normally the last thing I do."  
Pop Thorn inflated again and set to watering the last flowerbed. "Do you have plans for the day?"  
Seraph ran her hand over the top of her head to brush back strands of gold that had come loose from her braid. "No. Haven't felt like doin' much. Everyone's still actin' like they're walkin' on glass around me."  
"Ah, yeah," Pop Thorn said as he sat down and averted his eyes. "Hey, I know a place where you can practice with those light wings of yours. If you're interested I mean. It's kinda far away though. If you want and all."  
Seraph picked the watering can up when the pufferthorn had emptied it. "A change of scenery wouldn't be a bad thing. I accept, Thorn."

It only took as long as Seraph needed to put her tools away and change back into what she had worn before she tended her garden and then the duo set out. Pop Thorn gave Seraph all she needed to open a portal to one of his favorite spots in Skylands. The pufferthorn had explained to Seraph that he liked coming there because it allowed him to fly. He might have possessed wings but he couldn't fly with them. They were simple rudders that aided in his movement when he was puffed up and bobbed around as if gravity suddenly affected him less than everyone else. It didn't take the woman long to understand why he loved the area so much.  
The golden blonde Portal Master stood overlooking a bluff in a yellow shirt with a purple and dark pink tribal butterfly on the front and a pair of frayed cutoffs coupled with her running shoes rather than her standard sandals. The island was one of the huge continent sized landmasses scattered about in Skylands. Everywhere she looked Seraph saw only mountains covered with trees or bare rock topped with snowy peaks. There was a fair amount of wind present particularly in the area Pop Thorn had led her to.

"The view certainly doesn't hurt, huh?" the pufferthorn asked proudly next to her. He was popped but his spines rattled and stood on end in his excitement. "Don't let the fact the ground is a long way down fool you. You're not gonna fall."  
Seraph leaned out over the edge and inhaled deeply. She wasn't afraid of heights, just of falling because of carelessness. "I've never tried to use my wings, PT, you sure about this?" She gave him a skeptical look and the little Skylander beamed up proudly at her.  
"If I can fly with my _flyswatters_ then you'll have no trouble at all with those huge feather dusters of yours!"  
The Portal Master rubbed the back of her head, mindful of the fact she might pull her hair out of the braid if she was too forceful. "Well I've learned to make 'em _solid_ and I've practiced hittin' things with 'em to keep 'em solid but this is different. I'm really nervous, PT."  
Pop Thorn cocked his head to the side and blinked up at Seraph, "Then just open a portal to put you back to a safe place."

Seraph moved away from the bluff and looked out ahead of them. The next face of rock was a long way off, Thorn had said they would drift towards it naturally so she didn't even need to steer but Seraph was still unsure about it. She hesitated a moment longer before she willed the wings of light she prided into being. They burst from her back as if they had been hidden away the whole time and unfurled to a span three times her height. As they were wings of magic they didn't harm her shirt in the least, it was still whole and they moved about like it was completely normal to sit as they were. She furled them back at her side and absently reached behind her with one hand. They were non-corporeal at the moment and her hand passed through the translucent, glowing feathers easily. She felt the warmth they gave off but that was the only sensation of touch available. Seraph pulled her hand back around to the front and exhaled slowly as she concentrated on making her wings solid.  
Visually they were no different; they were still translucent and made of light. But when she reached behind her again Seraph felt the soft touch of feathers and the harder core of each one when she groped around more thoroughly.

"Beautiful," Pop Thorn said with wide eyes. His face was splashed with golden light and his eyes shimmered in it. The pufferthorn giggled when she arched a wing around to tickle his nose with the trailing feathers. "I'm gonna, gonna," he said as his eyes watered and he began to take quick breaths in. _Ah-choo_! The little Skylander sneezed and looked up at Seraph with bleary eyes. "Sneeze," he finished his sentence and sniffled.  
"Bless you," Seraph snickered behind a hand that tried in vain to hide her smile.  
Pop Thorn shook himself out and inflated with a great gasp to fill his air bladder. "You ready? You wanna watch me go first?"  
Seraph bit her lower lip and looked out again to the far ledge. "Jump with me?"  
Bouncing much like a ball with the steering effect of his tiny wings, Pop Thorn made his way to the edge of the cliff and waited for Seraph to timidly step up next to him. "Wings out, Seraph," he said softly when she tucked them tighter against her sides.  
With great effort Seraph spread them loosely, not their full span but enough to cup the air and give her lift if the currents acted like the Skylander said they did. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm terrified right now. Seriously scared half to death."

Pop Thorn bounced up next to Seraph's leg and nuzzled it carefully so his thorns didn't graze her. "I'm right here. And you're a Portal Master! If you can face down trolls, drow and hordes of chompies this is a cake walk!"  
"Mmm, cake," the woman allowed herself to get distracted by the thought of something far less terrifying.  
"I'll get you a triple layer chocolate cake if you go through with this."  
Seraph's face went blank as she tilted her head down to look at the smaller figure. "Oh that's cold, man. Danglin' the cake in front of me like a carrot."  
Pop Thorn flashed her the widest grin he could manage while inflated to nearly three times his normal size. "A reward."  
With a great sigh Seraph squared off her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Let's do this."  
"Just walk to the edge and step off with your wings out. Trust me. Just let the current carry you like you see it do for vultures."  
"Hopefully I don't look like one," Seraph muttered as she edged closer to the bluff.

Seraph's heart pounded in her ears and her mouth went dry enough to glue her tongue to the roof of it. She had clenched her hands into fists and had to relax them when her palms began to ache from the bite of her nails into them. _Just walk off the edge with wings spread_, she repeated to herself over and over. She glanced to Pop Thorn and the Skylander seemed to be bubbling with excitement as he waited for her to take the plunge.  
Sound faded all at once; there was no longer the whisper of the wind in her ears or the steady crunching of the dry patch of grass under Pop Thorn's small feet as he bounced in place. Seraph swore her heart had stopped as well and that was when she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall.

The Portal Master wanted to scream but found her voice died before it could even form. The short shock of a sudden fall was replaced by a jolt as she was shunted upwards and off to the side. With wide eyes she watched Pop Thorn leap out into the air and plummet for only a few feet before he too was bounced up and began to trail after her with a gleeful laugh.  
"Don't fight it! Lean into it and guide yourself with your wings!" the Skylander called to her.  
Seraph almost didn't hear his guidance, the wind was stronger out in the open air. At first Seraph was awkward as she tried to tilt her wings in various ways the way she had seen birds when she watched them. All at once the woman got it and laughed jubilantly as she sailed effortlessly through the air. She practiced beating her wings and propelled herself forward faster. The speed frightened her so she brought it back down to the current's natural flow and focused on tilting her wings in various ways to see what it would do to her. She learned to ascend and descend as well as slightly alter her angle as she rode the air current.

"Relax," Pop Thorn said suddenly from her right. "The current will take you in circles and change altitude on its own. But we'll end up over on the other side, I promise. And we can ride it again to get back over here if you want."  
"I'm flying," Seraph said breathlessly. Well technically she was gliding but it didn't matter, same principle. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she wore the same expression of awe a child might. "I'm flying!" she laughed and held her arms out to embrace the wind. Her braid whipped her back but she didn't mind, she was completely free and the world was stretched out below her like a rolling carpet of green and brown with a ribbon and pool of blue. The woman closed her eyes and let her body feel out the path as her wings adjusted slightly to compensate. It felt so easy, so natural. She was going to put more effort into flying now for sure. She was going to have to thank the little Skylander for his gift.

"Don't panic if we go through a cloud."  
Seraph had been daydreaming and Thorn's voice brought her back to the present. She eyed the fluffy nimbus he had meant and was thrilled at the possibility of flying through it. Clouds drifted by under her like rolling platforms in a video game. She caught her shadow flit over one out the corner of her eye and beamed proudly. "This is so cool," she murmured to herself and flashed Thorn a wide grin.  
"It might be a bit cold!" the Skylander warned as the first vapor trails of the cloud glided past them.  
A moment later and Seraph was enveloped in the white cloud. Thorn had told the truth, Seraph felt a chill and as in awe as she was over being in the middle of a cloud she wanted to get out before the water vapor beaded up too much on her skin. She beat her wings and thrilled at the sight of the cloud rolling back from the disturbance. She burst back into the warm sunlight a moment later and laughed loudly. She leaned enough to the right to force herself into a roll. The Portal Master had a brief moment of stark terror as she started to fall from her glide and she forced herself back around as she pumped her wings hard. She rose up above the clouds and saw Pop Thorn searching for her below. Before she could call to him he caught sight of her shadow and fluttered his stubby wings to ascend.  
"I knew you'd love it!" the Skylander beamed.  
Seraph's only reply was to race off with a grin and wave.

Seraph wanted to keep going but her Skylander friend was growing tired, his wings were physical while hers were magical and she could go longer than him as a result. They had drifted back and forth between the two landing areas multiple times. Seraph was terrible at landing and had a skinned knee to prove it but she kept trying anyway. The Portal Master stood proudly on the bluff she had started at and no longer feared falling. "I had so much fun, PT. Thanks a million."  
The little pufferthorn had popped and was lying prone on his belly in the dust and dry grass. Swirls of dirt spiraled up with each deep exhale of breath. "On Earth you believe Heaven to be in the stars. I couldn't take you that high but this was pretty close. I got you as close to Midnight as I could." The Portal Master dropped down to her knees instantly and scooped Pop Thorn up to hug fiercely. He nuzzled up against her when he felt the first hot tears splatter on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, PT. Thank you so much. I really did feel like I was close to my beloved cat." It was the most meaningful thing anyone had ever done for her in wake of a death that many others thought was non-consequential.  
Pop Thorn swelled up with pride, she might have been crying but her tears weren't of mourning for once. "You're welcome."

* * *

Note from Seraph: _Er, that was exactly what it sounded like. August 28, 2014 my cat of fourteen years lost his battle with lymphoma. So that was behind this bittersweet story. I'll miss ya, Midi. Things just aren't the same anymore._


End file.
